


The Chosen

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 147,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: **Complete**It's a non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter.  Sequel is "The Return" - Now published as well!!!





	1. Nightmares or Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Author's Note -- This is HET as well as Slash and threesomes. The graphic portion is not until much later. There are "Mary Sue" characters, if you don't know what that means, it is that there are characters of my own making, and not JK's, but they are loveable regardless. (At least to me)

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.  
 **  
Nightmares or Memories**

Present day -- End of Sixth Year, Hogwarts  
Sixth Year Boys Dorm:  


Harry held Hermione through another nightmare. It was common by now for her to be in someone else's bed. Today though, Harry was glad for the light which shown from the floating candles in his room.

Holding her close, making small noises of sympathy and empathy, he quietly brought his best friend out of another horrible memory. 

When Hermione woke, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, telling her it would be okay. Perhaps not today or tomorrow, but someday, she would be okay again. They were able to find a few more hours sleep before daylight and breakfast.

****

  
**Present day Grimmauld Place**  


Remus Lupin was tossing and turning, dreaming of a time so very long ago...

_  
“Please, you have to help me!” He watched, helpless as the twenty-one year old woman sat in the Headmaster's office holding her baby while the toddler played quietly with a bear on the floor. Both children were quietly watching their mother beg for help._

_“Are you sure? Do you realize what this will mean?” The old man asked._

_She bowed her head, looked into the eyes of her children, trying to find a calm from them, before answering “Yes.”_

_Remus joined the conversation, looking from the woman to the headmaster, “Please, we’ll sort this all out. He needs you. He needs you to have faith in him. Don’t give up yet. What about your Godson?”_

_She looked to her friend. “He has been taken care of; you know I can’t even see him. Remember? No contact. Surely, they will be good to him. And… he still has you. I have to leave. If she finds me again… she has help… they all want someone to follow… now that… Oh God… Help me!”_

_She was near hysterics when he took her in his arms, “Shhhh, it will be fine. Trust me. Don’t do anything rash. Give me some time to figure out what to do next.”_

_She pulled away from him, still clinging to the baby girl between them. Tears streaked the exhausted face as she looked to him, “What can you do to stop her? The people that are helping her will kill me.” She turned to the man behind the desk, “We have to leave before she finds us again. She’ll kill me and take them, just for them carrying his blood. I have to go. I have to put it all behind me. Don’t you understand? He’s gone… he’s not coming back.” She was near hysterics again before she finished._

_She looked into the eyes of Remus as he knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his as he begged, “Please don’t leave like this. I’ve lost everyone if you go.”_

_She choked back a cry, pulling her hand to hold her daughter more securely, “I’m sorry, I have to do this, she’ll kill you too if she finds us together. You can’t help me.” She looked past him to the old man, “Please, bind the powers… take the memories, do what ever you have to do , but get us out of here and home safe.”_

_He agreed and set about the tasks requested._

Remus woke with a start, sitting straight up, sweat dripping and panting as he shook the final pleas from his dream.

Looking around the dingy room, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to bring himself back to the present. It had been too long since he had seen them. The memories of his life before Voldemort was destroyed the first time. Before his life went to hell in a handbasket. 

When the light rose, he sat still on the side of the bed, wondering if he would see her again and if she would remember him when she did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author’s Note: Assumption that Harry’s first year at Hogwart’s follows the **movies’** time line of 

Marauders: All born 1968-1969,   
Hogwart’s Attendance: 1980-1987,   
Graduation from Hogwart’s June 1987  
Lilly and James Married 1987  
Harry Born, July 31, 1989  
Lilly and James’ Death: October 31, 1990  
Harry being taken to Dursley’s: October 31, 1990  
Harry’s Time at Hogwart’s:

Year 1: 2000-2001, Sorcerer’s Stone  
Year 2: 2001-2002, Chamber of Secrets  
Year 3: 2002-2003, Prisoner of Azkaban  
Year 4, 2003-2004, Goblet of Fire  
Year 5, 2004-2005, Order of the Phoenix  
Year 6, 2005-2006, Half-Blood Prince - No spoilers as the book had just come out and I hadn’t finished it when I was in the sequal part of this story… No spoilers and it won't be compliant... didn't like the whole Draco scene...or maybe it was Snape... I want him to be a good guy.

Year seven 2006-2007 …Waiting on Ms. Rowling to tell us.  
This is my version of what Ms. Rowling hasn’t told the world yet about Book/Movie Seven. 

For the purpose of this story, Hogwart’s Summer Starts on or about the third week in June.


	2. An Invitation

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note -- I will take the story down if there are not reviews. If people are reading it and not commenting, then I don't know they are reading it and it becomes hard to deal with. So if you like the story, or if you are reading it, leave a note.

 

** An Invitation  
Present Day **

 

**Present day -- Little Town, Texas, USA**

Her dream started as it usually did, in a small apartment with her husband, Sirius Black. A policeman in the city they had moved to a few years before. They had only been married three years. With one son and one daughter, both babies, their world was complete. 

She knew, in the light of day, that the dream wasn't real. That it was something the therapist said would play out and she could understand some day. But she knew what would happen when the dream started, taking her back to that fateful night on October 31, 1989. Sirius had just got the call to pick up one of their friend's son for the evening.

__  
"Shhh... just get the cradle ready for Harry. I'll go get him and be back. It'll all be alright. I promise." Sirius leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead, turned and walked out the door. She sighed when she heard the motorbike start, flinching at the sound as it left the ground.  


 

It was right before the cat jumped on the bed to wake her up.

The fleeting thought ran through her mind, _I still miss him._

She woke the day after school ended, grimicing under the weight of her cat. Then smiled at the thought of “No more classes!” Two teenagers in the next room playing their video games, with the volume low, caused the smile to widen. Laying back she idly stroked her cat Yo-Han, a flat faced, white cat with orange tips on his ears, his purrs radiating loudly in the quiet morning.

Sighing contently in her room, she moved the lump of a cat off her chest and sat up. She made her way to the bathroom, dressed and slipped into the kitchen. The kids, thinking she was still asleep, broke into wide grins when they smelled coffee and breakfast being prepared. 

“Hey guys, ya’ll want breakfast?” She said a little louder than normal. The kids pushed pause and made their way quickly into the kitchen. 

“Hey mom!” the sixteen year old boy said, closing the gap between he and his mother, for their morning ritual hug. “I think I grew again.” He looked down at his mother and kissed her on the top of her head. He was at least six feet tall now and losing the roundness he had seemed to carry with him for so long. His features were hers. The same shaped face, eye color, and smile. Only his hair was different, blonde to her dark brown. His shoulders, becoming broader with each passing year, easily gave way to large, long, muscular arms. He would be seventeen in a few weeks, one more year of school before he left this comfort for college life.

“Mornin’ mom!” said the sixteen year old girl smiling mischievously. Pushing her brother out of the way to get to her mom, she wrapped her long arms around her mom, looking her eye to forehead. She was just enough taller that her mother to be happy. Her grey eyes twinkled with the smile. “I love you.” she said easily. Her mom was her best friend, next to her older brother. Even when the girls at school were talking about how bad their mothers were, all she could do was laugh and know she was lucky to have this woman in her life. Her mom looked up into the face that was a caricature of her son’s. Her body shape was long, lean and muscular though. She had two years left of school before she would join her brother in college.

Sitting at the table a few minutes later, they ate and discussed summer plans.   
Several hours later, the mail arrived, she looked over the ever mounting stack of bills and groaned about the lack of money with which to pay them. A peculiar envelope was in the stack. A well written parchment envelope with beautiful script writing  
 _  
Ms. Rowan Black  
Office Desk  
200 Carleton Drive  
Little Town, Texas   
_  
She did a double take at the Office Desk part. There was no return address, but as she turned the envelope over, she found a wax seal. Smiling, she slid her great grandmother’s family crest letter opener across the top. Inside there were two letters and an airplane ticket. As she read the contents, she found herself laughing out loud again.   
__  
June 5, 2005

_Ms. Black,_

_Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress at a boarding school for exceptional and talented children in England. Our teacher for a class in “Real World Applications” has turned in his resignation. He recommended you as a possibility for his replacement._

_The yearly salary will compensate any living expenses which would be incurred at your home, all room and board is included with this package, as well as a budget which will be determined when the new teacher discusses needs with the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore is an extremely generous headmaster._

_Enclosed you will find a check for expenses, an airplane ticket, departing on June 14th, and returning June 16. Please note, should you accept this invitation, the person who will meet your airplane is named Arthur Weasley._

_If you would please respond to this letter, reseal the envelope in which it came and put it out for the postman, we will receive it promptly._

_Again, let me stress, that this is a formal interview with the Headmaster and the Board of Governors._

_I await your response._

_Sincerely,_  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwart’s 

 

Rowan re-read this letter many times. The second 'letter turned' out to be an expense check for two days, which was more than she made her last month of teaching English and Life Studies at the local high school. The plane ticket was there as well. Rising from her chair, she walked to the filing cabinet. Looking for her passport, she smiled again. 

After making the decision to accept the invitation for any interview, she answered the letter, dutifully set the post out as instructed and was shocked to see a beautiful solid black owl pick it up and fly away.   
That evening, after banking and shopping, they made their way to a restaurant. Guiltily, Mason wanted to know what he could have. Smiling wickedly, Mom replied, “Anything.” While waiting for their food to be served, Rowan told them about the interview. Both kids seemed a little shocked at first, and then decided that it was just an interview and she should go for it.

Nine days later, Rowan’s older brother Jeff dropped her off at the airport and promised to pick her up upon her return. Taking one more deep breath, Rowan went into the airport and started the biggest adventure of her life.

 

****

The Interview

The flight over gave her time to think about how she had gotten where she was. Her husband had been killed in the line of duty when the children were still babies. She had moved home after the funeral and finished her degree. She finished at the top of her class and was sought by a few of the larger metropolitan Police agencies in Texas, deciding finally on Dallas.

It took two short years to earn a name for herself and get noticed by an international 'Police Force', which legally went into countries, found the criminal, and extridited them before the law of the land could get in the way of justice. She continued this career until her dad had passed away. When she put in for a transfer to a desk job, she ended up bored to tears. When her mom had died a few short months later, she had saved enough money to go back to school and get her teaching certificate. She had been a teacher now for a few years and was ready for something different. Little did she know just how different her life was about to become.

Her arrival was met by a very enthusiastic man and a woman who was apparently his wife. They were dressed neatly, but obviously not in the latest fashions. She approached them cautiously and was greeted with warm smiles. He introduced himself as Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly, then asked if she would like help with her bags. Graciously she accepted as he took her overnight bag off her shoulder, she followed the couple into the warm sunshine. 

He led them to a limousine parked in the “No Parking Zone”. People milled around but no one seemed to notice or think it was out of order. The driver opened the back door and the three entered. It was much larger than any limousine Rowan had ever been in. It almost seemed large enough to be a regular home. She didn’t seem to have to duck to enter it. Noticing the smiles from her red-headed escorts, she put it out of her mind. It had been too long since she had done any international travel and a seventeen hour plane ride was enough to confuse anyone.

Arthur asked odd questions about America. Rowan answered as best she could while trying to stay awake. She leaned back on the seat and faded a bit. Her eyes closing to the light, her ears closing to the sounds around her, she mumbled her last answer and fell into a deep sleep.   
_  
Her dreams drifted to a large castle in the Scottish Highlands. She seemed to be watching a movie of a dark headed boy with a scar across his forehead and six other teenagers. The dark headed boy was standing outside the circle talking to a bigger man in a dark cloak. He seemed to be evil. The boy was taunting him. Looking around the rest of the “movie”, Rowan noted that there were many larger people in a circle, while the inner circle consisted of four people about this boy’s size and three smaller ones. ‘Probably boys and girls’, Rowan thought to herself._

_The children were standing shoulder to shoulder, facing the adults. The each had a wand raised above their heads pointing to the center of their inner circle. Rowan could hear them chanting as the dream wore on. The adults began shooting different color lights at the inner circle. The lights rebound off the circle’s light that began to glow with each repetition of the chant “abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo” . Although Rowan did not see the sub-titles, she knew what the words meant - “We Love you. We are here to help you. We will be with you. We will support you.”_

_The cape of the man flew off to reveal something not quite human. More reptilian than most, Rowan looked on with interest. The dark headed boy continued to taunt him, making him very angry. Rowan wanted to rush in and stand between them. She wanted to protect this teenager against what she believed to be pure evil. She watched, rooted to her spot as an observer only, as the man screamed something before a green light flew from the end of his wand directly at the boy before him. Being hit in the chest, he was knocked back into the circle of light. The continued chanting came and the man kept shooting lights at the six teens making the circle._

_His lights rebounded off the gold solid glow of the inner circle, striking down the other adults in the outer circle. As the others fell, the inner circle continued to repeat the words to the boy now floating in the light. As he stood in the circle, the man yelled to what was left of the outer circle, his high pitched wailing “KILL THEM ALL”._

_The lights shot from too many adults to count. Lights flew at the inner circle now completely surrounded by the gold light, each rebounding to a different light that shot it. There were no spoken words other than the incessant chanting “abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo” by the other six, and the yells of curses being thrown and rebounded. Rowan held her breath until she realized that there was only the one man standing against this band of teenagers. They obviously loved him. She tried to watch closer. She wanted to know who he was._

_The boy with a scar fell to the floor in the middle of the circle. One by one, each child in the inner circle fell in a lump. The red-headed boy, the bushy haired girl, the red-headed girl, two blonde boys and one brunette fell from the circle. Rowan could not make out their faces. She screamed as the cloaked figure advanced on the group…_

She awoke with a start. Arthur was shaking her asking her to wake up. Rowan looked around the limousine for the boy and his friends, took a deep calming breath, and as she exhaled she realized it was just a dream. Rowan took a moment to compose herself. Apologizing, she sat straight up in her seat. Arthur’s kind eyes shown worry, as Molly handed her a glass of water. 

They arrived at the castle a few minutes after she awoke. Arthur showed her to the great entry way. There were several children in long black robes. She assumed they were students and must have been practicing for some ‘end of year’ school play. Just as the thoughts were fleeting through her mind, she was introduced to the potions master Professor Snape. 

Snape was an oddly familiar man. He looked at her for a split second with wonder and something she could not quite see before he covered it with a sneer. Her immediate impression of him was that he carried himself well, was thin, and wore dark clothes. Which roughly translated to one hell of a sexy man. 

She did a double take when he escorted her to the guest quarters in silence, the only words he spoke were “Hello” and “This way,” as he gestured down a hall, then finished his spectacular conversation abilities with “The trip has been long, please relax.” She knew she was not due to meet with the Headmaster and the Board of Governors until the following day. Her room, ‘charming’ was the only word she could think of, had a comfortable bed, books, and candles. How she wished there was someone in her life that could share a room like this with her. She ate the food that was set on the table, and fell into a deep sleep. 

The damned movie played in her sleep was once again. It was filled with images of the dark headed teenager and the other children that so obviously loved him. She tried to watch closer, wanting to know who he was. There were no spoken words other than the incessant chanting “abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo” by the other six, and the yells of curses being thrown and rebounded. Opening her eyes only for a moment, she thought to herself _‘no more teen horror movies…’_ before falling back into an uneasy sleep. The next morning, the clock beside the couch rang until she found a way to shut it off. Upon returning to her room after a shower, she found breakfast and ate heartily. After all, it was hard to supervise seven teenagers and many villains in her sleep.

When breakfast was complete, she dressed carefully, noticing that the candles were lit and the soft glow was much better than the incandescent lights that were strangely absent in her rooms. She opened the door, startled to find a woman with a severe bun and the look of a vulture. She was accompanied by the tall thin man with greasy black hair. Rowan could not remember his name ‘Sneepe?’ She thought better than to risk insulting him, and only acknowledged him with a nod. He looked somehow familiar, but she did not make comment. “Are you ready Ms. Black?” the woman asked. She had a beautiful brogue, and Rowan thought fleetingly that she knew her from somewhere, but dismissed it as quickly as the thought entered her mind, deciding that she must have seen her the night before. She absently tried to figure out why the dark headed man felt so familiar.

“What? Oh, of course.” Rowan smiled down at the woman. She followed them down a grand set of stairs into a large open area. 

Just before they reached the huge front doors, Snape bid her farewell and departed. Four or five teenagers darted out of the great hall; her eyes met the green eyes of a dark headed boy, who gave her a fleeting smile as he ran to catch up with two red heads. She watched him jump on the red headed boy’s back making the brown headed girl shake her head and roll her eyes, while the red headed girl shrieked with laughter. 

Turning away from the kids, she waited a moment before entering the hall. She saw four long tables with another across the head of the room, in front of seated men and women in robes. Rowan could only assume they were the Headmaster and the Board of Governors. 

Cautiously, Rowan made her way to them and sat quietly as the woman who had escorted her there, took her place at the head table. She was dressed conservatively, but felt as though she had not dressed appropriately for a brief moment. She experienced an odd calm in the presence of so many obviously important people; that creeping feeling of familiarity swept over her as the long bearded man spoke.

“Ahhh, Hello Rowan. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at this school. You have been recommended to fill a position by our current professor.” Rowan nodded her understanding as he introduced the others. Rowan tried to follow their names, but seemed to have a difficult time remembering them. Taking a deep steadying breath, she calmed herself as she did the first day of every class at the high school. Willing herself to keep pace with the rapid words of this powerful man, she opened her eyes again to hear his say, “Tell us about yourself and family please.”

Blushing, she noticed that the others seemed to be studying her close. She rose from her chair and smiled at the board. “I am a 36 year old, single parent of two teenagers. After almost four years of marriage, my husband was killed when my daughter was just three months. After his death, I moved home to rear them in Texas. We still live in the same home I grew up in. My parents are now dead, but I do have four older brothers. Currently, I am a teacher at the local high school. But my past credentials include Police Work in Texas as well as on an International Level. I speak three languages, English, Spanish, and French. 

My teaching credentials were completed after the death of my parents so that I could be closer to my children. I wanted to teach while they attend high school. It was an easy way to stay in their lives when most kids are avoiding their parents. I feel that a parent’s relationship with their children is the most important thing in life. The relationships I have developed with my students is a continuation of the way I feel about my children.” 

Taking another steadying breath, she continued, “When I received your letter regarding this interview, I was shocked. I had never been offered anything remotely like this opportunity. I appreciate being considered for such a position.” She turned quietly and returned to the middle of the room, standing in front of her chair.

A wheezy older man asked his first question. “Do you believe in Magic?”   
_  
‘Uh-oh, this was not a question for which she was prepared,’_ she thought, but verbally, she answered “I believe that there are things in this world that are not accurately explained by conventional science. I don’t know if they are magic or UFO’s, but there is definitely more than I know about.”

The next three hours were rapid fire questions ending with Professor Dumbledore asking simply “Would you like the job?” 

“Yes,” was her initial reply, but gasped when the realization of her word hit her. She hadn’t talked it over with her children or brothers, or taken anything into consideration until after she uttered that simple word. She took a deep breath as the thoughts ran through her heart and mind before continuing, “However, I will need to know more about the school, when or if my children will be allowed to attend, and other small details.” She drew another calming breath before finally sitting in her chair.

She waited as the table emptied. Soon all that was left was Dumbledore, Ms. McGonagall, and the dark headed man. _‘Was his name Snoop?’_ It seemed odd that she couldn't remember his name. She was trained to remember instant details and catalogue them. But it didn’t matter, she chided to herself. Only that she be allowed to eat and rest. The headmaster, seeming to read her mind, acknowledged her silence with the suggestion that they speak in a few hours about the details.

On the flight home the next day, her mind tried to wrap around what happened at that meeting. She would assist several scholars over the summer with a revision of the text that was being currently used. She would independently re-writing the fifth and seventh year tests. Her children could join her as she saw fit. Every child at the castle would be attending her class. It was now required to graduate. She once again fell into a sleep plagued by that damned movie; hearing the words over and over _“abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo”.  
_


	3. A New Summer

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Will add chapters daily -- Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note -- I will take the story down if there are not reviews. If people are reading it and not commenting, then I don't know they are reading it and it becomes hard to deal with. So if you like the story, or if you are reading it, leave a note.

** A New Summer**

 **#4 Privet Drive - June 25th, 2006- Summer Between Sixth and Seventh Years**

 

Night, which had long since fallen, found Harry Potter awake. The last two days at the Dursley’s had brought long days of hard yard work, chores, and little food. Harry’s sleep, like that of his friends, found no peace. Each night his nightmares revisited the Department of Mysteries, the trip there or the graveyard, or sometimes, the funeral of Hermione’s parents. 

Being back for only two days, found Harry to be in constant correspondence with his best friends, Ron and Hermione; the first day alone he received no less than six letters. Yesterday, there had been five. 

Ginny, Ron’s younger sister, also sent long letters to one another. They had gotten closer during his sixth year; long since earning his respect with the events in the Department of Mysteries just over a year prior.

He felt warmth as he read her words. Comfort as he found her dreams as frightening as his own. Other than Hermione, she was the strongest witch he knew. Her spirit was where he found more strength this summer than any other. The determination in her was equal to his own in his desire to finish the fight started so very long ago with the death of his parents. 

Although his sixth year was not completely uneventful, he found he didn’t care. He continued the student led defense group, now a school sponsored club, helped to win the Quiddich Cup, and felt he actually had finally mastered occulmency. 

He worked hard with Ginny, Ron and Hermione on spells and incantations for his upcoming battle with Voldemort. Hermione was almost as good as he was when it came to throwing curses. 

He knew without a doubt that he would not completely be alone. Their pledge to him was that they would watch his back when he fought Voldemort. Ron was only seconds behind him as far as defensive spells, but Hermione was slightly faster. Hermione was always good, but when the Death Eaters found her parents and killed them, she became obsessed. While Hermione used her hurt and anger to work harder; Ginny used her desire to save her family and friends as the driving edge. 

Hermione had gone to the Weasley’s this summer and until she moved into her own flat after graduation, the Weasley’s had promised her a home for as long as she wished to live with them; that decision was made the day after Hermione’s parents had been found. So she was with Ron and Ginny waiting until Harry could join them either at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place. 

Dumbledore had promised Harry that he would not have to stay long at the Dursley’s. However, until that time, he had to be with the Dursley’s. His consolation was that in a few weeks, he would turn seventeen, and this was his last summer with his Aunt and Uncle. 

Towards the end of his fifth year, after the raid on the Department of Mysteries, Harry developed a profound fear of the dark. When he woke from them, if it was dark, he was hysterical. No one could console him. However, he found that light helped. If he woke and there was light, he could leave the darkenss of his dreams and know that they were not real. 

It was embarrassing for him to admit that the light beside his bed burned constantly. Harry, isolated, could not stand to be in the dark. The darkness brought the worst of the nightmares and even at school, there was always a candle burning in his bed hangings. At school, Hermione had bewitched one that would burn without actually catching his bed hangings on fire. It was good to have friends that he could depend on and trust, even when he felt like a small child. 

**~@~@~@~@~**

Last night, his second on Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon took the bedside lamp from him, yelling that he was too old for a nightlight and how ‘BLOODY expensive it was to have a light on ALL night!’ Harry had not slept that night until the morning rays of sunlight filtered through the open window. Until the early morning rays of sunshine filtered through the bars on his window, Harry could be found awake reflecting on things in the dark of the night, falling deeper into the haunting memories of his life’s adventures. 

When Petunia opened Harry’s door that next morning, she saw her nephew on the floor in a corner, knees pulled up to his chest, breath ragged, and eyes scared of what the room held during the night. He clutched his wand, waiting for something to come out of the darkness to hurt him. 

At that moment, something happened: her heart softened. She did not want to know all the details of what had happened to her nephew, but rather than make it worse, she simply met his eyes and quietly closed the door. Harry heard her tell Uncle Vernon about him being sick and that he would not be disturbed that day. He gratefully crawled into his small bed as the morning light filtered in the window.

Near eleven that morning, he woke from a few hours of sleep, leaving his room to shower. When he returned, his bedside light was there, and a box of bulbs set carefully beside it. When he got closer, he noticed a second lamp tucked between his bed and table, insuring that he would not have to go a whole night without light, no matter what his uncle did.

His heart too softened a bit that day. Vernon and Dudley had gone on errands into London, leaving Petunia and Harry alone in the house. Harry went downstairs, his stomach rumbling and was shocked to find Aunt Petunia putting together a sandwich and chips on a plate and handing it to him. 

He sat at the table, eyeing his aunt. She had never, in the almost sixteen years of living with her, done two things in such quick succession that were nice to him. She sat at the other end of the table in the kitchen. He heard deep steadying breaths as she spoke to him.

“Harry, Vernon and Dudley will be back soon. I need to say a few things to you that… you will never hear again. Please listen close.” Harry nodded and stopped eating as Petunia went on, “I cannot make up the past to you. I cannot and will not ask you to forgive me for the way you have been treated here. It will never be different. 

"As long as you live, you will not be one of the family. This will be your last summer here and I want your help. Today, in the next few hours, we will clean out the attic; and if we need to, we can also do more tomorrow. Vernon and Dudley will be gone most of the weekdays and at night, you can spend it in your room looking at what we might there that you might want to take to you, either to your school or your new home that the Professor talked about.”

Harry again nodded his agreement. This was the closest thing he would ever get to an apology and as he waited to see if she would speak again, he continued to eat. As he finished the last bite of his sandwich, she began to speak again; he looked up as he heard her voice break. “I miss her sometimes. Not often, but at times. When I look into your eyes, I see her. I see her spirit. I can almost hear her laugh.” 

Pausing to take a sip of her tea, and collecting herself, she continued. “The day after we finish the attic, you and I will take a short trip by train. You will ask me no questions until we get there. Promise?” He nodded his agreement. “Vernon and Dudley are not to know. But I think it might help us both to get through this summer.” 

Harry silently agreed. Petunia stood up, took Harry’s empty plate and her tea cup and deposited them into the sink, and then went upstairs to change into work clothes without another word to Harry. 

Slowly, remembering all she said, Harry made his way to the attic and turned on the light. He had never been allowed up here before. This would have been an excellent area to escape the Dursley’s when he was younger, but his first trip, around the age of six, was met with a beating and a week under the cupboard. He never tried to enter it again.

Waiting at the doorway, he looked in, trying to see inside the closed boxes, waiting for his aunt. He heard her footsteps behind him and moved to let her go in first. She looked at him and did something so un-Dursley-ish, he shuddered. She reached out to him and took him in a great hug. Harry was so shocked at first; he tried to take a step backwards. He did not know what to do, and as a result made no effort to return the grasp. She released him and went into the attic. 

Harry was directed to move a couple of trunks, some lamps, a woman’s wardrobe and a couple of cages. She pointed to several boxes on the far side of the attic that he could see clearly now that the items had been moved, as they were hidden. Marked on the side of the now revealed boxes was the word **“THEM”** in bold letters. “Those are yours. Take them to your room; put them in your wardrobe and under your bed. They will be leaving with you when you go this summer.” 

As Harry turned to look at her in the dim light, he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. He simply responded with a nod and spent the next hour moving box after box to his room. 

The last box moved to his room, he returned to the attic to once again see his aunt. She pointed to another hidden area and told him that he needed to take the two trunks as well. Turning, he saw two school trunks. Upon closer inspection, he saw the initials “JTP” and “LJE” upon them with a Hogwarts crest. They were dusty, but otherwise perfect in the scarlet of the Gryffindor house colors. His heart beat quickened as he took them down to his room, sliding them easily under his bed. 

Oh, how he wanted to stay down with his new treasures. But he dutifully returned to help his aunt with her things in the attic. He found her sitting in an old rocker, silently rocking back and forth, lost in thought. He watched her for a few moments. She was holding something tightly. 

“Aunt Petunia? Are you okay?” Harry asked quietly.

“Oh yes Harry, fine. Really, I’m fine, just… lost in the memories.” she answered. He noticed her voice was a bit…. off from the normal sharp edge it usually carried when talking to him. Even her apology had the edge to it. 

“What else can I do to help you up here this afternoon?” Harry cautiously asked.

“Just, well, just put everything back like they were so no one notices that we have been up here… Please.” Her eyes met Harry’s and he realized she had never used that word with him before today, and she had used it several times now. “Please” was just not in her vocabulary with him. When they finished it was almost 6:00. He was a bit sore from the activity, but was quite pleased when he found it complete. 

Harry asked his aunt if she would like dinner. Uncle Vernon and Dudley would be back from the gym soon and he did not want his Uncle to think anything odd had happened. Petunia nodded her agreement and he left the attic to make his way down to the kitchen. 

While washing his hands, he concentrated all his thoughts to one name “DOBBY” his mind screamed over and over. With a resounding “CRACK” he turned to see his favorite house-elf beaming at him. 

“You is calling Harry Potter?” 

Harry could not help himself, kneeling, he took the house-elf in his arms, giving him a hug and holding on for dear life. Dobby, for his part, cried slightly and earnestly returned the hug. Calming Harry with gentle words and light pats on his back until Harry was once again able to talk. 

“Harry Potter, is you needing me? Is they hurting you again? Dobby is not letting Harry Potter be hurt again. Is you needing me to take care of you? ” Dobby asked as Harry set him on the floor. Dobby was looking him over, turning Harry’s head this way and that, reaching for his shirt to see if he had bruises on his arms.

“Dobby, Dobby… I’m fine, no one has hurt me. Really. I just… I need… Dobby, stop.” Finally, Harry took Dobby’s hands in his to stop him from looking for signs of abuse. “Please, really… can…can you help me make a very nice dinner? I think grilled chicken, salad, pasta, potatoes, and rolls? It’s been the most amazing day and I would need your special talents in the kitchen.” Harry looked into the great bulbous eyes of the elf who gladly agreed to help.

As dinner was being set on the table, the front door opened. The smell of dinner was floating through the house. Harry suddenly remembered dessert. “Dobby? What about dessert?” As he was asking, there was a small snap of Dobby’s fingers and a large four layer chocolate cake appeared out of nowhere. Smiling, Harry said, “Thanks,” and with a quieter CRACK and Dobby was gone.

“Dinner’s ready!” He called to the Dursley’s. When they entered the dining room, he was pleased that Uncle Vernon seemed amazed at the food on the table. Aunt Petunia came down the stairs, dressed impeccably as usual, as Dudley was making his way steadily to the table. 

Uncle Vernon looked suspiciously at his wife’s nephew, but watched mutely as Aunt Petunia simply said “Thank you dear for such a wonderful dinner.” Dudley stared open mouthed at his mother, matching the stare his father gave her. They all sat quietly at the dinner table and for the first time he could remember actually enjoyed a meal with his aunt.

Harry was sent to his bedroom after dinner. Petunia informed Dudley that since Harry had made such a delightful dinner, that he would be expected to clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. As he left the room, he could hear Dudley’s irritated response. Smiling, he went up the stairs to his room and closed the door.


	4. The Trip

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note -- I will take the story down if there are not reviews. If people are reading it and not commenting, then I don't know they are reading it and it becomes hard to deal with. So if you like the story, or if you are reading it, leave a note.

**The Trip**

Harry wanted to go through every box that night, but was honestly afraid to do it alone. He wrote to his best friends’ one letter, knowing Hermione, Ron and Ginny would read it together. He wrote of his conversations with his aunt that day and the boxes. He decided during the course of this letter that he would wait until he was extracted to go through them. He let all three of them know that he was going on a short trip with his aunt, but did not have any details. 

He knew Hedwig would not let him far out of his sights and she would be able to summon help at a moments notice. Harry asked Hedwig to take the letter then return as soon as she could. He did not want her to wait until they responded before her return. She nipped his finger in acknowledgment before taking flight.

Making sure Uncle Vernon was already asleep, he turned on his nightlight, and made sure the backup was hidden, and fell into a fitful sleep. Hedwig arrived a few hours later, and sat on her perch, watching him as his nightmares entered his sleep once again.

Harry woke early, showered, and was already making breakfast when the rest of the people in the house came downstairs. Vernon and Dudley ate without a single word to Harry. They left, still a little nervous to be in the same room with Harry and not arguing. 

Within ten minutes of them leaving, Aunt Petunia wrote two notes. One to Uncle Vernon about Harry being at Mrs. Figg’s and her being out on errands, which would be left in the middle of the table. The second was a note that Harry couldn’t read. She turned and asked Harry to call ‘his owl’. Attaching the letter to Hedwig’s leg, Aunt Petunia walked to the back yard with the beautiful owl and whispering something, Harry watched as his owl took a letter to someone he could only assume was in the wizarding world. As she made her way back into the house, she did not meet his eyes, mumbling something about “…you promised no questions.” Harry followed her out the door, waiting as she locked it.

The train trip was not the most enjoyable, it made him miss the Hogwarts Express more than he cared to admit. Aunt Petunia read silently as the train moved across the country side. The journey ending in a small town called “Godric’s Hollow”. His eyes open wide as they made their way out of the train and onto the platform. Aunt Petunia would not meet his eyes, and keeping with his promise, he asked no questions. Hailing a cab, Aunt Petunia gave an address of a small park across the town. The Cabbie acknowledged and when he stopped, he agreed to meet them in a few hours for a return to the train depot.

Harry stood mutely, looking down the streets. He wondered if he had played here as a baby and vaguely where the house that his parents were killed was. Aunt Petunia opened her purse and extracted a piece of parchment. Turning to Harry, she handed it to him. He was astonished as the words appeared as he started to read it. 

_**The home of Lily and James Potter can be found at Number 21 Forrest Drive** _

As he memorized these words, he saw the house come into view. They walked across the street and into the house. It was eerily quiet. Part of the roof had been blown off and the front hall had burn marks on the walls. He felt himself shudder as he touched them, his finger tracing the lines of the damage. 

He turned to his aunt and was surprised to find her crying again. She left him to his own thoughts, entered the living room and sat on what was once a beautiful couch. Harry continued his search of the house. He walked through the living room and up the stairs. There were closed doors. Making a random choice, he began on the farthest room to the left. As he opened the door, he noticed that there was no roof on this room. The crib was still there as was a baby blanket with snitches and quaffles. He felt a wave of memory run through his soul. 

The screams, the flash of green light, the sudden scream of a baby - him - as his mother fell. 

He touched the bookcases. Flashes of a woman’s voice reading words, no longer clear in his mind. Children’s books lined the shelves. A lone rocker stood in the corner; a feeling of being rocked as he fell asleep. 

A small hand mirror lay near the changing table, nappies in the carrier with matching embroidery of snitches as the blanket on the bed. A single nappy bag thrown against the closet door, holding it closed. 

Moving closer, he bent to pick up the bag. The door opened and the scent of cedar came to him. A rack of baby clothes hung preserved in the closet. His hand seemed to take a life of it’s own as he lightly touched the cloth, then the many pairs of baby shoes, he looked to the side wall of the closet. 

The only adornment inside the closet was a small snitch etched into the cedar. He touched it and the wall slid silently to reveal another book shelf. The books inside were not children’s books; they were ancient. As he looked at the titles, he knew he wanted these books, although, he wasn’t sure how he was going to take them with him on the train. Oh, how he wished he could do magic.

A cough behind him made him step out of the closet to see the twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore. He ducked his head saying something that sounded like “hello”. Dumbledore took a step toward Harry. They had not met eyes since the leaving feast and Harry wasn’t sure if he was still angry at the old wizard or not. They had not been close in the past year, as Harry had kept the Headmaster at arms' length in order to keep himself from being hurt again.

Harry took an awkward step forward and found himself swept up in the second human hug in two days. Harry began to mutter apologies, the complete words catching in his throat as he found his heart wanted no distance between he and his mentor. Harry realized that with Sirius gone and Remis dealing with his own grief, Harry needed this man to be in his life.

He also realized that Dumbledore was softly crying also and sending muttered apologies of his own to the young man. After a few minutes, the embrace broke and the old man wiped his tears. 

Dumbledore spoke first, the first actual complete thoughts voiced, his broken voice begging “Harry, please forgive an old man’s mistakes.”

Harry, for his part, forgave him in his heart before responding. “Of course professor.” The silence was broken as Dobby joined them in his old room. Finding his strength once again, Harry spoke again, “Professor, there is a bookshelf here and I would like to take the books with me. I can’t do magic but wondered if you could take them to Grimmauld Place until I can get there. Hermione will love them. Or if you could maybe reduce them so I can take them with me.” 

Dumbledore nodded his agreement, but before proceeding, he suggested that Harry and he go to his parent’s room to see if there was anything else he wished to take. 

James and Lily's room was spectacular. Vivid shades of red and gold, bedspread of satins and silks, pillows of velvet and tapestries covered the room. On the vanity table was an assortment of his mother’s things. A small box with a Lion’s head and the initials “LEP” adorned the lid. Harry slowly opened it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. There were charms attached: a Lion’s head, a pair of baby shoes, a bouquet of flowers, a locket, and a book. 

Turning to the old man behind him, a brilliant idea came to him. He smiled “Can those books become part of this Charm Bracelet? Would this work?”

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, turned and left the room quietly, the two wizards and house-elf made their way back to the nursery. Professor Dumbledore went into the closet and began to reduce the books and transfigured them into charms. 

Dobby, using his own brand of magic, attached the charms to the bracelet. Once complete, Dobby put it on Harry’s wrist. Harry would be the only one to remove the charms or the bracelet. He watched in awe as the bracelet brightened for a moment and faded from sight. He could still feel it, and even hear it when he moved his wrist, but it was completely invisible. Harry thanked Dobby and Professor Dumbledore. 

The questions he had promised not to ask his aunt bubbled to the surface. He wondered if he could ask his mentor. He ventured that at this point, he could ask any questions he chose and it would be okay. “Professor, might I ask you a couple of questions?”

Professor Dumbledore looked into the green eyes of his student and nodded, but did not promise to give answers.

“Is this all mine? Who is the secret keeper? Can I move in here? What can I take with me? How long have you known it was all here - preserved? Will you help me move some of it to the Dursley’s?”… Taking a breath Dumbledore interrupted.

“Harry, breathe, it’s all yours. You may take what you want, but I recommend you take nothing more that you already have. There are a couple of more books that you will want on that bracelet and we should find them. You will be leaving within twenty minutes in order to be on the train with your aunt.”

Harry knew he had all the answers he would get for that day as Dumbledore swept from the room. He watched the old man return to his parents’ room. He quickly found a few additional books, changed them into charms and handed the charms to Dobby, who attached them to Harry’s bracelet. Harry reached over and took his mother’s box and pocketed it. 

He also took one other box, which had the initials “HJP” and “July 31, 1989”. He fleetingly thought of the hand mirror in his nursery, but decided against taking it. Instead, he followed the headmaster downstairs.

Looking to his aunt; he quietly thanked her and they left the house together, still not speaking. The cab was waiting for them as they emerged from what appeared, to the real world, as a group of trees.

The return trip found Harry staring at the charms on the bracelet. When he thought of them, the bracelet glowed lightly and became visible. He wondered if the original charms were transfigured like the books. The books, he wanted to read the books, to know what the final ones were that came from his parent’s room, knowing it would be some time before he was able to use magic to return them to proper size. Lost in thought, Harry did not notice that the train had stopped. He silently followed his aunt from the train and to the car. He sat without words as she drove them home. 

 

After unlocking the door, with her foot on the bottom step, he touched her arm. She turned around and found herself in an embrace of the boy she had hated for so many years. She returned the warmth and tears. No words were exchanged. When they broke apart, Petunia continued to her room. Harry, for his part, went to the kitchen, determined to make another meal, with or without Dobby’s help.

As he entered the Kitchen, Dobby was already making a dinner fit for a king. Smiling at the elf, he said, “Thank you once again my friend - for everything.” Dobby simply bowed his acknowledgement. After another wonderful dinner, Harry was sent to his room. The hours wore on as he attempted to complete his homework, wanting to finish it so he would be able to go through his parent’s things when he left Privet Drive.

As night fell, Harry found he could not sleep. He stared at the charm bracelet that twinkled in the light. Near midnight, his bedside table flickered. Harry reached for his wand, always near, and sat straight up in bed. 

He looked to the window; listening with all his might as he heard a screech from an owl somewhere in the distance. Only then did he notice the street lamps going out one by one. He waited to feel the cold, assuming this was another Dementor attack. 

Minutes ticked by. The screech of the owl came closer. Harry made his way to the open window to look into the street below. As he did so, he saw the owl flying straight for him. Harry barely ducked out of the way as the owl dropped a note to him, turned gracefully and flew straight back out the window. As he watched it fly away, his wand hand shook slightly as the lights on the street were turned back on, one by one. When the last one was on again, his bedside lamp flickered into life as well. Breathing once again, Harry unrolled the parchment and read:

_  
H,_

_Can’t believe it, four days into the summer and we have been given permission to come get you. Cool huh? Anyway, Little H is going spare about you being there. She’s worried about you going through your parent’s stuff alone._

_Are the nightmares better? Mine are, maybe a bit. Anyway, Big H, F & G will be to get you. You’ll know if it is really them or not. You know them well enough to ask the right questions. Be ready at 2:00 AM, and leave a note for the muggles. You won’t be going back this summer if mum & little H have their way. Write a goodbye note and get packed._

_Your best mate-  
R_

Harry scrambled to his desk, wrote a short note back to Ron.

__  
R-  
Will be ready. Keep Hedwig with you. Give little H a hug and keep her sane till I get there. Send Big H, F & G with four of your favorite treats. I’ll know them that way  
-H  


Hedwig flew to his desk without being asked. She hooted a comforting sound in his ear before sticking out her foot as he finished. Harry attached the letter to her leg and asked her to make a very fast trip, but stay there as he would be along soon. He kissed the top of her head as he carried her to the window. She hooted dolefully as she took flight.


	5. 12 Grimmauld Place (or Memories of one Hermione Granger)

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Authors Note: This chapter is a bit long... forgive me...

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place (or Memories of one Hermione Granger)**

Ron finished reading Harry’s note, turned and told the twins to wait a minute. He ran from the kitchen to his bedroom, grabbed four new chocolate frogs and handed them to the twins. “He’s ready.” Ron said as he reached the main floor, handing the frogs to the twins. “Bring him back soon; Hermione is at her wit’s end.” The twins and Hagrid left to retrieve Harry.

Ron went to the door of the living room; having asked his mother if he could get two mugs of hot chocolate for him and Hermione. She smiled and gave him a platter with a pot of hot chocolate and two mugs. He carefully carried it up the stairs and entered the living room. 

Hermione was sitting in the middle of the long couch watching the fire. He stood watching the firelight danced across her face and hair. He shuddered as he watched her. Thinking how beautiful she was and wondering if he would ever have the courage to tell her how he felt. Breaking the chain of thought, he realized he was holding a platter as he shook slightly. 

Entering the room, he sat it on the table in front of the couch. Hermione had still not heard him. “‘Mione? Would you like some hot chocolate while we wait?”

She turned to him, tears streaming down her face. Sniffling, she said, “Yes, thank you.” He poured her a mug and made to sit across the room. She quietly asked if he would sit with her. He sat with his back to the end of the couch away from the fire, not wanting to intrude on her thoughts. Soon however, her shoulders sagged and she was, once again lost in her memories. He took the mug of chocolate from her and sat it on the table. 

He reached to her shoulders, as he had so many times the last few months. He gently tugged on her shoulders as she allowed herself to be pulled against him. Her back to his front, she felt safe when she heard his heartbeat. She sat comfortably between his legs lying against him; nuzzling closer to him, she reached up to take his hand and wrapped it around him. As always, her tears tapered as her security level increased.

***Memories and Explanations***

Hermione Granger had not slept well since her parents’ deaths. The Death Eaters had been merciless when they tortured John and Jane Granger; blood and pieces were left everywhere. Hermione was not to have seen it, but when she had been notified by Professor McGonagall, she immediately conjured a portkey and went home. Harry and Ron arrived seconds later with Professor Dumbledore. They saw the tail of her cloak as she ducked into the house. Without thinking, Harry and Ron ran into the house after their best friend.

There were Aurors everywhere when they entered the house. The stench was overwhelming as the blood and entrails covered the floor. When the boys found Hermione, she was mute and wide eyed as she saw what was left of her parents.

They wated her for a moment as her body was rigid with unspoken horror. It did not take long for the boys to make the decision to get her out of there as soon as possible. 

Without words, Ron simply picked her up, protecting her, and followed Harry out into the sunshine. Professor Dumbledore conjured a portkey to return them to the Hospital Wing at Hogwart’s. Neither of the boys left Hermione’s side; both available to hear her heartbroken whine or tear. 

Ron still tasted her tears when he thought about that horrible first few days. Unless aided by a potion, Hermione did not sleep.

At the funeral, Hermione was flanked by Ron and Harry. Being the only child of two only children, she now had no family except the two boys. Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Molly came to assist where they could; but found that Harry and Ron were up to the task at hand. Whenever someone would approach her, she seemed to shrink into them. They held her up physically through the graveside burial. Only after the last shovel full of dirt was thrown on the grave, did she allow Harry to carry her away from her parents.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry stayed at the Burrow the week following the funerals. Dumbledore gave them a week out of school to help her come to terms with her losses. Fred and George came in every evening, with jokes and laughter directed only for her. 

Molly and Arthur spoke the first night of her arrival; deciding she would always have a home with them. Hermione thanked them quietly before going to Ginny’s room to bed. 

The night after the funerals was the first of the nightmares. It was also the first night she found herself wrapped in Harry’s arms. Each time she slept from that night after, one of the boys would watch her sleep. At the first sign of trouble, they would pick her up, sit her on their lap, rock and whisper reassuring words of comfort to her.

Upon their return to Hogwart’s, since the boys were not allowed in the girls rooms; when Hermione would have a nightmare, she would go to the common room and sit by the fire. Her obsession with helping Harry and homework became a ritual of new spell books and research. 

It took three days for the boys to realize what was happening, Harry or Ron could be found waiting for her to come down the stairs again. When Harry and Hermione were found asleep on the counch in the Common Room snuggled in a most compromising position, Ron and Harry made Hermione promise to just come to their dorm when she had a nightmare.

It was the same night she made that promise that Ron woke to find Hermione in bed with him. His dormmates were protective of one another and never revealed that there was a girl in their dorm. They did, however, make sure that they wore pajamas to bed.

Each night, she could be found either in bed with him or Harry; entering some time after they fell asleep. There was nothing sexual between any of them, but their deep friendship was the only safe place she found at times where her body and soul could rest. 

Her nightmares, obsessions and research culminated in an inability to be alone. When she was separated from Ron and Harry, she found that she could not concentrate for any length of time on any task. She watched their Quiddich practice, and could be found waiting outside the dressing rooms as they showered. Ginny was relegated to a back burner friend, only helpful when the boys had classes away from her.

Surprisingly, when she had Arithmancy, it had been Draco Malfoy that had kept a close eye on her. The first class after returning to school, she hyperventilated soon after walking in the door. In a surprise move, Draco moved close to her. He gently held her hand and put his arm around her, pulling her close as he whispered words that helped bring her down from the oncoming panic attack. When she relaxed a bit, he helped her from the class. All eyes had watched the exchange.

He walked with her, finally picking her up in the corridor, until they found Harry and Ron. Draco handed Hermione to Ron’s waiting arms. Draco quietly explained to Harry what had happened. It both shocked and surprised him when Draco had promised to help her when he was in class. 

Several times over the term, Draco would sense when she was not only hyperventilating, but well on her way to a full scale panic attack. He had to pick her up, leaving their bags and books behind, and find Ron or Harry, pulling which ever one he could find first out of class to assist her. 

It was an unspoken assistance that saved Hermione many questions that she was unable to answer. Draco would get a quiet thank you from the friend of the moment, and would leave without a backwards glance. He even went so far as to learn their schedules for classes coinciding Hermione’s Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins, which made it easier to help her. 

Pansy confided to Lavendar that over the Easter Holidays, Draco had been beaten badly for helping the ‘mud-blood who should have died with her parents.’ But were impressed that continued to help her when necessary.

**Present Sumer, #12 Grimmauld Place**

Even now, almost six months after her parents died, she was not well if left alone. She worried endlessly about Harry, paced the floor as the hours ticked by, and her eyes stung with tears. She sent long letters of reassurance. No one was sure if it was for Harry or for herself.

When Harry wrote back, the letter was usually to them both, but if Ron got a separate letter, she leaned in close to read his words to him then shared her letter with Ron. When the Headmaster entered the house that night, she begged him to let them get him away from Privet Drive early; even offering to move into his aunt’s home if he couldn’t leave. 

Albus had recognized a need in her that only the reassembly of the trio could assist. He had agreed only a few hours ago to let them get Harry away from his Aunt’s house as soon as possible. That ‘possible’ was immediate. Fred and George were joined by Hagrid for Harry’s extraction. They had left just a bit ago with promises to the witch in his arms that they would return with him as soon as possible.

Her sigh brought Ron out of his thoughts. As he had so many nights before, he would hold her until she fell asleep in his arms. His right hand smoothed the hair against his chin as he whispered in her ear that it would be alright; Harry would be there soon and she could relax. Ron fought the wave of jealousy when he realized his last promise was met with her body relaxing.

She wanted Harry there so badly that it did not matter who held her, as long as Harry would be there soon. Knowing that she had a crush on his best friend, he held her and waited until he could hand her over to the one she wanted.

Ron held her close, watching the fire. He noticed that, although she had not spoken, her breathing took on a slower and steadier pace. Knowing she was asleep, he leaned his head back; allowing his eyes to close too, enjoynig what he was sure was the last time he would hold her this way.

**~@~@~@~**

Harry got his things together quickly. Not having had time to spread them out too far it did not take long. He wrote a note to the Dursley’s:

_  
Uncle Vernon and Dudley,_

_Hope you enjoyed the last two night’s dinners. I must go away for the rest of the summer. Don’t know if I will see you at the station after term end’s next year, I am sure someone will let you know if that will be necessary._

_\--Harry  
_

He set that aside and tried to think of how to say thank you to his aunt for the past few days.

_  
Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_I wanted to write this separate from the others because I need to say things to you that I cannot say to them._

_Thank you for keeping mum and dad’s things for so long and for letting me have them now. It feels right to have them in my possession._

_Thank you for keeping me safe with you. Thank you for the tears you finally cried for my mum. I think she would be proud of you._

_Thank you for the trip today as well. I never knew that you knew the secret keeper for the house after their deaths. You are a good person. All is forgiven._

_Will see you at end of term next year,_

_\--Harry  
_

As he finished the second note, he set it on his table under his lamp, knowing that his aunt would put it back where Uncle Vernon had it before and that she would find it. He began packing with a fury.

**~@~@~@~**

He emptied the items tucked under the loose floorboard. He put his clothes, dirty and clean, in his trunk. He was just finishing when he heard the bottom stair creak; picking up his wand, he opened his door slowly. Leaving his room, he peered down to the lower landing.

There stood Hagrid smiling up at him, flanked by two tall identical red headed men. He beckoned the twins up the stairs, waiting for Ron’s signal. They handed him four chocolate frogs - two opened, two sealed. They grinned guiltily as he looked to them, his question, still to be asked “How did you start the joke shop?” 

“A stupid young man…”  
“…had nothing better to do…”  
“…than to part with…”  
”… his tri-wizard winnings…”

“Okay guys, help me with my stuff. Can you shrink it down?” The twins took their wands and shrunk each box and trunk to fit inside of Harry’s backpack. Harry put it on his back and left the Dursley’s to ride to Grimmauld Place on the Knight Bus.

Harry, Fred, George, and Hagrid arrived at #12 Grimmauld Place at four o'clock in the morning. Quietly closing the front door; as Hagrid made his way to the kitchen, the twins took Harry's backpack up to his room so they could get everything back to the proper size, promising that they wouldn’t do anything to them. Harry had explained on the Knight Bus what those boxes held. 

As for Harry, he stood alone in the hall. Not wanting to go any farther in; he had hoped they would be going to the Burrow, as he did not want to be here. He still missed Sirius. 

He didn’t feel like sleeping. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen. He was hungry and hoped, maybe, Mrs. Weasley would be there. As he entered the room, Hagrid waved goodbye and stepped into the fireplace; the emerald green flame taking him to Hogwarts. 

Relief swept over Harry as he saw her waiting for him. Until yesterday, she was the only person he had ever known to a mum. Emotion washed over him as he stood two feet from her. She watched for a few silent seconds before wrapping her arms around him, which proved to be his undoing. Not since the tri-wizard tournament, had she held him like this; like a mum would. 

He cried, hard, complete, cleansing tears fell unbidden from his heart. He heard her whisper that it would be okay; she made no promises as to when or how, only that it would someday. Her tears matched his own; silent and cleansing. She loved him as if she had given birth to him and he had red hair and she knew that right then, her son needed her and she was determined to give him whatever comfort he needed. He did not let go for a long time, until he had no more tears, until the shoulder of her dress was well soaked as was the shoulder of his shirt. 

When he finally loosened the grip of his best friend’s mum. She stood back from him and handed him a handkerchief. He blew his nose and said with a broken voice “Thank you, I didn’t know I needed that.” She smiled and agreed that she did too.

**~@~@~@~**

The twins entered the kitchen. Harry found he didn’t care how long they had been there. He didn’t care if these two had seen him cry, it certainly wasn’t the first time he had broken down in front of them. At that moment, he found he felt better than he had in over a year. But they weren’t interested in his breakdown, they just smiled, beckoned them to follow and said “Come on - you two have GOT to see this!”

Following Fred and George up the stairs, they went into the living room. There, on the couch were Harry’s two best friends asleep in each other’s arms. The shock the twins had was nothing for Harry; having seen or expiernced Hermione’s body close to his so often in the past few months. He bade the others good night quietly out of the room. It was almost five and he knew they would wake soon. At the foot of the stairs, Mrs. Weasley suggested that they all get some sleep. She would make a breakfast later.

The twins kissed their mum as they and Mrs. Weasley made their way quietly up the stairs leaving Harry alone. He returned to the living room, poured himself a cup of chocolate from the pot Ron had brought in earlier and sat across the room from his friends. He wanted to be there when they awoke. 

Harry knew their history better than anyone. He had to listen to Ron’s complaints about Victor Krum. He had to listen to Hermione’s complaints about Ron being thick headed. He also knew she was losing her mind without being able to see him for a few days. Ron would have only, naturally, helped her calm down as they waited up for him. 

But somehow, the way Ron was holding her was different that the times he had seen them before. It was very different from when he had held her after a nightmare. Harry noticed that one hand was holding his, with their fingers laced, while the other hand held his arm protectively across her body. Harry smiled to himself as he thought of his two best friends might finally get together.

 

**The Morning after Arriving…**

Ginny woke before dawn that morning went to the loo, put on her robe, and went downstairs. It was so quiet that she didn’t think anyone else was awake. She peeked into the living room. Harry turned to meet her gaze and with his hand, beckoned her in the room, a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet as she did so. He then pointed to the couch where his friends slept. Ginny rolled her eyes at them for a few seconds before smiling at Harry. 

She moved in front of him to sit in the chair next to his. Harry’s hand caught hers as she moved in front of him. She felt a wave of energy sweep through her body when he touched her and looked from the arm to the eyes of the man sitting there. He met her stare with a grin, knowing she couldn’t say anything as it would wake the sleeping pair. Raising his eyebrows, he pulled her to his lap. 

After the emotional days he had spent, Harry needed human contact. hat condensed weeks of letters into silence. Ginny curled in his lap, drawing her knees up before extending her legs across the arm of the chair. She laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him, feeling the strength of his arms wrapped around her. 

It did not take long for Harry to realize that she was asleep again. He continued to hold her close, breathing in the scent of vanilla from her shampoo. He gave her a brief kiss on her forehead as he leaned his head close to her. He truly enjoyed this feeling, deciding that this had to be the best time of his life. Harry continued to watch his three friends sleep; knowing that he should be sleeping too, but unable to. In his own way, he was resting; he was safe, Ginny was in his arms. He was content to just wait for them to wake up. 

Just as he began to nod off in the warmth that was Ginny, he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned to see Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway. Harry smiled in the firelight, and put a finger to his lips as Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak. He nodded and walked in silently behind Harry’s chair. 

Only then did Mr. Weasley realize that Harry was holding his youngest child while she slept, an occasional snore escaping, but obviously deep sleep was hers to have. Harry looked him in the eye and nodded silently across the room. Mr. Weasley looked across the room to find his second shock of the morning, Ron was holding Hermione. This meant three of the four were sleeping more soundly than they had since the funeral. He knew of Hermione's nightmares and recently had lost a bit of sleep himself because of her late night screams.

He whispered to Harry, “Are you okay?” Harry nodded and smiled. He mouthed, “Thank you,” to him. Mr. Weasley put a firm grip on Harry’s shoulder, stood, stoked the fire to bring more warmth into the room, and left. At the sound of her dad’s voice, Ginny stirred a bit, almost back to consciousness, Harry stroking her ginger hair urging her back to sleep. Harry nodded off a bit as well. Not quite asleep, but relaxed as he felt home.

**~@~@~@~**

Sun was streaming in the windows when Ron stirred. Hermione, sleeping, sensed her pillow moving, not ready to let go, she held tight to his arm. Ron startled, but when he realized that he had slept most of the night with Hermione, relaxed, kissing her tenderly on her forehead. Realization that she had been waiting for Harry surfaced immediately after his lips made contact with her skin.

Ron, knowing what was coming, loosened his hold on her. Hermione, holding the arms tightly around her, mumbled “Ron?” 

Harry opened his eyes at the sound of Hermione’s voice, but said nothing. Ron’s only response, as she looked sleepily into his blue eyes, was to strain his neck to gently kiss her good morning. The smile crept across both their faces as they began to talk in whispers. 

Harry, watching this, nudged Ginny out of her dreams; she opened her eyes and smiled. He looked at her in the sunlight coming through the windows, and met her eyes. He nodded in the direction of her brother and his best friend. Ginny turned to see his brother’s kiss. 

Laughing out loud, she said loudly, “Well, it’s about time”. Both Ron and Hermione startled looked across the room at a grinning Harry holding on to a smirking Ginny. 

“Harry? How long have you been there?” Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. 

Ginny, grabbing Harry’s watch said, “Well, it’s noon, and he’s been here since at least five when I came down.” Turning to Harry, she added, “Your legs must be asleep”. 

Harry grinned and said “Yes, and I need to go to the loo as well.” Ginny realizing that there was hardness between them jumped up apologizing. 

Watching as they left the room, Hermione noticed Ron’s embarrassment, realized that there was something very large and hard between them. Hermione kissed him again, making him realize that he had no reason to be jealous. He knew he would talk to them both about it later, but for now, he just wanted to maintain the contact. She moved, deliberately rubbing against him as she did, but did not move away. 

Ron squirmed as Harry and Ginny left the room. “Err, ‘Mione? I… uhm...think I need to get up too.”

Pulling away, she took a deep breath, looked at the hardness under his sleep pants, and added “I think you already are up.” Raising an eyebrow, which made Ron’s ears turn pink, pulled away and left the room. Ron had never been more embarrassed or hard in his life. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to walk up the stairs. But he did.

**~@~@~@~**

Mr. Weasley returned to the house at six that night. He took the boys upstairs and discussed why he should not walk in and find them in that situation again. Trust went a long way and he did not feel that it would help either one of them to break that trust.

The boys explained what had happened and agreed that nothing would be happening until they were much older. Mr. Weasley understood that Hermione would still need them and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he could actually sleep through the night if he did not push this too far. 

The first week passed with work and laughter. The only hard conversation was in the arboreteum. Ron discussed his jealousy and fears about Harry and Hermione to them both. For the first time, feeling like a man at talking about his feelings rather than just trying to ignore them. 

The kiss he received from Hermione aleviated all those fears. Harry's eyes that rolled and the words that explained his feelings as a sister only for Hermione gave Ron the confidence he needed to be with them both and not have the feelings of jealousy sweep through him again.

**~@~@~@~**

It was only June 29th, and he was already away from his Aunt’s home and with his friends. Professor Dumbledore asked Harry about his charm bracelet, suggesting that perhaps he would like to see some of those books they had gotten out of his parent’s room. He readily agreed.

The first book returned to normal was a photo album. Three little boys sat looking up at the camera. The blonde, brunette, and brown haired boys were playing in front of the couch at Godric’s Hollow. Page after page of these little boys playing. He recognized pictures of himself and Neville, but did not recognize the third boy. 

The last page held a picture of the three little boys, now todders sitting next to a baby in pink lace; each paying no attention to the camera as they watched her sleep. He wondered for a split second if he had a sister. Dumbledore did not answer his questions, which, of course, made him want to know more. Harry resolved to ask Remus next time he saw him.

The next photo album was of his parents and friends. Picture after picture of them all waving at him, or pointing to something. Harry was overjoyed at the new pictures of Remis and Sirius with his parents. He left after the first two books had been restored to show his friends.

Ordinarily, at any break, Harry could be found deep in conversation with one of the three of them, usually it was Ginny. She listened and held his hand as he talked. He spoke of that night when Sirius left him, his nightmares, his home in Godric’s Hollow, his Aunt Petunia and the boxes he still had not opened. He showed her the charm bracelet he wore. 

It was comforting to just talk to her; she always listened to him without interruption. Before the end of that first week, he realized he needed her. The epiphany came one day as they were on the stairs and she was talking about her nightmares, and how they had lessened since his arrival. He smiled more at her, but the sadness never completely left his eyes. Because of this beautiful Red-Head, he felt that he was truly beginning to heal.

But today, work was forgotten for a few moments. He was showing them all his photo albums. They cooed over how cute he was. He assumed the boy with brown hair was Neville, but did not know who the blonde was. Half way through that book, Harry and Neville were still laying on the floor, but the blonde was running around the room. Harry’s photo self watched him running. The real Harry laughed at the expression on the faces of him and Neville being left behind by the blonde tyrant. 

He asked their opinion of the little girl. They all agreed he should speak to Remus.

**~@~@~@~**

A couple of days into that wonderful week after his arrival, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley opened the door to Professor Dumbledore. At dinner that evening, he suggested that they spend some time at the Burrow. The kids, eagerly awaited the response to the suggestion, were overjoyed when the adults accepted. They would go the next morning.

After dinner, the kids went to their rooms to pack a few days clothes in their backpacks. Ron noticing Harry looking at the boxes now stacked neatly between his bed and the wall finally asked “What’s in those, Mate?”

Harry turned to see Ron still staring. “Not a clue,” his gaze returned to the stacks and added “I’m…afraid to open them.” he said simply.

Ron walked across the room and put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “I’ll help if you want, or I’ll leave you alone to do it when we get back. Just let me know what I can do. ‘Mione and Gin will help too.” Harry looked at the big hand on his shoulder and took a breath before he whispered his thanks to the best friend a guy could have.

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were found at the kitchen table. An excitement filled the room as they talked about going home. Harry paused at the door as he heard that word “Home”. He had visited the home he shared with his parents only a week ago. He wanted to share that with them. 

He spoke quietly to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, “Err… I wondered if you might help me with something at the end of summer.” The two red heads looked at him, silently beckoning him to continue. “I would like to go to Godric’s Hollow and get some of my parent’s things to bring life back to this house. And... I really don’t want to go alone.” 

Mrs. Weasley hiccupped at his fear. How could he think she wouldn’t help him? Mr. Weasley stood and walked to Harry. His face full of compassion and love as he looked into the green eyes. His answer was, “We would be honored.” 

It was decided, they would spend a week at the Burrow where the kids could stretch their legs, and see what mischief they could get into. After that they would decide on the next course of action.

They flooed to the Burrow that morning; the following day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a business trip that would take them to London. After assuring them for the hundredth time that they would be safe, the adults left the four teenagers in the capable hands of Bill and Charlie Weasley.


	6. Return to Hogwarts

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

** Return to Hogwarts **

Her birthday was June 21st; she was to arrive in England on June 30th. The children, after much debate, would join her August 30th, flying in to Heathrow and meeting Arthur there, he would deliver them to the Hogwart’s Express and they would arrive with the other kids to the school. “It is important,” Molly had said, “that they get to ride at least once.”

As she turned to leave them in the airport, she looked to her children. “Remember to always stay together. You’re stronger than you realize when you are together. Stronger still when we see each other next, but you will always stay safe if you stay close.” 

Both kids rolled their eyes as she left. They knew it by heart. She had told them the same thing every day of their lives. Mason figured she told him that when she was still pregnant with his sister. With a heavy heart, she once again found herself on a plane; leaving her world and her children behind to try something new. 

Her arrival this time was much like the last. Arthur and Molly greeted her with friendly hugs and well wishes, the Limousine was parked in the ‘No Parking Zone’, and once again, no one seemed to notice. The trip was shorter, only into London. Mr. Weasley explained that other travel arrangements were made for her departure after she began curriculum review and revision with a special department of the Ministry. When they entered an odd area of abandoned buildings and trash collectors, the limousine slowed to a halt. 

Rowan was a little out of character as Arthur opened the door. As she followed him to a broken telephone box, he asked her to step inside. She looked at his eyes and found that she truly trusted the man and did as she was asked without further question. He dialed a number after joining her and laughed as he got his change out of the phone. She hadn’t even seen him put anything into it. He passed her a badge that read

“Rowan Black   
Muggle Research   
Muggle Relations Department”  


Arthur asked her to attach it to her blouse as the floor of the telephone box began to move downward much as an elevator. Unable to contain her question any longer, she asked Arthur “What is a Muggle?”

He laughed and said that they were non-magic people. He began to explain the Ministry of Magic and different departments. She was completely lost in the conversation, of course, she didn’t mention this, but followed him out of the doors and into a beautiful atrium which seemed to be going through a renovation. 

Her mouth opened and closed as she looked around. No words seemed appropriate though and none escaped her lips; having almost convinced herself that she was still asleep in the back of the limousine.

As they entered Arthur’s office, a kind older man muttered that he would be back from break later. This made room for Rowan to sit at his desk. Taking a deep calming breath as her grandmother had always done, she finally looked into the eyes of the man standing before her and asked the question she had been saving for almost an hour: “What the hell is this place and are you all insane?”

Eight cups of coffee later, the first one with an addition of something called Firewhiskey, Rowan had her answer: There was another world to which she alone had been given clearance to assist. She would be given a free reign in her field of ‘Muggle Studies’ which was to be renamed “Survival without Magic”. The tests she was to revise and correct was called O.W.L.’s and N.E.W.T.’s. The text books would be rewritten by hand and taken care of by a publishing company when complete. And Arthur was intrigued by the word “computer” and “typing”. She was to work on them at Hogwarts. But for tonight, she was going to spend the night at the "Burrow" and further explanation would be forthcoming then. 

Noticing the time, Arthur assured her that she would learn and her understanding would grow. Molly was making dinner and his children and their two best friends, who would be in their class, were already waiting their arrival. The books were being shrunk and put in her bag for later use. 

He asked if she was ready to go and she agreed, hesitantly. For now, all she really wanted was to just to wake up. 

A bumpy “floo” ride landed her face down at the Burrow. When she turned over, she looked up into a sea of red-heads. Rowan knew she had hit her head when two identical faces rolled her over to help her to her feet. Seconds later, Mr. Weasley was greeting his wife happily. They helped her out of the house and into a garden area where there were several tables loaded down with more food than she had her last Thanksgiving. 

She ate quietly, watching and listening as she realized that this family loved one another just as her family in Texas did. There were a couple of odd additions, a dark headed boy named Harry and a bushy haired girl named Hermione who sat sitting with the youngest of the red heads at the other end of the table. Rowan felt odd, like she knew these kids. It took a few moments before he remembered she had seen them just before her interview.

After the excellent meal, the older Weasley boys left with resounding “cracks” after hugging the family and shaking Rowan’s hand. Soon, Molly was shooing the kids off to bed. Rowan sat in a comfortable chair near the fire waiting her return. Arthur joined her long enough to say good night, that he had to be at work early the next day. Molly kissed her husband as she made her way back into the living room to talk with Rowan. 

They had become fast friends with her last visit and it helped Rowan to see how much her family loved her. Molly’s children felt about her the way Rowan’s did: Respected, Feared, Loved, Trusted. Those four things could get a family through anything.

Molly, free now to answer questions and gave Rowan details about the Magical Community of Europe; a brief history of good and bad points. She also discussed Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore, and “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named”. 

Rowan, being a Muggle reared in a home with four older brother, their friends, a father who was in the military Special Forces, ahistory with some of the most terrifying international criminals for over a decade, and a mother that scared every one of them at times, could not understand why anyone would be afraid of a name; especially one as stupid as ‘Lord Voldemort’. It sounded down right retarded to her. 

As the night wore on, and conversation continued she learned about Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and her children Ron and Ginny. Rowan glanced to the doorway leading to the stairs, there were shadows on the door which she saw as she was just at the right angle to do so. 

Without preamble, Rowan asked Molly how long they had been coupled off. Molly, shocked at the thought, excused herself and went up the stairs. 

Several minutes later, all four were sitting in front of the fire looking guilty. Rowan, smiling at each one, knew they had been caught doing something. As it turns out, Ron and Hermione were in the second story hallway kissing. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the stairway to the third floor talking but just holding hands. Harry had been crying as his eyes were red and swollen. Hermione seemed mortified that she and Ron had been caught by the woman who was taking care of her this summer. Ron and Ginny were not overly concerned about it.

Just as Molly was about to get wound up, Rowan interrupted her, “Molly, come on, they’re kids. From the little you have told me, the last few years has had them in situations that we can not even fathom. I doubt even you and Arthur know all the details of what they have shared. At my house, which this is decidedly NOT my house, no boys in the girls room, no girls in the boy’s room unless supervised by an adult.”

Molly gawked at her as she continued, “Of course, because I have two teenagers their age, we have strict rules. If you want to spend time together, as anything more than friends, you should know that you are being watched closely." 

Molly stood looking between this American woman and the four teenagers. She now knew that Ms. Rowan Black could handle these kids. Magic or Not - Rowan was a mom. A good one at that, she bet. “There will be extreme cases that this rule should be broken. But what the gist is that you don’t need to make out when you are supposed to be in bed asleep. Agreed? Until an adult releases you from these rules, I want your promise to follow them. Your promise on your honor.” 

The four teenagers agreed to her rules of the house. A light flashed around them as the words left their mouths. They knew the rules would not be broken. Rowan then added as an afterthought, The children all agreed and with another flash of light, the four children hugged Molly and went to their beds.

“How did you know about the promises?” Molly asked her, still clearly stunned.

“I have kids of my own Molly, besides that, I have four older brothers and a dad that I respected. But my mother… she was the one who taught us morals. She always made us promise on our honor if something was important. Looking back, I can always remember a flash, but did not really understand what it was. I believe now, that it was my honor that made me keep my promises to her. I am very tired, where will I be sleeping?”

As Molly left Rowan’s room, she continued to wonder about woman staying in her home, but put it out of her mind as she fell into her husband’s loving arms.


	7. Hogsmeade

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

Chapter 6 - Hogsmeade

The next day, July 1, the Weasley's newest house guest woke well after noon, not entering the kitchen until Molly was making lunch. Molly offered her coffee which was greatly appreciated. She also took a sandwich and followed Molly out into the sunshine. Not for the first time, Rowan was glad she had the a bit of an obsession with sunglasses. She was prepared for almost any kind of light. And in England in July... well, it was good that she had dark glasses.

The kids came and ate lunch with Molly and Rowan, grateful that Molly was no longer giving them a hard time over last night. Rowan stated that she needed to get to her research and was expected at Hogwarts before dinner, but she did not have a clue as to how to get there. Molly told her and the kids the plans.

A few minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Rowan’s trunk were in the fire place leaving for Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ginny would accompany Rowan and the other bags through the floo, and would be meeting with someone named Hagrid at the other end. The kids seemed content with this arrangement, and Rowan, though apprehensive started to relax as they held her arms in the fire.

Her landing was much more graceful than the one at the Burrow, but only because Ginny and Hermione were holding her upright. When the three emerged into a warm inviting tavern, Ginny and Hermione released her and made their way to the boys waiting. Each was greeted with a hug and sly smile, but nothing more. 

Looking around the pub, Rowan saw a beautiful barmaid was setting an extremely large tankard of something steamy in front of the largest man she had ever seen. The girls, turning from the boys, ran to this man, laughing as they were swept up into a bone crushing hug. Only when Harry noticed that Ginny was purple did Hagrid let them go. Harry pointed at Rowan. Hagrid turned to see a woman in a bright green short sleeved blouse, jeans, and sandals, holding several bags awkwardly. She smiled as the kids, remembering she had everything, came rushing back to help her. She gratefully let them take her bags and satchels breathing a calming breath.

Before she could take a step toward the table, the fire blazed green again, Rowan, turning as the fire roared behind her, was amazed to watch as a man came hurtling out of the fireplace. The man tackled her as the flames died down. Rowan looked into the eyes of the man lying on top of her. When their eyes met, she stared deeply into them, instant recognition as the warmth of this man’s gaze met her. She shrieked as loud as the little breath left in her body could muster “REMUS????” 

This was met with another loud shout of “Rowan? Is it you? You're really here???” She enveloped him in a hug laughing as it was returned. Neither noticed that the four children had drawn their wands in anticipation of defending their new teacher.

Harry, watched this exchange with his mouth open at the spectacle of his sudo-godfather, the last remaining marauder and his new Muggle studies teacher; emphasis on the word MUGGLE. She knew him and he obviously knew her. He watched as the excited chatter between two people continued. He finally turned to see the others doing exactly what he were staring! They would talk for a moment and hug. Then break apart, speak for another moment and hug again. 

Only when Hagrid pushed past them to the couple, who had still not gotten off the floor, were they brought out of their reverie. Hagrid finally separated them, helping Remus Lupin off the floor then extending a hand to Rowan. Harry could see that she was blushing as she apologized to Remus, realizing that the entire pub had been watching their reunion.

Blushing still, she moved toward the children; Rowan and Remus following amid the stares of the other patrons. Finally, Hagrid spoke loudly: “The shows over folks, sorry to have inc'nv'nienc'd ye' with tha' one, just got a lil' excited. Any questions?” No one asked anything, and the statement seemed to take care of the other people, who turned away from them and returned to their own conversations. 

Rowan, who was excited at the prospect of meeting her old friend but not wanting such a public display when they talked, turned and said casually, “Anyone ready to go to the castle?”

**Hogwarts and House-Elves**

The carriage waited for them to board and took them slowly back to the castle. The children, still not knowing what to say, simply said nothing. Harry was still trying to figure out who she was and how Remus knew her.

Upon arrival, everyone helped Rowan get settled. Taking her on a tour that ended in the kitchens with an interesting little creature named Dobby. As Rowan, Remus and the kids settled themselves around a table, creatures referred to as House Elves were setting plates of food in front of them. Dobby, never straying far from Harry asked who she was. Rowan, patted the seat next to her, asking Dobby to sit with her. The other elves were scandalized. Rowan knew she had done something wrong, but unclear as to what it was, stated “You all work so hard, how can I get to know you if you don’t talk to me?” Although the general movements did not change, the attitude toward this stranger was lighter after that. Hermione openly gawked at her. Ron exchanged glances with Harry and Ginny. When they looked to Hermione, she had an oddly content smirk on her face.

Dobby sat quietly looking into the brown eyes of this woman with an odd accent. Rowan explained who she was. She and Dobby spoke quietly for several minutes as the rest made their way through dinner. At the conclusion, Rowan asked Dobby if he might be available to help her since the children would return to their home for the rest of the summer and she was certain she would get quite lost in a place like this castle. Dobby, beaming, agreed to help her when she needed it.

The children, it turned out, would be going home the following day. Harry had to meet with Dumbledore and Remus about something that he had yet to discuss with his friends. She recognized a bitter anger from this young man. His temper always so close to the surface would be powerful if he learned to control it. Rowan did not ask for details, only assured him that if he needed another adult, she was better than most. 

At the conclusion of dinner, Harry departed with Remus to Dumbledore’s office. The others showed her once again where her quarters were. There had been additions since she was there a few weeks before. An office, library stocked with wizard books on muggles, parchment, inks, quills, fireplace, a box she did not understand, and two extra bedrooms. It was the extra bedrooms that interested her most. 

The first bedroom had the words “Boys Room” on it and had four-4poster beds. The other one was marked “Girls Room” and had three-four poster beds, much like the boys room. Rowan, smiling, asked Ron and Hermione if she would go to the Boy’s room and see if they too had a fireplace. When Hermione entered the room, after Ron, all was quiet. But when Ron, seizing the opportunity to be alone with Hermione drew her in for a kiss, a horrid voice from nowhere, screeched at them “YOU MADE A PROMISE ON YOUR HONOR... YOU MUST KEEP YOUR PROMISE!!!"

Rowan, laughing at the precautions set in her quarters, entered the room. Crossing her arms, and mustering ever bit of her mother she could find, said simply, “I’m really going to like it here”. Ron and Hermione joined her, staring at the floor all the way.


	8. Prophecy's Next Thought

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.  
playground of characters.

** Prophecy’s Next Thought **

Harry and Remus entered the headmaster’s office. Looking around, Harry was pleased that his tantrums had not seemed to effect any lasting change. It almost looked like he had not been here at all as the broken glass instruments were repaired. 

Looking into the great eyes of the bird that had saved him several times, Harry said “Hullo Fawkes.” Fawkes fluttered down to Harry’s arm as he sat before the desk next to Lupin.

The headmaster eyed Harry and Lupin carefully, as the great bird perched on Harry’s arm was a sight to see. Fawkes cooed a gentle song for Harry while evaluating his mood. Harry stroked the feathers and relaxed. Dumbledore counted to fifty before proceeding.

“Harry, as you know, you were Sirius’ godson. What you may not know is that Sirius, according to his Last Will and Testament, was the last Black.” Remus snapped his head so fast at the Headmaster that he wrenched it. Rubbing his neck, he continued to look across the desk, but said nothing. 

The Headmaster politely ignored him. “He and I talked about this summer when we adopted #12 Grimmauld Place as our headquarters. He decided on two things at that point. 1. That should anything happen to him that Remus and I share duties as your god-parents; and 2. That you should become his heir and receive one-half of one-third of all his possessions and wealth, Remus will receive the other half of the third of the inheritance.” The old man paused here to let the words sink in before continuing. “That being said, there is additional information which I have kept from you...”

At these words, Remus stood and began to pace the floor. Harry looked up again, his first impulse was to question who the other two-thirds went to, but had learned long ago to ask questions when he thought there was a chance someone would actually answer him. Although his second fleeting thought was to scream at the old man again; rant and rave about trust and what he should or should not know. 

However, he held his tongue, but he wasn’t sure why. When he did speak, it was soft. “Professor, before you go on, I would like Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to join us. I am having a real hard time staying calm, and they help me find that calm that I can’t keep when you start telling me that you have _LIED TO ME_ again.” Breathing deep, Harry realized that if he continued to speak, he would be unable to calm down.

Remus, who had been quiet until this point, put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Leaning down to Harry’s ear whispered, “Temper Harry, just try to hear him out.”

Harry raised the arm on which Fawkes had been, sending the large bird back to his normal perch. Rounding on his 'new god-father', Harry began to yell, “WHY CAN’T YOU GET IT? I NEED THEM HERE. I NEED SOMEONE TO SHARE THIS WITH THAT I TRUST 100%. NOTHING PERSONAL, Remus, BUT I DON’T HAVE ANYONE IN MY CORNER." 

Pointing his finger first at one then the other, he shouted, “YOU TWO HAVE BEEN KEEPING THINGS FROM ME; THINGS THAT I SHOULD KNOW AND WOULD MAKE A DIFFERENCE. WHAT PART OF THIS DON’T YOU GET? I DON’T TRUST EITHER OF YOU THE WAY I TRUST THEM. IF THEY CAN’T BE HERE, I WON’T STAY EITHER; IT’S YOUR CHOICE.” He was breathing hard, trying to keep his magic and temper under control.

Remus looked as though he had been slapped. Dumbledore sat resolutely looking at them both. Harry, panting, tried to find a calm center again. He thought of the beautiful red-head who had given him more comfort than any other. He thought of his two best friends, who stood beside him regardless of the situation. After last year, he would never again doubt that they always watched his back.

Dumbledore was the next to speak. “Harry, before they hear this, you should hear it first; without spares that have no choice.”

Harry, who had just barely begun to breathe normally, turned to the man behind the desk. His eyes were dangerously green now. His words slow, low, and controlled. His heart beating slower as the face of his three friends continued to swim in his mind, willing him to speak clearly before proceeding. Putting both hands flat on the desk, he said calmly and slowly, willing the old man to understand his words: “ ** _Spares?_** Voldemort called Cedric a ‘spare’ right before Wormtail KILLED him. How dare you say that about my friends.” 

There was a dangerous edge to his voice as he continued. “Professor Dumbledore, I am tired of your games. I am fed up to the point of exploding with them. They do have a choice. They choose to help me in whatever situation you put me in. I never have to turn around to see what will happen to them. They have NEVER kept things from me that could have made a difference, unlike YOU. From the Sorcerer’s Stone to fifteen minutes ago, I have not asked anything of them that they have not been willing to help me in. They each have the strength I do not possess. Each gives me something to move forward instead of standing where I am now. Either. They. Come. Up. Or. I. Leave. Period.”

Dumbledore looked into Harry’s magically angry green eyes; knowing that he should continue telling Harry the things he needed to know, but realizing that Harry would no longer listen. He sighed heavily. Turning to the box on his desk, he opened it and spoke clearly, “Ms. Black, would you ask the other three children to accompany yourself to my office?” 

**~@~@~@~**

Harry left to meet his friends at the Gargoyle. Albus turned to Remus, “Have you seen her?” Remus nodded. “And is she as you remember?”

“No, she is so much more alive than when she left so long ago. Does she have any idea?”

“None…”

“It may be an interesting year after all. Oh, Remus, you should know that Harry has the photo albums from Lily and James’ house. He has seen the pictures of the baby girl. You should expect questions, as I have not been willing to answer them."

**~@~@~@~**

The voice echoed through the office in Rowan’s quarters. All four jumped at the sound. Looking at her students, she asked them what that was. Hermione stated that she thought it was a summons to the headmaster’s office. They all stood, and walked out the door.

The gargoyle looked at the four people walking up, it was only then that they realized that no one knew the password. Standing for a few moments, it slid open. Harry asked Rowan to go up to the office, and that he would join her momentarily. As she left the group, Harry turned to his friends. “I really mad him angry this time.” 

Hermione gasped, “What did you do????” At the same time Ron smiled and said “Excellent”. Ginny crossed her arms, no words leaving those pursed lips.

Harry continued, “He told me he had more to tell me. That there were things he had kept from me but that I needed to know now. I sorta stopped him there, telling him that if he had to tell me something that he needed to get you lot up there with me. He didn’t want you there. I didn’t want to hear it unless you were there. I… uhm… got mad and started yelling at him when he refused.” 

Pausing to look at his closest friends, he breathed deeply. “But I really lost it when he called you lot… spares.” Ron locked eyes with Hermione… Cedric… was the fleeting unsaid thought between them. Harry continued, “I told him that I couldn’t have anything else thrown at me without your support. I hope I wasn’t wrong.”

Turning away from Ron, Hermione’s scowl lightened, Ron put his hand on his shoulder, and Ginny took a step to face him. “I told you we would always support you. It’s not just me. They’ll always help you too. You knew that then, why are you doubting it now?” His face breaking into the first real grin since eating in the kitchens, Harry found himself in a group hug of sorts. “Ready to find out what the old coot has up his sleeve this time?” They all nodded and followed Harry up the stairs.

**~@~@~@~**

Dumbledore’s office had expanded to seat the group of people before him. Breathing deeply, he began, “Harry, your new professor needs to be included in this as I believe she has a part in the end. She needs to gain your trust and love as she seems to have begun. She is excellent at research, and has a strong heart. Those qualities will be very important.” The professor turned to his large cabinet. 

Pulling out a small pensive, he returned to his desk before continuing. “After the Department of Mysteries, we discussed the prophesy. You have told the others about it?” The teenagers nodded. He continued, “Unfortunately, you have seen only part of the prophesy. You need to see the rest of it. I had hoped to show it to you alone in order for you to make up your own heart as to how to proceed, but you seem to have already decided for yourself and your friends. I must warn you, it will affect all of your lives.”

Professor thought for a moment, put the tip of his wand to his temple and extracted a shimmering silver strip of light. He added this to the swirl of the pensive. It took only seconds for Professor Trelawney to appear, floating upwards out of the basin, she began the deep throated sing song voice Harry had heard the day Sirius fell through the veil.

**********PROPHESY**********

__  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

_The power lies not within but without_  
The one will be joined by the sister not of blood,   
Alone in her family  
First in her line to have the gift   
Her strength is of book 

_They will be joined by the brother and sister who share blood that is pure_  
They will be joined by the brother and sister who share the blood of their mother.   
The blood of old they know not  
Together the blood will have strength together the dark lord knows not 

_The six are joined by the seventh._  
A child of an enemy  
Who chooses to do what’s right  
These will be joined by one who loves, as only a mother can  
The one who teaches is the mother of the 49th line  
The end will come as the date of her birth approaches  
Only the joint of heart can defeat the dark one  
The power to defeat the dark lord is what he knows not... 

_**********  
_

Every one stared at the swirling figure. No one moved. No one dared breathe. As a collective, one long sigh brought sound to the room. Ron spoke first “What the bloody hell does that mean?” Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Rowan, Remus all looked to Dumbledore. Ron still looked around the room trying to understand. Each found his or her own thoughts, but could not speak aloud.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke. Quietly, deliberately, his voice floated around the room. “Harry, there is more you should know. If you are to ever trust me again, then you must know the rest.”

Harry stared at the old man in the half-moon glasses. “How much more is there?” he was bewildered and it showed.

Dumbledore stood, returning his pensive to stand next to its brother in the cabinet. He removed rolls of parchment, his breath trying to hide a sob, as he steadied himself to speak. “Harry, you know of Sirius’ last will; that you will share one-half of one-third of the Black estate with Remus. Remus and I were named your Godfathers until you are of age, which you will be in a few weeks time. At that time, you will also come into the rest of your inheritances.

"In order to prepare you a bit better, you should know that the home in Godric’s Hollow is yours, in addition to the Potter family estate, which is a rather large estate near Ottery St. Catchpaw, one of old and noble heritage. There is also the Evans estate.” 

He raised his hand to keep Harry from asking. “When your grandparents died, Lily and James received the ‘lion’s share’ of your their holdings. Petunia was already married to Vernon and no one really… uh… seemed to be pleased with that arrangement.” His eyes twinkled with amusement at the last statement. “Lily’s father came from a banking line of muggles that was very successful. When they died, it was all put into trust for you. Petunia was told that they were bankrupt several years before. Dudley received only a few hundred pounds from your grandparents. However, I assume you have heard of the Bank of England?” 

Harry nodded. “Perhaps you are not aware that it is a private international organization. The head of the Board of Directors had been an Evans for just over two hundred years, when your grandparents were killed. It is one of the largest and most secure banks in the world. Your grandfather was the owner of that bank. Additionally, there are other estates around the world which you should be aware, a few islands, and items, but I will not discuss them now. You should also know that there is…”

At that moment, the fireplace erupted. Turning to the green flame, Bill Weasley’s face came through yelling “Albus, Remus, there’s an emergency, we need you NOW.” 

Albus stood and left the office into the floo network, as did Remus, leaving the five others behind. As the children stood, Rowan situated herself between the teenagers and the fire place. She assumed their first impulse was to join them, but Rowan would not move. Instead, she turned to Fawkes. “Please go to Dumbledore and if he needs us, please return with a green feather. If not, please notify us in my quarters when we should return here.” Fawkes eyed her, but nodded his beautifully plumed head. With a flash, he vanished.


	9. Emergency, Revelations and Results...

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Chapter 8 -- Emergency, Revelations and Results...

*************

Looking at the teenagers who were still glaring at her, Rowan said, “Harry, lets take your scrolls and return to my quarters. We can do nothing else until Fawkes tells us to. No arguments from any of you. They asked for Dumbledore, got Remis in the mix. They did not ask for you and you will NOT be going.” 

Ginny stood her ground. “Who the hell are you? That’s our FAMILYthat just called for help.” 

“I will at some point be your teacher. If Arthur had wanted you to be with them, he would have said so. I know you all have a stake in what is happening, but sometimes adults do things and children need to trust them. If he needs you - or me - or any of us - Fawkes’ will not only tell us, but because he is a Phoenix, he will take us.” For a split second, she wondered how the hell she knew that, but said nothing, deciding to continue with her conversation with Ginny instead, “No more arguments Ginny. When they get back, I promise that they will explain completely to you - or they will deal with me.” She silently thought _‘Oh hell, now what have I done?’_

It took a moment for the teenagers to comply with her thought processes and do as asked. Begrudgingly, each picked up a couple of the rolls of parchment and walked to the door. They rode the stairs back to the hallway in silence and returned to the quarters. 

As they entered, Rowan thought about what she had heard. Having been warned by Molly that Hermione was the bookworm of the group, but the boys helped her on a regular basis, she turned to the younger witch. “We need to write as much of the prophesy as we can all remember. It sounds a bit like research. Can you all help her?” They nodded. 

Always knowing that teenagers need privacy, she left the children to talk. Going into her bedroom, she pulled out her favorite dark blue silk pajamas and slippers. Once changed, Rowan pulled her long hair back into a pony tail, took out her contacts, washed her face, and put on her glasses. She had a feeling there would not be much sleep that night. When she returned to her office, she found the four teenagers sitting at a round table deep in discussion. Finally, the quill stopped scratching. They looked up at her. She smiled at them. “You may as well go get comfortable. It’s going to be a long night.”

When the four left her to change, Rowan picked up the parchment thinking idly that Hermione had great penmanship. As she looked over the words, her dreams came again. Thinking of the movie she had seen each night as she laid down to rest. Hearing the words that they six chanted over and over, trying to remember the exact pronunciation: “abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo.”

The teens returned quickly, each now dressed in their own pajamas sat quietly. Turning to Harry, Rowan asked “Can you contact a house elf and ask for coffee, hot chocolate, tea, and snacks?” Harry nodded. Closing his eyes, he silently asked Dobby for the things requested. Several moments later, Dobby entered the room carrying an enormous tray. Fruits, scones, breads, and other treats covered its large surface. Three pots of steams joined it and five mugs.

Once everyone thanked Dobby he left, Rowan turned to the group. “I guess you know that you are stronger together than any one of you apart. If this…Oldy-fart,” Ron snorted hot chocolate out his nose at the word “oldy-fart”, Rowan gave Harry a sly smile and continued, “figures it out, you are individually in trouble.”

Pacing a moment, Rowan began to speak again, “Harry, I assume you are the chosen one.” He nodded. “I further assume you are an only child.” he nodded again. She turned to Hermione. “You love Hermione as a sister only? No feelings of lust or anything?” 

Harry smiled at his best friends, “Not a problem.” 

Rowan continued, “Hermione, you feel the same way about Harry? Brother only? Nothing hidden - right?” 

Hermione stood and looked at Rowan for a moment, before turning to first Harry, then to Ginny and Ron. When her gaze returned to her new teacher, she began to talk. “When my parents were killed last year, I was taken in by the Weasleys. Ron and Harry saw me through the worst times of my life, but Ron has always been a rock for me. I cannot imagine what I would have done if they hadn’t taken care of me.”

Taking a deep breath, steadying herself for the words she longed to say to him, she looked away from Rowan and back to the perfect blue eyes that watched her. The others fell away into blackness as the light moved between them. “I am in love with you Ronald Bilious Weasley. I cannot imagine ever wanting to look into green eyes the way I look into your blue ones. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you on the train and had a smudge of dirt on your nose. No matter how much we fight, no matter what happens around us, you are my heart. I will follow you or lead you to help Harry, but because I love Harry as my brother, not because I could ever love him like I do you Ron.” She finished as Ron stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her. 

Closing his mouth and swallowing hard, Ron stood and walked to Hermione. He looked down at her. “I am the luckiest man in the world. I love you too.” Then, he kissed her, powerfully, hungrily, completely giving his soul to her.

As they parted, Rowan looked at them, a smirk clearly set on her face. “Okay, a little dramatic, but it works. So sit down you two and no googly-eyes between you while I am talking,” Rowan took a second to collect her thoughts, “Ginny, you and Ron are ‘pure-blood’ correct?” Ginny nodded. “So we have three pieces of this puzzle. We know that Harry is the chosen one. He is the brother to the one who is first to have the gift of magic in her family. Uhm, I assume you have no siblings Hermione?” Hermione nodded. “I also assume you are the first witch in your family too.” Hermione nodded again. Everyone agree so far?” They all nodded, “Perhaps the next question is the next set of brother and sister. Who else is a set in the school?”

Harry looked to the others and began to discuss the other brothers and sisters in the school. Honestly, he could think of a couple of brother/brother and sister/sister sets, but not any other brother/sister sets. Rowan sat and looked to the roaring fire, only half-listening to the conversation. She could not help with this part of the research; these were the only kids she knew from the school. After a few moments, Rowan stood again, facing the expectant teenagers, and interrupted, “Let’s go forward, shall we?” looking over her parchment, she continued, “Son of the enemy? Who can that be?” 

All the teenagers laughed out loud. Apparently something was amusing, but Rowan just didn’t get it. Harry finally spoke “You don’t realize that it could bloody well be anyone in Slytherin. Or it could be any of my cousin’s friends. It could be just about anybody who has ties to… what did you call him? Oldy-fart.” he laughed again. “I like that one, ya’ know,” his green eyes twinkled as he looked over to Ginny, “So, Ginny, when are you going to declare your love to me the way ‘Mione did?”

Ginny sat back in her chair and smirked. She looked so much like Molly when she did that. “When ya’ earn it hero.” The wiggled her eyebrows at him. They all fell into a comfortable silence.

Hermione added thoughtfully, “Only a mother can…. That’s Mrs. Weasley. She’s got that whole love, mom thing. Who brings them all together….I dunno, we will need to think on that one... the longest day.” Hermione thought for a moment, then added, “That’s June 21st. It’s the summer solstice.” 

Rowan looked at her like she had fallen out of a large tree and hit her head before speaking again. “Uh, Okay. Didn’t really know that.” silence filled the room again. Rowan thoughtful finally turned to the group. “Enough prophesy tonight. Let’s relax until we know what the emergency is.” Rowan collected the scrolls pertaining to the prophesy and put them in a trunk near her desk.

Ron, slowly, turned to Harry. “So didn’t Dumbledore say something about you being uhm, royal or something?” Grinning, Harry nodded. Ron continued “Let’s see what ya’ got then.”

The scrolls were opened to reveal many holdings. The first one Harry picked up was a large deed for a home near Otters St. Catchpaw. He gasped at the size of the estate itself. The age of it, and the contents were listed as well. The parchment when unrolled was over three meters long. His name had been added magically to the bottom of it as heritage. He glanced over it before looking up into the eyes of his friends. “Look at this” he said, pointing to the parchment. The next hour was spent with four heads trying to read the words and understand them. Grinning, finally, Harry sat down again. “So shall I be King Harry or Prince Harry?”

Ginny smacked him on the arm, “You could just be Harry Potter, pain in the arse.” Hermione and Ron snickered. Ginny grinned at them. "Some might even call you fearsome..."

Harry’s face fell when he heard the word ‘feared’. Looking into that beautiful face, Harry said it aloud “You’re afraid of me?”

Ginny without missing a beat answered “Only with what you will do with my heart when I dramatically declare my love for you.” She snorted through the last bit. Her giggle giving way to a laugh that touched his soul. He joined her in the laughter. 

Rowan looked around and was shocked to realize that it was almost one in the morning. “Everyone to bed, heart can’t take seeing that much young love at this time in the morning. Off you go.” Rowan left them alone for a few minutes. Even teenagers need to be without adult eyes sometimes.

At some point in the early morning hours, Rowan woke to a loud knock on the door to her quarters. As she passed the rooms, she heard soft snores, as the children slept completely unaware that anyone was there. She opened the door slowly. There stood five red-headed people, Remis, and Professor Dumbledore. Molly stood supported by two large men clutching a wooden clock. Rowan stepped aside to let them enter silently. Rowan turned and gasped as she saw her common room had enough chairs to seat them all. The office’s table which sat five last night now sat twelve comfortably, and the tray of food seemed to be overflowing again. 

Shaking her head and deciding she needed more sleep, she asked what she could do. The family didn’t seem able to speak. Deciding that she would get the kids up; Rowan left the Weasley’s to get the students, shock recognizable on her face when she opened the boys’ room and found Hermione wrapped in Harry’s arms.


	10. Help of the best kind

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: This and the next chapter are short, but I have added the next chapter as well.... Hope it makes up for it.--RD

 

** Help of the best kind **

The four teenagers sat at the table eating as Arthur began to explain what had happened. Molly sat quietly looking at her clock; Rowan patted her shoulder. “It’s the Burrow…” his voice choked on the word, “it was attacked last night. There had to be at least fifty death eaters. It… was burned to the ground. We were all there. Percy had come home and we were talking about what had gone so horribly wrong that year. There were people in robes apparating all over the property… we all just went into action, fighting as best we could. Have to tell you that your Bat-bogey hex would have come in useful last night, Ginny.”

Ginny nodded. Harry pulled her into his arms as she tried to stand. He cradled her like a lost child as Arthur continued. “Dumbledore coming turned the tide for us though; the aurors came as soon as they could too. They got eighteen in custody, twelve were killed. The rest got away. I have never been more proud that I was at that moment of my family.” Arthur paused to blow his nose. Hermione, sobbing quietly, held Ron’s forearm with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. Ginny sobbed quietly into Harry’s shoulder. The rest of the room was quiet. 

“But, why attack the Burrow, Arthur?” Rowan asked quietly.

It was Fred, or maybe George that answered after many looks were exchanged. “They were looking for Harry…”

Harry’s face went suddenly pale and contorted. 

“…and Hermione.” The other twin finished.

Hermione’s hand stopped moving on Ron. She let out a small sob, while looking at her feet. Harry muttered “Oh Merlin…”

His eyes briefly met Hermione’s. The look exchanged was identical. It was their fault that the family that took them in had lost everything because of them. Hermione’s voice was barely heard when she asked why. Professor Dumbledore crossed the room and kneeled between her and Ron. “Because they must divide the allegiances to Harry. By destroying the Burrow and making it known that the reason they were there was to look for Harry and you, the love that the four of you have developed over the years would be in jeopardy. Unless the four of you are together and working for the common goal of Voldemort’s defeat, Harry will not be able to survive.”

“We don’t blame you dear, or you Harry. You-Know-Who is desperate. He does not even know the entire prophesy and he is grasping at pixies in order to keep his place in the world. You must know that we love you.” Molly said completely.

“Mum? Where will we live now?” Ginny asked quietly.

“Grimmauld Place? Or we could stay at Hogwart’s until school started, couldn’t we?” Ron answered for her, still looking at the ground. 

Dumbledore met the gaze of the brilliant green eyes across the table. Harry, understanding the unspoken reminder, suddenly looked alert. He stood and carrying Ginny, he walked into the common room.

Setting Ginny down for a moment, she looked up at him. Harry, glancing only briefly at her, before he picked up the large roll of parchment. He turned back to the beautiful redhead, bent to pick her up, and carried her back into the living area, sat down and unrolled it. 

He cleared his mind for a moment then proceeded. “Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,” they looked at the young man, “you have been the only family I have ever really known. I know how much the Burrow meant to me, so I can only imagine what you are going through. I… we… Hermione and me… God, we’re so sorry loving us has done this to you. Mrs. Weasley, you are the only mum I have ever feared and loved at the same time. I know you’re a proud lot, but the fact is, there are things, that I just found out about that I think can help us all right now. As tired as you all are, I still think that if you can find another hour in your soul, it may benefit all of us.” 

He paused and looked to Dumbledore. The light blue eyes showed respect and love for his young charge. Harry nodded his understanding. 

“This,” he said as he handed the large roll of parchment to Mr. Weasley, “is a deed to a home near the same town the Burrow was. I don’t know anything about it and I don’t want to go alone. Would you all go with me and look at it? It would be a place to be near the Burrow as it is reconstructed.” Harry looked expectantly around the room. Molly, tears rolling down her face, nodded. Rowan quietly told the kids to get dressed. She then told Harry to have Dobby take this fantastic tray over to the house so everyone could eat there.


	11. New Beginnings for everyone

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**New Beginnings… for everyone**

Dumbledore conjured a portkey to take them to gates of the Potter estate. Once everyone was ready, he counted down “three…two…one”. A familiar jerk pulled Harry’s navel once again. When it stopped he was at the gates of the largest home he had ever seen. It was colorless and lifeless; like looking at a black and white Muggle picture. The land surrounding the fenced lawn was plush green. The sprawling lawn just inside the gates, had the same black and white aura to it. The home, situated, on the top of a hill overlooking a small village, the front of the home faced it. He looked to Molly who was in as much shock as Harry, reaching for her arm; he gave her a soft squeeze. As Harry took his first step inside the boundaries, the color flowed into the property; as though it had taken its first breath of life with his presence. The large crowd walked at the front of the crowd toward the massive doors. It was beautifully kept as gardens and statues came to life as Harry stepped toward them, Even the color of the bricks began to glow vibrantly. 

Stepping on the large brick porch, he noticed that it was covered in ivy. The buzzing and soft lights made him briefly wonder if the plants were full of fairies. He watched at the ivy’s inhabitants stopped buzzing for a moment. Harry looked at Dumbledore then back to the ivy which was now pulled back, looking like great green curtains to reveal the front doors. 

Harry reached for the massive Lion’s head that was the Door knocker, its mouth opened. A voice called out: “Only the true heir of Potter can enter here.” 

Harry, not quite knowing what else to do, swallowed hard, “I am the son of James T. Potter.” 

“Do you possess the key?” Harry looked to Dumbledore, who merely raised his hand and indicated his wrist. Comprehension dawned on Harry as the bracelet glowed into existence again.

Harry steadied himself and put his hand into the Lion’s mouth, relieved when it did not bite. When Harry withdrew his hand, the lion spoke, “Welcome home Master Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. We have been expecting you.” Then the lion went silent. A great click was heard as the lock on the great front door released and the massive front doors opened.

The entry hall was as large as the house on Privet drive. Harry stepped in, helping Mrs. Weasley as he did so, his excitement began to bubble. After everyone entered, Harry turned to the Lion’s head once again. “These are the Weasley’s: Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. This is Hermione Granger. This is Professor Dumbledore, one of my God-fathers, and this is Remus Lupin, my other God-father. This is Professor Black, a friend. These people will be welcome here; free to come and go as they choose. Agreed?” The lion glowed for a brief moment then returned to its metal look of before. Turning to the crowd, just as Harry began to ask “What now?” Molly collapsed. Harry caught her as she fell. Looking to Mr. Weasley, he said, “… uhm… help?”

Ron moved swiftly to his mother’s side and picked her up in his arms. An elf appeared and led them to a room under the long, grand flight of stairs. Ron took her into the room the elf indicated, and then laid her quietly on the bed. Mr. Weasley lay beside his wife and touched her gently. She was breathing slowly. Harry watched the tenderness of this couple and knew that all would be okay for them. He left the room, Ginny, Ron and Hermione joining him as he sat on the bottom step. Ron spoke first “She’ll be okay, she’s just overwhelmed.” Harry nodded.

The rest of the group joined him. Rowan told him that Arthur would stay with Molly. Then she spoke to the crowd at large. “Perhaps everyone should find a bedroom and get some rest.” With five cracks, house-elves appeared, each taking a separate red-head to different rooms. Rowan spoke to them again, “Please keep them close to each other.”

Dumbledore looked to his young charges, and disappeared without a word to any of them. Remus looked as though he would fall over as well. Rowan turned to him and with another crack, Dobby appeared, leading Remus and Rowan to another bedroom. Rowan tucked him in, hearing him mumble “…glad you’re home again…” before she turned and left the room.

“Well, ya’ wanna find out just how big this place is?” The four teens looked up to her with grins on their faces. “Think of it this way, you can spend the day here and unless you really want to, probably won’t even have to see each other, or me, if you don’t want to.” Her smile widened at the thought of what two teenage couples could do with too much time. “I wonder if there is a map of this place.”

They all five walked into a great dining hall. It had to be at least as large as Hogwarts, if not larger. On the table were five identical pieces of parchment. Each one had a map of the entire house: five floors, plus a basement and attic. Indoor and Outdoor Quiddich pitches and pools, gardens, bowling alley, 30 bedrooms, each with a private bath, at least four children’s nurseries, play rooms, solarium, hospital wing… the list went on and on, finally she saw it: A Library. She turned to Hermione who apparently seen the same thing and turned to follow the bushy haired girl out of the room.

Ron, seeking time to sort through the information given just a short time ago, that his two friends were the reason his family now had no home. Deciding he needed to fly, he chose to discover the Quiddich pitch turned and went in a different direction.


	12. Waking up with Weasleys

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Chapter 11 -- Waking up with Weasleys

Harry wanted to see the Master bedroom. Ginny did not seem capable of making a decision, so Harry grabbed her hand and took her with him. They made their way up the stairs and down a long hall. The portraits all greeted them with interest, some speaking, some eyeing them without sound. The doors to the bedroom were massive. Another Lion’s head greeted them in much the same fashion as the one downstairs. Harry went through the same ceremony, and then introduced Ginny. The door swung open and they entered. The room was massive. The bed could have fit everyone in the house and had room to spare. The closets were bigger than his dorm room; the first one filled with men’s cloaks, while the next closet one filled with ladies fashions. The bathroom gave the prefects a run for its money. 

Harry explored on his own while Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, tears leaking slowly down her face. Harry, who did not realize she was not with him, continued to look in doors. There was a large nursery set in one room that reminded him of a tower. The book shelves had children’s books and there was a lone rocker. He stood staring at it. It was a match to the one in his nursery in Godric’s Hollow. He turned to tell Ginny, but finding her not with him, walked back into the main room. He saw her tiny form curled on the bed. He watched as her shoulders sagged, her body trying to control the tears that fell. 

He walked cautiously toward her. Not wanting to set off any alarms of the promise he made the professor. He sat behind her. Finally, knowing he just wanted to help her through this time, he lay behind her. Wrapping his arms around the petite frame, he held her until they both fell asleep. Unknown to either of them, Dobby crept in and covered them both with a blanket of silks and velvets.

**~@~@~@**

They slept in each other’s arms a long time, the stress of the emotions overtaking them both. Ginny stayed close to the safety of the feeling of arms holding her, neither had nightmares that day, no visits from dark wizards, or memory of prophesies or lies; just content, restful sleep.

Neither realized when the door opened and people filed into the room. “Harry, Ginny, wake up” Ron was shaking her shoulders. They both stirred. Turning over, Harry fixed his glasses which he had slept in. It was then that he realized that the room was a sea of red-heads. Bill was the first to speak, carefully, so there was no doubt what he was going to say: “Get your hands off my sister.” Harry looked at Ginny and quickly scooted away. 

Ginny being awakened by the sound of her angry brother, rolled her eyes. “Oh hell… have you ever just wanted to feel safe? You stupid git. Harry held me while I cried myself to sleep. He has never done more than that - period. Leave him alone”, she narrowed her eyes, “or else.”

Bill did a double take as he looked from Harry to Ginny. “Seriously?” Harry nodded. He did not want these people as enemies. 

Harry, finally finding his voice, squeaked, “How about I explain it all over dinner?”

Charlie smirked, “How about a late dinner? Since it is almost nine o'clock.”  
Harry groaned. They made their way down the stairs. Harry walked a bit behind the group. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. She smiled and said ‘thank you’ under her breath. 

He looked into her brown eyes. “Anytime.” He stopped, thunderstruck. Reality hit him square in the stomach. The wind blew out of him as he realized that he was actually thinking about future. It had to be the first time since hearing the prophesy a year ago. He really wanted to win, to spend his life with this fiery red-head. He wanted to beat the bad guy so he could live, so that the Weasley’s could live. So their children could go to Hogwarts. So the wizarding community could live. Smiling at the realization, he looked into the form of his favorite red head swishing away. Dropping her hand, he ran past her and hurried down the stairs, jumping on Ron’s back as they entered the dining room, whooping happily as Ron carried him all the way to the table.

That meal was more enjoyable than he could ever remember. Dumbledore returned to eat with them, having apparated just as they had sat down. Laughter filled the hall as Harry explained to Dumbledore the rude awakening. Rowan did take some charity on him and explained to everyone about the honor promise the four of them had made. At the end of breakfast, as the plates were cleared, Harry found himself feeling love around this table. True, they had lost everything, but they still had each other. He would trade every Knut he had just to have been reared with this kind of love.

As the elder brothers left to explore the castle and grounds with their own map, Remus made his apologies and left to do some business for the order. Rowan retreated to the library. The four youngest teenagers looked to the oldest red-heads as Dumbledore left as well. Harry spoke first. “This is your home. I have several apparently. More than I can really grasp right now.” Molly made to interrupt him, but Harry stood up and smiled at her. “Mrs. Weasley, do you remember when I got to the order’s headquarters a few days ago?” She nodded. “What did you do?”

“I… hugged you while you cried for Sirius, your parents, and things I don’t even know about.” She answered, seemingly pleased with herself, her eyes meeting his as he smiled to her.

He wasn’t embarrassed as a normal teen age boy might be. He agreed with her. “That’s right and I cried for a long time if I remember correctly. You probably don’t realize this, but you are the closest thing to a parent in my life. As much as I love Remus and Albus, they have only recently come into my life in that capacity. For six years, you and Mr. Weasley have opened your home to me. Knowing that I bring trouble to whoever I associate with. I have led your son, daughter and Hermione into more mischief that Fred and George combined. Their lives are constantly in danger, as are yours. You lost your home because of me. But every time I see either one of you, you show me forgiveness, courage, and love. The strength you find with each other amazes me every time I am privileged to witness it.” He paused thinking about the tenderness he was never shown while on Privet drive.

“Mrs. Weasley, I don’t understand everything that is happening. I only know that because of a prophesy of some batty old woman, I get to be the one to change things. I have learned, however, that I can’t do this alone. I need love around me. I need someone to be near so I can draw strength from them. Who else do you know can fill that order?” She shook her head, not quite understanding what he was on about, “Only the family you have reared. Your history, love, strength, concern and a thousand other positive things tell me you are the ones I need in this role. I love Remus and Albus, but neither of them is a parent like you are. Please, stay here. Make this house a home for Weasley’s. Make it a home I can come to and enjoy the company of my best friends. Please.” he begged.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked to one another. Relief softened the edge of losing the home they had shared for so many years. As Harry realized that they had silently agreed, he shouted out loud, “YES!!!” Composing himself, he called for Dobby, who appeared instantly. Harry leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Dobby nodded and left.

Several minutes later found the group looking at some hundred house-elves. Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked at these creatures in their clean pressed pillowcases. She opened her mouth, but Ron hissed “Not now”. She glared at him, but did not speak.

Harry looked to the sea of house-elves and spoke. “Is everyone here? Good. I would like to introduce myself. I am Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. Apparently this home is now mine. Uh… and so are all of you. I would like to compliment you all on a job well done. The place looks great.” The house-elves looked a bit smug but no one interrupted him. “First, I would like to know if any of you would like to be free.” The house-elves shocked at the mention of freedom shook their heads no.

Harry proceeded, looking to Hermione “Would any of you like pay for the work you do? Or perhaps time off to go see a relative?” The elves eyes widened in horror. Harry took that as a no. “I would like to get to know each of you, but at this point there is no time. Next summer, after I finish my final year at Hogwarts, I will return and make a real effort to get to know each of you. In the mean time, with Dobby’s assistance, each of your names will appear on your Pillowcase.” A snap of his fingers and each elf had his or her names in scarlet lettering appear on their pillowcase. 

Smiling, Harry said “Thank you Dobby. Additionally, I would like to introduce to you Arthur and Molly Weasley. They will be living here, hopefully forever, with their children and grandchildren. Should they need or want anything, I want you to consider them to be my family. Ron Weasley is my brother and Hermione Granger is my sister, though not of blood. Ginny Weasley is the one who holds my heart. There are five older brothers. Although Percy is still questionable,” he looked apologetically at Mrs. Weasley before continuing, “he is welcome here as well. Anyone who Arthur or Molly deem suitable will be here. Are there any questions?” 

Only one elf raised a hand. “Yes?” Harry asked

“Sirs, begging pardon, but we is tied to the house of Potter, not Weasley.”

Harry thought for a moment before answering. “Yes, but Ginny Weasley and I are tied by the heart.” The Weasleys’ eyes opened wide at this declaration but said nothing. “One day, if I am lucky, she will be mistress of this house. Until that day, when we are both of age, I would like her parents to be in charge, as my… guardians of sort,” this seemed acceptable to the elves, “If you have any additional questions that you did not want to ask in front of everyone, please find me later and we will take time to answer them.” The room was suddenly empty as he turned to Ginny. “Close your mouth Miss Weasley. You know I love you.” And with that sudden verbalization, his heart was lighter than he knew possible.

When everyone, including Ginny, Ron, and Hermione left the room, Harry sat between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. “Before you say anything else, let me make a few things very clear,” he waited to see if they were going to interrupt, “I can’t make long term promises to anyone. Not Ginny. Not Ron. Not Hermione. Not either of you. I don’t know what will happen when the final war begins. Too many people know about the prophesy at this point.

“What I do know, is that if, by the Grace of God, or Merlin, or the great Elders above that, I can actually defeat this man, snake, what ever you want to call him, I will want a home to be waiting. I will want to be with Ginny. She is the only one in the world that will ever understand all the horrible things I have lived through. She is the only one who understands the nightmares and can make them go away just with a whispered word.

“I won’t hurt her on purpose. I only realized my true feelings for her when we were walking downstairs tonight. I… for the first time since I was told the original prophesy, I… want a future. I want more than anything else to win just so I could have a future.”

“Harry…”

“No, wait Mr. Weasley. I really need to say this to you… You have both accepted me as your own. My hair doesn’t match, my personality doesn’t fit, and honestly, I don’t have a clue how you could love me, but it something I never doubt. I don’t have anyone else. I was serious when I said that before. If… something happens to me… you will be my heirs. I don’t know exactly what I own at this point, but it will be yours." He knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. “Please don’t cry Mrs. Weasley. I am going to have Remus call a solicitor to come out here and get this all straightened out legally. The house already knows you are the guardians. The elves accept you. Please, just promise me that you will always take care of the Weasley family with whatever you want or need from me, if I am not around to give it.” He stopped for a moment. Both the adults were letting the tears flow down their cheeks as they held hands and looked to him. “Promise me. Please.” He half begged.

They both nodded their agreement. “Good, with that said, I have a call to make. Excuse me.” And whistling, he left the room and the adults to find a fireplace.

When Molly went to wake Harry early the next morning, she was shocked to find all four of the teenagers in the large bed. Hermione snuggled close between Ron and Harry. Ginny was snuggled in close to Harry. She took a moment to stop herself from shrieking at them when she saw the situation. Finally deciding to wake them anyway, she cleared her throat before saying, “It’s time to get up you lot. I’ll see you downstairs, and at some point… we will be discussing your choices for sleeping arrangements.”

**~@~@~@**

Hermione’s eyes opened wide at her words. Molly retreated as the four teenagers realized that they had all ended up together. It might have been odd to the outsider, but it had been late last night when they finished talking. Hermione was often found to not be able to sleep alone, having even crawled into Ginny’s bed a few times to stop the nightmares which claimed her soul as she tried to find rest. Only when she was with others, did they seem to not be able to take hold of her. Her mind and heart healed when she was in his arms; she was just worried that Mrs. Weasley would not understand.

The four dressed in the two separate bathrooms; using clothes from the massive closets. Ginny resisted the urge to put on the translucent silver dress robe that had caught her eye, making the more sensible decision to wear jeans and a t-shirt with her sandals. Hermione chose a similar outfit as well. They held hands when they left the room, determined to present a united front against the one they all now called ‘mum’.

Luckily, when they arrived to breakfast, a group of people were already assembled. Harry knew he was simply putting off the conversation that Mrs. Weasley was sure to have with them later, but at the least, he would not have to deal with it before breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professors Dumbledore, Lupin, and Professor Black sat at the breakfast table with a man they did not recognize. He was introduced as a Mr. Obee, partner from the Eagle Law Firm, and the goblin was Gargrel, of the Gringott’s Goblin Horde. Each had been handling and supervising the Potter Estate since James died. Only after Lily was murdered, did they begin handling the Evans estate as well. Harry looked around the table before speaking.

“Thank you for coming out this early. I need to make this legal just in case anything… wild… happens to me,” the others seem to wait with baited breath, “I would like to make out my… last will and testament.” Mrs. Weasley sobbed as the words reached her ears.

“I’m sorry to make you cry Mrs. Weasley; please don’t,” he waited until she was breathing normally again before continuing, “Mr. Obee and Gargrel, I would like the following to happen immediately. Please draw up whatever paperwork is necessary so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley immediately will be put in charge of my Estates should anything happen to me. When Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are of age, they will receive 25% each of all holdings, with Hermione in charge of the Muggle holdings. I want her to always consult with Ron and Ginny before making big decisions. The other 25% of my estates should be divided as follows: five percent to Remus Lupin and the remaining twenty percent to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who at their personal discretion may subdivide it to whom they see fit.” Mr. Weasley knew in an instant that he was referring to Percy, but said nothing.

“I want that IRON CLAD, no loop-holes. If I am dead, it’s immediate. If I’m missing, give them… three days to find me. Then transfer everything to them until I am found. If I am incapacitated, they need to stay in charge until I am okay. Make it magical as to when the transfers happen. If I am not found alive in say… five years, declare me dead and give it to them anyway.”

“Mr. Potter, this is highly unusual. Would you not be better to leave it to an heir?” Mr. Obee asked his young client.

“Mr. Obee. I am almost seventeen years old. My girlfriend and I have been together less than twenty-four hours. Where would you suggest I get an heir?” 

Harry watched as his eyes darted to Rowan, before stating, “It will be done as you wish, of course. Do you agree with the terms of this will?” he asked the Professors. They all three nodded. 

“Uhm, excuse me, but Professor Black, what do you have to do with this decision?”

“She is only here as a witness Harry,” interjected Dumbledore, “do not concern yourself.” 

Harry was not convinced, but the Goblin stood up in the seat and asked him something. “Mr. Potter, are you aware that you have not only inherited the Potter’s and one-half of one-third of the Black estate, but that you are also sole owner of an extremely large Muggle estate?”

“Yes, that’s why I want Hermione over that part. She’s muggleborn and understands what will be needed.”

“Do you have any clue how much monetary value you have?”

“Enough to make Voldemort go away?” The adults in the room snickered. “Honestly, no, not a clue, but from the sounds of things, you do. Enlighten me.”

“The Black Vault, on the lowest level of Gringott’s is roughly the size of a Quiddich Pitch, full of texts, money, and jewels. The Potter Vault is LARGER than the Black vault. The Evans’ estate, well, it was large when it was all transferred in, but now, with sixteen years of solid interest, well, it’s so full, well; there are now two of them.”

“Monetary Value please?”

“The Potter Estate, alone, is roughly… before today’s interest of course, and without value of homes, properties, and real estate, somewhere around… 400 BILLION galleons. Your percentage of the Black Estate adds in perhaps another billion galleons.” There was a collective gasp around the table. Not even Dumbledore seemed aware of the total. “The Muggle Estate is worth somewhere around 475 Billion; again, not including the values of the Real Estate. That is just what is in accounts world wide. Let me just say that you are the single richest person in the world.”

“Uhm, no, didn’t realize that,” Harry sat for a moment, as did the others, thinking quietly and seriously before speaking again, “Mr. Weasley, would you… would you still be willing to be my heir? I mean it’s going to be a lot to handle. I don’t have a clue what to do with that kind of money. But, honestly, it doesn’t mean a lot to me.”

Mr. Weasley stood and paced for a moment before answering. “Yes, Harry, I believe that Molly and I are up to the challenge. After the Twins, what trouble are a few billion galleons going to cause?”

Harry rose from his seat and hugged the older man; relief flooded his senses. “Thank you Mr. Weasley…for everything. I… Love you.” At the close of the meeting, Harry signed a letter of intent for the completion of the Will he had just outlined to his solicitor. The letter would serve in the event anything happened before the final paperwork could be completed. When they left, it was decided that no one else should know about the monetary value of the estates. Although Harry, smiling broadly, suggested that Remus go shopping and buy new robes soon.


	13. Castles, Summer, and Explanations

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**Castles, Summer, and Explanations**

Rowan returned to the castle that evening. Her quarters were becoming easier to find and she still had work to do for the Ministry. She found herself staring at the pictures of her children thinking of how much she missed them. At that moment, she decided that tonight she would write and tell them as much as possible. Two hours later, and what seemed a book to each of them and her older brother, she summoned Dobby to her room. “Dobby, other than owls, how can I get this to my children? I would hate to think of the size of the owl that had to carry this thing to Texas.” Dobby thought for a few moments and his eyes were suddenly alight with excitement.

“Dobby is taking it to them!” He took the envelopes from her and looked at them carefully. “Dobby is taking it NOW!” With a resounding CRACK, Rowan was left alone again.

She began to read the NEWT test for “Muggle Studies”. She laughed out loud as she read about dentists being called barbers and making wooden teeth. No wonder there was such a lack of understanding. About half way though the test, Dobby returned. Grinning as he walked to her desk, he handed her a box from her kids. Opening it, there were pictures and letters. There were a couple of CD’s and DVD’s. Even though she couldn’t watch them here, she was sure there would be somewhere she could. She cried as she looked over the pictures of their practices. The music room in the back of her home was filled with more instruments. Mason played each of them and was learning more. Jeff’s note said that they were fine. The money she had in her account was being used and enjoyed. He told her about the new grill for the back yard, and the new pool that was put in the week before. 

“Dobby, how did you get this?” 

Dobby looked guilty as he said “I is knowing you is missing your little ones. I went as a dream and had them all put their things they is wanting you to have in a box for me to take. When I is leaving, they is all back asleep.”

“Thank you Dobby. I do miss them.” And with a lighter heart, he left her office and her to her work and memories and went to Harry Potter.

***At the Potter Estate***

They had now been in the Estate for just over two days. The four friends were in the Library that morning when Hermione screamed loudly as she took a book off the shelf. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked up to see Hermione standing before an open bookcase. Harry, for the first time, was not willing to rush in. He told them to wait a minute and returned with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Wands at the ready, Harry lead them down a corridor and stairs. Lights flickered into existence as he passed them. They walked on and on. Finally, a large door loomed in front of them, the now familiar lion’s head looking back at him. Taking a deep breath, he stated his name clearly and put his hand on the door.

The door creaked open. The room was for research. It looked as though it hadn’t been opened in hundreds of years. Hermione gasped as she looked at the age of some of the tomes. The large table in the center had three chairs which looked quite old. Quills, ancient parchments, and open books lying on top. There were two other doors. The first one did not respond, nor did the second. On a whim, Mr. Weasley introduced himself, looked at Harry with surprise, when the door swung open as well. Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made their way through the door. It stayed open behind them, but Ron and Hermione stayed in the research room. Leaving them far behind, they walked on and on. It would have been easy to get tired if their adrenaline level were not so high. 

At the fourth door, the same introductions were repeated. The door opened into bright sunlight filtering into a…. basement. As Mrs. Weasley stepped in, she stopped, and turned to her husband. “Arthur, this is the Burrow’s basement.” But the Burrow itself gone, leaving only a pit where the basement used to be; the smell of fire still covered their senses; the door was not scorched and stayed open. Harry wondered if they closed it, if they would be able to see it. 

Arthur seemed to think along the same lines. Looking around at the basement he loved, he wrapped his wife in his arms. “This is old magic, but at least it is good to know we are not the first Potter-Weasley friends.”

They noticed movement on the ground above them. Arthur pushed Molly and Ginny back through the door and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry motioned for Arthur to go ahead. The door closed behind him and Harry was left alone. He looked around for some way to trigger the door into existence again, but was afraid that whoever was above would hear him. He took his wand out in an instant. He knew there was more than one person there. He stood in the shadows of the burned out basement, hoping to avoid them. He heard a familiar voice overhead. “I don’t know if they will be back or not. Last I heard they were with Dumbledore. Should we wait? We can’t get to him if he’s at Hogwart’s.” 

Harry breathed deep, trying to slow his heartbeat. ‘Who were they looking for? Who are they anyway? Where the hell was the door?’ he thought seriously. He stepped back another step, tripping on a burnt piece of wood, the stairwell collapsing on top of him. His wand was knocked from his hand as blackness overtook him.

  
****

**~@~@~@~**

Arthur and Molly were about to reenter the research room when they realized that Harry was not behind them. They returned to the Burrow at a full scale run back down the corridor to the Burrow’s basement. When they reopened the door, Harry was not there. They called to him, hoping that he had gone to the main level, but no one answered. Molly burst into angry tears. When they realized that Harry was gone, they turned and retreated into the research room once again.

  
****

**~@~@~@~**

Harry woke with a start, sore from the burnt staircase falling on him. His glasses were still on his face, but askew. He tried to reach his hand but it was restrained. He wiggled his nose until they were sitting properly on his face. Not that it mattered, as he was in complete darkness. He could hear voices but when he yelled, no one responded.

His hands and feet were shackled. He was upright so he must be attached to that wall. He pulled his hands and felt a burning sensation around his wrist. It did not take long for him to decide not to push it. He knew at some point he would have a visitor, and resigned himself to the realization that Voldemort had kidnapped him and he would never see Ginny again. As the time wore on, he was glad he had taken care to get the Estate nonsense settled that morning. In just a couple of days, the Weasleys would finally have the wealth that they deserved.

  
****

**~@~@~@~**

The Weasleys returned to the research room to find Hermione was pouring over a text that sat open on the table. Ron was pacing the room watching for anyone who might enter. Ginny entered first, surprised when their parents did not come through immediately after her. Finally Molly and Arthur returned to the room.

Before either of the adults could speak, Ron cut across “You aren’t going to believe this…” but was interrupted by Hermione looking up from her book.

“You are not the first Potter Weasley friends. In 1293 John Potter and William Weasley were friends,” Hermione was speaking very fast, looking from her place in the book to read aloud, “As their friendship grew, they developed a friendship with a girl, Mary Precious Cowan; a strong witch with a great insight. Mary loved these two boys, her own age, as brothers. But as their friendship grew, so did the dark times. A dark wizard appeared. Mary’s mother made a prophecy that destined that only three friends of equal heart could defeat him. The Dark Lord that they all feared was married to a Malfoi. The friends decided that it must be them of which the prophesy spoke. They resolved to learn all they could to save their world. 

"With Mary’s help, they built this room and the secret passage between the homes. Only the blood line of both can open the door into their own castle from this room or a direct female heir of Mary’s. She can open any of the doors without the men. Apparently, their friendship with Mary grew stronger. They researched everything possible in order to bring the evil under control. And they did. The three united used an ancient chant that brought about the fall of the dark lord. 

“Malfoi’s descendants denied that this was the same person, but this author believes that they knew and supported him all along. Their family continued to prosper when the dark lord was… vanquished.” She looked into the eyes around her. “We may have found it…” 

It took several moments of listening to Hermione’s rambling before Mrs. Weasley, tears streaming down her face, finally screamed “SHUT IT - HARRY IS GONE!” Ron and Mr. Weasley went back to the Burrow, determined to find out what happened to Harry. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione notified Dumbledore and roused the rest of the Weasleys, in order to organize a search. 

They searched for the entire day. Adrenaline kept them at it well after dark. No one could sense him. Even Dumbledore, who had always had magical sensors in place to keep track of Harry, came up with nothing. Either he was dead or in some where so magical, that his magical signature was being covered.

Ron found Harry’s wand and pocketed it. He had no doubts at that point that Harry was somewhere he did not want to be. That night, Hermione, Ginny and Ron slept in the large bed in Harry’s room. They would not sleep long, waking early to continue the search.

Dumbledore notified the staff of Harry’s disappearance. Snape left immediately. Rowan assumed it was to help search. She sought out Dumbledore and asked what she could do. He looked into her eyes for a moment before turning away. “Nothing Ms. Black, nothing. If you would just stay here at the castle, I don’t believe you can do anything to assist tonight. I will see you in the morning.”

  
****

**~@~@~@~**

The following morning, Rowan woke early, put on her running shoes and made a few laps around the lake. Upon her return, she found Remus waiting for her. “Hey Remy! Have you heard anything about Harry yet?” He shook his head, seemingly unable to speak, she continued, “I’m sorry. Come in. I’d give ya’ a hug, but I doubt you would want one… I smell!” Smiling at him, she said, “Let me take a quick shower and we can have breakfast.” When she exited the bathroom, she was dressed in a casual pair of khaki shorts and a loose tank top. An elf had brought coffee in her absence, but Remus was not drinking it. He was pacing as he waited for her. “You okay? Did they find Harry?”

“NO! They did not find Harry.” he screamed at her. She stepped back a bit to be sure he didn’t hit her on accident. “I didn’t want to do this Rowan. I wanted you to take your time, make the decision yourself, but now, I’m so sorry, I must insist.”

“Uhm, Remus? What’s this all about?”

He turned to look at her, his eyes were frightening. “You are not just Rowan Black. You are Rowan Cowan Black, one of my oldest friends. You left here just over fifteen years ago. Now, you have to remember.” She took another step away from him; luckily it was to her outside door. Her hand found it as he continued, “Please Rowan, now you have to remember. You have to save Harry!”

She opened the door and bolted; her bare feet slapped the stone floor as she fled down the great staircase and out the front doors. She did not know where to go. She wasn’t even sure why he scared her so. No one scared her, she prided herself on it. She stayed outside most of the day. 

When he realized she was gone, Remus returned to the Potter estate to continue the search without the one person who could help. Night had fallen when she made her return to the castle. She went to her room, closed and locked the door, and fell into a troubled sleep.

The search went on for days. The Order of the Phoenix were utilizing the War Room in Grimmauld Place for additional research. Rowan shut herself off from the castle, the insanity, and the search; not answering the door. Her rational was that as a Muggle, she just didn’t have the resources to effectively help. She finished the revision of the text in five days, and proceeded to complete the revision of the tests in another two. Only then did she leave her room. Her feeling of safety vanished when she looked into the seated form of Severus Snape, Hogwart’s Potions Master, who was apparently waiting for her to open the door. She immediately retreated back to the safety of her room, feeling safe as she was hidden away.

  
****

**~@~@~@~**

Harry had been just over a missing a week. Seven days his friends and the Ministry of Magic searched for him. Seven days of hell for Ginny, who would only sleep if one of her brothers was in the room with her. Molly cried herself to sleep every night. Arthur and Dumbledore looked at every possible lead to find their missing charge.

Hermione and Ron spent their time in the Research room. The texts were so old that it was difficult to translate them. Hermione was convinced that there was a spell here that would allow a Weasley to find a Potter. But so far, she had nothing. 

The Weasley’s were visited by Mr. Obee. The Estates and holdings had been magically transferred to them on the third day of Harry’s disappearance. Arthur held his wife as she cried.

  
****

**~@~@~@~**

Harry was given water to drink, for the first few days. Then, he was allowed additional links in the chains that bound him so he could sit or lay on the floor. There were no lights in his dungeon. He had no wandless magic. He did hear and feel the rodents as they left their hiding place to taste the boy. He screamed repeatedly, until his voice was hoarse.

Finally, the door opened and a figure entered. He stood, trying to present a courageous exterior. He was weak and dehydrated, though, and it showed. He expected to see the glowing eyes of Voldemort at any second. When the torch was brought in he wished it was Voldemort’s face he saw, rather than the one which stood before him now.

“Potter… so nice of you to join us.” she said in her sickeningly sweet girlish voice. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up.

“What do you want?” His voice was raspy, not enough liquids to keep him hydrated.

“The Minister has asked me to keep an eye on you, until the final battle. You will be used as bait to bring out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. At which time, hit-wizards will do their job.”

“Why?”

“Because since Cornelius heard the prophesy from Dumbledore, he has been planning the downfall of the Dark Lord.” She smiled a toothy grin at him.

“Please, I am so thirsty.” He hated to think he was showing his weakness as he heard her laugh.

“Mr. Potter, you will have a pitcher of water brought to you at once.” she snapped her fingers and a plate of sandwiches appeared in front of him, just out of reach. The water jug was inches too far away. “Perhaps you should use your wandless magic I have heard so much about.”

Harry concentrated his efforts on summoning the jug, without success. He panted with the effort. “Oh, how silly of me.” she drawled, “The shackles prevent you from doing magic of any kind. This entire room is something of a magical dampening field. Only the owner of the home can use magic. Quite useful really; Don’t you think?”

“Would you please put the food and water in my reach? I promise not to do anything. I am so very thirsty.” He was asking politely, but he would have begged at that moment. He could see the condensation running down the outside of the pitcher making him want it all the more.

She reached for the pitcher and slid it a foot closer to him. He grabbed it with his hand and brought it to his lips. When he put the pitcher down, he assumed that it was drugged, he found he didn’t care; he was breathing hard. Sleep overtook him at once.

  
****

**~@~@~@~**

As Rowan came out of her room the second time, she found that Severus had been joined by Dumbledore and Remus. “Hello dear. I trust you feel better than when last we spoke?”

“No, not really.” she eyed them closely.

“I believe I can help with that. Remus, would you please bring Ron, Hermione and Ginny and meet me in my office?” he nodded and left. “Rowan, would you follow me?”

The three made their way to the gargoyle, “Hot Tamales,” he said, as the gargoyle sprang to life. 

Once they entered the office of the headmaster, Rowan sat carefully on a chair. She kept her back to the wall and her face so she could see the entire office with a sweeping glance. “What’s going on?” The question was blunt, but difficult to answer. Severus’ eyes were dilated with a look she could not read clearly. He unnerved her.

“There are a few things which you should know before the others get here. Simply put, we cannot find Harry. We have only one resource left to do that. He has been gone now for eight days, and the longer he is gone, the more likely it is that he will not come back to us. We have teams of wizards out looking for him. We only know that Voldemort doesn’t have him; but is looking for him too, hoping, no doubt, that he will find Harry before we can. You are our only hope to being able to find him.”

Rowan listened intently but just did not understand. “What do you want me to do?”

At that moment, Remus, Severus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the office. They sat before the Headmaster continued. “I want you to remember.”

“Remember what?”

“That is the tricky part. Rowan, you actually attended this school some twenty years ago. Your best friend was Lily Evans Potter, you were the maid of honor at her wedding, Godmother to Harry Potter.” She looked at him for a moment before she snorted with laughter. Raising her eyebrows, she laughed loudly again. Her mirth filled the room. Ginny wondered for a moment if she had not had some kind of a break down. “Rowan, it is true. You came to me with your two young children and asked me to remove your memories of this place, bind your magical powers, and those of your children, and return you to Texas. After some discussion and consideration, I did as you asked. Now, I need to remove the memory charm, in order to restore your memories. You must remember being named as Harry’s Godmother. The contract you made with his parents will undoubtedly reconnect you with him. Please, Rowan, help us find Harry.”

“You are serious?”

“Yes, he is.” Remus and Severus answered at the same time. 

Severus continued, “I provided the potions for your children’s magical binding.”

Remus said, “I was the witness’ signature to the contract stating that you’re binding and memory charms were consensual.”

“Uhm, yea. That I would like to see.” she stated, knowing that they would not be able to produce it.

“Uhm, Professor?” Hermione asked quietly. “If this is Harry’s Godmother, why did she leave him?”

“It is not my story to tell, however, she did have adequate reasons to do so.” He answered as he produced the contract and handed it to Rowan.

She read it over. Her signature, Remus’, Severus’, and Albus’, were there under hers. She reread it several times and handed it to Hermione. Hermione, Ron, and then Ginny read the contract with wide eyes. Effectively she chose to turn her back on the magical community as well as bind her children’s magic in order to live life as a Muggle in the United States. She had left three months after Harry’s parents were killed: December 31, 1990. “So, assuming that this is real, what happens now?”

“Now, we remove the block, restore your memories and unbind your magic. The process will take a few days, possibly a week….”

“A FEW DAYS?” Ron bellowed. “HARRY MAY NOT HAVE A FEW DAYS!”

“Sit down Mr. Weasley,” Professor Snape demanded, “You will not speak to the Headmaster this way.”

Ron turned to his potions master. “He said a few days. Harry could be…” but Ron could not finish the thought.

Hermione, however, could. “…dead, Headmaster, we don’t know where he is or what they are doing to him. We need to do this now.”

Rowan looked to the kids. “I don’t understand everything. But I promise you that I will do this as fast as I can. But you have to remember something, I HAVE memories from the time I was fourteen until now. I don’t know how to sort through those and help him at all, but I promise you that I will do my best to sort it quickly.” Turning to Dumbledore, she said,“Let’s do it.”

The children were excused and asked to return to the Estate. For this portion of the practice, it would be best for her to have some measure of privacy.

TBC -- tonight!


	14. Memories, suppressed and better forgotten

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**Memories, suppressed and better forgotten…**

“Rowan, we will start in the morning.”

“No, we will start NOW. We’re not taking the extra time. Ron is right. We need to find him as soon as possible. I don’t know how long this will take, but there is no time to waste. Start whatever process you need to now.”

Dumbledore nodded, stood and walked to his cabinet. He removed one pensive, setting it aside, before reaching to a second smaller pensive behind it. He replaced his own pensive before returning to his desk.

“Let me give you the background then: Your family is old. One of the Lost Children is how we referred to your family. Lost is not an accurate term, the witches and wizards of Salem always knew where your family was. In the 1400s Amelia Cowan became estranged from her family and left England. Before leaving, her brother bound her powers. If she would not be living here, she would not take her powers with her. 

“Each generation from that point was bound. A witch from the Salem institute came in at the birth of each child and bound his or her powers immediately after birth. Your powers were bound as were your mother’s before you. However, at about the age of fourteen, something happened that had never happened before: Your powers broke through. The headmaster of the Salem Institute contacted me and arrangements were made to bring you to England, rather than them trying to help you there. Hogwart’s wards are stronger than any other school.

“So it was that you were sent here in July of 1983, barely fourteen years old. Minerva and I worked with you that summer, getting you ready for the coming year. You would be placed in the fourth year. One of the younger students, but adequately prepared for whatever would come.

“The only hitch was that Mr. Ollivander could not find a wand that would work with you. You tried several thousand over a thirteen day period. Finally, he gave up and told me that he could not help you. Before you left, you laughed at his frustration. I remember you lifted your right hand and said “Accio Rowan’s Wand.”

“Out of the back of the store, a box flew into your hands. I had never seen anyone use casual, controlled wandless magic. You opened the box and inside was the single smallest wand I had ever seen. Mr. Ollivander’s eyes sparkled as he saw the wand. He said something to the effect of ‘Ahh, Miss Cowan, what a fantastic idea! This wand’s core is a single slayer’s hair. It is very old; one of the oldest in the store.’ He was positively glowing when we left the store. You crafted something of a wrist band and tucked your wand into it. Rather than allow others to think you were using wandless magic, he also fitted you with a wand shaped piece of wood, which held no core that you would use for show.

“You were sorted into Gryffindor, falling into an easy friendship with Lily Evans and her friends. You still went home every summer. But returned at the end of every August to shop in Diagon Alley and ride the train to school. As your sixth year completed, the man you loved finally noticed you. He did not have to leave his friends to be with you, and it was a good relationship.

“You all graduated in 1987. Just prior to that, he told me he wanted to ask you to stay with him, here in England. Your mother, as I remember was not pleased with that decision, and closed your access to the Cowan vault. You did not seem to mind, however. That summer found you and he standing up for Lily and James, and a week after, they stood up for you. You had a good marriage and a good friendship when he was accepted into the Auror program. His training kept you separated, only visiting on weekends, resulting in your first pregnancy. Alice Longbottom and Lilly found out at the same time.

“In June of 1989, your son was born. It was five weeks before Neville Longbottom, and six weeks before Harry. You named Lily and James as his Godparents. They in turn, named you and your husband, Harry’s. In January, 1990, you found out you were again pregnant. Your husband would finish his training at the end of that May and would be home for the birth. She was born September 1990.

“Harry and Mason played with Neville regularly. The three boys were toddling when Madison was born. They used to laugh and call her Bobby. Not a one of them could say baby. Halloween of 1990, Lily and James were betrayed and killed by Voldemort.

“Your husband literally lost all sense of reason when it happened. He left you and the children and flew on his motorbike to the Potters’ home, intent on picking up Harry. Hagrid already had Harry and was set to bring him to me so I could leave him with his Aunt and Uncle.

“He was distraught and you could not find him. Frank and Alice Longbottom watched your babies while you searched for him. Finally, you found him. You told me that you were walking towards him when he confronted Peter Pettigrew. You watched your husband blow one of his closest friends to bits and kill thirteen innocent people that next day. 

“You told me that he laughed out loud before his eyes met yours. But he did not seem to recognize you even after the connection was made. The Magical Law Enforcement came immediately and took him to Azkaban. You went to the Longbottom’s home, as you did not know what to do; you talked extensively with them. His mother was tracking you as well, intent on taking your children now that you did not have the protection offered by your husband. Your mother-in-law was not the only one seeking you. Remus had been trying to find out what had happened to you, for weeks, before finally finding you at their home.

“He took you and the children to see your husband. It was a moment of complete sanity that Remus described. Your husband apologized to you, over and over, begging for your forgiveness. He told you what happened but, because you were there, you were not sure what to believe. However, you accepted his word without telling him that you had witnessed it. 

“Because you had brought children with you, the Dementors were separated from your husband’s cell. The wizard guards, breaking several rules, allowed him to hold his son and daughter one last time before escorting the four of you out of Azkaban. Remus took you back to the Longbottom’s and came here in an attempt to put the pieces together.

“His mother continued to seek your whereabouts. Someone tipped her that you and your children at Alice’s house. When she found you, she threatened you. You had her grandchildren, and she attempted to physically remove them from you. You shimmered away from her, taking the children with you. A few days later, she tracked you again at the Leaky Cauldron. Once again, you escaped her and her followers, which are now known as Death Eaters. But you realized, as did I, that she would find and kill you, and rear the children in the home that he hated so much.

“It was at this time, you shimmered to our gates. You stayed with Severus, for a few days, hidden in the dungeons of Hogwart’s. Remus was the only one he told of your whereabouts. Just after Christmas, you came to me as well. You had made your decision to leave the magical community forever. You asked that I take your memories, bind your and your children’s powers and let you leave England forever. And I did.

“On December 31st, 1999, I returned you to your parents’ home. I told them all that had happened. I charmed you to make new memories and that anytime someone you knew saw you that they would have identical memories added. You were never missed.

“We had discussed making memories of a marriage and divorce. It seemed cruel to have someone in your life that way, however, as the probability was that you would remember your love for him, and seek him once again. So, rather than give you specific details, we chose to tell you that he died. Hoping that you would be able to carry on and move forward with the new life, without worry about him coming back into your life. 

“When you were recommended for this post, I was not sure if you would be happy here, but your interview was so… right. I found myself pleased to offer you the position of teacher here.

“You remembered Remus, because the two of you were close when you were younger. I dare say you will remember others given enough time as your grandparents entertained Wizard families regularly at their home.” He concluded, sat back in his chair and waited for the expected barrage of questions which did not come. Remus, Severus and Rowan sat, speechless at his words. She wanted to take time to absorb all of this, but decided that it would wait for another day.

“Albus, it’s late, but if you are up for it, I think we need to get to work.”

  
****

**~@~@~@~**

Once back to the Estate, Ron flooed to the Longbottom’s. He would be in charge of rounding up the DA to be ready when they figured out where Harry was. Once Neville joined them, however, they decided to just put the others on alert, rather than have them to the house.

For the teenagers, the next week was spent in the room of research. Only Dobby was allowed in to bring them food and drink. Mr. Weasley returned to work and Mrs. Weasley, with Ginny’s help moved anything salvagable at the Burrow into their quarters. The older Weasley’s returned to their jobs as well, but came back in the evening.

**~@~@~@~**

For Rowan, that same time was spent remembering her life. She now was sure that Dumbledore was not insane. He had told her the truth. She had fallen in love with Sirius Black in her fourth year, but he did not reciprocate until they were at the end of their sixth year. Before that, they were friends, but it was not until Lily and James became a couple that Sirius truly noticed her. He was her first… everything. She and Remus were close friends and he spent a lot of time with them.

She remembered her wedding and the births of the children. These memories were much more pleasant than what she had otherwise. The only real problem was the separation between the truth and what Albus had charmed her to remember. Severus stood and pointed his wand at her “FINITE INCANTARTIUM MEMORIUS”. The conjured memories fell away to be replaced with the orderly influx of her magical memories.

**~@~@~@~**

Harry had now been missing just over fifteen days. His tormentor did not come often. When she did, she gave him a large pitcher of water and sandwiches. He could not eat anything, and as such, knew that the scurrying of little footsteps indicated that the rats would eat it for him.

He was weak and getting weaker, unable to stand on his own. When anyone entered the darkness, he screamed at the pain the light caused him. He was alone in the dark and no one knew where.

**~@~@~@~**

Finally, the exhausting days after the beginning of her memory restoration was complete, she was ready to have her powers unbound. Albus warned her that although having magic bound willingly would result in an incredible increase for the first eight to twelve hours, if it had been bound against her wishes that it would be a permanent increase.

Albus gently reminded her that she only had eight hours to find Harry. She prayed he was right and it would be long enough. They left for her to sleep and prepare herself for the next morning.

**~@~@~@~**

Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were summoned to the headmaster’s office early that day. Remus and Severus were present as well. She excused herself for a moment, returned to her quarters, rummaged around in her trunk and pulled out a pack with distinctly non-magical items: A flashlight, in which she put new batteries, a handgun, and four- ten round clips, matches, and a small first aid kit. If her powers failed before she found him, she had to be ready.

**~@~@~@~**

When she returned with her small back pack, Professor Dumbledore handed her the small wrist band that contained her wand. She secured it around her wrist. It was only then that Dumbledore asked everyone to wait in the outer office. The teens stood and talked to Remus while Snape paced back and forth.

Hearing a loud BOOM, Ron grabbed Hermione covering her with his own body as the glass from the door and windows shattered, covering them with glass. Neville had grabbed Ginny, much the same way Ron had. As a result, the boys had many small cuts on their arms and backs, but the girls had been protected. 

Remus smiled “She’s back!”

When they opened what was left of the door, Rowan had an incredible smile on her face. She ran to Remus, grabbed his hand and snapped her fingers. Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione watched as they shimmered out of view. They sat and waited for their return while Dumbledore tried to explain to Hermione about the difference between apparating and shimmering.

**~@~@~@~**

Remus and Rowan arrived on the front steps of Gringott’s seconds later. Still holding his hand, she pulled him into the bank. She asked to speak to Gargamel. When the Chief Goblin arrived, she bowed lowly to him, until she heard him speak. “Rowan Cowan Black, it is good you have return to see us once again.”

She knelt on her knees and in a very un-goblinsh fashion; he opened his arms and took her in a warm embrace. She whispered in his ear “I’ve missed you old friend, forgive me for being away for so long. We will take time to talk later, but now I need a favor. I need to get into the Cowan vault.” They separated and he, personally, took her to the lowest depths of the caverns below.

Stepping out, Remus and Rowan said farewell to Gargamel. He looked at her oddly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through a door. The vault was huge. She walked over to a desk and pulled out a roll of parchment. It was tied with Red and Green ribbons, old with age. She nodded to him, handing him the parchment, grabbed his hand and snapped her fingers, leaving the vault behind.

They returned to Dumbledore’s office within ten minutes of their departure. “I have it. I know how to find Harry!” Her excitement reverberated through the room as the continuation of the magic clarified her early memories of her and Sirius. She chose, for now, to ignore the latter memories of her departure.

She unrolled the parchment on the now cleared desk of the Headmaster. Everyone in the room gathered around the desk. “Uhm, Rowan… It’s blank.” Ron said with a hint of disappointment.

“Watch” she pointed her index finger at the parchment, tapping it once, “I am Rowan Lee Cowan daughter of Mary Ann Cowan, granddaughter of Johnnie Cowan. I seek knowledge.” The parchment glowed for a moment and tiny threads of ink showed brightly. The map revealed England, Scotland, Ireland, and France, with the surrounding oceans and islands.

“I seek to find my Godson, Harry James Potter, age seventeen, son of James Potter and Lilly Evans Potter.” A red light glowed and showed a pinprick in the southern-most region of England. 

“I seek to find his exact location.” The map shifted perspective. As a Muggle, she knew it was zooming, but did not want to confuse everyone, who was watching so close. As it got closer to the pinprick, the map’s outer edges became the town of Land’s End. It was near the sea. The map continued to zoom to the location of Harry. Slowly, meticulously, Land’s End gave way to the edge of the sea, a high cliff and an old castle.

The castle gave way, upper floor by floor into the depths of the cliff itself. When the map showed ground level, it continued, numbers flashing as it continued to dig deep into the earth itself. Twelve floors underground was a small black room with the name Harry James Potter. 

“I am in search of the shortest distance between Hogwart’s School and the castle which currently holds Harry James Potter.” The map reoriented itself. Hogwarts was shown to be somewhere north of Glasgow, Scotland, although the exact location was not given. The castle showed clearly for a moment, then began the stripping off of floors. When the dungeons were gone too, it continued, although a large chunk of earth was shown to move at once, rather than a single floor.

Ginny gasp. “Oh no… no… no…”

“What?” Hermione asked.

“That’s the Chamber of Secrets.” Ron hesitated for a moment. “I know where the entrance is. But no one speaks parselmouth - do they?” 

Ginny nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. “I have been able to since… he… possessed me.”

“Okay, good starting place. Let’s go.” She was still smiling a stupid smile which spread out across her face. She could not contain it, she didn’t seem to notice as the others hesitated, but followed her after a moment. The entire assemblage of people left the headmaster’s office and entered Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom moments later. 

Ginny, listening intently to Ron’s advice, turned to the sink. She hissed convincingly. The room shifted and the entrance to the Chamber was revealed.

Ron was the first one down the chute, followed by each one. The cave-in which his broken wand had caused five years earlier was cleared easily by Dumbledore. They made their way quickly to the actual chamber, Ginny, once again using the ‘gift’ Voldemort gave her, and opened the large snake door for them. 

Rowan consulted her map again. “It shows the door to be… over there, near that snaky thing.”

Snape rolled his eyes and hissed. “It’s a basilisk, you idiot, dead, but a basilisk just the same.”

She rounded on him. “I am in way too good of a mood right now to put up with your shit, either lighten up or get out. No one needs your sarcasm or insults right now.” 

The kids were stunned by her casual use of foul language, but smiled slyly to one another at the look on Snape’s face, when he decided not to go back to the surface alone. There was, in deed, a door. It was amazing to realize that this door would carry them hundreds of kilometers to the southernmost tip of England. Wands at the ready, Ginny hissed the door open.


	15. Revenge and Rescue

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**Revenge and Rescue**

When they emerged from the doorway, holding hands, they found themselves alone in a small library. Rowan consulted the map. “I seek the most direct route from my location to that of Harry James Potter.” 

The map shifted to the interior of the castle, reminding Hermione of a game of CLUE that she had played as a child.

Walking through several doors, they finally opened a door which led down a flight of stairs. She passed the map off to Severus, and pulled out her gun. Her powers, at that point, were too strong to use them to stun anyone. She half grinned as she heard her dad’s voice in her head reassuring her that it would be okay to shoot them.

Slowly, they made their way down stairs and stone steps, stopping to listen to the sound of anyone or anything that might be there with them. Finally, on the eleventh sub-level, they heard people talking. There were additional torches on the walls. She motioned Ron and Neville to the side. The group put themselves as close to the wall as possible. Tucking her weapon in the back of her jeans, Rowan walked to the men, and before either of them could ask who she was, she had kicked one in the head while punching the other in the jaw. Ron was only close enough behind her to catch the second one as he fell to the ground. Ron set him down slowly so as not to make any additional noise. She nodded once at him before continuing down the torch-lit corridor.

Ron was impressed. The final set of stone steps was comfortably lit with an array of candles and torches. There were many voices; some complaining about the boring job of watching a defenseless kid, some complaining that if he was their savior against the Dark Lord, they were all in trouble. Dumbledore sent Hermione and Ginny down first. They would serve as a distraction. They cried when they reached the flat ground. “Somebody help me! My friend has hurt herself!” Ginny obediently began to limp pathetically. 

The speakers stopped speaking; apparently trying to decide who these beauties were and what to do with them. Dumbledore motioned for Rowan to go next.

She walked down the stairs with the air of superiority and importance. “Oh good, you found them! They instructed me to bring them down and show our dear guest what happens when you cross her. These are young Master Potter’s closest friends: Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.” The girls feigned fear at the woman.

The men eyed her warily. “Who are you?” One finally asked.

“I am the sister of your superior and if you choose not to do what I say, you can suffer their wrath!” She spat at the men in the long hallway. They turned away from her for a small conference. They finally decided to put all of the females in the same cell with Harry and wait for her to show up again. Either way, they couldn’t go wrong.

One man opened the door to a dark cell. Rowan, pretending to push them in, handed her backpack to Hermione. Ginny hobbled in first, supported by Hermione. Just as Rowan made to follow them, one of the men grabbed her shoulder and made to push her in too. She reached for his hand and twisted it, breaking his wrist and causing him to scream. That was the signal the men of their group were waiting for. The footsteps of four running men were heard echoing off the walls as they entered the fight. There were no less than twenty hired hands set in the hallway to keep Harry Potter firmly in his cell.

Ginny and Hermione entered darkness as the fighting broke out. “Harry? Are you here?” They both heard a groan to the left before all hell broke loose outside the door. “LUMOS” Both girls tried to light their wands. When nothing happened, Hermione rummaged in the bag Rowan had just given them, pulling out the flashlight. As she turned it on, she found Harry was laying on the floor, his wrists and ankles shackled. Hermione screamed when the rats scurried away from the light and their feast. Long gone were the sandwiches, the rats were now eating fresher meat. Harry was covering his eyes screaming at the light intrusion on his eyes which were long since accustomed to the dark.

When the commotion in the hall died down, the room filled with the heroes. Ron ran to Harry’s side. When he bent to pick him up however, he was shocked by a current of electricity which ran from the shackles. Harry sobbed open mouthed. “Sir, what the hell are those?”

Examining the shackles, he answered, “I believe that they are shackles which dampen the magic a person can use. The problem being that if I am accurate, the only one that can touch him is the one that put them on.”

She looked to Hermione who was still holding her bag. “Look at me. Hermione, the bag has things that can help. He may have to do some of it himself. Get as many torches into this room as you can, keep him warm. I’ll go her then.” Turning to the group, she told them to stay and protect him, as if they were all students rather than a group of powerful witches and wizards. With a last fleeting look at her Godson, she turned, running out the door.

Once she was back in the main house, she shimmered to the Ministry of Magic. She went directly to the office of her prey. Opening the door without a knock, she found Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge deep in conversation. She walked over to the short round woman. “Hello Delores. Remember me?”

“Who are you and what do you think you doing in my office?” The toad like woman spat. Fudge said nothing. 

As Rowan leaned over the woman’s desk, she saw the parchment with the orders to keep Harry Potter occupied until he was needed again. She picked up the parchment, folded it, and put it in her back pocket. Then leaned flat handed across the woman’s desk, ignoring Fudge who sat to the side. “I would like to invite you to Land’s End and free Harry Potter of the shackles in which you currently have him secured.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” she said confidently, until her eyes met the orange cast of Rowan’s gaze.

“Okay, let me out it this way, you WILL be accompanying me to Land’s End, to the ancient house of Umbridge. Once we are there, you will go with me to the lowest level of the dungeons, and you will attempt to release Harry Potter from the shackles.”

“I will not.”

“You put them on him, correct?” Delores gave nothing away, her fear completely hidden. “Your touch is the only one which can release him. I do not believe that you must be conscience to achieve his release.” Turning to Fudge, she spat, “I’ll be glad to deal with you later… wait for me, okay?” With a solid right hook to the jaw, Rowan hit Delores Umbridge and touching her arm, shimmering back to Land’s End.

She literally dragged the woman down the first few flights of stairs; then was even kind enough to let her lead the way for a few flights, when she kicked Delores ahead of her. Eventually, she called out to Remus and Ron to help her. They came out of the cell to find a bloody, beaten half dead Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. All Ron could say was “Excellent!” Hermione handed Rowan her bag back.

Remus grabbed Delores’ hand and dragged her into Harry’s cell. He used Delores’ hand to release Harry from the shackles, then grinned and put a single shackle on Delores Umbridge and left her. Ron scooped Harry up into his arms; stating simply that he would carry his brother to safety.

Neville led the way out. Unfortunately, the noise that Rowan made bringing Delores in, caused the other occupants of the house to know that they were there. She apologized to them for her miscalculation. They would have to fight, hand to hand to get Harry to safety. “I know we can shimmer at the main level, we just have to get there.”

“Don’t you have a gun?” Snape asked cuttingly.

“I hate you,” she hissed as she removed it from her waistband once again, “if they can’t do magic, we can make them wish they had stayed up where they could have.” She began firing blindly up the way; using one clip after another, she led the group up flight after flight.

Neville followed the rear of the group and surprised even himself when he had to hit someone in order for the rest to escape. Apparently, the years of anger had caught up with his body, and he packed quite a punch, sending the unknown enemy against a stone wall. When they finally entered the light of the corridor, Harry screamed a weak, hoarse scream, raising his hands to cover his eyes, while trying to squeeze them shut. Dumbledore conjured a blanket and covered his face. Ron nodded. “Can you get us out of here?”

“We need to go straight to St. Mungo’s.” Dumbledore decided.

Harry, his voice dry and muffled said “Please…Poppy.”

The Headmaster met Ron’s eyes and changed the destination to Hogwart’s Hospital Wing. Each held hands with another, and Rowan shimmered them all to Hogwart’s Hospital Wing.

**~@~@~@~**

When the group landed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwart’s, Snape was the first to run from the room. As Ron laid Harry on his usual bed, Madame Pomfrey came at her top bustling speed to his side, the door snapped closed as Snape left the room. Snape ran to his Potions Dungeon picked up several vials and continued to run as fast as his legs would carry him back to Harry’s side. The door opened to the most horrible scene a parent can imagine:

Harry was lying naked in bed, his clothes having been banished away. The sheet, which covered him, was a mass of blood and gore. He was fighting the hands that held him down. Ron, still covered in Harry’s blood, and Neville were holding his arms and shoulders to prevent him from hurting himself. Vials and windows throughout Hogwart's were shattering as Harry's magic released itself in protection and fear.

Remus and Dumbledore were trying to hold his legs. The combined stench, activity and noise level of Harry made Severus want to wretch; but he walked closer to the patient, finally getting Poppy’s attention. “This is a combination pain medication and a calming draft; but he needs this first: anti-serum for rat bites.” Poppy nodded, allowing Snape to force the liquid down Harry’s parched throat.

Once he was sedated, Hermione and Ginny ran back and forth from Poppy’s side to the store cabinet with whatever she requested. Madame Pomfrey was bustling around the bed to determine the extent of Harry’s injuries, attempting to give him potions.

Moments later, the four men were able to release their grip as Harry’s intense agony and fear subsided as the potions took the desired effects. The bustle in the room seemed to drop a few notches. Dumbledore left the room muttering something about notifying the Ministry, while Remus found a chair and did not leave Harry’s side. 

Harry’s immediate injuries were the rat bites over most of his body. He had not been able to defend himself against the creatures as he was too weak from the lack of water and food over the course of his imprisonment. He would need blood replenishing potion at the rate of one teaspoon every fifteen minutes. Ron volunteered to do that when he realized that his best friend was naked, hovering just above the bed with a levitation charm. 

Neville got him a chair and sat next Remus, then he then charmed a portrait on the wall to notify them every fifteen minutes. Hermione and Ginny would notify the family and the DA of Harry’s return. 

Once Harry’s life-threatening injuries were stabilized, Madame Pomfrey performed more tests on her patient. Each bite from the rodents had to be meticulously cleaned before healing. They would remain open for eight hours after cleaning to insure that there were no hidden contaminates. As such, everyone knew they were in for a long night. 

It was decided that they would take shifts to assist the Healer. Hermione and Ginny would take second shift, Ron and Neville had already started the first one; two hours on and two hours off. No one asked Remus to leave. Snape returned to the dungeon to make additional needed potions, returning as each one was completed to leave the constant supply with the healer. Dumbledore returned to check on his young charge and quietly explained that unlike Rowan's burst of magic from being bound, Harry's magic could easily manifest itself into a protection of him. The sleep this soon after being released could have strange effects on the boy and each of them should be prepared with a personal shield charm should it become necessary as Harry awoke.

It took several hours for anyone to notice that Rowan was slumped to the floor unnoticed between two beds on the other side of the wing. When Hagrid came in that evening, he heard someone moan. He looked around to see her on the floor and quickly picked her up and laid her in bed. 

Madame Pomfrey came over to check her quickly, but was interrupted as Harry let out a moan. Loud, long and forlorn, Harry cried out “Please, no more… Please….” His voice dry and cracked as the pleading ripped from his dreams. Hagrid’s eyes showed tears as he watched Poppy return to the more important patient. 

The next morning dawned clear and bright. As the sun filtered gently into the high window of the Hospital wing, it fell on Harry’s closed eyes. He screamed and put his bandaged hands up to cover his eyes. The sun, after weeks of no light, hurt more than the combined bites which covered his body. Hermione had been asleep on Ron’s shoulder when she heard Harry’s cry. She rose quickly, realized what was happening, and shot a darkening spell to the window above. She also reduced the flames of the candles around. Satisfied, she walked cautiously to Harry’s bed. “Harry? The lights are out now. Are you okay?”

He slowly removed his hands from his tear streaked face, his voice still weak, “’Mione?” His eyes remained closed.

“Yes Harry, we’re all here. Would you like some water?” He nodded. Ron and Neville helped their friend into something of a sitting position. Ginny handed Harry a glass as the door opened and the adults entered the wing. Harry drank the water greedily. “More?” he asked, and the glass was refilled. Over and over, he drank the cool liquid. His thirst was not sated however, even when his stomach rolled. He thought at first that he would be sick, but Ron and Neville helped him lay back down and he fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by those he trusted most. 

Rowan woke the following morning. Apparently, she had used the burst of magic and was only in need of rest to stabilize the normal magic uses. She was released to meet with Dumbledore to find out what she could do to have Delores Umbridge arrested. Dumbledore asked her to go to her quarters and rest for the day, assuring her that Ms. Umbridge would be dealt with and she had nothing to worry about. Before she left, she handed Albus the folded parchment showing Fudge’s orders. He read it, nodded once and Rowan left the wing.

She did not, however, stay gone long. She went to her quarters and rummaged in her satchel for a moment. Withdrawing her darkest pair of sunglasses, she returned to the wing. She walked in, put them on Harry’s bedside. Hermione returned her backpack to her, as she nodded to Hermione and left to take a shower.

Harry was in the hospital wing another three days. His bites and dehydration were healed, but his soul was weak and the nightmares continued. He was allowed to return to Molly’s care at the estate, on the condition that he would continue certain potions. Snape agreed to provide those potions daily.

Harry’s return to the Estate combined with the love of the Weasley’s and the house elves, the daily potions and food, made for few nightmares. When those did occur, they always took him back to the darkness. He would not sleep alone or without the room being well lit at all times. It felt good to be with these people again. He did not go outside as the unfiltered light still hurt his eyes. He still did not seek to leave the estate. His friends noted that as the bites healed at an alarming rate, that there were few, if any, scars. The only seeming side-effect from his prolonged captivity was that he was magically stronger. His magic, being bound for those weeks seemed to make the amount he used less, while the results more intense.

Hermione and Ron could be found at any given moment giving support and comfort to their friend. Ginny was there often, but was studying as hard as anyone could ever remember when she wasn’t. Rowan joined them at the Estate only a few times. She still did not know how to tell him the details about her leaving him. It was much harder than she thought it would be. So with the excuses dwindling, usually it was to return a book borrowed, or to have dinner; she still did not know how to tell him everything. 

Harry’s birthday had found him in the care of Mrs. Weasley. She brought him a cake, but this year, there was no party. He had only been home a few days. She did promise to make it up to him the following summer, however. He smiled at her and ate the best birthday cake he ever tasted, surrounded by his friends that did not leave his side often.

Rowan chose that night to talk to him. She felt he deserved to know the truth. She asked Molly and Arthur to join her and Remus as they went to Harry’s room.


	16. Admissions and Guilt

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

**Admissions and Guilt**

“Harry?” Remus knocked on the door, while Rowan waited behind him. He found Harry sitting up, holding hands with Ginny, while talking to Ron and Hermione. He met her gaze and beckoned them into the room. “I was afraid you would already be asleep.”

“No, I sleep enough. We were just talking. Please come in.”

The adults entered the room. Rowan dragged a chair over to sit near him. Ginny, sensing what was coming, gave them a little room. “Harry, I… need to talk to you.”

“I wanted to say thank you for helping them find me. Ron told me about your map. It sounds amazing.” He smiled at her.

“Yes, well, uhm…” her eyes left Harry’s and met Remus’ for a moment. He gave her an encouraging smile. “You see the thing is… Oh man, this is hard Harry.” He waited quietly while she tried to find the words. “No matter how I say this, it will be wrong, so I am going to say it as fast as possible and then you can ask questions at the end. Would that be okay?” He nodded with a grin.

“You see Harry, I was appointed your God Mother when you were born. I was… married to Sirius and… when Lily and James were killed, Albus took you away from Sirius. He, well, he lost all sense of reason. His mother found us after he was sent to Azkaban. I could not fight her. She was too strong and the death eaters were still very much looking for a leader. They chose her. She… threatened me… vowing to take the children and rear them in the way a Black should be raised… I panicked and after having my powers bound, I had Albus use a memory charm. I was taken to Texas and left there with new memories. I left you here … I am so very sorry.” She felt the sting of tears as they left her eyes.

He eyed her wearily. He looked at Remus as he reached for her hand. “Rowan?” She seemed not to hear him. “Rowan?” he repeated louder. “Look at me for a moment,” she stopped long enough to meet the green gaze, “I know.” He said simply. “Ron, Hermione, and Ginny told me. They also told me what you went through in order to bring me back. I don’t hate you Rowan. You came back when it was necessary. And if what Ginny tells me is accurate, you have been looking for an excuse to talk to me for a few days now.” He continued to smile at her.

“You don’t hate me?”

“Nah, too much effort; some day though, I want to hear better stories about my mum than Remus is willing to tell me.” She reached and hugged the man in front of her.

“You’ll like my son. He’ll remind you of Sirius, but blonde. My daughter though… she would have made a perfect marauder.” Her eyes twinkled through the remaining tears. “Oh, but they don’t know yet. I would like to be the ones to tell them. At school, I will still be Professor Black, at least until we unbind their powers. But, let me tell them, okay?” They all agreed. She left with the other adults, once again impressed with a man by the last name of Potter.

Everyone left for a moment so Harry could ask Remus something. Remus walked out of the door a few minutes later, flooed to Grimmauld Place and returned with Harry’s photo albums. The rest of the evening was spent with Rowan and Remus pointing out who everyone was in the pictures.

The baby pictures were, as Harry suspected, Harry and Neville. The third boy was Sirius’ son, Mason. The little girl was Madison. She told a few stories about watching James, Frank, and Sirius be directed by Remus as to how to change a diaper; without the use of magic. They finished the evening as Harry fell asleep. Setting the photo albums in their seats, the adults left Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to tend to Harry.


	17. Diagon Alley and Wonderful Surprises

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**Diagon Alley and Wonderful Surprises**

August 15th, finally brought the letters from Hogwarts. Without surprise, Hermione was made Head Girl. Ginny had been made a Prefect. Ron was to continue his Prefect duties as well and was also made co-captain of the Quiddich team with Harry. Hermione wrote a short note and sent it to Dumbledore. Her answer was not received until much later in the day. 

They planned a trip into Diagon Alley, as Harry still had not been to Gringott’s to see the vaults which were now back in his name. Mr. Obee stopped by to notify the Weasley’s that upon Harry’s return to health, the estates and monies had magically transferred back to Harry.

The trip to Diagon Alley was well coordinated and would take place the last day of August. Molly and Arthur, hesitant to leave, after everything that had happened, still agreed to pick up Rowan’s children at Heathrow that afternoon. It was an effort for the two Americans to experience the whole Hogwart’s express experience. 

The only thing Madison and Mason would not experience was the shopping at Diagon Alley. Ron and Mason were about the same height and would get everything for him. Ginny and Madison were about the same size as well, so she had agreed to get everything for Madison. Molly and Arthur would need to leave the teenagers in Diagon Alley with the guard and the older Weasley sons, Bill and Charlie; but planned to meet everyone for dinner as they left the estate. Tonks, Shackelbolt, Mad-eye, and Remus would be their guard. 

The large group entered the bank. Harry took his key to Griphook and asked to speak with the manager. They walked into a small area of silence, and Harry outlined his plan. He was then handed a special money purse that would hold 1,000 galleons, pre-filled, while only feeling the weight of ten galleons. 

After receiving his money purse, Harry asked the Goblin if money could be taken out of his vaults and be put into the Weasley’s. 

Griphook smiled slyly at him and asked, “Why do they not just use the other vault?” Harry stuck his head out of the silent area and beckoned Arthur to join them. Griphook produced a letter which was sealed and could be only opened by the direct descendant of William Weasley. None had ever asked to see it, so the goblins did not mention it before. Arthur’s mouth opened wide as he read that there was indeed an old family vault that he, alone, could open.

They all went with Griphook to the vault as indicated within the letter. Arthur swallowed hard as they reached the special vault section. Harry felt that this must be the oldest part of Gringott’s labyrinth. They watched as the door which had been sealed for at least 800 years slowly opened. Inside were treasures that could not be imagined or defined. Mr. Weasley looked to Harry. Harry smiled a triumphant smile, raising his hands and stating “I had nothing to do with it.”

Harry and Griphook left the Weasley’s to gather what they would need for the day and made their way two vaults down. The Black and Potter family vaults were much like the Weasley’s but larger. Harry, already with a full money purse, was a bit overwhelmed when he took a quick peek inside the two vaults, and returned to the Weasley’s who were now back in the car waiting for them. 

Harry leaned into Ginny, catching a quick kiss behind her parents’ distraction. Smiling, he thought to himself, could this day get any better?

Once in the main bank again, Harry left the Weasley’s for a moment and approached the goblin behind the desk. His long fingers curled around a quill, paused when Harry approached. “Err… I would like to get a ‘Muggle’ credit card. So I can go shopping and not worry about it. Is that possible?”

The goblin eyed him wearily. “Are you aware that anything you ‘charge’ will be taken out of your vaults?” He nodded yes, “And do you agree to allow Gringott’s to take that money out of your vault?” Harry nodded again, then the goblin broke into a smile, and handed Harry a VISA charge card, his name across the bottom; his picture on the front. Smiling, Harry thanked him again. “You are most welcome young Master Potter”

Upon returning to the bright sunlight of the early August morning, the first order of business was school things, followed, hopefully by a trip into Muggle London to purchase clothes that fit Harry’s leaner frame. Ron had continued to grow as well and would need new clothing also. Hermione and Ginny decided that the boys needed them along to pick out what looked best. 

As everyone entered the first store, Harry and Mrs. Weasley stayed outside for a moment. She smiled at Harry when he mentioned new dress robes. Each purchase was forwarded to the Potter Estate so they were not going to have to carry them. He also pulled her into a hug that only she would understand, before she and Arthur left to go to the airport. 

When the necessities had been purchased, they had ice cream. They were met by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Their conversation was short lived, however, when they were met by Draco Malfoy. Nodding at the group, he quietly beckoned Harry to join him for a moment. 

Harry left the shop to talk. His friends watched carefully as he stepped into the sunlight. Draco wanted to see how Hermione was doing, after the disastrous last term in school; but he also seemed genuinely concerned about Harry’s well being after his kidnapping. Harry assured him that all was well, and they would see each other on the train. Harry congratulated him on making Head Boy as there was an apparent mutual truce drawn between them. 

When Draco saw his mother, however Draco put a decent amount of distance between his former enemy, hitched his usual sneer back on his face, and left Harry to purchase new robes. When Harry reentered the sweet shop, he declined to elaborate what the conversation had been about, other than to tell them that Draco had been made Head Boy. Neville and Luna bid them good-bye and left the quartet to finish their school shopping.

Since there was finally enough money to enjoy, they spent the afternoon picking out new school trunks, multi level and lock, with personalization of their initials; each had several sections to them; new dress robes, and school robes each being sure to get Mason and Madison’s as well. The four teens continued with new shoes, haircuts and make-overs. There was even a moment when the group decided on new brooms for everyone. Ron was pleased when Hermione got one; although she got a slower one as she did not know how to fly. Ron waggled his eyebrows and promised to “…be willing to teach Hermione how to ride his broom anytime she wanted…”, which earned him a slap on the arm. Harry, remembering Sirius’ love of a thrill, ordered Madison and Mason the faster brooms as well.

Harry purchased the gold astronomy set he saw in his third year, a new Chess Set, and put in an order for new Quiddich robes and pads for the entire team.

Harry slipped away with Ron and went to a small jewelry shop while Hermione and Ginny were getting their make-overs. Harry wanted something special for Ginny, having just declared his love for her a few weeks ago, wanted to shout it to the world. 

He found a charm bracelet which reminded him of the one his mother had. Then began picking out different charms for her. A lion’s head, a castle, a phoenix, a shield, a pair of glasses, a locket with her initials on one side and his on the other, a lightening bolt, a thestral, and a wand. Each charm had a special protection spell put on it. He thought he was finished when one more caught his eye: A cauldron with steam coming out. The heavy silver charm yelled for him to take it. He asked the woman behind the case about it. 

She smiled. “I wondered if you would notice it. I couldn’t tell you about it or suggest it as it takes the charm away.” Harry looked into her eyes. “It will protect it’s wearer from poisons. All of them.”

Harry had her add it to the bracelet. It almost matched his that he wore. He realized that he still had not gone through the books that were shrunk. 

Ron’s gift for Hermione was similar to Harry’s. The charms were different. A locket that, when opened, could hold anything, including a person, inside. A lion’s head, a book bag, several books, a heart, a lightening bolt, and a gold cauldron. He had already chosen it before Harry, but was now glad he had. 

The afternoon was filled with shops, spending more money than any of them had seen at once, and laughter. Harry’s eyes were better and he felt stronger being in the warm English weather. They ventured into Muggle London and entered Harrods’s. Here was where the real fun was for Harry. He purchased one of almost everything in his size. He knew that it would never all fit in his trunk, but did not care. He wanted clothes for every occasion. 

He even purchased a swimsuit and a Tuxedo, although he could not imagine what he would wear it to. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione bought many different items. Hermione’s main purchases were bottles of goo for her hair. Ginny purchased shoes, skirts, and shirts. Until that day, she had owned two pair of jeans, but at the end of the day owned at least a dozen.

The group returned to the Leaky Cauldron, having shrunk their Muggle packages to a manageable size, to have dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, accompanied by Mason and Madison Black, were met by Remus Lupin, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. Ron and Harry talked of the difference their new brooms would give their team. Harry kept staring at them, unable to talk to them without mentioning his godfather. Remus Lupin could not take his eyes from the two new-comers. A bit overwhelmed anyway, the brother and sister just tried to ignore the two men who kept staring.

In the midst of the laughter, Harry's scar exploded in pain before he heard it; the sounds coming from outside the building, somewhere near, many people were apparating. The group stood and each drew their wands, but as Harry’s scar was dripping blood, he had no doubts who was coming in. 

Harry began pushing the red heads towards the fireplaces yelling - “GO HOME”. Bill grabbed Madison, throwing her over his shoulder and ran into the fire. Charlie pulled Mason in the one next to it. Ron grabbed Hermione and Ginny running into the largest fireplace. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into two separate fireplaces, once cleared by Bill and Charlie. Green Flames erupting quickly to fill the Leaky Cauldron with an almost iridescent quality.

Remus attempted to pull Harry into the fireplace, but Harry turned around and threw him into the fire instead. He would follow only when he knew they were all gone from the pub. As he turned to throw the floo powder, his scar still sending white hot pain through his skull, people were screaming. He could hear the shrill voice ring out “POTTER YOU ARE MINE”. Harry barely whispered “home” as the green flames engulfed him.


	18. Home

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

**Home**

Harry felt sick as he banged against the fireplaces. When the flames suddenly stopped, he was thrown violently into the Gryffindor common room. He lay on the floor without knowing where he was.

**~@~@~@~**

At the “Potter Estate” Ron stood waiting expectantly for Harry to come through. It took his dad and two brothers to physically restrain him from going back for Harry. Mason and Madison were shown their rooms by Hermione, given a small sleep draught after their arrival and fell asleep without thinking anymore.

The others waited for almost twenty minutes before Ginny stood, darted into the fireplace, grabbing the powder on the way by the ones holding Ron, she screamed “LEAKY CAULDRON” and she was gone. The struggle ended when they heard her voice, the men panting and Ron smirking...

**~@~@~@~**

The Leaky Cauldron was all but deserted when she entered. She met with a Law Enforcement Officer by the name of Steven Maples. According to witnesses, he assured Ginny that Harry had not been taken by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but had flooed alone out of the pub. No one knew where. When she entered the floo to leave, she said, out of desperation, “Harry Potter.” She was a bit shocked when the flames erupted around her.

**~@~@~@~**

She landed in the Gryffindor common room and saw him. Using the bit of floo powder left in her fist, she summoned her parents and brothers to her. They entered and leaned over Harry. Mr. Weasley conjured a stretcher and took him directly to the hospital wing. Hermione joined them as they followed the floating body down the halls. She and Mrs. Weasley stopped at Professor Dumbledore’s office to let him know. He joined them as they watched Madame Pomfrey look at her patient.

“Professor Dumbledore? How did Harry get to Gryffindor Tower? Is that even on the Floo Network?” Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

The eyes behind the glasses twinkled and answered “It apparently is now. Although none of the common rooms are supposed to be, they were at one point, prior to Ms. Umbridge’s reign at my school. If you will excuse me, I will return.” They watched as he swept out of the room. 

Harry was brought out of his daze by Madame Pomfrey. “Welcome back Mr. Potter.” Then winked and left her patient to his friends’ as she bustled to her office. 

Ginny, who was closest, leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the forehead. “Hey you…” he looked up into her brown eyes, half-grinning, and asked “How’d I get here?” 

Molly asked “What do you remember?”

Harry explained about Voldemort coming into the Pub as they left. When his scar exploded, he remembered saying “home” as he dropped the powder. The next thing he knew he was waking up to find them.

Dumbledore entered the room unnoticed. “Very good Harry; do you understand yet?”

Blankly Harry looked to the professor. “This is the only real home I have ever known?”

“Exactly. I might add that your desire to be home was so great you went where there was no floo network to get you. The magic you have shown in the past few weeks is simply breathtaking.”

The room was silent. Madame Pomfrey came back into the room. “You are all better now Potter. No lasting harm done, for a change. I don’t want to keep you here for observation. Although, I expect you to come see me when you return to the castle; for now, if you wish, you may go with your friends. But I want to see you upon your return - agreed?”

They left the hospital wing and went to Dumbledore’s office, Harry and the headmaster spoke for a moment, deciding that the four students should not plan to ride the train, but instead, floo directly to his office the next day.

**~@~@~@~**

When he returned to the estate, he spoke briefly with the others before he collapsed in his bed. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to their rooms to pack for school, glad to have something big enough to pack all their new stuff which they had sent ahead before the attack. The elves had packed for Mason and Madison and had already set their trunks near the entryway.

Dobby packed Harry silently, not wanting to disturb him. Ginny came in with the same idea as Dobby and smiled as she watched the elf pull one of Harry’s shoes off and then the other. Dobby acknowledged Ginny with a nod as he finished and padded over to her. She knelt down and whispered a quick “Thank you” to the elf.

She watched Harry sleep for a few minutes, knowing he was tired. Her brother and Hermione would be in soon. But as she watched, he began to twist and turn in the sheets, sweat pouring down his face. His face contorted in rage, fear, and anger. 

She went quickly to him, leaving the door to the bedroom open. She wrapped him in her arms. Rocking him back and forth, whispering words of comfort to him, promising to be with him; willing her strength into him. Steadying herself for a fight against whatever demons haunted him this time. 

He reached for her; tears streamed out of his still sleep covered eyes. Words, half formed, left his lips, “No… Ginny… love… can’t… don’t… never… leave… alone…” and it went on and on. Ginny crying silent tears as she held on fast to him. His arms, swinging madly, made contact with Ginny’s face, but still she held him. His nails left bloody streaks down her arms, her hair pulled, and her shirt torn. 

Yet she continued to hold him. “I love you Harry Potter… we are going to get married… we’ll have six children… three boys and three girls… and raise them here… we will have a great black dog…. and grow old together… come back to me Harry… I love you….” she whispered through the pain of his dreams as he fought the nightmare that raged within him.

And with one final deep shuddering cry, he relaxed in her arms; the nightmare finally ending. Ginny was unable to get away from him as he clung to her. Several minutes later, the door pushed open a little wider. Horror crossed the face of Ron and Hermione. Ginny tried to pull away from the now restful Harry and reach for her brother. 

As they approached the bed, they both saw the damage she had. Bruised and battered, tears streaming down her cheeks, she whispered “He was having a nightmare. I didn’t know what else to do but hold him.”

Ron looked with a mix of anger and fear at his best friend, and nodded. Turning to Hermione he said, “I’ll stay here with him. You take Ginny to the hospital wing, that elf is every bit as good as Pomfrey. He helped Ginny out of Harry’s embrace and Hermione helped her out of the room.

**~@~@~@~**

Almost an hour later, the nightmare started again. The terror in his voice begging for help as his friend watched. Turning, twisting in the sweat soaked sheets Harry cried out “Please let me out…. Is there? HELP ME….NOOOOOOOOOOO… Ginny…I love…please help me….. Don’t leave me don’t… her… no… I’ll… …you…leave… alone…. Please…” over and over, Harry screamed out, pleading, begging for Ginny, arms swinging, legs kicking out, his body being thrown in every direction, declaring his love for Ginny over and over again.

The door opened, Mason entered to find out what the screaming was all about. Madison pushed the door back open when he tried to close it. Mason understood very little about Harry’s experience, but knew about nightmares. His mother had them for years. “You have to wake him up.” He told Ron. “You have to wake up him up now.”

The two watched. When Ron, who was still angry over his sister, did nothing, Mason stepped forward. “Harry!” the American screamed. 

It took a moment of indecision before Ron grabbed Harry. He wrapped his arms around his best friend; holding him tight. “Harry wake up, it’s a dream,” he began to yell to be heard over Harry’s heartfelt pleas, “HARRY, WAKE THE HELL UP, MATE.” 

Harry was suddenly still. Seconds later, he sat straight up in bed, breaking Ron’s hold on him. Harry stared wildly around the room. Trying to figure out where he was. Harry, seeing his friend reached for him. He wrapped his arms around Ron and sobbed into his best friend’s pajamas. 

Catching his breath, he stammered, “Oh Merlin, Ron, it was horrible. First, I was alone in the dark, but I could hear the voices outside. Oh Merlin. He took Ginny. He had her in the chamber of secrets. I couldn’t get to her. The shackles were holding me back. I couldn’t find anyone to help me. I was so alone. I watched him hurt her.” His voice broke with a sob “Ron… tell me she’s okay?”

Ron wasn’t sure how to answer, so side stepped the question with “She’s with ‘Mione.”

Relief washed over his friend. Harry nodded and collapsed. When he was sleeping again, Ron left him with Mason. He told them he needed to check on something. Madison left with Ron to check on his sister in the hospital wing. 

Ginny was still shaken, but was healed. As her habit of old, the house elf handed Ron pictures and a list of the damage of the girl. Ron gritted his teeth and walked from the room. Madison offered to stay with Ginny while Ron and Hermione left to discuss everything that had happened.

**~@~@~@~**

The next morning, Harry awoke, exhausted. The vivid dreams still plagued his waking moments. He was surprised to see Mason Black asleep in the chair next to his bed. Waking the big blonde, he quickly dressed, grabbed Ginny’s present and pocketing it, before they made his way to the breakfast table.

He was greeted with anxious scared faces. “Uhm, Hello…” he said wearily. Mason sat next to Madison; they made brief eye contact but said nothing.

Ron asked Mason if Harry had any other nightmares, Mason shook his head. Even though he had seen Harry’s nightmares, Ron was still angry over the damage done to his sister. Hermione asked how he was feeling. Harry didn’t know how to answer. Ginny looked up at him and tried to smile. She may have been healed but she was still very sore from where the teeth had to be replaced. 

“Err… uhm… what happened?” 

Ron stood, throwing off Hermione’s hand on his arm. He walked around the table to stand eye to eye with his friend. “What do you remember about last night?” 

Harry stepped back from the anger that shot out of Ron’s blue eyes at him. “Nightmares, horrible, awful nightmares…Chamber of Secrets. He took Ginny into the Chamber again. I couldn’t get to her. I watched them… hurt her.”

“Yea? Well, Mate, you did your own share of hurting her last night yourself.” Ron spat at him. “Luckily, this house has a Medi-elf and a hospital wing.”

Harry looked at Ron then to Ginny whose head was ducked. He tried to move around Ron to get to her. Ron stayed in front of him. Grabbing him by the front of his collar, Ron pushed Harry away from Ginny. “You've done enough, Potter.” Ron spat. Harry fell onto the floor watching the scene unfold. 

Mason stood and walked around the table to be near enough to separate them should he need to. But it was Hermione, tiny petite Hermione, was already standing between them, her hands flat against Ron’s chest, “THAT’S ENOUGH RON. HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT. TELL HIM THE WHOLE STORY BEFORE YOU BEAT HIS ARSE FOR HURTING YOUR BABY SISTER. ASK YOUR SISTER WHY SHE WAS ALONE IN THE ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE!” 

Mason stayed close to the three, he saw Madison move next to Ginny. Harry stayed on the floor. Watching as Hermione dropped one hand from his chest; pleading as she quietly told him “Ask her Ron.”

When he turned to look at his sister, he saw tears flowing freely down her face. Ginny’s mouth was murmuring until he could get close enough to hear her. She told of the night before; the thought that she could calm him. Harry had not been awake once while she was in the room. It was a nightmare, nothing more or less, just a nightmare. Ron, kneeling before Ginny’s chair, cradled her in his arms. The big brother finally understanding between sobs that Ginny thought she could do it alone. 

Harry looked at the pictures that Ron had thrown at him at some point. He looked on with horror at what was done to her. Mason offered him a hand to assist him in standing. 

His hands shook as he saw the pictures of Ginny that the elf had taken the night before. His heart ached as he saw Ginny’s teeth knocked out, black eyes, bruised, hair pulled out, and scratches. He turned to leave the room, but was stopped as Hermione came between him and the door. “You can’t leave.” Madison moved next to Mason.

Looking into the soft brown eyes of the one he considered his sister, he hiccupped through his sobs, “I…would never hurt her like this. Can’t you… see that? I would never… ever… Merlin, I love her Hermione. How could this have happened?” he pleaded with her for answers, but she had none. Choking back the sobs, a tear stung his cheek. He looked from her to the big red-head behind her, and turned to leave the room again.

Ron walked around Harry to stand nose to nose. “Harry, I’m…sorry. I knew you were going to have nightmares last night. You always do when you face _him._ I should have come sooner to help you. I should have never let Ginny out of my sight. She knew too. She… knew… you would … have … the dreams…” He too choked a sob, “I am truly sorry.”

Harry grabbed his best friend in a tight embrace. “I would never hurt her. I swear on my life. I would die to protect her. I love her.” When they broke apart, Harry went to Ginny, drawing out a long box from his jeans. Shaking, he handed it to her. “I wanted to wait to give this to you. But after last night, I realize that if I had given it to you sooner, you would not have been hurt as bad, if at all. Please forgive me Ginny. I would never intentionally hurt you.”

Shaking, Ginny took the box and opened it. The charm bracelet inside was beautiful. Hermione and Ron watched as Harry carefully explained what each charm meant. What protections it held. When Harry put it on her wrist, he kissed the clasp. There was a small cocoon of light from her bracelet, as the spells sealed themselves around Ginny.

Ron pulled out a chair and kneeled in front of Hermione. He too produced a velvet box. He whispered “I love you ‘Mione,” as he handed it to her. She took the box and slowly opened it. She kissed him silently. 

Each charm was carefully explained to her and as with Harry and Ginny, Ron secured the clasp and tenderly kissed it. Another bright light flashed as the Spells sealed the owner.

They heard Molly opening the doors. With a quick look at each other, Mason and Madison hurried out of the room to delay her entry. It gave the others a few extra seconds before she hurried into the dining room. Sure she had missed something, but not taking time to ask, she hurried about. “…going to be late.”

“Uhm, Mrs. Weasley?” Hermione asked, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get everyone to King’s Cross in the next two hours,” her voice was shrill and sharp.

“But Mum?” Ron cut in as he tore himself away from Hermione’s tear stained face, “The only ones taking the train are Mason and Madison. And their trunks are in the entry way. We aren’t taking the train. After yesterday's attack, it seemed too dangerous. The DA was notified last night by Professor Dumbledore himself to be on guard as we were not going to be on the train. Didn’t he tell you?”

Molly stopped and stared at the four teenagers. Taking a deep breath, she muttered “No, no one told me anything about it.”

Pouring a mug of coffee, Ron pulled a chair out for his mum. The pictures, Hermione noticed were still on the floor. She looked into the eyes of Dobby who were picking them up and handed them to Ginny. Whispering, he added “I believes that these is yours?” Ginny thanked him and slid them under her seat for safe keeping.

They saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mason and Madison leave the house to go to King’s Cross inside a Ministry car, before they went into Harry’s room. They talked about the morning. 

Harry turned to them all and said without much preamble “Do you want out now? Cause this is what it will be like until I defeat that bastard. I can’t believe how bad it was last night. Ginny, I am so very sorry.”

Ron smirked “Until WE defeat him you mean? You are not in this alone mate. We are here for you. But next time, NOT a single person will be helping with your nightmares. It will take at least two of us. Agreed Ginny?”

Ginny smiled, “Agreed big overprotective brother.”

 

A/N Reviews would make me a happy person....


	19. First Time Aboard the Hogwarts Express

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

**First Time Aboard the Hogwart’s Express**

As the Weasleys entered King’s Cross, they each took the hand of one of the bewildered teenagers and entered Platform nine and three-quarters. Finding Neville, they bid goodbye to the kids and left them in Neville’s care. 

Neville missed Harry and the others, but found that he was enjoying this trip more than all the rest combined. They talked of the DA, and of the messages from the Headmaster. They sat on the train with Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown. Everyone wanted to know more about the American students whose mother was a Muggle teacher. 

Neither Mason nor Madison had so much of a clue as to what the other teens were talking about, so they nodded politely and stayed very close to each other. Madison left briefly to use the restroom and upon her return was stopped by a handsome blonde boy about her age. He looked her up and down and asked who she was.

“Madison Black,” He eyed her with curiosity, “My mom is a new teacher at the school this year. And you are?”

“Black?” She nodded, “I’m Draco Malfoy,” he continued to look at her with interest, his curiosity was getting the better of him, “Any relation to the Blacks in London?” 

“Not that I know of, but I’m from Texas, so even if I were, it would be extremely distant.” She answered.

“Where are you sitting?”

“With my brother and some other people we just met. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” She passed him and opened the door to the compartment to find Mason engaged in a chess game with Neville Longbottom. She pointed to her brother without looking at Draco, “That’s my brother, Mason.” The name stirred something in his memory. She sat down beside him and introduced Draco. “This is Draco something-or-other. This is…”

“Don’t worry, Miss Madison, I know them,” looking up as he heard the voice, Neville found himself looking into the malicious eyes of Draco Malfoy, “Where’s the trio?”

Neville surprised everyone when he stood up, without shaking and drew his wand. “What do you want with them…Mal-ferret?” 

Draco laughed and suggested that Longbottom put it away before he hurts someone with it. Neville simply repeated the question. “I always like to know where they are. To be sure they were here somewhere, as I did not see them on the platform or at the Prefect’s meeting. Since Granger is the Head-Girl. You know, in case anyone needed to find them.” Draco drawled on.

Mason stood behind Neville, but soon found he was in no need of ‘back-up’. In a fit of courage no one thought possible, Neville stepped closer until he was nose to nose with Draco and looked him in the eye; his voice low and had a dangerous edge to it as he spoke, “Tell your dad hello next time you see him. As for his friends, you can send word that Harry is not on the train… But you tell them that I am, and I am waiting for them. Tell them that if you have the guts, ferret.”

No hint of fear left Neville as he looked into the eyes of the boy who had taunted him for so many years. No doubt of skill came from him as he stood eye to eye with the son of a known death eater. He could feel Draco’s breath quicken. 

Sensing that Draco was scared of him, Neville knew that he had won. He reached up and with a single finger pushed Draco Malfoy out into the corridor and closed the door. Mason found his seat next to his sister. Neville drew the shade and he turned to his new friends as he exhaled slowly. No one moved. No one said anything. They just stared in awe of the boy that was tormented. The one boy who they all thought should have been in Hufflepuff. He had just proven that he deserved to be in Gryffindor. 

As Madison was apologizing, they broke out into applause as Luna sang “Neville is my king….” to no one in particular. 

The train pulled into Hogsmeade. As Neville and Luna stepped onto the platform, they were met with Professors McGonagall and Snape. Madison, Mason, Neville, and Luna made their way over to the professors. McGonagall motioned for Mason and Madison to go with Hagrid with first years. Once they left, Neville, showing the same bravery with Professor Snape as with Malfoy, casually ignored him and addressed his head of house. “Ma’am, is there something wrong?”

The woman eyed him cautiously. She wasn’t sure what the change was, but the arrogance in his voice and the steady demeanor spoke volumes. Gone was the frightened bullied child of fifth year. Before her stood a seventeen year old wizard who had come into his own. 

“We were notified of an… incident… between you and Mr. Malfoy. I wanted to confirm it’s validity before we went any farther.” Turning to Miss Lovegood, the professor was shocked to see the girl’s usual dreamy look suddenly vanish into one of fierce loyalty.

“Professor, Mr. Malfoy, also know as the ferret, came into our compartment. He proceeded to question Neville about the ‘trio’s’ whereabouts. When Neville wanted to know why, Mal-ferret face said that some friends wanted to talk to him. Since we ALL know Malfoy has no friends, we knew that he was referring to DEATH EATERS." 

Luna continued, " Neville asked about how his dad seemed to like Azkaban. He also informed Mr. Malfoy that since he was going to send a message to his dad’s friends, to let them know that Neville was ready for them, and please feel free to send them his way.” Neville was shocked to hear Luna’s version of events very much mirrored the way it happened. 

She continued “I, for one, would not want to be the one to make this man angry this year. You might not like him when he is angry and right. Is there anything you would like from us Professors?”

Snape scowled and swept away. Professor McGonagall smiled and said, “Twenty points to Ravenclaw for paying attention when necessary; Twenty points to Gryffindor for finding a non-violent solution to a… rodent problem.” With a smirk, she turned and left the area.

Neville and Luna found the last carriage and entered. Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Pavarti made room for them. Neville breathed deeply before speaking. “Thanks for your support, Luna,” she smiled as he added “and guys, we each got twenty points for our actions today. I actually GOT the first house points of the year for Gryffindor!” he finished smiling. The rest of the journey to the castle was full of laughter and fun.

**~@~@~@~**

Rowan pulled the quartet aside when she saw Neville enter the great front doors. She motioned them to follow her to a small room, “Look, no one can know that I have any powers. You do, but I doubt any of you have thought to tell anyone,” They really hadn’t thought of that discussion, “so here’s the deal, when you enter the Great Hall, you will suddenly forget that part of me. You will remember everything else though.”

“Why are you telling us if you are going to wipe it from us in a moment?” Harry asked.

“Because you have been lied to enough Harry; besides the fact that tampering with your memory may not be as easy as it once was. Your powers have grown exponentially since you were in Land’s End. You’ve had one helluva summer and I don’t want to do anything that might make you mistrust me later. Does that make sense?” he nodded. 

“There is also the possibility that the charm won’t work on any of you since you were there when my powers were released. Ya’ll were kind of… were caught in the fall out of it. Fifteen years of bound magical power is a bit…”

“Destructive?” said Hermione.

“Noisy?” Ginny offered.

“Exciting? Ron said.

“Amazing!” Neville said.

When Rowan rolled her eyes; everyone laughed, as they left the small room and led them into the great hall. Upon entering the great hall, the Gryffindor went to their tables. Ron and Hermione looked up at the staff table. They watched as Rowan hugged first Remus, then Hagrid, and finally Snape. She sat between Hagrid and Snape. Snape looked pleased with himself. Harry and Ginny planned to stop off at the hospital wing just for good measure before dinner.

**~@~@~@~**

There were fewer first year’s, but the real excitement was when Mason Black was called first; the hat was set on his head and began to vibrate with excitement; “Hmmmm, strong mind. Always willing to help. Magic is new, not used often. Parents are great wizards. Lucky you have come home. But where to put you? I am sure… it better be GRYFFINDOR!”

The hat was removed. Instead of running to his new friends, he turned to wait for Madison. Watching as the hat closed over her head, he wondered what house she would be in. “Well, this is a surprise. The things you should be teaching the others.” The hat began.

Madison’s thought cut across it. “Don’t go too deep, I won’t let you search too much longer. Make a choice so I can eat.” It was issued as an order or even a challenge to the hat. Making her intentions known was something her mother had taught her from a young age. 

“A bit judgmental, but not too bad. Your parents would be proud. Not particularly selfish, love your family... always thinking of others. True concern for family and friends. Ahhh, but you also hunger for more. Your passions show you could be a Slytherin, you would be good, without a doubt. But your heart… you could be a Gryffindor…where to put you? Both of your parents were Gryffindor, never a doubt about it. Your brother is one as well. Need to keep you close to him. So it better be GRYFFINDOR!!”

The hat was removed and Madison took her brother’s hand, squeezed softly and they both joined the Gryffindor table. Rowan smirked at Snape, the look not missed by Lupin. 

The sorting completed, Dumbledore stood. “It would seem that the fun of the year is just beginning. Already we have had one almost fight ending much differently than it in previous years. We have had students standing up to protect other students. And, it seems we are all hungry, so without further delay, tuck In.” Draco ducked his head at the Slytherin table, without comment.

The meal was delicious. Having not been able to eat much that day, Ginny was eating everything in reach. She grinned over her corn when Harry said that she was matching Ron, plate for plate. After dinner and desert, she leaned back against Harry, quite content to relax against her boyfriend. 

When the tables had been cleared, Professor Dumbledore stood again. “As usual, let me be brief. Forbidden Forest - FORBIDDEN for a reason -don’t forget it. Filch - list of no-no’s which now includes anything with the name of Weasley. Find the list, don’t cross him. 

"We have a new teacher this year, Professor Black, from the United States, who will be teaching Muggle Studies; returning Professor Remus Lupin, who will teach Defense against the Dark Arts. Don’t worry, he won’t bite. This year’s Head Boy is Draco Malfoy, and the Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Any questions should be directed to the prefects of your house or one of them.” 

Dumbledore grinned at his professor before continuing, “Curfew will be enforced this year with immediate expulsion; any student not able to follow the rules this year as laid out by your prefects will simply not be welcome. Good night all.”

With that short but memorable speech, Hermione leaned over and gave the password to Neville and they left the great hall before anyone could ask questions. Dumbledore called Harry back. With a glance at Ginny, they made their back through the crowd to the headmaster. “Yes Sir?”

“Ron, Hermione; please wait a moment.” As the other two joined them, he put it bluntly, he told them about the fight with Neville and Malfoy. He asked that they continue to watch Neville and Luna, as they were closer to them than any others. 

He then finished with “Curfews do not effect you; new rules of the term. Harry, you will have meetings with me Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, after Quiddich practice. Ginny, you will meet with me on Wednesdays. Ron and Hermione, you will meet with me on Fridays, at the same time - class together. Every Saturday, you four meet with Professor Black for research. And on Sunday afternoon, you will find a rather large group of people waiting for you in the room of requirement for continued DA lessons. 

“Miss Weasley, you will not be attending sixth year cclasses this year. You have been moved up a grade and are now considered Seventh year. I trust that meets with your approval?” she nodded, grinning.

“Oh, and Professor Black has graciously agreed to show you to your Head Girl quarters. It has been expanded this year, much to Mister Malfoy’s irritation, to include a separate bedroom for Ron and Harry. Ginny, you will be in Hermione’s. Any questions? Good. Yes, well, good night then.”

Ron turned to Ginny, “Is he serious?????”

“Yes, I studied hard. That’s where I was while you two were off snogging, or Harry was talking to one of you lot. I studied to catch up with you. I figured that if I didn’t make it, it would be okay, but if I did, then I could graduate with Harry.”

They all looked at her for a moment, before Harry blurted out “Bloody Brilliant.” As they turned and left the great hall, Ginny looked back over her shoulder and gave the head table a wave. She was very proud.

Madison and Mason split off from their mother, Mason climbing the stairs with Neville, and Madison walking with Lavender. Rowan watched her children leave her and turned to meet the quartet in the front hall to escort them to the Head’s quarters. 

They were next to her quarters on the second floor; somewhere between the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore’s office. When she finished showing them around, she smiled at them. “Your promise to me at the beginning of the summer is still in effect. Do not break your word to me.” They agreed as she led them into their rooms. 

Harry turned to his two best friends and said “Hang on, why are we in here with you?”

“Part of it, Harry, is that I was going to refuse the Head Girl honor if I had to be too far from you three. I still don’t sleep well alone, as you well know. I don’t really care whose bed I end up in either, as bad as that sounds. Ginny will need help studying. The other part was you. You need someone around if your nightmares start up again. For that, we needed you in a room we could get to easy enough.”

“Besides, Madame Pomfrey wanted you closer…” Ron finished with a laugh, running to the bedroom as a shoe came whizzing by and hit the closed door. When Ron stopped laughing, he came back into the small common room. “Honestly, we just think we need each other to survive this year of school.”

“Thanks,” was Harry’s heartfelt reply.

Their conversation was interrupted by Draco Malfoy’s entrance. Everyone looked at him. He said nothing as he entered, eyeing them all. He walked silently through the common room to his bedroom. The others looked at each other and turned in for the night


	20. Survival without Magic

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**Survival without Magic**

The week started as any other. The seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindors’ first class was Survival Without Magic, with Professor Black. Everyone, except Mason and Madison, were astonished when they walked in the classroom to find an entire shelf lined with toasters that were plugged into the wall. Along the wall beside the door, were wand holders with names next to them. Once seated, the class turned their attention to their new teacher. She had a large music box blaring some twangy country music to which she was singing, without care of the class hearing. Madison was moving her head to the beat of the music.

Mason rolled his eyes but said nothing as he just walked over and pulled the plug. Holding the cord, he began swinging it around; the grin on his face grew when he noticed that she hadn’t stopped singing. When their eyes met, he noticed a sparkle in her eyes he hadn’t seen in awhile. He fleetingly wondered if she had been dating since she got there, but put that thought out of his head. With a final smile to his mom, he took his seat beside his sister.

“Hello Class, I am Professor Black. I will be teaching a new course here at Hogwarts: Survival without Magic. Some of you may have noticed the wall by the door which is filled with wand holders. Please raise your wand in the air and say “norius”.” A collective gasp went around the room as each wand was sent out of the hands of it’s owners and into the proper wand holder. As Rowan looked she noticed that several were still empty. 

“Mr. Malfoy? Where is your wand?”

A smirk came from the back of the classroom, “I don’t give up my wand for anyone; especially a Muggle.”

“That’s fine, fifty points from Slytherin. And you are expelled from my class until you can follow my rules.” She pointed to the door.

Rowan heard something about “my father…” But the boy did not move. 

“Let me put this another way.” Slowly and deliberately she walked nearer him. He physically hurt as she drew nearer. “I do not give a rat’s tail who your father is or what he thinks he is going to do to me. I will not be intimidated by him any more than some dark wizard who has tried REPEATEDLY to kill one of my students. The one who calls himself, what was it again? Oldy-fart?” Ron snorted loudly as he watched his new favorite teacher put his oldest enemy in his place. “He does not intimidate me, why would you think you could? I do not put up with rudeness or disrespect because of who my parents were, because my parents were amazing people. I will not tolerate you and your better-than-anyone-else antics in my classroom. I don’t care if you are Head Boy or the class idiot. You either put the wand in the holder or get out of my classroom.” The room fairly crackled with electricity as Draco held his wand high and muttered “norius”, releasing the grip on the wand as it flew to its proper holder. 

“Who else? Who else does not have his or her wand in the proper holder?”

She rounded on Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. “Ten points each from Gryffindor for not listening to me. If you have a smart ass comment, or argument, I will be glad to make it fifty each.” No one said anything, considering further, she added, “Ten points from the Head Girl in addition to the original number. Put them away - now.” They all four muttered the spell and the wands left their hands. A bit shocked at her lack of favoritism.

“Now back to class and introductions. As I was saying I am Professor Black. I am thirty-eight and yes, as you can tell from my accent, I am American, from Texas actually. I have been hired to teach here for two years. Between my past employment, older brothers, Dad, and now dead husband, you will find it takes a lot to get to me. I don’t put up with the crap a normal teenager gives their teachers. You can’t dish out anything here that I haven’t dealt with at home. Now, that being said, I am going to teach you how to survive in a world without magic. In case you wonder why that may be important some day, I’ll be glad to answer it.” She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms, her legs straight out in front of her.

“For those of you who don’t know or for some reason refuse to believe, there is a very bad guy running around in a dark cape with other evil people following and listening to what he says. He believes that there should be a purity of race regarding Wizard and Wizard families. Of course, he is a half blood, but that has completely skipped what he has left of a mind at the moment. Anyway, I will teach you how to survive. If Oldy-fart wins this war, he will hunt for any signs of magic. Only those who can live without will be able to survive the potential purge he plans to make. 

“One other thing, I do have two seventh years here, in case you missed it last night. You may get angry at me throughout the school year, but should you plan to take a moment’s revenge on either of them, I can assure you, you will find it will not be in your best interests.” Both Mason and Madison looked horrified and wanted to slide under the desks.

She waited for questions. No one seemed able to say a word. Okay. Next on her list…“Muggle money. These are pounds….” The rest of the class period everyone learned about how Muggle money was used. At the end of the period, she stopped them all. “In order to regain your wand from it’s holder you must be completely ready to go. The counter charm for it to release from the holder ‘bearius’” Once all had their own wands, they made their way out of the classroom. Mason and Madison close together waved at her and followed Neville out of the room. Harry grinned at her from his desk, her favorite students watching her. “So how’d I do?”

Ron clapped a few times and said “Bloody brilliant… except taking points away.” 

“Tell me then, why did you keep your wands?” She asked the small group.

“Because of what happened with Draco. No matter how he helped me last year, we still assumed he would not give his up, and we have learned not to be disarmed around him. Besides the fact that you said we should treat you as though you didn’t have any powers.” Hermione answered.

“Ah, so the memory charms did not take effect?” They all shook their heads. “Well, thank you. However, you may find I can always help myself when there are magic wands around, you’ll see someday. Fifty points each to Gryffindor for being sure the new teacher is safe. Fifty points to the Head Girl for uhm… oh how’s this? Showing leadership to disarm a potentially dangerous situation for the new teacher. Yes, I like that one.” smiling at their beaming faces, she added, “Hope that makes up for what I took earlier. Now go, before I give you detention!” 

They left quickly with a small wave and huge smiles as they made their way to Transfiguration, then Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Charms. By the time dinner came, they were all hungry and excited to have Ginny in all their classes. They ate and laughed; just the four of them off in their own little world. They exited the great hall before the rest and were about to climb the staircase when a familiar voice sounded from below.

“The golden trio becomes a quartet huh?” Draco’s drawling voice was full of mirth. Crabbe and Goyle flanked him as he strode casually toward them. Harry looked past Malfoy for a second, before answering.

“Hello Neville. Mind dealing with this ferret again? We heard you did well on the train.” 

Draco turned quickly to look into the face of none other than Neville Longbottom. He was flanked by Mason and Madison and no less than ten members of the DA, all of whom owed Malfoy for their fifth year and more. He turned to look at Harry. “So, you’ve got your own hit wizards protecting you huh?” 

Harry smirked. “Nope, but be assured, I have friends Malfoy. And they don’t like you. It seems that I may end up just being the excuse they need to hurt you this year. Looks like you've picked the wrong side this time.” Taking a step towards him, he lowered his voice, “Haven’t you learned anything about your father? He’s in flipping AZKABAN. Dementors or not, he won’t come out of there the same man he went in. He will slip further and further into the dark abyss. And when he’s done - is he going to draw you in with him? Or are you going to have the guts to stand up for what’s right instead of what you have been baby fed all these years?” Stepping away from Draco, he raised his voice and added, “DA MEETINGS - SUNDAY AFTERNOON 2:00 - SAME PLACE.”

Then to Draco’s irritation, Harry swept up the stairs, Ginny on his arm, Hermione holding the Weasel’s hand. He connected gazes with Madison as she followed the others up the stairs. Leaving him to tuck his tail between his legs and go to the Slytherin Common room before he got hurt.

The Gryffindor common room was a little different that they had in previous years. The same beautiful colors were there, but behind one of the tapestries was a door they had never noticed before. The door had the now familiar Gryffindor Lion’s Head knocker on it. The four waited until they were quite alone before Harry said Dobby’s name. With a small crack, Dobby joined them in the common room. “What can Dobby do for his favorite four?” 

Hermione asked “Do you know where that door leads?” Pointing to it, Dobby followed her arm to the door. Dobby let out a little squeak. 

“Yes Miss ‘Mione. It is a secret though. There is a password, but only one will know it." 

No one had that answer, but thanked him anyway. When they left that evening, to return to their private quarters, the four sat by the fire; each lucky girl to be wrapped in the arms of the man of their dreams. Draco came in, snorted at the four of them, and went quietly to his room. Hermione was the first to notice it: a single door near a bookcase. “What does that go to?” 

As she drew closer, she saw that there were actually two doors, one had the same lion’s head knocker that she had seen on the door to the Gryffindor Common Room. The second one had a snake on it. No one knew, but Hermione stood and tried to open it. She tried to magic it open. Finally, she looked at her friends and said “Harry, you try.” He looked at her funny.

When he drew closer, he recognized the familiar lion. He introduced himself, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. The beautiful metal glowed for a moment and they heard the lock release. Harry opened the door slowly. On the other side was the Gryffindor Common Room. He turned with a grin to his friends. “Guess I had the password after all - huh?”

They made their way up to their dorms, pausing below to have a kiss goodnight. “Now remember Ron, if he wakes you up, ring your bell on your table, and it will ring ours. We will be over to help.” Harry groaned, “We should tell Draco about the other door in the morning, or when he decides to speak to us. I can’t believe we are rooming with him.”

Sleep for Harry was okay that night. The nightmares were more of watching a movie with great flashes of Gold light which got stronger as time progressed butting against a green light that rebounded off the gold. He was surprised when morning came, to find that both he and Ron had remained in their own beds, and Hermione wasn’t in there either. He stood and walked to the girls’ room. For a split second, his wildest fantasies, flashed in his mind. Ginny lay on her side with her arms wrapped around Hermione. Both girls were sleeping peacefully. He watched them for a split second, before hearing someone behind him. Turning he saw Draco looking over his shoulder. “Beautiful aren’t they?” The thin blonde asked. Harry closed the door and decided to go take a very cold shower while he tried to put it completely out of his mind.


	21. Thoughts of the one and only Sirius Black

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note -- I will take the story down if there are not reviews. If people are reading it and not commenting, then I don't know they are reading it and it becomes hard to deal with. So if you like the story, or if you are reading it, leave a note.

**NC-17 -- Thoughts of the one and only Sirius Black  
**  
The end of the first week of school drew to a close; found Rowan sitting in her common room watching the fire. She was thinking of Sirius and Remus; the times she now remembered fondly. She really had loved him. She also found herself lost in thought that Mason and Madison would need to be told the truth soon. A knock on her door pulled her out of the thoughts of her children.

“Come in,” she said. The door opened to reveal Remus Lupin. He walked toward her, arms tucked around a package. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Only if it’s strong and won’t hurt tomorrow,” he said. While she rose to fix him a glass of something strong, he sat in the chair opposite hers. When she returned, he noticed that she had brought the bottle as well. “Jack Daniels? This stuff makes for one amazingly long day after.”

“Only if you drink enough,” she raised her small glass to him as they drank for a moment in silence, “so what brings you here?”

“I, uh… uhm... have found something… that… I think you should see.” With trembling hands, he held the package out to her. She took it and looked into her friend’s eyes. 

Opening it slowly, she found a framed silver picture of Sirius Black between.., her two children. Her eyes left the picture for a moment. “How?” She was dumfounded. Mason was holding drumsticks and Madison was holding a flag. It had to have been her freshman year; two years ago. “How?” she repeated.

“There’s a letter inside. It is sealed, Rowan, I did not read it. But there are other pictures too: one when Madison was just a bit younger, playing basketball and volleyball and when Mason was playing drums when he was younger too.” His words were careful. “I found them when I went to Grimmauld Place earlier this week.”

“Grimmauld Place? God, I haven’t thought of that hell hole once this summer. Can we burn it down?” she laughed, but the laughter did not travel to her eyes. She was almost serious about the question.

“No, Albus uses it for the headquarters’ of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius left it to Harry in his will.” She nodded absently as she looked through the pictures without frames. The time period was short, maybe a year or two at the most. Her face turned to her friend hoping for an explanation. “Read the letter.” Was this all to be all she got from him?

She slowly opened the parchment. There in Sirius’ messy handwriting were words from his soul. She read it aloud for Remus to hear.

_  
Dearest Rowan,_

_If you are reading this, then two things have happened, one I am dead, and two you have returned to England and chosen to remember me and our life together. I can only hope I am not dead because of the second decision.  
_  
She laughed.  
 __  
Remus and I talked about you after I escaped from Azkaban. He told me of your decision to leave; I did not blame you when he explained what had happened with my mother, the old bat. He could not or would not tell me where you were or where you had taken our children. I felt I knew you well enough to know that you had returned to Texas. Because I was on the run anyway, and Harry was being watched close by Albus and the Order, I made the decision to find you. Mooney warned me repeatedly about this decision. He begged me to reconsider.

_But of course, when had I ever listened to him when it didn’t suit me? I went to Texas in June of that year. Madison was shooting baskets on that horrible goal you have in front of your parent’s home. Mason and his friends were playing some terrible version of what he called music. I sat in your neighbor’s yard watching in my Snuffles form as she made goal after goal. She was so much fun to watch._

_I watched as long as I could, before approaching her. I am sorry if I scared her. She missed the goal when I startled her. I ran after the ball and using my talented nose, returned the ball to her. She laughed. Her laughter was like yours used to be; full and complete. She played with me for a little bit, and then finally, Mason and his friends walked around the house. He was covered in sweat, carrying his sticks. I used to wonder if Jeff would have him playing drums if he had the chance; now I know for sure._

_Mason’s friends left as he approached Madison. She told him, rather animatedly, about the dog (ME!) and he gave her a hard time. I lay on the warm concrete and waited for them to talk to me instead of about me. Their voices were harmonious. Although, I admit I was not exactly biased. They played with me for a bit longer before Mason went into the house. When he returned a few minutes later, he brought her out a bottle of water and a large bowl of water for me. We sat on the front porch of your mother’s home and they both petted me. I cannot tell you how much I never wanted to return to England at that moment. I wanted to stay and never leave them. Even the cat Yo-Han, came to them and lay with me. I licked him once. He never moved, typical cat, reminds me of Crookshanks.  
_

She paused at this point, looking to Remus with the look of a blinding light bulb over her head. “That… oh man… I can’t believe…” she sputtered, “It wasn’t a dream!” Remus looked at her with a question, but said nothing, “He… Mason and Madison left one weekend for a mission trip. She begged me to keep her dog. I told her to give her the flea bitten thing a bath. She made me promise to let him stay inside because I would be alone that weekend."

She paused, a look of fury mingled with amusement. "I agreed, but she didn’t give him a bath. When I saw him scratching, I took him into the bathroom and gave him a very careful bath. It took like an hour to finish. When he was finally flea free, I dried him with a hair dryer. He loved it. Of course, then I had to take a shower, and the damned dog walked over, closed the toilet seat and jumped up on it to watch me. It was unnerving.” Remus laughed out loud, with the image of Snuffles watching her shower.

“After I got dressed; I asked him if he was hungry, and we went to get a burger. He ate all of his and part of mine too. We went to bed that night, he wouldn’t get off the bed. I told him that he could lie there, but he had to stay on the other end,” she laughed, “he looked very sad, but obeyed. That night, I dreamt of Sirius. I felt him. God above, I have only had one other dream that real, and that was when you were staying at the house when Mason was a baby.” 

He had an uncomfortable but shocked look cross his face, but said nothing. “Anyway, that night, my dreams were amazing. The next morning, there was the dog at the end of the bed. I napped that afternoon, and had the same dream. Sirius was so real. Now I know it WAS him.” She shook her head and laughed through tears, “Only Sirius Black would sneak into his wife’s bedroom, get a bath out of it, and have sex with me while I was asleep.” When she composed herself once again, she looked back to the letter. Taking a deep breath, she continued Sirius’ words.

_I returned every day for a week to see them. I think Madison actually expected me. One day, a man in a truck pulled up in front of your house though. He got out and walked to her. I stood between her and him and growled. She swatted my head and told me that she hoped he would be her daddy. She introduced us and in the perfect dog form, I stopped growling, but only because I was crying as he took her in his arms and I listened to her tell him about her week and about the games that she would play that summer. God, Rowan, couldn’t you have taken Remus over there instead of that idiot?? Come on, couldn’t you have found someone that I liked at least? He was a miserable… never mind… what’s done is done._

_I returned to England that day; seeing Mason hug that man was too much for my broken soul to take. It further crumbled when I caught a fleeting glimpse of you that week. Madison said that you were working and going to school._

_Keeping an eye on Harry when I was here, after all, it was still my job to be sure he was okay. There was a lot going on that year. He had been chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But since I was still a wanted man, I could not exactly go to the school for a visit. We arranged our time very carefully. Between those visits, I returned to Texas. Dumbledore did not discourage me, but asked that I be extremely careful and not discuss my visits with anyone, as I was supposed to be in Grimmauld Place._

_During that year, I saw Madison play basketball and volleyball. I watched you walk into the gym, quite alone, each game. You sat alone or with friends. I never saw the idiot she hugged that day. I sincerely hope by the time you read this that you have ditched him. He was a GIT, Rowan. As in GET rid of him!_

_I know that I looked different than when we last saw one another. I did bathe before I went to the games, and dressed as Muggle casual as I could. At first, I wasn’t sure you had seen me. But I have to believe that you could feel me. I swear I could hear your heart beat faster when you looked at me. Maybe it was the desires of a crazy man, from too many years in Azkaban. I watched our baby girl make great plays and how much better she played when you finally got there. If you missed a game that year, I don’t know about it. You are a great mom, Rowan. Thank you for rearing them so well._

_It was that summer that Madison and Mason left for the weekend and made you promise to let me stay with you. I can only hope that your ‘dreams’ have shown you our love._

_When school started, I was able to talk to Harry more. We wrote many letters that year and I was able to sneak in and see him compete in Quiddich. He was in danger that year, no doubt about it._

_But every Friday morning, I was at the pep rallies. Every Friday night, I was at the Little Town Football Games. I watched our son play in the band. I was so proud of him. His abilities were showing through. Even with his magic bound, he was magical. I was at every competition. I never saw the idiot there. (Am I harping about him?) Anyway, you were, and much to my delight, you never sat with a man._

_Part of me wants you to go on with your life, part of me is content knowing that even though you don’t remember me specifically, or what we had, it was so right that you haven’t been able to duplicate it and refuse to be with someone less. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to meet you but I had obligations to Harry and he needed me too. After the last competition, I saw Madison waiting for Mason. I talked to her for a bit. She assumed I was the parent of one of her friends as she had seen me at her games. She laughingly asked if I was stalking her or her mom. “Neither” I replied, enjoying the honesty in her. Mason joined us and I got to compliment him on his music skills. He invited me to the talent show that year. It would be Monday night and then I could really see him._

_I, of course, agreed to be there. Mason was just a 4th year, I think you called him a freshman. Anyway, he was called to the front and put on a show. He and an older kid were dueling drums; his hands were moving so fast, it was hard to watch. Madison sat next to me and told me that Mason was going to outplay the other guy, who was the Senior Drum Captain. You were standing just off stage. I caught sight of you a few times as you watched our son perform. The cadence that they played was amazing; Madison told me that Mason had written it when he was in 8th grade (third year?). When they finished, at first, no one clapped. They seemed to be stunned. Then this huge guy on the front row stood up and started yelling his name while clapping. The other kids joined him and everyone stood and applauded._

_I could not stand or clap. I could and did cry like a child at the pride I held for our son. Madison patted me on the back before running to the stage to hug her brother. I think I may have scared her. I am sorry for that._

_So, that’s how I got the pictures. I took the time to do it. I was a small part of their lives. Insignificant in the big picture, but for me, it was the fulfillment of a dream. You are a great mom. I could not beg to find another woman to have had and reared my children._

_I have left one-third of everything to Harry and Remus. Honestly, I have seen the Cowan vault; you don’t need the Black one too. But there are things inside which I had transferred to yours before I wrote this letter. You will find them when the time is right. Until then…_

_I am sorry Rowan. Sorry that you had to do it alone, for the tears I caused you. Sorry that my family was the reason you turned your back on your magic and friends. I’m sorry that my insane mother found you and I was not there to protect you. I beg for your forgiveness. I never stopped loving you. I just did not deal with James and Lily’s deaths very well. I see that now. I actually saw it then. But I just did not realize then what true cost it would have._

_If it helps, I think you made the right choice to leave England. I think you taking them so far away from this world may have saved their very souls._

_I will always love you,  
Sirius_

_P.S. Should you choose not to tell them about me, please know that I understand. They have gone this long without knowing me. Perhaps it is better that I don’t enter their lives when I am already gone._

_P.S.S. Thanks for the bath…_

__  
She began to cry around the third paragraph. She didn’t stop until long after she had finished the letter and Remus came to hold her. She held on to her old friend without the ability to say anything. When the tears finally stopped, he pulled back a bit. “Better?”

“No,” she blew her nose, “I am not better damn it. I will never be better remembering him. Now I know he was with me for a few nights and I want to hate him for leaving me again. I know why I had my powers bound in the first place. I know why I wanted those memories to go away. It was so much easier thinking he was dead. Now I have these memories, and he’s not here. I can’t deal with this.” She stood and left the room. 

He listened to her cries before following her; he owed his friend to be there for her. He knew she was strong, but also felt the hole in his heart as well. “Rowan, can I come in?” She did not answer so he pushed the door open just a bit and saw her lying on her bed, curled up like a child, her body still racked with grief. He walked to her. She could feel the bed move as he sat behind her. “I do understand if it helps,” he reached for her shoulder, “I miss him so much sometimes. He and I were close in school, but the two years after he escaped seemed to be the turning point for us. Our friendship grew stronger when he trusted me.” She turned to look at the man speaking.

“Rowan, since we are remembering… I have to know if you remember that…night at the end of seventh year, in the hallway? Me against the wall, Sirius pushing you back against me?” She nodded and blushed. “I can too. To this day, I can remember the smell of your hair. I can still hear your breath as you tried to catch it. Sirius wanted to be with you, but he wasn’t a virgin. Did you know?” 

She nodded as he continued, “He knew you were, and I was too. He just couldn’t take yours without sharing my loss as well. He was so sure you loved him enough to share you with me, just that once. But when it was over, and you walked to your dorm; I just stood there. I don’t think that other than sliding down the wall I moved for hours. Luckily James was on patrol that night. He helped me back to the tower before anyone missed us. Sirius never told James about that night. It was probably the only secret they did not share.” She nodded. 

“The reason I brought that up was because we talked about that night, sitting in his mother’s place. We talked about you constantly. At first, he didn’t want to think about the fact that he had two children that he did not know. I had no information for him. I didn’t know where you were or if you wanted to know he was out. He always knew you were strong enough to deal with anything that came up. It was after that conversation though, that he decided to meet them. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it sooner.” He did not mention her reference to the dream they had shared when her son was sick. He knew he would have to at some point, but for now, he let it go.

“I love him Remus. I have never loved another the way I love him.”

He hugged her. “I know; I feel the same way, and I love you too. I am so glad you came home again.” When she stopped crying, he kissed her.

The passion she felt for her dead husband and his best friend overwhelmed her. She did not want him to stop. She wanted to feel something, anything.

Remus pulled back when he felt her hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, "I can't do this...the full moon is tomorrow... I get a bit... uhm... over-eager this close... after the transformation..."

She looked into his eyes and nodded, before kissing him again. He pulled away for a moment as though to catch his breath. "Rowan, you don't seem to understand... my anatomy is closer to that of a wolf than a man just now." She raised an eyebrow but did not interupt him with words, instead, her hand found a button on his shirt and after opening it, she put her hand on his chest, sliding until it reached a dark nipple. She tweaked the hard nub and smirked at him.

Drawing a deep breath, he put his hand on her wrist to stop her. "Rowan, listen to me. I want you. I can smell your desire from here, but you must understand that tomorrow, you will be hurt, physically."

"I don't care. I want to feel you inside of me. Please give this to me..." She pulled her hand from his shirt and rolled until he was on his back and she was straddling him. Leaning down, she kissed his lips. He shuddered. She traced his jawline with her tongue. He groaned. She kissed the tip of his collarbone. He moaned. She opened the top button and kissed the exposed skin. His cock began to throb.

She opened each button in succession, revealing scarred pale skin. His hearbeat increased. She took one nipple into her mouth, sucking and chewing as he fought control. First one then the other as her hands continued their journey. 

When his shirt was completely open, he raised and she pushed the offending fabric over his shoulders. His eyes dialated as she pushed him back to lay flat on her bed. Reaching for the hem of her pajama shirt, she slowly, tantalizingly raised it. Her soft belly showing, then revealing her navel. Then he caught the first glimpse of her large breasts. His breath caught in his throat as the first glimpse was replaced by the round full twin orbs, then the hard nipples as her shirt came over her head. 

Her arms were still above her head when he could take no more. He raised up and took the objects of his desire roughly in his hands, bringing the two nipples together to touch before sucking them both into his mouth at the same time. She cast the shirt across the room before wrapping her hands in the hair of her husband's best friend to pull him closer and encourage him to suck harder.

When he finally pulled back, her breasts had twin hand prints on them. He had not broken the skin, but each nipple stood out with a rigid point. The usual brown now purple with the beginning of bruises. She gasp as she ran her fingers across the now tender nubs.

She looked down into the dialated eyes of her soon to be lover. Reaching again to his face, she kissed him with the passion she felt for him before pulling away and standing on the bed. She turned away from him, placing her feet carefully apart and pulled her pajama bottoms over the white globes of her ass. Bending at the waist as she revealed her hairless, swollen wetness, she heard him gasp. She felt the bed shift as he reached a single finger to slide between her lips. She paused as he pushed his finger deeper inside of her. When he withdrew it, she finished taking her pants off. When the offending material was thrown against the door, it was with such force that it opened slightly.

She turned and was standing over Remus watching him suck his finger clean of her taste. She knelt in front of him and unbuckled his belt. Leaving his tented boxers on, she pulled his pants until he raised his hips and released his hold on them. Once those were, again, thrown against the door, opening it still a bit further, she turned her attention to the wetness growing at the tip of the large hard cock still concealed.

He watched her as she looked hungrily at his cock. As she reached for the waistband, he grabbed her wrist. "Rowan, you need to know that, like a wolf, this close to the transformation, it isn't like a human cock anymore. There is a ring of barbed flesh that will only stop swelling once I cum inside of you..."

She licked her lips and waited for him to finish. When he said nothing else, he released her wrist and allowed her to carefully pull the material away from the most magnificent cock she had ever seen.

At this stage, it must have been ten to eleven inches long. The foreskin in place. Her fingers would not touch when she circles the base. She sighed for a moment as it stood straight away from his body. When she was finally able to get the underwear off, she licked her lips in anticipation before leaning down and licking the entire length of his cock. Near the halfway point of the shaft was the 'barbed' flesh he had warned her about. 

When he felt her tongue circling the thick flesh he groaned, knowing that he would soon have to fuck her or die. He did not care at that moment which happened first. She was able to take the head of his cock into her mouth, but not much more. Her hands stroking the flesh. 

He could take no more. Her scent was making his senses crazy. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her off his cock. She gasped at the force, before finding herself flat on her back and his knees pushing hers apart.

He did not kiss her. He did not take time to be sure she was ready. He picked up the back of her knees and brought them up and apart, revealing a scent that was the reason for his desire. It overwhelmed him. She took hold of her own legs and pulled them as far up and apart as she could manage as he watched. His hand found his cock and directed it to her entrance. 

He pushed in deep and hard before pulling out as far as his flesh would allow. His face screwed in concentration as the wolf took over. Very soon, he flipped her to all fours, growling in her ear that she was his bitch and she should learn to take this as he would be giving it to her. She gasp her approval and begged him to take her as he wanted. 

As she shuddered through her third orgasm, he slammed into her, finally releasing his seed deep inside of her with a loud growl. 

As they completed their mating, neither heard the other growl from just outside her bedroom door of the Potions Master, who had come in and witnessed most of their spectacle. It had not taken him long to be hard and stroking his own cock as he heard the words that Lupin said to his lover. After he came and put his spent cock back into his pants, he resolved to make this duo a trio as soon as humanly possible.

 

Over and over, Remus pumped his cock inside of her before he was soft enough to pull out. They collapsed in the night air, the sents of their mating hung in the room. Sleep came easy this night for both of the exhausted lovers.

**********  
A/N -- Asking for reviews is a hard thing to do -- please take a moment and let me know how you feel about this story. If no one is interested, I would rather take it down than continue to have no one interested.


	22. Halloween Treats

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**Halloween Treats**

September turned quickly into October and she still hadn’t told her kids about their dad. Quiddich practice was held three nights a week in preparation for their first match again Ravenclaw. No one knew of the new brooms and the only practice was seen on their old ones; Harry his Firebolt, Ron and Ginny, their Cleansweeps.

Rowan looked up from the staff table to see Neville, Dean, Seamus and Mason walk in. She smiled. Mason moved away from his new friends to move toward the staff table. He walked around it and reached his long arms out to give his mom a quick hug. Laughing, he said “Uhm, mom, I think I grew again.” And he had - he had to be six feet two or more at this point. His shoulders were more broad that those of his dad, he looked more like her brothers. His waist was trim and honestly, with the long blonde hair, he was a very good looking kid. 

Soon the Great Hall was filling up as the rest of Gryffindor filed in. The new brooms were proudly carried by their owners. Each with a Racing broom Firey 2005.

She turned when she heard her daughter’s voice. Madison saw Mason and came to the back of the Staff Table as well. Her hair was blonde streaked and loose rather than the usual pony tail. It was longer, almost down to her waist. She whispered that Draco had been talking to her. With a knowing look and a quick hug, they left her to join their new friends. 

Rowan took her seat between Severus and Hagrid, when she heard a sniff. Hagrid was wiping a tear from his shaggy mane of hair. She leaned around Remus and touched his arm. “S’rry Row'n. I just ain’t n’vr seen nuthin’ like tha’ b’fore. Two t’nagers huggin’ their mum in public? It’s amaz’in.” 

She blushed and thanked him for noticing. Returning to her regular position, she blushed again as she realized that both Severus and Remus were watching the exchange.

After breakfast, she joined her children and the quartet at the rear of the hall. Harry and Mason fell easily into conversation, Ron joining when he heard the word Quiddich. Madison was talking with the girls when Draco walked up behind Rowan. She watched as Madison connected eyes with Draco, a very loud BOOM was followed by a brief flash of light which hit the seven kids. The castle shook to its very foundation. 

As Dumbledore strolled into the Great Hall, he looked over to the group of students standing. His eyes ever twinkling, he grinned at Rowan. As their eyes met, she was allowed to see that the first step in the something very big had just happened. He continued his stroll to the head table and made his presence known. He told them that it was nothing to worry about and to just relax. He also said that they needed to make their way to the pitch if there were to be a game today. 

The quartet and Mason left the hall together. Rowan saw Arthur waiting for her. She leaned over to him asking, “Is Molly coming?” Before he could answer, Molly walked in the front doors and smiled at them.

Madison walked with Draco towards the pitch, as Mason and Rowan hung back a little. Mason leaned in, “Mom? What happened back there?” 

“Don’t worry, if the old man says it’s cool - then it’s cool.” But somehow it didn’t seem cool to Mason, it seemed much bigger.

Ahead, Madison seemed to be in a disagreement with Draco. Mason heard something about “I’m going to sit with my mom. What’s the big deal?” When he got closer, he saw Draco’s hand on her arm, preventing her from moving. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the blond boy pull her back.

“Slytherins do NOT sit with Gryffindors, _Miss Madison_. You said you would sit with me. We sit with the Slytherins - period.”

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, “I do what I please, Sir Malfoy. You are the Head Boy, why can’t you sit with the Head Girl? Get a life Drake, and do me a HUGE favor, do not tell me what I can and cannot do.” And with that request, she turned and walked about ten feet before she rounded and met his eyes, "Get a clue Draco, I am worth it..." Before she turned again and walked round the pitch and into the Gryffindor stands. Mason stood still for a moment; his feet shoulder width apart, his arms crossed in front of him, watching the blonde boy scowl. Their eyes met for a moment before Draco turned away and left the area to sit with the rest of the Slytherins.

The Quiddich match started as they always do. Captains shake hands, teams enter the pitch, flight takes off, announcer makes comments… but today was different. Gryffindor wore new robes. Three of the seven players rode new brooms. And there was a confidence that did not extend to the other team. Rowan sat next to Mason and Madison, who sat next to Hermione and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Rowan looked down to see Madison’s hand on her brother’s arm. They were each quickly moving their heads following identical items. When Rowan touched Mason’s hand, she too saw it. Madison reached over and touched Hermione’s arm. Hermione’s head immediately began to follow it as well. 

It happened in a matter of fifteen minutes into the match. Harry looked to Rowan and her kids. He saw them watching something. He turned to look at what they were seeing. He reached his hand out and snatched the snitch out of the air. The crowd was on their feet in an instant. Harry looked to the American children sitting beside their mom. Coming out of what ever had happened; they joined the screaming fans as Harry flew over to see them. He handed the snitch to Mason. “Thanks” was all he said. Mason pocketed the flying demon.

They sat in the stands until the teams were showered. The other three of the group flew up to meet them. Ron, landing lazily beside Hermione asked if she wanted to fly, which she eagerly accepted and sat in front of Ron, his arms tight around her as they took off. Ginny and Harry flew up as well. “Wanna go?” Mason got behind Ginny’s while Madison joined Harry.

Draco watched this from across the stands. His anger boiling as he saw Madison holding on to Harry and laughing. He did not understand it what he was feeling, but as soon as they were on the ground again, Draco left the pitch.

Rowan laughed with the Weasleys as they watched their children slowly make their way around the pitch. The adults joined the kids on the ground some twenty minutes later. Ginny taking Harry’s hand as they swung their brooms over their shoulders. Ron walked close to Hermione ahead of them, followed by Molly and Arthur, who were going to use the floo to go back to the estate.

Mason and Madison hung back with their mom. Rowan laughed as the kids tried to talk at once. She took a detour around the massive castle to the lake. It was already a bit chilly, but Madison had not had a chance to see the squid her mom had written about. She took off her shoes and socks, turned to look at her mom and brother and looked around. She beckoned Mason to play with her. She held his arm and thought about the squid coming to play. With a great SPLASH the squid surfaced, looking around to see who had called him. Madison squealed as the giant made its way as close as its massive form to the beach. It extended a tentacle to her. Madison reached out to touch it, Mason grinning broadly as he too petted the squid. Madison couldn’t resist begging her brother to “come on, please Mason.”

He tossed them to his mom and with Madison holding his hand they jumped toward the squid. Rowan laughed as they were suddenly surrounded by tentacles. The squid just wanted to play. The ground shook a bit, when Rowan turned to look behind her, Hagrid came into view. He laughed at the kids in the water, and spotting Rowan galumphed over to her.

“Hello Hagrid, I’m so glad you’re here.” Hagrid sat down on the beach. Watching with an amused delight as the laughter rang through the air. “Hagrid”, Rowan said as she sat next to him, “Madison called the squid to her. Is that possible?”

Hagrid thought for a few moments. “Nope, don’t reckon it is. But tell me the rest of it and maybe we c’n figger it out.”

She told him of the way Madison was excited, walked to the beach and finally beckoned Mason to him. Hagrid interrupted her and asked “The same way she saw the snitch and then showed ‘Mione?” Rowan nodded as Hagrid continued, “I’d figger you oughta like to get them checked out to see if they have a special magic…I mean, well… I know of some fasinatin’ creatures that are okay alone, but when combined with another creature, their talent is just amaaaaaaaazin’.”

Rowan continued to watch the squid throwing her children around for another half hour, reflecting on what Hagrid had said. She knew they had strong magic separate, but wondered about the combined effect. Finally, he pulled out a small flute, much like the one he gave Harry in his first year, and began to play. The squid, hearing the music, brought the children back to the beach and gently set them on the ground.

As they made their way up to the castle, Mason asked Hagrid about the flute. “It weren’t nut’in special. Just that music can sooth almost any type of beast.” He casually handed it to Mason, saying he would make another one. Mason thanked him as he veered off to his cabin. Rowan was lost in thought and did not even realize what he said.

They made their way, dripping water through the front doors and to her quarters on the second floor. They were soon joined by the four Gryffindors as Rowan’s two showered and changed. Harry, followed by the rest, entered the common room a few moments later and asked why they were wet.

Rowan laughed, telling them about the lake and Madison playing with the squid. The four teenagers gawked openly at her. “How did they get it to come?” Hermione finally asked, “It’s so shallow where you stand on the beach, it wouldn’t fit.” 

“You’ll have to ask Madison that one. She’s the one who asked it to play.” 

About that time, Madison stuck her head out of the door, “What did I do now?” The conversation carried as Mason joined them. It was getting close to time to meet with Dumbledore and then a trip into Hogsmeade. She excused herself and went to the headmaster’s office. 

“Sir?” She entered quietly.

Dumbledore looked up and smiled. “Do come in Rowan. Would you like a toffee?” 

“Uh, no sir, thank you. The kids are waiting in my quarters talking about Madison playing with the squid.”

“The Squid?” his eyes positively dancing behind the half moon spectacles.  
Rowan explained about Madison calling the squid but was unable to accomplish anything until Mason joined her. Taking a steadying breath, she plunged on and told him about the Snitch as well. Dumbledore seemed to absorb the information with glee. “Do you not see it Rowan?”

She sat quietly for a few moments. “The prophesy,” she stated simply, “we will need to unbind their powers soon.” Their eyes met for a moment, “How do I tell them about Sirius?” He did not have an answer for her.


	23. Halloween Feast and Old Friends

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

**Halloween Feast and Old Friends**

Rowan rose and left the office without another word to him. She made her way past the gargoyle, lost in thought. Wondering how she could not have realized that her children made the rest of the prophesy. She sat at the head of the great stair case, so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the footsteps until she heard the voice of Draco address her. “So, I guess you’ve heard?” Rowan looked at him blankly “My father has just been released from Azkaban. He will be here in a little while to sort you and the rest of this poor excuse for a school out.”

“I await his arrival with a light heart, Draco dear, please show him to my quarters when he arrives so I might deal with it as soon as possible.” There was no fear in her voice as he expected. There is was no hint of intimidation. She simply was not impressed. He glared at her as she walked away holding her head high.

The six teenagers were laughing as Ron tried to play Hagrid's flute. Harry said that his sounded just like it. After a few minutes, Mason couldn’t take it any more. He took the flute from Ron and began to play. Within seconds, the room filled with a haunting music, it sounded very Phantom of the Opera-ish. “Too depressing” Rowan yelled. He grinned and began to play “Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy from Company B” they clapped as the music lifted their hearts. She once again thanked God for his talent and gift.

Madison pulled Ron up and began to teach him how to swing dance. One of Rowan’s guy friends had taught them years before. As Ron got the hang of it, she pulled Hermione up and taught her as well. Mason stopped after the third or fourth song and said “water”. Madison handed him a glass and he drank it dry. 

Rowan turned on her CD player and put in a big band CD that Mason’s jazz band had recorded the year before. It took a while, but finally all six were dancing and flipping to the music; the laughter filling the room almost as much as the music. Grinning, he said “Not bad Bobby, didn’t know you could teach that.” Madison informed him that she could do anything. 

When the excitement died down, the six sat on the couches, catching their breath and laughing. Just as they had decided it was time to get ready to go to the Halloween Feast; the door burst open. There stood Draco Malfoy. He entered the room and once again, when the eight of them were together, the very foundation of Hogwart’s shook. They looked to one another as the door slammed shut. “It’s okay. I’ll explain later.”

Draco turned to her, “You won’t be here later. My father is here to see you.” Rowan looked at him for a moment then crossed the room and opened the door. There, in the hallway, stood Lucius Malfoy. She invited him inside her quarters.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stood with wands raised toward the man. Rowan positioned herself between the children and the man who was there to threaten her life. She turned slightly to be sure the kids were all behind her. 

“ _Luke_ ," Draco did a double take at the casual use of his father's first name, "please do feel free to come in. I understand you are just getting home. I do hope it was not an inconvenience to come see me today,” the smirk on her face evident as she moved closer to him. 

He looked in her eyes. There was a flash of recognition as he stared. “Rowan? Rowan Cowan??”

“It’s Black, but yes, it’s me… the one and only. How have you been Luke?” Harry and Ron exchanged dark looks, “I didn’t realize that you were the same one that reared the git who likes to throw your name around like you’re still big man on campus.”

Lucius growled at his son. “I haven’t seen you in at least twenty years.”

“Twenty-seven to be exact,” she took his arm and walked with him past the children who stood gawking at the couple who walked toward the living area, “I can still remember the first summer your grandparents brought you to Texas. Do you remember how sunburned we both got? Grandparents talking and ignoring us.” Both adults laughed out loud at the memories. “Can I get you something to drink?”

Lucius sat down in a comfortable chair. Rowan turned to see seven sets of eyes wide with wonderment looking back at her. She told the kids to go get ready for the feast, Draco included, and she would see them there. As she finished he asked, “So Rowan, why are you here?”

“I am here to teach the kids how to survive without using magic in case your dark lord actually defeats Harry at some point.” She stated matter of fact. “Narcissa is doing well?”

He nodded his head, seemingly lost in thought. After a few moments of silence, he looked up into her eyes again. “I have missed our time together when we were children. It was so easy then.”

“But we all grow up and make choices. From what I have seen of your son, he’s not making good ones. And you seem to be pushing him in the direction he’s going.” 

Luke sighed. “It is all easy, knowing who and what was right. I’m really in too deep in now. My wife wants the power. I enjoy being the bully and people being afraid of me.”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Luke, you do know that I have no magical powers? That my grandparents met your grandparents on a long cruise.” She eyed him “No magic Luke. None. But understand this. My grandparents were good people. Your grandparents adored them. No magic and they were still close friends for fifty years. Can you tell me why your ‘leader’ wants to kill people like my grandparents?”

He laughed. “No, I really can’t. Although Narcissa believes that anyone who is not a pure-blood witch or wizard has no right to be on this earth wasting space that could be taken up with our children.” He stopped only for a split second before continuing, “You know, our time together was short when we were young. As much fun as we were allowed to have together, I doubt you will like the grown up version of me. Sometimes I don’t like it much either. Your children, they are Sirius’?” She shook her head no, not ready for anyone to know the whole story just yet. “Do they have magic?”

“Nope, and if they did, I’d have it bound. They don’t need it to be good people. They just need to live life as it comes and make choices they can live with. Something you should teach your son.”

He stood to leave. She watched him; remembering the scrawny blonde kid with the always burned nose running around her grandparents’ back yard with a water hose chasing her. She could almost hear him squealing with delight as he got her clothes wet. “Give Narcissa a hug for me Luke. I will miss the man you should have been.” Lucius Malfoy nodded before he swept from the room, never looking back.

~@~@~@~

The Halloween feast had the usual fun of food. Once every one was finished eating, Dumbledore swept his hand and the tables vanished. A stage popped up out of thin air. A group of black ripped robed women entered. The Weird Sisters were going to play. After the first few songs, Madison handed the lead singer a note. She smiled and talked to the group for a moment before motioning for Mason to get on stage. He would play drums while the drummer played the trumpet. “This one is for Professor Dumbledore” and the 40’s music rang through the hall. 

Ginny was excited as Harry grabbed her hand and headed to the center of the hall. Ron grabbed Hermione and followed suit. Rowan watched as the two couples began the swing dance Madison taught them this afternoon. Dumbledore stood and left the head table, motioned to Madison to meet him, they began to dance. The headmaster moved like a twenty year old American Airman on leave. They flowed effortlessly as the jumps, rolls, and steps seemed to take on a life of their own. 

When the song ended, Madison slid into a graceful curtsey as Dumbledore bowed. Looking over at the other two couples, Harry was holding Ginny laughing and smiling. Ron was holding Hermione cradling her. Everyone was either stunned into silence or clapping hysterically. The headmaster whispered something in her sixteen year old daughter’s ear. She gracefully nodded her head.

During one very Muggle country song, Remis asked Rowan to dance. She joined him for the slow tune. As they waltzed across the dance floor, he leaned in close to her. “Do you remember teaching me to do this in our fourth year?” He could feel her nod into his shoulder as he laughed, “I was terrible. I wanted so badly to impress you that year. I stepped on your toes. But thankfully, you never gave up on me. It was, what, almost fifth year before I could actually not count the steps out loud?” he heard her laugh as the song ended and he dipped her into a low back bend. When he helped her back up, Mason and Madison were clapping loudly.

“Imagine what they will do when we two-step later?” She laughed to her old friend; and they did. Waiting until Mason convinced the Weird Sisters to play another Muggle song; Rowan rose and asked Remis to dance. Severus watched them with narrowed eyes as they walked to the dance floor hand in hand. The song was fast, but definitely country as they began. He turned her with a grace she would not have believed all those years ago. Twists, turns, and steps were all part of the show they put on for the students. She was having much more fun with him this time than the last time they spoke, and for a split second, she forgot her love for her husband.

As the night went on, Mason either danced with any number of young witches or played a different instrument in the band. Madison danced with everyone. She even got to dance with Harry and Ron. She fast danced with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Her toes were stepped on my Crabbe and Goyle. Theodore Knott and Blaise Zabini danced well enough to dance with twice.

Madison’s crowning glory was the last dance of the night. A slow rhythmic number which had her asking Draco onto the floor. She absolutely glowed as he took her in his arms. He knew how to dance and was glad to have a partner who knew how as well. They danced, smiling and relaxing from the day’s excitement. She drew him closer, her arms resting around his waist. He found comfort as she laid her head against his chest. He was just under two meters tall, and fit her tall frame perfectly. He could smell her hair; it was calming with his arms around her shoulders, giving him a feeling of completeness that he hadn’t ever felt before. It seemed as though they were the only two in the room. 

The same song found Rowan stopping Severus as he was trying to sneak out of the hall. Grabbing his hand, she urged him gently onto the dance floor. She held him until he physically agreed to dance with her. She moved in very close to him as they swayed their way around the hall. She could feel his pulse increase as the song continued. She was impressed with his dance ability; he knew what he was doing as he held her close. She noticed his cloak smelled of flowers and honeysuckle, no doubt some new potions. She breathed in the scent of him. He whispered in her ear words that made her blush, she was lost in his underlying charm. When the song ended he bowed to her as she curtsied to him.

Draco, however, just held on to Madison; swaying to music found only in his head and heart; taking in the scent that was Madison, finding a completeness that he had never thought possible. His eyes were closed as he hummed tunelessly against her blonde hair, smiling all the while. The great hall emptied except for the quartet, Mason, Dumbledore, Remis, Rowan, Snape, and a few Slytherins; who watched as Draco continued to dance with Madison.

Finally, Mason walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. “Dude, the dance is over. Let her go.” Draco looked to Mason then to Madison. He abruptly pulled away from her and hastily left the great hall followed by his Slytherin friends. Madison just winked at Mason with no explanation.


	24. Hogsmeade

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

**Hogsmeade**

When the quartet entered the Head’s quarters, they expected to find Draco. But as usual, the door to his room was closed and he didn’t answer when they knocked. The next morning, Madison entered the hall and sat with Draco. Draco blushed a bit before he moved over to let her sit, and then poured her a cup of coffee.

The seventh years were to go into Hogsmeade that day. Draco asked Madison to walk with him and, after a short conversation with Mason about the importance of keeping his sister safe if he wanted to continue to walk upright, the two made their way into the cool morning air.

Harry asked if Mason wanted to talk with them, Neville, and several Gryffindor girls. 

The teens made their way down the long path that separated Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Draco was not pleased when Madison insisted that they walk with Mason and his friends. Mason, rummaging in his backpack, pulled a small guitar out and started strumming. 

Madison turned to her big brother, “I didn’t know you brought that!” she laughed and jumped on Draco’s back making him carry her a little way down the path. Draco, surprised at this, blushed briefly, and then hitched her up a little more securely, his laughter genuine as he playfully turned around and she held on to his shoulders. She whooped and yelled as Draco ran and played with her. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and jumped on their own boyfriend’s back. They sang to Mason’s tune, enjoying the freedom of a simple early-winter walk.

As they entered the town, the two American teens were in awe of its sights. As Draco set her on the ground, she declared that she wanted to go into every shop. Dragging Draco playfully by the hand, he joined her. 

Harry and Ginny went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, while Hermione and Ron went to Scrivenshafts for a new quill. Mason heard music and decided to go see who or what was playing; Neville joined him. 

Draco was pulled into a little shop full of jewelry. He stood back and observed the excitement on her face as she looked at the different charms. She had noted the bracelet her mom wore and that she would receive when the time was right. Draco had never been interested in a woman before, in what she thought, who she was. He was only after a good snog and that as often with the boys as with the girls, but with Madison… there was something more. He actually cared about her smile. He wanted it to continue. He wanted to be the reason it was there. 

She motioned him over to a case. “What are these?” 

The woman behind the counter noticed her question and explained that the locket would hold anything. It could be put in or taken out at the owner’s leisure. Madison thought it was brilliant! When the woman asked if she could wrap it up, Madison said no, but she would be back before Christmas.

Turning, Madison noticed Draco smiling. “I like it when you do that, the smile does amazing things for your face,” she said bluntly, as she reached to touch his face, he blushed. She wondered if he had ever blushed before.

They continued from shop to shop, looking at various wizarding items that Madison had never seen before. Draco patiently explained, or let the merchant explain them to her. Near four o'clock, they had left Fred and George’s new store to meet a group of Slytherins. 

Pansy Parkinson walked to Draco and pulled him by his collar to get him close enough to give him a deep passionate kiss. Madison just watched, amused, at the spectacle this girl was making of herself. The boys in the group started cat-calling and clapping. When Pansy was through, she let him go. Looking into his eyes, she made some off-handed remark about being happy his father was home.

It was then that she noticed that he was still holding Madison’s hand. She looked down his arm to the hand clasped with this girl she had never seen before, up Madison’s arm to meet her eye to eye. Madison raised her eyebrows with a laugh. 

Pansy shrieked “MADISON? A Muggle? Draco, how could you?” Goyle and Crabbe, having been on the receiving end of Pansy’s temper tantrums, stepped back; Pansy side-stepped to Madison with a sneer and said “What. Are. You. Doing. With. My. _BOYFRIEND??_ ”

Madison smirked then waved her hand in front of her face. “Would ya’ like a piece of gum? Your breath reeks.” 

Pansy screamed. The Slytherins laughed. The boys were thoroughly enjoying seeing Pansy getting hers. Madison continued smirking a little before continuing, “If he wants you, it’s cool with me. He and I are friends. If it’s never more than that, I can deal. But be warned,” Madison narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice, “should he decide he wants me, you can be assured I will kick your pompous, pure-blood, English ass all the way to France if you kiss him again like that…” she reached up to Pansy’s collar, instead of grabbing it, she flattened it, “Do we understand each other?” 

Pansy saw red, she wanted to do was to hurt this insolent girl. Screaming out an animalistic scream, lunged forward to grab Madison. Madison tore her hand out of Draco’s, reaching her fist up at the same moment and connected with Pansy’s nose. The break of her nose and snap of her head was audible as she fell back into the group clothed in green. 

Peering down at her, she said, “I tried to warn you. I have no problem with you, but I won’t be attacked. I will hurt you should you try that again.” Looking up into the faces that held her attacker, she added, “That goes for the rest of you. Do. Not. Piss. Me. Off.” Turning, she quickly winked at Draco, deciding he was more handsome than ever, turned away from him, her back to the crowd and strolled away. 

Draco watched her go; a mix of admiration and respect following her. He turned to his one time friends. “What the hell was that all about Pansy? Why would you think I wanted ANYTHING to do with you anyway Parkinson? You are a COW. As for the rest of you, I would think twice before I picked on the new kid if I were you. From what I've seen, she and her brother would hurt all of you without breaking a sweat. Leave them alone.” With the practiced dramatic swirl of his cloak, he followed Madison into the Three Broomsticks.

When he entered, he saw the six of them sitting together. As he neared, Harry started clapping loudly. The other Gryffindors joined in, as did the kids from the other houses. Madison had paused just long enough to listen to what he said to his house mates. She had wasted no time in telling the group about breaking Pansy’s nose and Draco yelling at her as she walked off. 

Mason stood up, meeting him half-way across the crowded pub. Draco wanted to flinch, to look away from this big American, but instead, he straightened his shoulders and looked Mason in the eyes. Mason broke into a big grin as he neared the smaller blonde. He slapped him on the back and said “Way to go Slytherin. We might make a Hero of ya’ yet!” 

The next two hours were filled with memories of Draco and Harry’s long feud. They laughed as they remembered Ron belching slugs. Draco actually apologized to Hermione for ever calling her “mud blood.” Ron took a moment, in front of his friends, to thank Draco for his help with Hermione last year. Draco looked to his feet for a moment and accepted his apology.

As the left the pub, the first signs of darkness crept over the horizon. Without warning, the people in the street began screaming. Loud cracks were heard from every area. A little boy fell on the sidewalk as he ran from something. The lanterns in the street went out. The cold descended upon them. Madison looked to her brother. “What’s happening?” She held his hand.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all took out their wands. Draco joined them without hesitation, shoulder to shoulder against what could only be a combined Dementor and Death Eater attack. 

Mason concentrated all his emotion on his sister being safe. Looking into the grey eyes, he hissed “Help them,” Madison nodded. She held Mason’s hand harder as she thought good thoughts toward the five wizards and witches in front of them. They both thought of themselves as a shield that would keep their new friends from harm. The shield that Madison and Mason conjured surrounded their backs as she heard “EXPECTRO PATRONUM” from the group in front of them.

They opened their eyes to see five silver animals bounding their way up the street to the floating creatures. Mason turned his head to look behind them. Turning and forcing Madison to turn, he said “Keep protecting them Mads.” 

She concentrated like she did before a Physics exam, only on keeping her friends safe from all angles. The energy flowed between her and Mason. The golden light shield that they both saw in their minds manifested itself around them. 

The adults in masks began to fire colored lights at them. The shield absorbed most of the curses, diluting them. Very little could get through the glow surrounding them. The five young wizards were now shouting for everyone to get inside. 

The DA members shouted charms at the Death Eaters, while others picked up the children of Hogsmeade and shielded the adults who were too scared to do anything. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were using every hex and curse they could think of to rapid fire at the opposition. The speed of which was too fast to be seen by the human eye. Quickly, the hooded adults began to fall. Mason and Madison kept thinking about how strong the shield could be. 

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Loud cracks could be heard throughout the village of Hogsmeade. The shield flickered and collapsed as Madison fell against Mason when their hands were separated. Mason fell to the ground, unable to support Madison’s weight. The DA members were binding those stunned Death Eaters which were left behind. Dumbledore appeared with other members of the order as the fight ended. 

The Aurors, including Mad-Eye Moody, arrived and would take a total of twenty three people to Azkaban to await judgment. 

Dumbledore looked at the brother and sister who lay on the ground, neither were moving. Draco pocketed his wand and, in a panic, had dropped down beside Madison. He pulled her towards him. Fighting tears as he whispered for her to be okay. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned their backs, spreading their cloaks to shield their friends from prying eyes. Ginny had knelt beside Mason and was trying to wake him. Dumbledore, handed Draco a long chain, it extended to all seven of the children. Dumbledore muttered “Portus” and with a flash of blue, they vanished.

Once calm was restored, the Death-Eaters were arrested, and the seven gone, Dumbledore turned to Neville. “Can anyone tell me what happened here?” Neville told the story about the shield and the Dementors and Death Eaters. 

The others confirmed what they saw. The headmaster suggested that they follow him back to the school. Just outside the gates, he turned to his students. “Can everyone hear me? Good, good. Please, everyone, look at me.” With a tiny wave of his wand, the entire group of seventh year wizards and witches stared blankly back at them. “Everyone had fun today?” He led them back into the castle, the chattering of everything except two Americans who had proven their worth to their friends, simply by believing in them.

**~@~@~@~**

Inside the Hogwart’s hospital wing lay the two teen-agers on separate beds. Five more stood quietly waiting for something to happen. One healer bustled from her office to her newest charges. One mom waited silently for their recovery. The doors to the hospital wing opened. Arthur and Molly Weasley, Dumbledore, Lupin, and McGonagall entered. Snape sealed the room so that no one else could enter. As the group moved toward the lone parent, the teens looked up from their concentration. Remus passed out chocolate to the students. Harry nudged Ron and Ginny, who walked to their parents. Harry knew he would be welcome, as would Hermione, but he had just watched them fight more Dementors than they had ever seen, but he doubted it was more than attacked them that night with Sirius. And he had felt strength unlike any he had felt before. He reached to Hermione and drew her into a hug.

Hermione was worried. It was important that these two friends wake up soon. As Harry held her, she reached to Malfoy. Her touch was all she had to offer the new friend. He responded to it and stepped in closer to the two. Just being close helped ease his frustration as he watched Madison and Mason breathing across the room.

Rowan finally broke the silence. “Would somebody tell me why my children are not awake? What the hell happened down there? Somebody needs to tell me something.”

Mason spoke as in sleep-talking, “I don’t care what happened anywhere, SHUT UP, and let us get some sleep.” With that, he turned away from her and went back to sleep. Everyone in the room laughed with her as Remus hugged her. When he released her, she was swept up into the arms of Severus Snape, he held her and whispered encouragement in her ear. The past tense moments of uncertainty passed with glee. 

They left the tired ones and went to the Great Hall. Everyone was hungry. The teachers went to the head table; Draco joined the quartet at the Gryffindor table for the first time in his school career. Whispers broke out across the hall when he chose not to sit with his house mates; stopping only as Dumbledore stood. “Glad to see you each back and safe. Today’s show of solidarity against invaders makes my heart leap with faith that this school can one day be united. The spells thrown at the invaders were impressive. I would like to give a round of applause to every seventh year in Hogsmeade today.” 

The hall rang with thunderous applause. Once it died down, he continued. “Today I witnessed something which I never thought I would live to see. Neville Longbottom drew the DA into the open. Fighting, throwing curses and charms at the unwelcome guests. When he turned to see a small boy who had fallen and about to meet a Dementor, I watched Neville Longbottom take a deep breath and yell for his Patronus to come to save the child.” Everyone took a collective breath. The five looked at one another then back to Dumbledore. “I watched two Slytherins help to hold the other younger children at bay while others joined in the fight. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff showed their determination with keeping the townspeople safe by rushing in to help the others. The fight today was fierce. I must tell you that you were all very lucky. 

“Because of your actions, twenty three people have left the ranks of Voldemort. They are in Azkaban waiting on their sentence. Hogsmeade lost no one. Hogwart’s lost no one. For that, I am proud of you all.”

With that finality, he sat down. The five stared at him, open-mouthed. No one seemed to realize that THEY were the ones who took care of the Dementors. Ron leaned in and whispered, “We’ll talk about this later.” The rest nodded.

Once the feast ended, they made their way back to the Hospital wing. Looking over at the beds, they saw both of the Americans sitting up and taking a horrible smoking potion. Madison grinned at Madame Pomfrey, “None for me thanks, I’m a minor.” 

Mason who had just finished his potion coughed loudly and laughed. “Come on sister dear, take what you need.” Madison grimaced, wrinkled her nose, stuck out her tongue at her brother, and swallowed it all in one. Looking at her brother, she made a face that reminded him of a mouse and they both laughed. Madame Pomfrey, who was not known for her sense of humor, laughed with them.

Mason turned as he saw the “crew” walk towards them. Mom was trying not to cry, but he knew she’d be okay. Draco walked straight to Madison. Standing next to her, he said “You okay?” She blushed a bit and assured him that she was fine. 

Rowan looked at Madame Pomfrey. “When can they get out of here?”

“Now, I suppose” she said in a low voice to Rowan, however, “their magic was seriously depleted today.” Raising it louder, she added “They will need to take three different potions a day to resolve this situation. They should recover completely by Friday.”

Rowan nodded. She shooed away the five and told the kids to get dressed. She left with the other adults and made their way to Rowan’s common room. They were talking when they finally arrived. Mason grabbed a sandwich as did Madison, each munching while listening to the others. Snape and McGonagall left Dumbledore to talk to the children. He started to speak, but Rowan cut him off. “Not now professor.” The man nodded and he too left the room.

Mason and Madison were excited at the prospect of magic being depleted. This meant that they had magic in the first place. However, no one really talked about this, and the rest of the week was uneventful. Draco had gone home after being sure Madison was fine, and wasn’t scheduled back until Wednesday. The rest studied, or spent time with a Muggle professor pouring over tomes of old text. Rowan enjoyed the research with the kids. She noticed with a smirk that the two couples wandered off on occasion. 

The following Wednesday, Draco strolled in from a visit with his parents. He didn’t say much to anyone. Thursday morning, he wasn’t at breakfast or lunch. Madison asked Professor Snape if he would accompany her to go to Draco’s common room to see him. He agreed, and took her toward the Head’s room, leaving her in the empty common room. She was quite alone until Snape reappeared, visibly shaken. “I’m sorry, he’s not feeling well, he is… unable to come to see you. He asked me to … tell you… goodbye and good riddance.” 

Madison looked into the deep black eyes of the man and decided he was lying. She stood up and faced him. “Whatever, can I go or not?” He smirked and left her in the common room to make her own choice.

She walked in the direction from which he came. Finally, she saw the door marked “HEAD BOY”. She knocked quietly. No answer. She opened the door. There stood Draco in his silk green boxers standing in front of a long mirror, turned awkwardly to see his back. His front was covered in long dark bruised. His legs had whelps on them. His torso and ribs were at a funny angle and his foot did not have any weight on it. 

When he heard her gasp, he turned his head to see her. His eyes were black, missing at least one tooth, and his nose was bloody. He met her eyes then looked away. He hobbled to his bed and put on his green and silver silk robe. “Hello Madison.” his breathing was ragged. 

“You need a doctor.” Madison walked further into the room. She watched him as he sat gingerly on his bed. 

“I’ll be fine.” he said with a shrug. “Each breath gets a little… less painful. Really.” his attempt at humor made her sick at her stomach. 

She closed her eyes, concentrating until she could see her brother’s face clearly. _‘I need you in the Head Boy’s room. Bring Mom and Poppy. Bring them now.’_ She could see him nod his head as the connection was severed. She sat carefully beside him as he tried to lean over to rest. He was covered in bruises; hand prints on his neck, his breathing becoming shallower. 

The door flew open a few moments later. In walked Mason, Rowan, Madame Pomfrey and the quartet. Madison stroked her hair and cried silent tears. Mason reached her first. She couldn’t talk. Madame Pomfrey came to them, gasped at Draco, turned and said, “We must get him to the hospital wing.” Mason started to pick him up. But Harry stepped forward and asked him not too. Harry handed his wand to Draco, telling him this might hurt a bit, and as easily as possible, picked him up. Hermione covered him with a sheet from his bed, just as Harry turned and made for the exit. Harry carried Draco all the way to the hospital wing. 

Because the Head’s rooms were on the same floor as the Hospital Wing, there wasn’t too far to go. Just in case though, Rowan and Mason ran ahead and made sure there were no witnesses. Ginny ran down the staircase, clearing the hall by telling everyone that peeves was on the loose and to run outside. Everyone listened and scattered. No one would be able to look up to the second floor railing and see Harry carry Draco. They arrived at the Hospital wing unseen by other students. The healer bustled closed the doors, and began to help him. 

Rowan hung back, feeling a rage she had not felt in years. She felt each pump of her heart sending out the blood that fueled her anger. Oh yes, she was angry. She would find who did this and make them pay… dearly. _‘It had to be his parents,’_ She decided silently, _‘This boy had been beaten badly then sent back to school. How dare they?’_ She wondered if he was beaten for dancing with her daughter. Rowan turned to leave the hospital wing as Severus and Lupin entered. Rowan looked into those dark eyes full of concern for his student. She asked one question: “Did you have anything to do with this?” He looked at her and shook his head no. She left the hospital wing. Stopping in the front doors, she slowed her breathing; concentrating on Dobby who appeared to her. “Yes ma’am? Dobby is here as you asked.”

“Dobby, can you take me to see the Malfoy’s?” Dobby cringed as he heard his old master’s name. “I need to see them right away, but I don’t know where their home is. Will you help me?” Dobby slowly shook his head yes. Took her hand and with a loud CRACK appeared on the front porch. Looking into the eyes of a terrified elf, she told him that he could go. He hesitated, but left.

She used the great snake door knocker. An elf answered the door. “May I help you ma’am?” Rowan looked down into the face of another creature that had been terrified her entire life. Composing herself, Rowan asked to see Lucius and Narcissa. The house-elf complied and opened the door.

She was led into the front hall and into a formal sitting room. Lucius looked up from his glass of brandy into her eyes. Her brown eyes had become a light orange over the course of the last half hour. They flashed at him. “Where is Narcissa?” 

“Right here,” came a voice from a chair. She stood to see Rowan standing in her home, crossing the floor she made to confront her for being in her home; but as she saw the anger in this woman thought better of it. 

“I want to know who hurt Draco.” The blondes looked at each other, obviously frightened, but Narcissa was not one to be bullied in her own home however.

“We decided it was time to teach him the important lesson of classes. How important it is that he not associate himself with useless muggles.” She almost laughed but caught herself. The door opened behind Rowan. She turned to stare into the snake like face of the villain from her dreams. 

“Tom Riddle, I presume,” Rowan’s confidence not wavering.

“At your service, Rowan Lee Cowan Black, how good of you to join us,” he responded, “Please do sit down.”

“Perhaps after I have a little discussion with your two idiots over here,” She pointed behind her to the two blondes, “once I finish my chat with them, please, feel free to have tea ready for us to share.” she said casually. 

Voldemort turned from the room, hesitated, turned to Malfoy and said “She was not the one to make an enemy.”

“Oh, Tom?” he stopped in the doorway, “Did you have anything to do with the injuries the young master Malfoy sustained this past week?”

Laughing, he assured her he did not. It was all them. He left the room with a swish of his cloak. Rowan turned look at the two stunned faces of the people she came to confront. She walked quietly toward Narcissa, who stiffened under the haze of her orange eyes. Rowan drew closer. Step by step, she closed the gap between them. Looking into the silver eyes of Narcissa Black Malfoy, Rowan asked slowly. “Why is your son hurt so badly?”

Narcissa rolled her eyes and said “He will NEVER associate with non-magical people. He is a PURE-BLOOD WIZARD!”

“She’s not a MUGGLE you sadistic bitch. Her father was a full-blood wizard… as am I. What does that tell you?”

“YOU are her mother, she is not pure-blood.”

It happened so fast, Lucius missed it. He watched close as Rowan’s hand shot up from her side at his wife; knocking her back into the chair. Rowan followed her closely, reaching to her forehead; she muttered “nevioruios agaitenia”. Narcissa’s eyes rolled in to her skull, a smile crossed her face. Rowan retreated with a small glow and touched her bracelet.

She turned to Lucius. Memories flooding her mind: his childhood name was Luke. They chased each other in their youth. He had sprayed her with water and fed ducks at their pond. She looked at him with the same orange tint to her eyes. “Why did you hurt your son the week he was with you? You were gone for months. He never stopped believing in you. He never once turned his back in the belief that was you.”

He became stone silent as he listened to her words. He was only sure of the answer she wanted to hear. “It was Narcissa. She was angry when reports got back to her about your daughter at Halloween. She ranted and raved about it. Then the next day when he assisted in the counter-attack by the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, it was really unacceptable behaviour. Surely you can see that Row...” 

Rowan inched toward him. The air crackling as he backed against a tapestry older than his bloodline. He raised his wand to defend himself. Her hand rose for a split second and his wand flew out of his hand and across the room.

When she was close enough to feel the currents around her she said “Enough. Even if it was Narcissa,” Rowan hissed, “You did nothing to save him from her. It is your fault as well as his. For that error in judgment, you shall suffer the same fate as she.” He looked quickly at Narcissa’s form. She was breathing but lifeless at the same time. Rowan reached to his forehead, muttered “nevioruios agaitenia”. Luke’s eyes rolled in to his skull, a smile crossing his face as his body slumped to the ground in a heap. Rowan retreated with another small glow and touched her bracelet.

She turned to leave, walking toward the front doors. The anger still coursed through her veins. As she approached the dining room, she found Tom Riddle sitting quietly reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of tea. Rowan smirked at the sight. He met her gaze, nodded his head and returned to read his paper. “Draco is no longer a possession to be handed to you by his parents. You will leave him to me from this moment forward. You have taken too much from me in my life, and he will not be added to those losses.” He smirked at her but before he could answer, she cut across him. “I must be going now. You might want to leave before the Ministry officials start appearing.” He again acknowledged her, but said nothing. Rowan walked out of the manor and across the front lawn. With a snap of her fingers, she shimmered from Malfoy Manor and the next place she came to be was the headmaster’s office of Hogwarts. 

Rowan moved swiftly down the stairs and out the door, to the hospital wing, she walked, ever faster to reach her goal. She entered the room and walked past Dumbledore and the children to look down at the face of a healing Draco Malfoy. She reached her hand toward a chair and it came to her. The adults watching exchanged looks of concern. 

The blue eyes behind the half moon glasses were smiling. Rowan leaned over him, whispering to Malfoy’s unconscious form. Unheard, she urged him to use his magic to come back. There were things worth living for if he had the opportunity. Reaching to his face, she made her bracelet clink softly. Draco stirred. That was enough. She got up, gave permission to her daughter to stay the remainder of the evening and walked purposefully out of the hospital wing.

Snape followed her. It was not his best idea, but he had to know. “Rowan! Wait for me,” _‘You wretched woman’_ added deep in his heart, “Wait for me Rowan. We need to talk.” She stopped and turned.

Rowan glared at him. Her eyes were still orange and her breathing sill irregular. Footsteps behind him gave way to a Mason and Remus. He saw his mother and stopped still. He looked from Snape to his mother. “Sir, I don’t know you very well, and I don’t know what you’ve done to add to her anger. But I can assure you that if you do not leave her alone, you will regret it more than anyone else will.” Mason took a step back. He had warned the greasy haired man - what more could he do? He looked over his shoulder to Remus who gave a slight nod.

Snape considered his options, turning to the child he said “Thank you for that warning, I believe I shall listen to it and take this up another day.” With that, he swirled his cloak and left the hallway.

Rowan was coming down from her anger. Her eyes fading to normal brown, she looked into the face of her son. “Thank you.”

“Mom, you know you are going to get a headache over this one. That was one helluva show you put on in there. You okay?”

She reached out to grab him as she fell into his arms. “No...but don't tell anyone. Help me to my quarters.” she whispered; and as he had always done, helped his mother as the headache overtook her. 

Later, Mason and Madison looked over their mother. Mason looked at her charm bracelet. “Madison? Did she get new charms?” They looked like twin light bulbs that gave off a glow. Madison nodded. 

Harry and Hermione entered the quarters. They had a thousand questions. Ron had stayed with Ginny and Draco. So far, no one from his house had noticed he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. They had listened to the teenagers’ conversation. Clearing his throat, Harry stepped into the bedroom of his favorite professor. “How is she?”

Mason locked eyes with his sister before answering “She’ll… be okay. When she gets really angry, she usually ends up with a bad headache.” 

Hermione remembered her mother used to get headaches too. Some of them put her in bed for days. “Have you given her anything?” Mason nodded. 

Rowan woke at 4:45 the next morning. Her head still ached dully from the anger she felt the night before. She slipped quietly from her room. As she passed the other rooms, she realized all the usual teenagers were still there. If she wasn’t mistaken it was Friday. She left her quarters to check on Draco. She entered the wing quietly. Draco was still asleep, so she sat in a chair next to his bed. When he stirred, she spoke. “Draco?”

Sleepily, he rolled over to see who was speaking to her. “Oh, it’s you… I had hoped it would be your daughter.”

“Yes, I imagine you would. She is asleep in my quarters. She’ll be up soon with breakfast, I have no doubt. How are you feeling?”

“Madame Pomfrey told me that the bones are healed but I may be sore the rest of the day. But Professor Snape gave me a pain potion so I won’t really care if I am hurt or not. Plus it isn’t supposed to make me sleepy.”

They talked as the sun came up; Quiddich, house rivalries, the fact that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Madison, and Mason had not left him alone for the past twenty four hours, little things. She told him stories of his father’s youth. He snorted when she told him about a certain large goose that took a fancy to him. When the sun was set in the sky; the six teens walked into the hospital wing and brought breakfast. 

Friday and Saturday, Draco was not allowed out of the hospital wing. He had attempted to stand after breakfast, but collapsed quickly. They decided to stay with him for a few hours at a time. 

Sunday morning came with Rowan waking early. She woke her children softly and asked them to come with her. They dressed sleepily, followed their mother out the door, down the steps and out the front doors. The full moon shone brightly on a clear November morning. Rowan continued to walk to the outside of Hogwarts gates. Taking a deep breath, she asked the children to put their bags on their shoulders and hold hands. Then she asked them to concentrate on the basketball goal facing the next door neighbor’s home. When it was clear in each mind, she mumbled ‘Porticules’ and within an instant, they were there; all three of them. 

Because it was before six in the morning in England, it was only midnight in Texas. Rowan did not say anything to the kids other than being sure she was okay. Glad her neighbors hadn’t decided to have the usual Saturday night party which would have spilled out to the front yard and made for way too many questions. 

She walked into the house, hugged her brother and went upstairs. In a small hidden area of a corner of an unused room, Rowan found it: The book of her grandmothers past. Catrina’s prophesies, spells, incantations, and thoughts. Each witch had given a piece of themselves for the next generation to receive. She looked around to be sure there was nothing else, and then returned downstairs. She sat with her brother and had coffee. The kids, both getting things they wanted, left them alone for a bit. She told him what was happening over there. At first, he thought she was a bit insane, but quickly realized that she was telling the truth, regardless of how outrageous it seemed. He begged her not to go back, but she knew she had to. She gave him a hug as the kids re-entered the kitchen, she watched the same exchange between her kids and their favorite uncle. She hugged him once more and the three of them returned back to the gates of Hogwarts.

************  
Author's Note -- I will take the story down if there are not reviews. If people are reading it and not commenting, then I don't know they are reading it and it becomes hard to deal with. So if you like the story, or if you are reading it, leave a note.


	25. Release from the Hospital Wing can make for strange bedfellows

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

**Release from the Hospital Wing can make for strange bedfellows**

Five more days passed with Malfoy in the hospital. The Gryffindors that he had made life a living hell for stopped by every day, as did Mason and Madison. They were the closest thing to a house-mate that visited. The quartet stopped in every evening to give him his homework. Hermione even tutored him. Still no other Slytherin seemed to notice he was missing. 

When he was released from the hospital, he was escorted by Madame Pomfrey to the Headmaster’s office. There he was surprised to see Professor Black joining the meeting. He tucked the letters deeper into his cloak. He shook hands with the headmaster and nodded at Ms. Black before taking a cup of tea and sitting in a great arm chair. “I know it is odd for us to be meeting without your head of house, however, Ms. Black has some information she wishes to give to you.” 

Rowan stood, looking down at her young student, and took a deep breath, as she did anytime she had to talk about something she wished would just go away. “Draco, what do you remember about the day you were found in your room?”

Draco sat a little straighter in his chair, thinking, “Just that the door creaked and Madison standing there. The world was kind of spinning at that point… I remember getting to the edge of the bed and feeling her near me. Then pretty much nothing until I woke in the hospital with Granger and Potter on duty to watch over me.”

Rowan sighed. “Do you know the extent of your injuries?”

“Yes, multiple wounds, physical and spell, broken ribs, tendon damage in my foot, dislocated fingers, to name a few.“

“Would you tell me who did that to you?”

“No.”

“I must insist. In order to know if the right things have been done or not, I must have the answer to that question.”

“No.” With no other choice, Rowan reached to touch his forehead; flashes of pain shot from his memories: Screams, his screams, reverberated up her arm as she held the gentle touch; begging his mother not to let his father do this; begging his mother’s forgiveness. Hearing her tell him the same thing over and over, ‘you deserve this’.

He shuddered as Rowan removed her hand. “Draco, once more, please tell me who did this to you and why it was done for so long.”

Draco met her eyes. ‘The same brown as her son’s eyes.’ He thought momentarily. There was a trust, but he wasn’t sure he could trust anyone that much. After a moment, he dropped his head with the decision that he could trust her. “My parents, but it was because I was not being a good son. I betrayed their trust in me. I only received my just punishment.”

Rowan staggered under the words. He believed them. She was sure. “I must tell you, when I saw the extent of the damage which you had suffered, I made a visit to your parents’ home.” She locked gazes with him and told about the meeting with the older Malfoys. “Anyway, I need you to understand that I have a history with your parents, which was one of the reasons I felt the need to confront them. I took their memories as they did not deserve to have them. They can be restored. It was a trick my great grandmother used. It will be your decision when or if they are given their lives back.”

Draco’s mind was whirling. He was trying to understand what this woman had told him. The main thing was that she was angry because he was hurt. And that she had incapacitated two pure-blood wizards. He refocused his eyes on her when she began to speak again. He heard her talking again about the visit of Voldemort, noticing that she didn’t flinch when she said his name. “Your parents are in St. Mungo’s. They will stay there until you make a decision. I will abide by your choices.”

With those six words, she sat waiting for him to understand that she could not allow him to be beaten that way. Once he was a man and could defend himself, he could return to that life if he chose. Until then, someone needed to protect him. It was unconceivable that he had to live like that. His parents were pillars of society in the Wizarding world. How long would it be before they killed him if she allowed it to continue? These questions were only answered by not allowing them to continue. 

Professor Dumbledore had not said anything; wanting only to know what she had done. Knowing she was powerful before seemed to be an understatement just because of the people she had subdued. And she faced Lord Voldemort and walked away with a casual conversation. Yes, Rowan needed to harness that strength if she would be helping her children. Rising to his weary feet, he looked at his student. “Mr. Malfoy, would you like to resume class in the morning or Monday?”

Malfoy mumbled “Monday, sir”

"Rowan, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Head’s Common Room. Nodding she agreed. 

No words were spoken as he followed her to his common room. Stopping by the door, she looked at the young man. “Draco, listen, I know there’s a thousand things going on in that blonde head of yours right now. If you want to talk, you know where I am. Harry and the others really do understand, and would help if you gave them half a chance.” He nodded and whispered the password, leaving her in the hall by herself.

 

She returned to her quarters to find changes. Her quarters had something of a Room of Requirement feel about it as she entered. The warm colors were now greens and reds with gold and silvers. She stopped in the door and heard footsteps behind her. 

Turning, she saw Draco walking with a small bag over his shoulder. “Professor Snape suggested that I stay in the spare bedroom tonight so he can speak to the Slytherin’s about everything. He didn't want me where they could find me in the Head's rooms.” She nodded, suddenly understanding the change of décor. 

He entered behind her, looked around and nodded his approval. She showed him to his room which had four-four poster beds. His bed had his trunk and possessions at the foot of it. All the bed hangings had changed to a tasteful scarlet and hunter colors intertwined with Golds and silvers. He went to his bed, closed the hangings as she left. She wasn’t quite sure why he would rather be here than in his own room, but didn’t care enough to find out at that moment.

She re-entered the common room, went to the drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Not the Firewhiskey of the magical wold, just a bottle of Black Label Jack Daniels. She slowly opened the bottle, put a very small amount in the bottom of a tea cup, replaced the lid and put the bottle away. She took her cup and sat on a chair by the fire. 

When she looked up to see her children and the quartet enter the room, her tears were slowing. ‘People seem to cry a lot around here.’ She thought to herself. “He’s in the boys’ room if you want to go seem him.” They nodded and left Rowan to her thoughts.

Thirty minutes later, she heard the first of many arguments that would take place over the weekend. Some, she could hear her name involved, the words “MY FATHER”, came out, filthy names hurled from both sides. It was ugly in ways that would have made her mother-in-law proud. For the first time in her life as a parent, she let the kids work it out. 

She now knew without a shadow of a doubt that Draco was the seventh child in the prophesy. He had to make his choices and six years of anger between these other kids had to be worked through. Hanging her head she silently thanked God it was Friday and they had the weekend. She still had not found a time to tell her children about their magic or their father. Leaning back against the chair, she wondered if she could sneak out and meet Remus for a bit of relaxation in his quarters.

The argument broke later. Nothing had been accomplished other than the initial anger and arguments. They were all hungry. Rowan surprised them by not letting them go to the Great Hall for dinner. They would all eat in her quarters. No arguments were allowed at the table. Because they were all so angry, no words were spoken either. Finally, Rowan announced that the doors were sealed and no one was leaving until they all found a way to get along. She also suggested that they stop yelling or they would not have a voice left for the next round of arguments.

Draco scowled at Rowan, not for the first time, and lit into her. “THEY WERE MY PARENTS - AND YOU DECIDED THAT THEY WEREN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME. WHAT KIND OF AN ADULT ARE YOU? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE JUDGE, JURY, AND EXECUTIONER?” 

The others watched silently as Draco berated Rowan. He had valid points and they needed to understand. Hermione did motion for them to move away from the table, however, and let Rowan defend herself. Madison kept her hand on Mason’s arm to prevent him from killing the blonde who disrespected his mother. 

Rowan let Draco yell himself hoarse. When he could not yell anymore, or barely talk, she slid a small potion over to him that Snape had brought her days before; it was for sore throats. He drank it unquestioningly; his throat feeling immediately better and considered for a moment if he wanted to keep yelling.

Rowan watched him wondering the same thing. His eyes met hers and with no tears, no doubt of the decision she made, she removed the two charms from her bracelet and slid them to him. “You can have them back, right now. We can go to St. Mungo’s and restore them to be exactly the people that they were. That is your choice. Not one I will make for you. I will, however, ask you to wait until the start of the Christmas holidays when you can join them at the Manor. You can choose to tell them what you will. It’s only three weeks away and if you choose, I will do it for you. The memories are safe here in these charms. This bracelet cannot leave my arm.”

Draco continued to watch her, but he did slide the charms back to her. “Hold on to them until I am clear headed, okay?” Rowan nodded and returned his parents memories to her bracelet. He watched, sighing deeply. “I never said ‘thank you’ to any of you - did I?” She shook her head. “I am not ready to now either. Maybe tomorrow after I get some rest, I will feel like it. Is that okay?” 

Rowan nodded again, adding, “Go to bed and we can talk again tomorrow.” Turning, she stopped as he stood, she moved to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave a quick squeeze. Whispering as she leaned in, “I’m sorry you have to go through this. Give Harry a chance; he’s been through it too.” With those words, she released him and made her way to her own room.


	26. Admissions and Understanding

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling... there is no money (or reviews apparently) being made by this story...

**Admissions and Understanding**

When the quartet heard her bedroom door close, they looked up from their books and chess match to see Draco standing in the door with a look of bewilderment on his face. It was as though he didn’t seem to know what to do. Her words echoing in his ear, ‘Harry has been through it too.’ He turned to meet Harry’s gaze. ‘Harry’s been through it too.’ “Potter, tell me why it is that our insane professor seems to think that the golden boy himself would possibly understand my situation.”

He didn’t move to Harry. He wasn’t confrontational. He was confused. Harry exchanged a look with Ron. Ron knew some of the horrors he had lived with as a child; the weeks under the cupboard, the beatings at the hands of his uncle, the days without food. But Ron was the only one; even what Ron knew wasn’t the whole story. He didn’t talk about it to anyone. 

How could he tell Draco about this? How could he admit that he had allowed it to go on for so long. ‘This is going to be a long night’, he decided. Coming to his decision, he stood and looked at Draco, deciding that he would tell him everything. But he wanted to tell them all at the same time. He walked past Malfoy and knocked on Rowan’s door.

“Come in.”

“Do you mind if Remus comes? Maybe Severus and… Dumbledore too?”

“Ask Dobby to bring them.” She never looked up from her book. She didn’t meet his eyes as she sat at her small desk reading an old tome. He shut the door and returned to the others.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Harry, the quarters are sealed. You can’t get out. Are you okay?” Hermione asked. Ginny just watched closely, trying to figure out what was going on.

Harry closed his eyes and said aloud “Dobby”, with a small crack, Dobby appeared before him

“You is wanting Dobby, Harry Potter?”

“Dobby, please go get Professors Dumbledore, Lupin, and Snape and bring them back here. I need to talk to everyone at the same time; thank you Dobby.”

Dobby nodded his head and left. Albus, Severus, and Remus appeared a moment later. Madison watched Draco, though he had not moved from the spot in the door way. He was staring at Harry, not her. Mason sat at Harry’s place to play Ron in a game. 

Before the game could begin, Harry started talking. “I wanted to do this one time. I wanted to tell you all at the same time. I will answer questions about what I am going to tell you tonight - and tonight only. After tonight - I don’t ever want to talk about this again. Agreed?” The heads around him nodded their agreement.

Rowan opened the door and walked to Remus' side. She took his hand for just a moment and squeezed it. They sat on a couch and listened. Severus sat on her other side, his arm protectively around her shoulder, watching carefully as the raven haired boy spoke.

Harry continued, “I was reared in a home with my aunt and uncle. They have one son a year or so older than I am and about twice as big. He was very spoiled. Although we lived in a four bedroom house, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until my 11th birthday. I cooked, cleaned, and stayed as invisible as possible. On those rare occasions when my magic occurred, I was beaten severely. Any time anything out of the ‘normal’ happened, I was blamed.

“When a pipe broke under the house, and Uncle Vernon had to pay a plumber to come out, the fee was high. But for me, it was higher. I was beaten so bad that my ears rang. My arms were aching and my shoulder was dislocated. My hair was ripped out by the roots. Then he physically threw me in my cupboard and let me stay there for two days. He broke the light when he left there. I wasn’t allowed out to go to the loo. I didn’t get food. I just lay there hurt, bleeding, and no one helped me. No one knew. I begged my Aunt to help me when I heard my Uncle leave the house. All she told me was I was a ‘…nasty little boy who got what he deserved…’ 

"I know now that my magic healed me, but until it did, I was in some pain. I didn’t talk anymore after that. I can remember other things, no less than once a month, either my uncle or my cousin would hit me. They taunted me because I was different. No one - NOT ONE PERSON IN THAT HOUSE STOOD UP FOR ME. No one ever told me that it was going to be okay.

“One of my earliest memories of them was when I was about four, I was climbing a tree and fell out. I was bleeding from a cut on my thigh, the blood was running freely down my leg. I went in the back door but Aunt Petunia screamed about blood on the floor. She pushed me back outside. Then before I knew what happened, Dudley sprayed me with a water hose to qute "clean the blood off my leg." Of course, I got very wet in the process.

"When Uncle Vernon got home, I was still standing, in what now was mud. Dudley had run back around the house so no one knew it was him. Uncle Vernon would not let me in the house until I was dry. The blood was still flowing down my leg. I just stood there. I was there for hours. I was shaking with cold, afraid to move. I watched them through the kitchen window as they ate dinner.

"I watched them eat while I was still standing bloody, in a mud puddle. No one noticed me. The locked the back door without even looking to see if I was there. I stayed outside the whole night. I remember looking up and seeing their lights go off. No one thought of me.

“The next morning, Aunt Petunia came to the back door to set milk bottles out. She looked up and saw me, still standing, shaking from exhaustion and cold, the mud around me dry... The look on her face - she hated me. She told me to undress completely before I would be allowed in her home. Naked, shaking, bruised and scabbed, she allowed me go upstairs and take a bath. She never touched me. She never helped me. Her neglect is probably what hurt most.”

Harry looked around the room, took a deep breath. “When I was at school, I studied hard. I kept my mouth closed. I had no friends. No one would talk to the funny looking boy with the broken glasses. The clothes I wore were my cousin’s things that he outgrew. Anyone who was nice to me would be beaten up the next day by Dudley or one of his friends. I have run more kilometers to get away from them than I care to remember. 

"I watched, year after year, as he got birthday presents and loads of Christmas presents. But the first Christmas present I ever got was from Mrs. Weasley. It was a hand knitted sweater. I still have it you know.”

Ron smiled encouragingly. Harry’s diatribe went on for another hour. He spoke of the horrors of his childhood, his memories of the pain he endured. He spoke of the only time he ever got sick and had to go to the hospital; the nurses kept him in three days longer just to baby him; about how great it was to have someone care whether he was 'alive or not.'

He then turned to Draco. Breathing deeply, he said “You were told that I understand. I don’t know how she knows, but she’s right. I understand about being beaten for no reason. I also understand about feeling like it was all my fault it happened, or that I deserved it. Until I met Ron and Hermione, I never had friends. No one could ease that burden of self-loathing that I developed over so many years of abuse. I would have killed myself by now if it hadn’t have been for them.”

He looked at Ginny before his gaze returned to Draco, “And Ginny. She has taught me to accept what I can; she will help me with the rest. She is the strength that I need so badly at times. When I am busy acting the hero, she is busy watching my back. Ron and ‘Mione watch each others as well as mine.

"Look, Draco, it works because it’s a good team. I NEED THEM in my life. I NEED THEM to remind me that it wasn’t my fault that the people who reared me forgot about me outside. I NEED THEM to be the ones who love me. I NEED THEM in so many ways; I cannot begin to explain it to you. I cannot do this alone. I cannot face my destiny without these people.”

He walked to Draco. He reached out his hand to Draco’s shoulder. Draco met his eyes with his own. “I don’t know if you want us or not. But we will be here if you need us. We will be here if you want our help. We will be here if you NEED our help. If you need me like I need them, we will help you. If you want to talk - believe me - I understand. The others, they haven’t had to live in Hell like we have. But they understand because they have had to help me for so very long.” 

Draco nodded his head, turned and left the room without a word to anyone.

Harry looked to his friends. His two oldest, his girlfriend, and the two that were more powerful than he could even imagine. Ginny, Hermione, and Madison were softly letting their tears flow. Mason looked almost as angry as Ron. And neither of them matched Severus or Remus’ hard cold expressions. If neither killed someone tonight, it would be a miracle. Dumbledore’s poker face betrayed no emotions.

Dumbledore was the one that spoke first. “Harry, thank you. I know that was hard, but if it didn’t help you, I believe it helped Draco.” standing he hugged Harry before leaving the common room to talk. Remus left the quarters as well and went directly to Dumbledore’s office for a bit of a ‘chat’. Severus wanted there to be a back door into Rowan’s quarters, their eyes met for a brief moment and she shook her head no. Disappointed, he left the room as well.

~@~@~@~

The next day, Rowan woke early to find Harry and Draco deep in conversation. They were talking about their lives and just how similar they turned out to be. It was well after daybreak that they went to bed. Rowan slipped out the door and made her way to Dumbledore’s office to report on the group’s progress.

**~@~@~@~ Prophesy ~@~@~@~**

She entered the Headmaster’s office quietly. Looking at the blue eyes behind the spectacles, she found concern. “Sorry Professor, I didn’t think this could wait.”

“Please sit down, would you like a Lemon Drop?”

“Professor, I want you to know about…things. A lot has happened since Draco was let out of the hospital wing. Besides what you witnessed, Harry and Draco were up all night talking in my common room. It was strange to see the dark hair so near the blonde without anger.”

Remuis cleared his throat before coming to sit next to her. Albus waited; to be sure they were finished. Then once positive, he stood, walked around the desk, and sat in an arm chair next to her. He patted her arm as he would a convalescent in a home. 

She looked to him. She needed him to tell her what to do next. How would she proceed? When he spoke, his words soothed her. “Rowan, I know it is difficult, as a parent to know that a child has been hurt. Physically, emotionally, by neglect, it makes no difference. It does not matter that these children are less than a year away from being legally adults. Only that they are in your care and you love them. The rage you both feel at Harry and Draco’s home life speak volumes about the person you are. Your parents, had they lived, would have been equally proud. I am very proud of the fact that you have remained here and not gone after Petunia Dursley."

"Do not doubt for a moment that should I get the opportunity, I will whip her ass and enjoy it.” She interrupted him.

He smiled but seemed to try to put the visual out of his mind and regain his thought process. “I knew your grandmother, and your great-grandmother. I encouraged them to go on the cruise where they met Draco’s grand-parents. I did not believe that their friendship would develop so quickly, or that it would last so many years. I remember the visits when they would take Lucius. I fondly recall hearing that you could not say your ‘L’s properly and you called him 'huke'. It was cute actually.

“Rowan, your heart you have gotten from every woman in your family. You and your daughter are as close as you and your mother were, as she and her mother before that. It is the way your family passes the gifts you possess. Your parlor tricks are no more than an ability to do magic of the oldest and most just. It is for you to decide how to proceed with this prophesy. 

"You are an important part of it, as are your children. You do know that now. For that you should be proud. Look to your genealogy if you doubt my words. Go to the Potter Estate and help with the research of the old magic to defeat Tom. Do not let him bring any more evil into the lives of these children.”

He left them there, to think about his words. She thought of the bracelet handed down. The earrings she wore, the promises she made on her honor. He was right. She could do this. She just wasn’t sure how. She rose quietly and made her way out of the office and down the stairs. The winter sky threatened snow as she looked out the window. But it did not affect her.

~@~@~@~

As she rounded the statue next to her quarters, she heard yelling. Increasing her pace, she threw open the door to find Draco playing Mason in a game of Chess. The yells were from the spectators around them; most of the seventh year Gryffindor had made their way into her common room and were supporting both sides. It pleased her that there were as many on Draco’s side and there was on her son’s. Madison just seemed to yell for whoever made the last move, not seeing to really care who won.

She had a broad smile on her face when she shut the door. No less then fifteen kids were hanging out in her common room. Rowan made eye contact with Mason. She knew in an instant that he would beat Draco in this chess match. 

She shook her head no at her son. ‘Please’ she thought, ‘please let him win this one.’ With that thought firmly sent to her oldest child, Mason nodded. Disappointment was etched all over his face. But he took it like the man he was growing to be. Within five moves, he lost the game. Draco stood from his chair, shaking the bigger teen’s hand and graciously thanked him for playing. The Gryffindors around them were suddenly quiet. 

No one had ever heard Malfoy be polite or gracious before this moment. Madison hugged both of them and whispered excitedly. By that afternoon, everyone had filtered out of the quarters except the seven who had been staying there.

Dumbledore came into the room after lunch. “Ahh, I thought I might find you all here. Rowan, it is time. We have come here to support you and answer questions, but it is time to tell them now.” She looked up into his eyes, then past him to see Arthur, Molly, Remus, and Severus entering the room.

Taking a deep breath, she looked to her two teenagers. “Okay, now, there’s a lot you should know. This is directed more at Madison and Mason, but you should all be made aware.” They looked at each other. “Oh boy, I know this is going to be hard. “The story you both know is that your father was a policeman in the north. He was killed in the line of duty December 31st, 1999, right?” They both nodded, “Okay, the truth of the matter is that your dad, Sirius Black was actually a wizard...you two are going to be REALLY upset with me...I mean...I should have told you sooner...can’t change the past. Uhm… first things first,”

Madison started to speak. “Wait, baby, there’s more,” Rowan said before her daughter could interrupt, “I am Harry’s god mother and I actually attended Hogwarts for four years. Harry’s parents were two of my best friends. Your dad, Sirius Black, went to the Wizarding Prison, Azkaban, for the murder of thirteen muggles and a wizard; which I witnessed, and no, I did not testify.

“After many weeks of discussion with Neville’s parents, during which time I was constantly on the run, Mrs. Black, Sirius’ insane mother, was determined to take you from me. She was determined, even used her influence to have Voldemort’s supporters look for us. Remis and I visited Sirius once; we took you both with us. He held and loved you for that brief moment. After which, I came to my decision. I had Albus bind our powers, take my memories and I took the two of you and went home. I shut down. Honestly, I ran like hell. The charm created memories with those people I had contact with.

“When I got here last summer, a few of the staff did double takes when they saw me. Remis and I were friends before and continued that friendship. When Harry was kidnapped, Remis forced the issue of my memories. I had the resources to save him. The bond that happens when a person is named a Godparent to a child is important when they are hurt. That bond had to be released in order to find him. 

"Part of that release was to restore the memories taken so long ago. My name is Rowan Lee Black Cowan. I carry the name of my female ancestors. Just as you do Madison. Your birth certificate is Madison Elizabeth Black Cowan. Yours is Mason Allen Cowan Black. You carry the blood and the magic of your father’s blood.

“Dumbledore also had to unbind my powers. In doing so, the binding of your powers was lessened. This is why you could help shield them in Hogsmeade. Why you could call the squid Madison. Why your instrument range jumped this summer. It was quite a ride when I had them back. Maybe six hours of unbelievable power. We rescued Harry, and returned to Hogwart’s.

“I know I am throwing a lot on you. I know you have a thousand questions. But for the rest of the day, just absorb what I said. You know you have magic, you have both used it on several occasions, but you have no idea just how powerful that magic is. Your powers are unbinding as you spend time in this magic world. 

"However, Albus is prepared to unbind the remaining powers now. You will feel giddy for the first few hours. Enjoy it. When you return to classes, you will need to keep this information from the rest of the school. The last thing I need is for Voldemort to realize that you two are not just everyday ordinary muggles. Albus?”

“Are they ready?”

“Yes, sir, we are.” Mason answered for his sister. They stood. At first, he thought to send the others out, but on second thought, decided that they should share in the ceremony. He had them stand in a circle, holding hands. Mason and Madison stood together, flanked by the others.

The had everyone cast a shield around the two teenagers and themselves. He hoped it would save the glass from the magic being released. Once that was completed, Albus began the incantation, the grips of the hands vibrated. The power filtered through each of them, circular, complete. Each sharing and accepting powers of the other. When Dumbledore completed the ceremony, he recommended that they release their hands. Both Mason and Madison grinned broadly as they felt the first unbidden surges of Magical power.

Albus waited for a moment before he moved a little closer to the group. “It’s a fine day and no teenager should be in the castle when there is a bit of fun to be had in Hogsmeade. All seventh years, and their guests, are given permission to visit today. But I want you all back in the Great Hall for dinner. No exceptions.” The kids all ran from the room. Each running to grab his or her cloak before they all made their way out the front door.

~@~@~@~

Rowan watched them go thinking for a moment about how she now had time to grade the last bit of her student’s homework. Looking to Severus and Remus, however, she changed her mind, waited for everyone else to leave, then sealed the door behind them. Looking from one man to the other, she walked into her bedroom and threw her jumper out to be caught by Severus.

Smiling, Severus met Remis’ eye as they both walked into the bedroom. Severus cast a silencing spell and watched as Remis began to remove his outer robe, before joining him.

 

Their exploration of one another's bodies was slow ans sensual. Rowan watched as Severus swallowed Remus' cock to the root while Remus' hands were grasping his hair. Moving to join the pair, the now triad spent the remainder of time wrapped in one another's arms and buried inside of one another.


	27. Ramifications

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

*COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: It's a very short chapter so you get it tonight... Don't worry, tomorrow's update will make up for it. :o)

**Ramifications**

 

Rowan, Severus, and Remus met the rest of the school for dinner in the Great Hall. Hagrid was late, and it amused Dumbledore when Remus exchanged chairs so he could sit on the other side of Rowan. The three teachers seemed to be extremely happy that evening. After dinner, they all planned to meet, once again, in Rowan’s quarters for an evening of "exploration" as they now termed their three-way affair. 

But first, they were joined by Arthur and Molly; each bursting with excitement. It seemed that the parchment in which Fudge ordered Umbridge to basically kidnap Harry had been made public. And as such, Fudge was removed from the office of Minister, although neither was arrested. Arthur Weasley was approached with and accepted the position of Minister of Magic. The kids were shocked and thrilled at the news.

He held two pieces of parchment. He called attention to the kids. When they all looked at him, he spoke:

“As the new Minister of Magic, my first order of business is the following:

_Ginerva Molly Weasley and Madison Elizabeth Ann Black, have been granted the following:  
The decree for underage magic is hereby lifted. Until you reach your seventeenth birthday, you will both now be allowed to do whatever magic is necessary in order to reach that birthday. Additionally, the Improper Use of Magic has now removed you from the watch-list.”_

_Signed,_  
Arthur Weasley  
Minister of Magic 

_Albus Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster, Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”_

 

Arthur looked up from his papers and handed each one to its respective owners. “I highly recommend that you continue your education, however, times being what they are, we are giving consideration to that allowance of your skipping the second term for research. Although you will need to finish it next year, or over the summer, the gist is that there is something happening.”

Hermione just beamed she was so excited. She looked to the others. Rowan stepped forward. “Arthur? I want to take the final week or so of November to take the kids with me to the states to see…an old friend. The Headmaster has already approved this little... uhm… field trip; of course, pending your approval. It is one of a few stops that may help them on this journey.”

Arthur grabbed a slip of parchment and wrote an appropriate note to the group, and handed it to Rowan.   
_  
I, Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, do hereby grant Ms. Rowan Black permission to take the following children out of school until Tuesday next for a field trip:_

_Harry James Potter,_  
Ginerva Molly Weasley,  
Ronald Bilious Weasley,   
Hermione Jane Granger,   
Draco Lucius Malfoy,   
Mason James Black,  
Madison Elizabeth Cowan Black. 

_Sincerely,_  
Arthur Weasley  
  
“Thank you Minister. Now you lot - off to bed.” Arthur nodded and left as well. Madison and Mason went to the Gryffindor Common Room while the others walked across the way to the Head’s Common Room.

Once the final adult conversations were completed, Remus closed the door to find his two lovers in each others arms. Severus stopped only long enough to smirk and grab Remus' hand before leading them through to her bedroom for the night.


	28. Jr Death Eater's Mistake

  
Author's notes: First and Second chapters rewritten. Will add chapters daily Story is *COMPLETELY WRITTEN* Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

**Jr. Death Eaters’ Mistakes  
**  
Hermione had, as expected, became increasingly frantic over NEWT revisions. She spent long hours in the library. The Tuesday following the incredible weekend found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco in the library. After a few hours, Harry, Ron and Ginny stood to leave. Hermione chose to stay; Draco offered to stay with her. Finally, even Draco had enough revision. Standing, he offered to walk Hermione back to the Head’s Common Room. She declined but thanked him anyway. Draco left the library, but instead of going to his common room, he made his way down to the Slytherin Common Room instead. 

Pansy was sitting on the large leather couch staring at the fire which raged before her. Her smile was very one of gloating. “Pansy, what are you so happy about?” Turning her gaze from the fire, she seemed to only then have noticed him, but still not have actually heard the question. He asked again.

“Oh, nothing, just glad that some of my friends are still loyal to the Dark Lord.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, since you’ve been made Head Boy and met that Muggle; you seem to have found Harry Potter’s entourage appealing, it is just good to know that not everyone is turning their backs on our cause.”

He pulled her to her feet, grabbing both of her upper arms in his he asked slowly, “What did you do?”

“I did nothing, Draco dear… don’t worry, your precious Muggle is safe for now. It’s the Mudblood’s attention that will be sought tonight.”

“What have you ordered done to Hermione?”

She looked at him with a mixture of courage and pride before she answered, “Well, I didn’t order anyone to do anything… I merely suggested that she be taught the same lesson her parents learned last year. It was Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle… and maybe a couple of others… that are actually doing….” Draco dropped his hold on her and fled from the common room. He skidded to a halt when he got to the door of the library. He lit the torches that were out with his wand and carefully entered. Hermione was there, the four hulking figures kneeling over her. She was begged for them to stop. 

Draco announced his presence when he cleared his throat. Crabbe stood to meet him. “So glad you could make it Malfoy. Time this Mudblood got what her parents did. One less, I always say.”

Draco looked to the girl on the floor. This was his friend, albeit new friend, but he could not allow them to do anymore to her. He raised his wand and began hurling curses and hexes at the boys. Seconds later, the Slytherins fled the library. Draco knelt beside Hermione. Using the light of his wand, he looked closely at her. Hermione’s hair, which had been up in a bun, was now loose and bushy; her face was as bruised as was what he could see of her arms through the torn sleeves. He looked briefly at her skirt, she had a couple of bruises forming on her thighs, but he didn’t want to inspect anything else. She was still moaning, and he could not find her wand. Making the decision, he rose with her in his arms, intent on taking her to the hospital wing.

He ran out of the Library and up the great stairs toward the hospital wing. He whispered in her ear as he took her to get medical help. He passed the door to Rowan’s quarters at the same time Harry and Ron were coming out. They looked at Draco’s panicked face then to Hermione’s limp figure. Ron took her out of his arms while franticly asking “What did you do to her?”

“I…” but he was cut off by Pansy running behind him with the other Slytherin seventh years. Whirling around without Hermione, he looked at the crowd approaching him. Taking a deep breath he said “What are you doing up here?”

“We came to see how Granger was after we heard that you had received the instruction to make her follow in her parents’ footsteps. When the Library was empty, we came up here to see… how she was.” Pansy finished with a knowing smirk. 

He turned to look into the eyes of the two men that now held Hermione; what stared back at him was unadulterated hatred. Draco flinched under their scrutiny. Both men turned away and took Hermione to the hospital wing. Draco did not notice that the door to quarters was still open with Ginny and Madison standing in the shadows just inside. He watched the men walk away, his feelings of relief that she would be taken care of were overshadowed by anger at the people that had hurt her in the first place. He took a deep breath; exhaling as he walked closer to the Slytherin crowd.

Theodore Nott stepped forward to meet him, his voice was low and almost growling as he asked, “Have you lost your mind Draco? I mean what are you doing with these Gryffindors in the first place? And what did you do to Hermione? She looked horrible.”

Draco took immediate offense to these words. After all, his parents were in St. Mungo’s for losing theirs. He quickly decided not to answer, “Besides the fact that I am HEAD BOY and I flipping room with the HEAD GIRL you mean? It’s after curfew. I should take points and give you a detention.”

Smugness all over Pansy’s face as she retorted “No one is here to protect you this time.” she whistled. No less than ten additional Slytherins came up the stairs. “The honor of your presence is requested in the Slytherin Common Room to decide if you still have what it takes to be one of us. Will it be easy or hard?” 

Draco dropped his head, summoning every last hateful thought he ever had about his father’s actions before he spat “I have NOTHING to prove to any of you. If you want to interrupt the Dark Lord’s mission, by all means, feel free. But I warn you now Parkinson, he will know it was YOUR idea and your parents will not be pleased when they are punished because you were too stupid to trust me.” He looked at the boys still standing behind her; he dared them to try anything. “I know who you all are, Nott, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, you can explain it directly to him. I know for whom you work. I know what it will be when he finds out.” He paused to let the words sink in. “Now, shall we go to the Common Room? Or will YOU leave me to do my Master’s bidding as HE commands? I will have to obliviate them as it is.” The boys retreated quickly. 

Pansy looked at him for just a moment and muttered “… so proud of you…” before running off to the dungeons below.

Draco was in a panic. He couldn’t quite catch his breath. He turned to go to the hospital wing, but was met by Mason, Madison, and Ginny. He looked horrified as he realized that they had heard him. They had looks of horror on their faces. Draco opened him mouth to say something, anything, but he was unable to do so. He turned and ran down the stairs, to the front doors and out in the moonlight thinking _‘Great, all I could think of to get out of trouble, and now Black and Weasley think I am in league with the half-blood._ ’ His walk took him farther away from the castle into the forest. By the time he realized where he was, he was hopelessly lost.

He sat on a big rock and thought better of trying to find his way out. He was so tired from the day. He missed Madison. His heart fluttered a bit when he thought of her. She would surely hate him now, taking a couple of deep breaths to try to relax the way Rowan had been showing him. ‘I can’t believe that they heard and believed me. Wouldn’t they have talked to Rowan? Wouldn’t she know the truth?’ he thought silently. He allowed himself to relax, thinking of Madison’s fingers touching his as she looked into his eyes with the grey ones she possessed. He fell into a deep, but troubled, sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke the boys who were sitting in the seats by her bed. “Harry? Ron? What happened?” 

“You were attacked.” Harry told her. She nodded. “We were coming out of Rowan’s common room when we saw Draco coming up the stairs with you in his arms,” Ron told her, “I took you from him and brought you here. It looked like someone really beat you up ‘Mione.”

“They did,” she said weakly, “the Slytherins, that is.”

“What did Draco do? After we left, there was a group of Slytherins coming up to talk to him about missions… Ginny and Madison heard him confess that he was still working for Voldemort and they were not to interrupt his mission.” Ron said.

“But it wasn’t Draco that hurt me. He wasn't involved... it was… his housemates. I don’t remember a lot of it after my wand flew out of my hand.”

“But if he’s in league with Voldemort, he can’t be trusted and saving you was just part of his game.” Ron cut across.

“I have to go to class, will you be okay?” She nodded, “I’ll see you at break then. We’ll get this all sorted out.” Said Harry, as he kissed her gently, she winced. Harry left Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing, stopping by the common room to get his books, before stepping through the hidden door to the Gryffindor Common room to talk to Mason and Madison. Ginny was on their heels. They told them again what they heard. No one wanted to believe it, but decided to talk to him later.

 

Wednesday morning brought Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins for Mason, Madison, and Ginny who took careful notes for Hermione. Harry’s class, Care of Magical Creatures, was delayed for a moment so he could explain Ron’s absence to Hagrid. 

Ron joined them for lunch and was the first one to notice that Draco had not come back from the problems of the night before. “Where is he?” No one had seen him. 

 

Draco was not in Herbology or at dinner, so Harry went to Rowan, “Where is Draco?” Rowan did not have an answer but would talk to someone who might.

Rowan went to Snape’s office after lunch. Knocking carefully, she entered as commanded. “Severus, Draco has missed his classes. Would you look in your house to see if he went there last night? He may be hurt again.” Snape nodded and left her in the room. She waited several minutes. When he returned, he told her that there was no one in the common room except Pansy, and she was much too happy for words. Standing, Rowan decided to try one more thing. A Scottish winter, outside, and alone was not the place for a young man to be. She left without explanation.

Seeing the red heads in front of her she shouted “Ron!” He turned to meet her half way. “Would you get James’ map. I need to know if Draco is still on the grounds.” Ron ran from her to Harry’s trunk. Seizing the map, he activated it and concentrated on Draco Malfoy. All the other dots disappeared. One by one, they popped off the map. Until it was completely clear. He walked out, map in hand and shook his head no. 

Rowan left the room. Entering her own quarters, she pulled her own map that had taken them to Land’s End the past summer. After the complicated instructions to find Draco, she finally was able to ask the easiest way to get to him. The map cleared and a single word appeared. Seeing it, she called Dobby’s name out loud, she almost knocked him over when the elf appeared in her path. 

Kneeling, she said, “You were bound to the house of Malfoy, correct?” He nodded his head. “Are you still bound to them?” He shook his head. “Can you still find them…? Can you find Draco?” Shaking his head yes, he made to leave. Rowan, grabbing his arm asked him to wait. “Ron, get a heavy cloak or a blanket. He had to be cold - MOVE.” Ron did has he was told, returning with his own heavy cloak as well as Malfoy’s. 

Looking down to the elf, Ron said “Take me to him. If he’s hurt, I promise to help him. If he’s with Voldemort, I’ll kill him.” Rowan nodded.

Dobby took Ron to the rock where Malfoy lay shaking and curled up like a baby. Ron ran to his Mason friend, thinking him dead. “Drake? Are you there Mate?” Covering him with the heavy cloak, Draco moaned, Ron picked him up and told Dobby to get him to the Hospital wing NOW. 

Hermione was being released as they appeared in the hospital wing seconds later. Ron laid him on a bed and stepped back. Draco’s lips were blue. ‘Why didn’t he light a fire to keep warm?’ Ron thought. Turning to get Poppy, he saw her bustle out the doors to see him. Ron just pointed at Malfoy on the bed. “He’s been out there all night. He was in the forest.” The reason for no fire clicked into place. “Dobby, go get Harry and the others - go elf - GO!”

By the time that the others arrived, Madame Pomfrey was using a dropper to put potion in Draco’s mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron. “I’m so proud of you.” She whispered, meeting his mouth with her own. Harry dropped Ginny’s hand and rushed to Draco’s side. Getting in the healer’s way as he did so. “Mate? Come on Draco, you’re tougher than this. Come on.” Turning to the healer he added, “Why isn’t he waking up?”

“Because his body temperature is below where is should be. Why anyone would be in the woods in November for a stroll is beyond me. He will come around; we just have to get his body temperature up.”

“Dobby? Where was he? Ron, what happened? How did you find him?” 

Ron, breaking Hermione’s embrace looked to his best friend. “I made Dobby take me to him. If he was hurt or sick, I promised I would help. If he was with the Death Eaters, I promised to kill him myself. Luckily, he was just frozen solid in the woods.” Harry nodded. Dumbledore entered, as usual with Snape not far behind.

**~@~@~@~**

Harry stepped away and let the adults take care of him. He took Ginny’s hand and led her from the wing. Ginny looked over her shoulder at her brother and best friend as the door closed behind them. Harry pulled her hand up the staircases, without talking until he was in front of the Room of Requirements. Thinking and walking, he pulled her behind him. Suddenly the great wood door appeared. Ginny gasped. It was beautiful. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to be with his girlfriend for a few quiet moments.

She looked around the room, her head spinning. There was no furniture. Just a fireplace and a heavy quilt spread on the floor. Harry turned to her, desperate to find her mouth. She gasped as the intensity of his kiss. It wasn’t frightening, as much as overwhelming. He held her tight until his breath was ragged. She walked away from him and sat in front of the fire. “Harry? Sit down and talk to me.”

He sat next to her, but he didn’t want to talk. He did not want to think about the possibilities of what lay in the Hospital Wing. He only wanted to get away from it all. He heard her whisper, “Relax Harry, I’m here. Tell me what this is all about.”

“Ginny, I don’t want to talk. I don’t want to think right now. I just want to not worry about anything for a few minutes. Please, don’t ask me any more questions right now. I just need,” looking into her eyes he added in an undertone, “I just need you.”

Ginny allowed herself to be swept in his arms again. Groaning as his weight pressed down on her; but there was no tenderness in his touch; no softness in his kiss. He had so much raw emotion at that point that she was actually scared of him and how far he would take this. She tried to pull away from him. She tried to say “No” as his kisses pushed into her mouth. Her tears flowing down her cheeks, as the fear of the man she loved threatened to overwhelm her; she fought harder. She pushed and pulled his hair. He stopped only when he tasted her tears. Gasping for breath, Ginny sat up and scooted across the room from him. She looked at him “Harry? What the hell was that?”

Harry, realizing what he almost did to the one person he loved, hung his head. “I am so sorry Ginny”, he whispered, “Oh Merlin, what was I thinking?”

Ginny starting to come out of the terror, snorted “Nothing apparently. Look, you great git, I love you. But this is not the way I imagined our first time to be. What the hell are you thinking?”

He hesitated and tried to explain about seeing Draco frozen like that. “It reminded me of that time at Privet Drive when they forgot about me. They just… left me there.” He looked into her worried face, his voice cracked as he asked her, “Was that what Draco thought? That we just forgot about him? Is he now in the hospital wing because he was not important enough for us to remember?” He felt Ginny’s hands as she wrapped her arms around his head, drawing him nearer to her. 

“Shhhh, no one forgot about Malfoy. He just got lost. Ron, of all people, found him. This was not your fault.”

Harry looked into the brown eyes of the woman he cherished and trusted beyond all others and found hope; simple, pure, unadulterated, hope. She was right. She always was. “Forgive me for losing it when I got here, please forgive me.” Laughing, she said she would, but if it happened again, he would be on the receiving end of the Bat Bogey Hex.

**~@~@~@~**

They left the room of requirement and returned to the hospital wing. Draco was playing a game of chess with Ron, while Hermione read a book. Harry was relieved to see him. Ron looked around and laughed “Nope, don’t have to kill him; the silly git got himself lost when he thought we were going to turn our backs on him. After hearing his explanation, I personally think he handled his housemates brilliantly.” Draco relaxed as did Ginny and Harry. They smiled and the rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying each other’s company. 


	29. A Little Field Trip Texas & Los Angeles

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. *New chapters have some crossovers** Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

**A Little Field Trip…**

Friday could not have come soon enough for the group. Rowan was very excited to be going home. The floo network in tact, they set off, each yelling “200 Carleton Drive,” as the green flames engulfed her.

Her parent’s home was suddenly full of witches and wizards. It was still early when they arrived. Rowan showed each where they would be sleeping, returned to the kitchen to make coffee. She made a few phone calls and waited for the coffee to brew. Draco walked back into the kitchen first. 

“Professor?”

“Call me Rowan”

“Rowan… I wanted to take a moment to explain myself.”

“You don’t have to. When Ron brought you in, I peeked inside for a moment to find out if what you said to the Slytherins was true, I found you to be incredibly intelligent and a fast thinker. Don’t worry about anything.” He smiled gratefully and walked away with his own cup of coffee to see Mason’s music room.

After her first cup of coffee, Rowan noticed that the house was very quiet. She crept though the house to the living room. There, on two separate couches were the couples, paired off and kissing. Low moans escaped their lips as Rowan flipped the switch to turn on several lights in the room. “I suppose we should go over the house rules - huh?” 

The commotion of the couples breaking apart was amusing to say the least. Shirts were being straightened before eyes met her own. She just raised an eyebrow at them and crossed her arms. Before she could say anything, a familiar voice came from behind her “Mom?”

It wasn’t Madison, it was Katie. Katie McRue was another child that had spent more time at ‘200’ than she had at her own home; and had long since been given a bedroom of her own. Katie stood waiting to be acknowledged. Once Rowan had turned, she opened her arms to hug her “other daughter”. Katie was a senior at the local high school. “Mom, Jeff told me that you were coming in and I wanted to see you…” her voice broke in a sob, “I have missed you so much!” Holding on to the older woman, she cried into her chest. “I am so glad you are back. Please don’t leave me again.”

Rowan let Kat cry herself silent. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Kat, taking her hand, led her outside to sit by the pool. It was cold, but not overly so. It was a calm day and letting her motherly instincts take over, she sat quietly waiting for Kat to speak. Rowan heard her take a deep breath before proceeding. “I can’t tell you how long I have waited to hear from you. Are you mad at me? Is that why you haven’t written? The kids keep telling me that you are really busy over there. Do you like it? Have you met someone? Tell me about it…” The questions and statements left Katie’s brain as fast as her mouth could wrap around them. Rowan again, waiting until she said something or took a breath, looked into the young woman’s eyes. “Did Mason tell you that I am going to Texas A&M next year? I got accepted. I can’t imagine not being around here but I think it will be okay. Mason will be there the next year and Madison the year after that. I think it will be okay. I will be able to be the big sister and show them around.” Katie went on and on. 

Finally, Rowan laughed out loud. Katie looked at her and cocked her head. “Kat? What are you NOT telling me that you want me to know?” Rowan’s mouth was curved into a smile.

Katie went beet red as she said “Mason and I are a couple. And… you took him away from me - for my senior year… and… I want him back.” Rowan, shocked at the revelation, took a minute to compose herself. 

“How much of a couple?”

“Not that much, if you are asking if we have had sex. We talked about it, but we both want to wait until we are out of high school.” That was the right answer. For years, she had stressed that there was no 100% form of birth control; long conversations about pregnancy and losing virginity. The one gift you can only give once; it was just a respect that should be shared. Rowan knew that Kat’s life had not been the easiest, but knew that she was smart and would be okay. ‘Of course’, Rowan thought to herself, ‘what is Kat going to do when I take Mason away tomorrow?’ Rather than worry about it, she shivered. Standing, she reached for the girl and said, “I want coffee - how about you?”

~@~@~@~

The next day, she made breakfast and kissed Kat good-bye as they were going to the second part of their journey that morning. Kat left the house and Rowan turned to the kids. “Ready?”

Madison groaned about the use of the Floo again, and Draco grinned at her. “How about we just shimmer?”

“Uhm, Professor?” Hermione asked, “Where are we going?”

“Just a little place called California. Come on, circle up.”

And when they were ready, Rowan shimmered them to Los Angeles. Madison opened her eyes and looked around her. “Mom? Uhm, where are we exactly?”

“Downtown Los Angeles, California; we need to see an old friend.” She heard Draco murmur something about her having a lot of old friends. “There’s the building.” They all turned as a many headed unit to stare at the sign ‘Wolfram and Hart, L.L.C.,’ Rowan ignored the questions the teens were begging to ask and walked to the front door.

“Good morning. I have an appointment with Angelus.” She told the blonde woman behind the desk.

“Your name?” her question was a bit on the sarcastic side. Her tone was haughty. Rowan decided she didn’t like this woman.

“My name is Rowan Black. These are my students…”

“We don’t give field trips here.” The woman cut across her without allowing the completion of her sentence.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to the group behind her. Mason, recognizing his mother’s irritation took a step back and pulled the others with him. They were watching her intently. “What was your name…dear?” Harry thought of Professor Umbridge when he heard Rowan’s voice.

“Harmony. I work here. I am supposed to be here. Who’re you and why did you bring a group of brats with you?”

“I have introduced myself once, but because you are obviously here as a favor to someone I will tell you again. Rowan Black Cowan. I have an appointment with Angelus. If you could see fit to notify him of my arrival, I would appreciate it.”

The blonde woman sneered at her. Draco thought momentarily that they must be related somehow, but dismissed it just as quick. “Whatever. Sit over there. I’ll let him know you are here, when he gets around to calling out from his meeting.” She pointed at a group of seats. The kids were moving toward them; as much to put distance between themselves and the anger building in their teacher, and to just get a better ‘ring-side’ seat.

“Perhaps Wesley Price would be available rather than pull Angelus out of his meeting.?”

The blonde stammered as she looked at the woman. “What did you call him?”

“Wesley Windom Price.”

“No, no, the other one.”

“Angelus?” The blonde nodded. “I have said his name several times.” Harmony picked up the receiver and called security; turning her back on the woman, she begged them to get there as soon as possible. Rowan turned to the group of teenagers, subtly; she raised her hand, indicating that they stand. She held out her index finger, indicating to the group to pull out their wands. They then saw her single finger make small circles. Harry caught the meaning immediately. The teens stood in a circle, facing outward, shoulder to shoulder, waiting for the worst to come.

A tall bald black man came around the corner at top speed followed by a dozen men and women carrying weapons. Surveying the large open room, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, except seven witches and wizards and a woman. It seems everyone else had cleared out. “HARMONY? What are you calling us for?”

“She called him Angelus.” Harmony said barely above a whisper.

“You TWIT. I called him Angelus, because that’s his given name.”

Smiling, the handsome black man said, “You must be Rowan,” as he extended his hand, “Are they with you?” He asked indicating the group of teenagers. 

“Yes. We were supposed to meet with Angelus and Wesley this morning, but bubble head here, decided to be a bit…rude… and not bother to check her records. Dumbledore sent us.”

With a grimace at Harmony, Gunn turned back to Rowan, smiled and offered his arm. “Come on guys, everyone goes together.” He said, pulling Rowan along with him, not bothering to notice that no one had put their wands away. 

The office was beautiful. Wesley sat, fidgeting, in his chair. Angel scowled behind his desk, and Fred was about to ask something else as they heard the knock on the door. “Come in.” Angel said.

“Hello, Angel. This is Rowan. She had an appointment.”

“Hipee…” he said to himself, but to everyone else he said “Please come in. Did you bring everyone?” Rowan nodded and introduced everyone. Angel did as well. “Dumbledore has asked that you take the weekend to do whatever research you need. Fred will assist the text research. Gunn and Spike will help Harry and whoever with the weapons. Wesley will be working with one of you on some kind of ‘watcher’ stuff.”

“And you Angelus? What will you be doing?”

“I will be sitting here, pretending that I don’t exist as long as you are still in my building.” Harry had a flash of his birthday his second summer of Hogwart’s, but didn’t say anything. “Oh, and guest quarters have been set up on the eighth floor. Just a word of warning, should you choose to explore the ninth story and above, you may fall into a hell dimension. Don’t bother, I won’t come get you. One trip to get her,” he pointed to Rowan, “was enough.”

“It wasn’t a real hell dimension, exactly, it was…never mind.” she didn’t finish her thoughts.

Fred stood and asked who the researchers were. Ginny, Hermione and Draco raised their hands. She indicated that they follow her.

Gunn asked who Harry was. Harry raised his hand. “You are with me, who else will be working with the weapons?”

“Me, uhm, Ron, and uhm, Mason?”

“No, you, Ron, and Madison.” Mason cut his eyes at his mother, but said nothing. The others left with Gunn.

He waited until the room only held himself, his mother, Angel, and Wesley. “Mom? Uhm, what am I supposed to be doing?”

“You, dear, will be working with Wesley on a Watcher-only known spell. He was a bit hesitant about helping you, until he found out that you were Sirius’ son. He owes me a life debt from long ago. I am collecting on that now.” Mason left with Wesley.

“So, Angel, how’s the soul?”

“Not too bad, better than the alternative. How’s Sirius?”

“Dead apparently, but that’s one of the reasons I asked for your help. He fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Do you know about that?”

“I was aware of the ‘incident’, but the Ministry kept it very quiet. Remus told me more than anyone else.”

“Would you mind, doing a little recon, next time you are in London? I would like to know more about the veil.”

“No plans to go to England; took me over a hundred years to get rid of that horrid accent. But I will ask the Senior Partners if they know anything. Seems the least I can do for the descendant of one of my ancestors.”

“Thank you. Now, can you show me to my room? I am tired.” he nodded and they walked out the door. Rowan smirked when they passed Harmony. “I don’t like her. She is rude.”

“You don’t say? I’ll talk to her again. She’s a bit… protective of me.” Rowan raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

Sunday evening, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco said their goodbyes to Fred. They had each learned ways to research old text and believed that they would be able to find a way, if one existed, to defeat Voldemort. Fred assured them that they would, also indicating that they would be available if they needed additional information.

Harry, Ron, and Madison were bruised and bloodied when they returned; but so were the security team headed by Gunn. The three had a crash course on hand-to-hand combat. Gunn, like Fred, assured them that they would be ready to face whatever they had to; vowing that he would be proud to stand next to them. Spike looked very different than before as he was bruised and beaten badly. He had lost that cocky walk, to be replaced with a wince and pain from probable broken ribs. Madison told him that she really enjoyed beating on Spike, because he reminded her of Draco. Draco laughed out loud, saying something about ‘better him than me…’

Wesley and Mason were the last to arrive in Angel’s office. Mason was stone silent. Wesley said nothing. Rowan looked at them both and announced it was time to leave. She assured Angel that they would see one another soon. Spike asked them to leave then, as it was dark, because he would like to join them on their next leg of the journey.

Finally, the group walked from Wolfram and Hart’s building into the late evening of Los Angeles. Spike put his arm around Rowan, “Your daughter there has a lot of pent up emotions about something.”

“Why are you going with us?” Rowan asked ignoring the slight on her daughter.

“You travel faster than I can.” He raised his bruised eyebrows at him.

She shook her head. “Circle up.”


	30. Sunnydale

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. Crossovers and fun ensue as the teens take a Field Trip with their mentor... Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**  
Sunnydale and San Francisco Witches**

The next moment the nine people were standing in front of a store called ‘Sunnydale Magic Shop’ Spike let loose of Rowan’s hand and walked in the store.

“Mom, where the hell is Sunnydale?” Madison asked.

“California.”

“Wait a minute.” Hermione said. “Sunnydale… California… as in Hellmouth central?”

“Yes.”

“Hellmouth… as in… no way… the high school is OVER the Hellmouth.” Draco said. “That Sunnydale, California?”

“Yes. You can all stay out here if you want. But we have appointments to keep inside not out here.” About the time she said inside a petite blonde ran by, muttering apologies, and entered the store. Mason, without saying a word, followed her. Rowan and the others did the same.

The Magic Shop’s door dinged when it opened and Mason led the way in. He stood, just inside the doors, and took one step to the left; crossing his arms and looking around; undoubtedly trying to see what was special about this room. The store was full of the normal items; unless one looked very close, of course. Crystal Balls and potion ingredients; books everywhere, but if you looked closer, you realized that most of them were very old and no one was allowed to touch them, let alone purchase them. 

The owner, Rupert Giles, was English, very English; as in the type of English that drank hot tea for breakfast. Behind the front desk, and Mr. Giles’ computer was on a fast connection to the internet. But the English librarian turned Magic Shop owner never used the computer. That was up to the petite red-head to use it to look information for the petite blonde that looked as though she didn’t know how to read. You also realized with a little effort that there was a dark headed guy who seemed useless and a woman that thought he hung the moon. She was loud and obnoxious and it was obvious that she had not gotten enough sleep. 

“Rowan? Is that you?” Rowan extricated herself from her group of teenagers and walked to the warm embrace of the one they would be introduced to as Rupert Giles.

“How are you Rupert?” They talked quietly for a few moments, before she turned and introduced the group that she had brought. “My two, Mason and Madison Black,” he eyed her but said nothing, “Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and…”

“My God. You must be Weasleys.” He interrupted. 

Ginny stuck out her hand, “Ginny Weasley, and this is my brother, Ron. How did you know?”

“The amount of time I spend with Arthur and Molly in school? How could I not have known you?” He brushed Ginny’s hand aside and drew her into a hug. As he turned to look closer at Ron, he hesitated to hug him. “Uhm Rowan, what happened to him?” He looking closer, he realized that Harry and Madison were also covered in their own bruises and blood.

“They met Gunn and Spike at Wolfram and Hart. Learned about weapons.” she answered casually. Rupert smiled and clearly wanted to ask additional questions, but instead, turned and introduced his own group of people.

“Buffy Summers, Slayer; Willow Rosenberg, chief nerd; Oz, werewolf and the keeper of the peace; Xander, I have no idea why he is part of this. This is Faith, second slayer, don’t ask, long story; Anya, former Vengeance Demon; and of course, me, Rupert Giles, their keeper. Used to be Watcher, but I was… let go when… it isn’t important.”

Everyone seemed to acknowledge one another and sat around the large table. Rowan looked to Rupert to see if he wanted to start this meeting. He shook his head no, so she stood. “Thank you for letting us come. We have spent the weekend with your friends in Los Angeles. Angelus… sorry… Angel says hello to you all. Fred sends a special request that you come for a visit Willow, something about a new program she developed. Anyway, we are here because there is a prophesy that basically says that the Dark Lord Voldemort’s days are numbers and Harry here has to vanquish him.”

Buffy interrupted her. “Want some help? We do this stuff all the time. Would love to get a trip to England out of it. That would be way cool.” she looked to Harry, who gulped, as Ginny squeezed his hand on the table. Faith eyed Ron with a look of pure lust. Hermione, who had moved to talk to Willow did not miss the look.

“Err, I dunno. Does she need to help us?”

“That’s why we’re here. What we would like from you is a commitment to help us if the war actually breaks out. There will be demons and hell-creatures that we will not have time to research. Honestly, we don’t know what Voldemort has up his sleeves. But they seem very full lately. Would you consider being willing to help us should we find we need it?”

Rupert said “Of course you can Rowan. We will always help anyone associated with Dumbledore.”

“The most important things we need to research, and I fear we won’t have enough time to do it tonight. We probably ought to go to the hotel, get some rest and start early in the morning. What time is best?”

“Eight is early enough, it gives Buffy a few hours of sleep and everyone is going to skip classes tomorrow to help with this project. What exactly are we looking for?”

Rowan looked to the teenagers before answering, “Rupert, we need to know how to vanquish that which won’t die?” Willow, ever knowledgeable, offered her assistance with that project. 

The hotel rooms were small but suitable for the night’s stay. Rowan got everyone up at 7:45 and gave them enough time to be in her room at 7:55. They shimmered behind a Donut Shop, picked up breakfast, and made it to the Magic Shop at 8:03.

Hermione and Draco joined Willow, who was still wearing the same outfit from the previous night for research. She was excited and talked faster than Hermione when she had figured out something. She believed she had found what the others were seeking and was eager to share it.

“So, how can I best help? Can I help you kick his Moldy butt back to hell?” Buffy asked innocently. 

Faith stepped next to Ron; “I have a few ideas as to how to help this one…” he gulped and looked as though he would have liked to run again. Harry gulped again and said nothing. Ron, even though he was very tired, suggested that maybe they could help their fighting techniques. Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed them to the backroom which was a Gym for another work out.

Mason and Madison looked at each other, realizing that neither had a clue what to do next. Rupert indicated that they could spend time with Xander and Anya, and do some interviews to see if anyone knew anything about the dark lord or his followers. The four left to talk to speak to Willy, who owned a bar downtown.

When they were finally alone, Rowan turned to him, “Rupert, thank you for not mentioning Sirius.”

“You haven’t told them?” He was a bit surprised, but knowing the history, wasn’t completely shocked.

“No, I told them, they know, but just not everything. Magic and this world is all new to them. I will have to go into detail soon, but I just had their powers released. You should have seen that one. The seven of them shared the unbinding incantation. It was enough to make them close without them understanding why." With an abrupt change in topic, she asked, "Did you know that I had to call in a life debt with Wesley to have him help Mason understand the Cowan genealogy, magical binding of powers, and memory charms. He got a big dose of information this weekend, and he’s smart, I don’t know how much he already has figured out. He didn’t say anything when he met us this morning. You know, Wesley flat out refused until I mentioned that Mason was a Black. Angel wasn’t exactly the most hospitable of hosts either. He called his interaction with Sirius’ mother a ‘hell dimension.’” She laughed for a moment with Rupert, before turning serious for a moment, “Was he that sulky when he saved me from Mrs. Black all those years ago?”

Rupert nodded, and then thought for a few moments of his time in the Order of the Phoenix. He had known Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily. Rowan was not an active part of it, but was seen at many of the get-togethers. “I apologize. I should have warned you about how he felt about Mrs. Black.”

“Forgiven. I feel the same way. Look, next term, if all goes well, I will have these seven teenagers in seclusion at the Cowan Estate and in for a few months of intense training. I believe they are the fulfillment of the prophesy. I wondered if… maybe… your group would be willing to help on a regular basis next term. They can stay either at Hogwart’s or the Estate. But I know I will need help.”

“We are at a good time, but we cannot be gone for months at a time. The Hellmouth is much too sensitive to just leave here. Buffy is working here as a counselor now, but she would like to also have some kind of a social life at some point. At least, I think she would. Faith, well, she shows up and helps then becomes a neurotic individual and tries to kill the good guys,” he finished, lost in thought.

“How about Saturdays? I can get a portkey sanctioned for every Saturday morning or something, for your group to come over and spend all day training and researching.

“That might work, if you can get it past the ministry. They have never helped the Slayer before now.”

That brought a smile to her face, “Yes, but… Rupert, did you know that the core of my wand is the hair of a Slayer?” Rupert shook his head, but looked intrigued. She nodded, showing the small pouch and then the wand. He took it, twirling the small one in his hand. 

“Any idea which slayer?” He asked. She shook her head no as he handed it back to her.

After securing it in the pouch on her wrist once again, she went on, “Have you heard Fudge is out of office?” He shook his head no. “Yes, replaced by one… Arthur Weasley. I think we can pull of a set port keys as needed.” She finished, gauging the reaction of his old friend. Arthur, Molly, Rupert and Ethan had gone to school together long ago and had been very close friends before graduation. She realized that Rupert would understand that if Arthur was in charge, they would have full Ministry cooperation.

“If I write them, can you give them the letter when you see them next?” She nodded, and watched as he left the room to write a letter to his old friends.

**~@~@~@~**

Buffy, Faith, Ginny, Ron, and Harry came back first. Harry and Ron were bloody, but surprisingly, so were the slayers. It appeared that there was a good match going on. Rowan felt a bit off for having missed it. When they were cleaned by a bit of magic, they fell into easy conversation with Rowan. About the time that she suggested they find the others, the doors opened. Oz, Willow, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Madison and Mason, were followed by Xander and Anya, who seemed a bit mussed.

“So, I thought we would go on up to San Francisco for a day or so. Are you ready?”

Ginny stepped up, “Rowan? Can we go to the Bronze with everyone tonight?” 

There were way too many bad things that were associated with this plan. “The Bronze?” she asked, clearly stalling for more time.

Anya stepped into the conversation “It’s so the coolest club. We go every chance we get. Live bands, lots of food, dancing, and few adults.” her eyes twinkled as she finished. Xander blushed. Rowan looked to Giles. 

“I don’t think that you have the… clothes to go out to some place like that…” 

Before she could finish, Willow launched into some off handed speech about not worrying what everyone was going to wear. They would just go and listen to Oz’s band. But Buffy cut her off. “I think it is mondo important what they wear.” 

Rowan put her hands out to silence everyone. “Okay… I was just going to say that if you don’t have the clothes to go out tonight, you should go shopping!” And she produced her seven students with ID’s and credit cards. “Now, as much as I dread telling you this, there are no limits on the cards. Now go before I realize what an idiot I am!”

Buffy looked at her for a minute. “Rowan? You can come over and hang with my mom and Giles tonight. She’s gonna leave the gallery early and maybe you could have dinner or something.”

“Thank you, Rupert will show me the way, I am sure.” And with that, the teens departed the school and headed over to the mall.

**Shopping with Wizards**

Ron, Ginny, and Draco were awestruck by the Sunnydale Mall. There were three floors of lights, signs, and clothes to be rummaged through. Xander and Oz, who could not dress well to save their lives took pity on Ron and Draco and led them away from the group, with Harry and Mason following them.

Ginny, Faith, Hermione, Buffy, Madison, Anya, and Willow went to Victoria Secrets. Buffy and Madison told them that they had to start with the proper foundation. Lacy bras and thongs were high on the must have list for the group of witches. Anya asked who they were going to show off for, but no one bothered to answer. Hermione’s eyes narrowed again when she heard Faith say something about “…a gorgeous red-head…” but chose not to say anything for the moment.

Much to the delight of the sales person, the girls purchased no less than a dozen sets each. The next store was one called ‘Hot Topic’. This was more of a grunge store, but Madison and Faith went wild buying shoes, t-shirts and earrings. Madison found an amazing lace up peasant type strapless leather top. Faith eyed it with envy.

The boys met up at the leather shop. Ron looked at a rack of brown leather pants, while Draco eyed the black leather ones. It took little convincing to have the boys both go try them on. Ron, who had never been in better shape, filled his pants out well, extremely well. He bought a pair in brown, navy, and black, along with shoes, boots, and belts. Draco tried on a long fitted black leather coat and a pair of pants. When Ron saw the coat, he tied on one as well, the jacket was fitted at the hip line and a long flowing one, much like Draco’s. By the end of their time in the store, the four boys had purchased several thousand dollars worth of leather clothing. Just for giggles, Draco purchased Xander and Oz a pair of leather pants as well. Harry and Mason bought one of everything that fitted them. The sales person, who seemed to be about sixteen and worked on commission, kissed each boy as they left the store.

The next stop for the girls was dresses and strappy high-heel sandals. Buffy was in charge of this part of the expedition. Everyone left that store with a new dress for the evening that was sure to get their boyfriends’ attention.

When they met back at the central fountain, they were each carrying so many bags that they couldn’t see over the top of them. The large group walked into a hallway towards the back of the mall. Hermione opened her bag on her charm bracelet and impressed everyone by utilizing her gift, depositing every single purchase into it.

With shopping done, the group decided they needed to see Sunnydale. The biggest attraction Buffy wanted to show Harry was the Graveyard that Buffy and Faith had found so many demons to fight. He had been to a graveyard once, when Voldemort had gotten his body back, and could not imagine fighting his nightmares long enough to be of use, yet, these kids from California seemed to do it every night. Suddenly, he understood why they were there. They would teach them how to finally fight their weaknesses. 

With no demons wandering around in the California sun, it seemed best to go back to Buffy’s and sort out the clothes and get ready for the evening. Rowan was already there with Rupert and Joyce when they came in. The teens came in and started talking at once to the adults. Ron’s face was animated as he talked about the lights in the mall. Rowan and Joyce listened intently until they finished. Joyce suggested that they get dressed, and Rowan, smiling, also requested the return of the credit cards. 

Buffy’s room was overflowed with teenagers, boxes and bags. Ron blushed when he opened one of the Victoria Secret Bags. Hermione turned even redder than Ron did as she grabbed it away from him. When the packages were divided appropriately, Madison took her things and left with Willow to get ready at her house; while Xander took Mason and Draco with him to his house to get ready. 

Oz left them to get ready; as he would be playing that evening, he would need to arrive early to meet the rest of his band. 

Harry took the first shower, and then went to the spare bedroom to get ready. It was hard for Harry to decide what to wear to impress Ginny. Standing in the bedroom in his t-shirt and boxers, he heard Ginny call the shower and the door shut; thinking fast, he sought Hermione for help. She decided that he should wear a tight pair of black leather pants with a deep red turtleneck. He hugged and thanked her. While in his arms, she whispered that she liked Ron when he wore blue. With a smile she went back to Buffy’s room.

The kids clean and clothes picked out, decided to nap. Hermione, much to the irritation of Faith, left Buffy’s room in a pair of shorts and a tank-top. She watched the bushy-haired girl walk to Ron’s room and enter it, shutting the door behind. Hermione was tired, but with so much having gone on in the past few days, was afraid to even try to sleep alone. She curled up on one of the twin beds and was immediately asleep in the arms of Ron. Harry slept on the next bed over, missing Ginny more than he cared to admit.

Ginny had not left Buffy’s room. She had finally seen what Hermione had seen earlier. Ginny sat on the edge of Buffy’s bed and looked at the dark headed slayer. “You do know that Hermione and my brother are a couple - don’t you?” 

Faith eyed her carefully, “Uhm, no, didn’t know that. Why?”

“Cause you seem to be unable to stay away from Ron and you keep giving Hermione dirty looks when they hold hands or when they are together. I just want you to know that Hermione is one of the smartest witches you will ever meet, and honestly, she is very protective of my brother and my boyfriend Harry. Before you could raise your hand to hit her, she would stun you and leave you on the ground. I would seriously suggest that you just leave Ron alone. Hermione is not a good one to have for an enemy.” With that, Ginny stood, crossed the room, and upon entering the room of her brother and Harry, lay in Harry’s arms and slept for an hour.

Rowan woke them at 7:30 to get ready for the evening. Around 9:00 that evening, the boys were downstairs talking to Giles, Joyce, and Rowan. Joyce had pulled out a photo album and was showing Mason a picture of him, Madison and Buffy playing in a kiddy pool when they were about four years old. Turns out that Joyce had lived next door to Rowan’s uncle and they had met one summer. It took them awhile to have figured it out, but there was no mistake of who the three blondes as they played and splashed.

Buffy came in first and sat comfortably next to Mason to look at the pictures. Someone cleared her throat as Ron turned to see Hermione in a light blue strapless mini-dress and heels. Buffy had fixed her hair in sleek long curls which flowed down her back. Her earrings, which Madison had picked out earlier, were dangling imitation sapphires surrounded by silver. Her neck, fully exposed, had a silver and sapphire choker. Ron’s mouth dropped open. Faith, which had come down moments before, in a red leather mini-dress, looked as though she had been slapped by his lack of interest in her. 

Harry stood next to him and was clearly impressed, but not nearly impressed as when he saw Ginny come down the stairs in a dark green mini-dress, complete with high heels and gold and emerald jewelry. Her hair was swept up in a twist of some kind with simple tendrils in tiny curls falling around her face. She smiled broadly when her eyes met Harry’s. 

Buffy leaned over to Mason and asked him if he was impressed by these two; Mason looked at the two girls and gawked for a moment before catching himself, “They aren’t Katie,” he answered her with a carefully controlled voice. She looked at him questioningly but said nothing, preferring to stare at her new friends who were now whispering to each other.

**~@~@~@~**

The Bronze was packed at the prospect of Oz’s band playing. When they arrived from Buffy’s house, they were met by a frustrated Willow. Madison was at the bar getting a drink while waiting. It seems that Madison, apparently had not been pleased with Willow’s choice of clothing, and had dressed her in one of her new dresses. Willow was stunning in a short dark green dress and sandals. Her hair was still down, but it was curled and flowed across her shoulders. She looked so much like Ginny that it made Harry and Ron stop and stare for a moment. Willow, however, did not notice. She was babbling about the drummer being sick and everyone mad because there was not going to be any live music. Mason grinned at Harry and excused himself. Spotting Oz, he asked what was going on.

“The drummer is sick. He can’t play. Man they are getting upset out there.” he said as he peered out from behind the curtains.

“Accio, Drumsticks!” Mason said as he raised his hand. A few seconds later, his drumsticks broke through and upper window backstage and landed perfectly in his hands. “I think I can help” Mason said non-plussed.

“You don’t know our music.” Oz said with more worry than necessary.

“Trust me. I can play anything. I’ll follow just fine.”

Excitement broke across the usually relaxed face, “Let’s do it then!” The curtain opened and Mason took his seat behind the drums. Buffy pointed and whispered to Willow. Willow’s face broke out of the fear it showed moments before and pride glowed from her body as the band started playing.

Harry and Ginny, followed by Ron and Hermione went to the dance floor. Spike came in and asked Buffy to dance. After a bit of convincing, Buffy joined him leaving Willow and Draco. Faith danced with someone no one had seen before. He finally laughed, grabbed her hand and led Willow out to the dance floor. The song, a fast one, did not call for any touching, which is good because Madison joined the table about a minute after Draco started dancing with Willow.

Xander spotted Anya, waved, and made his way to her. She and Madison were standing together. Madison’s eyes narrowed dangerously over Xander’s shoulder, when she saw Draco dancing with the beautiful red-head she spent so much time to get ready. 

Rather than make a ridiculous scene, she walked with Xander and Anya to the dance floor. Draco saw Xander and Anya, but did not, at first, recognize Madison. He stopped dancing when he realized it was Madison, bruise free thanks to a concealment charm, wearing a strapless, black leather mini dress that laced up the front, Stiletto heels and garter belts with black stockings. Her hair was pulled up in the back and blonde curls fell around her face. Her breasts were pushed up as she raised her arms up to dance. Draco was hit several times by other dancers because he could not move out of their way as he stared at her. The music stopped between the songs. Madison met eyes with Draco and she smiled. She walked toward him. Her eyes did not leave Draco’s, until a large dark-headed guy swept in front of her, grabbed her by the waist and began dancing with her. She turned her head several times to continue to look at Draco and the guy leaned in close for a slow song. Draco stood; mesmerized at the sight of the woman he was falling in love with, dance with another man.

Harry and Ginny; and Ron and Hermione, were lost in the music and the feeling of escape on the dance floor. Xander and Anya partnered off as Faith came and took Draco in her arms and began to seductively dance with him. Draco never stopped watching Madison and she never took her eyes from his as they each danced with the others. Madison was passed from guy to guy at the end of each song. After dancing with at least nine different guys, Madison attempted to break away from the large guy who had grabbed her for the next dance. He didn’t seem to want to let go. She turned in his arms in an attempt to get away from him. He was dragging her away with him as the next song started. He held her close and started dancing again.

Madison pulled out of his grasp. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She yelled at him to let her go, but the music was too loud. Draco noticed her trouble first. He was now dancing with Willow, but had stayed where he could see Madison. He stood for a moment watching to see if she would use her magic or just hit the Neanderthal in the nose. When she did nether, Draco left Willow, found himself flanked by Faith, and approached them cautiously. They were met by several of his friends who just seemed to appear out of nowhere to intercept anyone getting too close to their friend and his dance partner. The song played on as Draco felt Ron and Harry stand by his sides. Buffy stepped in front of them, looking at each boy who now had their wands raised, “NO MAGIC!” she yelled over the music. Draco pocketed his wand as did the other boys.

Each stood toe to toe with the ones trying to keep them away from the dancing couple. Hermione joined Spike, Willow, Xander, and Anya at the table. Willow looked at Hermione and asked what they should do. Her reply was not heard as Buffy picked up one of the larger guys and threw him across the table. Faith drew two off to the side and was seen punching one while kicking the other. Spike was laying odds as to whether the wizards would even get a hit in on the local guys.

Draco hit the one directly in front of him as he heard Madison scream. Harry dropped two of them while Ron had knocked his guy on the ground and was currently beating the hell out of him. Finally, Draco knocked his foe out, watching him for a moment, as he turned to the struggling Madison. He tapped the guy on the shoulder. When they were face to face he drunkenly asked what his problem was.

Draco said nothing. He could see her gasp for breath, holding her ribcage, as her ribs were still tender from the weekend with Gunn. Her dress was half unlaced and her skirt was above the top of her stockings. Her hair had dropped in several places and her lipstick was smeared across her cheek. Her dance partner was wearing the same smear. Draco was angry. He lifted his fist back and hit the guy as hard as his rage would allow him. The man stood for a moment the, with his eyes rolling back in his head, fell with a thud to the floor. The music had stopped about the same time the fight did. Buffy was complaining that she broke a nail on the ‘…bad ass-ey wannabes.” 

Draco, sure that there were no more idiots to fight, went to Madison. She was still on the ground holding her ribs crying; she apologized over and over as he held her close. Their friends flanked them as Mason left the stage to check on his sister. Oz tried to calm the crowd from the stage. Citing that there was nothing wrong and everyone should continue dancing. He played an acoustic song while hoping that Mason would return. After being sure that his sister was okay, he did return to the stage and the real music started again.

Madison and Willow went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Draco stood by the door and would not let anyone else in until Madison came out. She had returned to her normal beauty, no makeup and hair down. She was embarrassed at the scene she had caused, but relieved to find Draco was not angry with her.

Draco led her out on the floor for a slow dance. She winced slightly as he held her just a little too close. He continued to tell her that he was not angry and she had nothing for which to be ashamed. Buffy got the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach as another group of rough looking teens came into the bronze. Faith looked up at the same time Buffy did. She kicked Xander under the table and motioned for him to look at them. He didn’t recognize any of them but motioned for Willow to look at them too. She shook her head no. Buffy continued to watch them as they ordered from the bar, and found a table across the dance floor. 

 

By midnight, each left with a teenager in tow. Buffy signaled for them to let the others know as she, Faith, Harry, Ginny, Madison and Draco followed them out of the Bronze. It was easy to follow the loud and obnoxious group. Their laughter carried down the nearly deserted streets of Sunnydale. Xander, Willow and Anya found the Witches and Wizards. Oz’s band was finishing up and Hermione waited until they were done before telling them about Buffy. Oz and Mason rushed off the stage to follow their friends, Hermione in close pursuit. 

Oz’s van was parked outside and they all tumbled into it. Mason closed his eyes and concentrated on his sister. He finally made contact. They were all at the cemetery fighting a bunch of vampires. Mason broke the connection to tell Oz where to go. They arrived just as Harry staked one vampire and was turning to the next. Ron and Madison were fighting, and losing, against two of the others. Harry flanked Ron and quickly brought their opponent down as well. Madison screamed as the vampire threw her against a headstone. Draco ran to her, passing Ron and Harry, staking the Vampire with a casual air, just before he reached Madison. She just had the wind knocked out of her luckily. She held her ribcage in pain.

At the end of the short twenty minute fight, Buffy had staked two, Willow one, Xander two, Anya one, and Draco two. Faith laughed that she had no idea how many she had gotten. Buffy rolled her eyes at the second slayer. Harry had staked no less than three and Ron had only one to his credit. Mason saw the look of pain and pride on Madison’s face as he lifted her and took her to the van. “He loves me Mase.” She told him as she passed out in his arms.

The van was full as it was driven back to Buffy’s house. Giles had long since gone home, but Joyce and Rowan were still up talking when the teens came into the house. Draco carried Madison to the couch. She was still taking shallow breaths as her ribs hurt more now than when she left that evening. Rowan checked on her before rounding on them. “What the hell happened to you?” Surveying the group she saw that besides Madison, everyone was bruises somewhere, clothes were torn, sleeves missing completely. Harry had even lost a shoe. No one’s hair was as it should be. Willow had twigs sticking out from her fall on the ground. Ron blushed his embarrassment. Buffy told them of the gang of vampires that had come into the Bronze and talked a couple of the younger teens there into leaving with them. She left out the fight prior to that against the drunk football players.

On the whole, Joyce and Rowan were proud of them. Harry seemed to have overcome his fear of a graveyard, and each learned that they could stake a vampire when necessary. Rowan looked incredulously at the blonde, but refrained from saying anything. They would be sleeping there that night, but she reminded them all of their promises. When she looked at her daughter, she was shocked to realize that she was dressed in a leather mini-dress; but chose to not make it any worse by yelling at her choice in clothes. They would be leaving the next morning. Rowan had called the women at their next stop to explain the delay.

When everyone was settled, Rowan shimmered to Severus at Hogwart’s and asked him to bring healing potions for bruising and rib damage. She needed the kids to be in top form for the rest of their journey. He agreed and would meet them in a few hours.

Early the next morning, the teens were awakened by Rowan and Joyce for breakfast. Joyce was shocked to find Hermione and Ron in the twin bed, next to Harry and Ginny. Draco and Mason were both on cots that had been conjured there. Buffy, Willow, Madison and Faith had slept in Buffy’s room. Joyce questioned Rowan when they returned to the kitchen for coffee. Rowan explained about the nightmares that these teens had, without too many details. 

Entering the dining room for breakfast, they were met by Professor Snape. He handed out vials of potions for the ailing teenagers, pleased that his hangover potion was not needed. Apparently he had wanted to meet the women they were going to see next for some time for their potion making abilities. However, breakfast chatter was cut short by the announcement that they would need to leave by 8:00 in order to get to to their next destination on time.


	31. San Francisco Witches

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE* Chapters will be added daily Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

**San Francisco Witches**

Rowan readied the teenagers for the port key. When asked why they didn’t just shimmer, she told them that the portkeys were how the Ministry was keeping track of them, so they had to use them often enough for everyone to make the Ministry think they knew where they were at all times. With that explanation, the portkey from Sunnydale to San Francisco was activated at 8:01 AM. They arrived in the front yard of a beautiful old Victorian style home. The rich red colors shone brightly in the morning sun. The stained glass windows and front doors reflected beautifully as Rowan knocked on the door. Professor Snape stood behind her, barely concealing his excitement. 

The large door was opened by a petite brunette woman holding a baby. He giggled and grinned at Rowan. Although they had never met, their grandmothers were correspondents on a regular basis and the families knew one another’s name. Rowan had met their mother once, many years before. The witches were several years older than Mason and Madison though, and had never met. It was Piper who had opened the door wide and let everyone in to the living room. Ginny noted that the stained glass was even more beautiful from the inside than outside.

Phoebe, dressed in a very low cut pink shirt and low rise white pants ran down the front steps when Piper called for her and Paige. Rowan pulled Piper aside and asked about Pru, but was not given an answer. Introductions around led everyone into the Kitchen. This was the heart of the Halliwell home. The potions were brewed here, as well as two large cabinets which served as potion ingredients. 

Paige brought down the Book of Shadows as a reference guide for demons. The teenagers were allowed to look through this book, but Paige, Phoebe, or Piper had to turn its pages. The reference material inside was priceless. Hermione wondered if she might get a copy of some of the potions. After much discussion, it was agreed that she could. Professor Snape kept whispering in Hermione’s ear about which potions of which he would like a copy.

Lunch brought Leo, Piper’s husband, into the mix. He was greeted with a warm kiss from his wife and held his son close. The stocky blonde’s happiness was infectious. The mixtures on the stove each had to simmer. And they all moved into the dining room to talk for a bit about Voldemort and the demons that the sisters had fought. Harry was the first to speak. “We just met Buffy Summers, she’s the Vampire Slayer, but she tends to fight demons physically, but I think that’s because she is on the Hellmouth. Why do you have such a concentration up here?”

Paige answered, “Oh well, they seek us out. It’s a destiny thing, ya’ know?” 

Harry snorted and nodded his head as Piper continued, “As the Charmed Ones, we have powers that the Demons either don’t understand or want. It’s pretty a regular thing for them to try to kill or maim one of us…my oldest son, Wyatt, has special powers that no one really understands yet.”

Page interrupted her, “Did you know we talked about naming Wyatt ‘Potter’?” They shook their heads no but were a bit confused by the abrupt change of topic, she continued “but they decided to use Leo’s last name instead.” 

Piper rolled her eyes. “Paige, slow down…Don’t be offended Harry. Wyatt was the first male ever born in our family. It made sense to change the name from a ‘P’ name.”

They watched the two women speaking as though there were a tennis match going on. Phoebe joined the quick speaking women, “Speaking of Wyatt… we have had a couple of bounty hunters and demons who thought they needed Wyatt’s power more than he did. We actually talked about binding them at one time, but his defensive shields have saved him more times than we have. If we bound his powers he would be defenseless. Chris here,” she indicated the baby in Piper’s arms, “hasn’t shown any kind of shield yet, but we know he’s special too, because we have met him as an adult.” The shocked faces before her did not prompt her to give more information.

Madison nodded. “You know, Mom’s powers were bound for about fifteen years. This summer, Harry was kidnapped and mom was the one that could find him, but not unless her powers were released. But man, when they were released she was uber-mommy. She could even shimmer in an out of Hogwarts for the first few hours. It was quite cool to hear what she was like.” Rowan was relieved when no one asked why she had her powers bound. 

“She could sense me miles away” Harry added, looking at the stunned witches. “She’s my God-mother and we were bound when she accepted that role. Since she was the only one with the connection, even though it was sixteen years since she had felt it, it was strong. It made a huge difference in her desire to find me.” He was matter of fact, but Rowan noticed there was some emotion connected to his body language as he spoke. 

 

Mason, who hadn’t said anything yet, finally interjected, “Our powers were just recently unbound, but it had started on its own before the actual incantation thing. The Headmaster actually got all of us to share it. That way our powers wouldn’t be as strong when they were released. The others kinda absorbed the excess.” 

 

“Anyway, you really shouldn’t bind his powers unless you absolutely have to.” Rowan finished for them.

Leo told them that they had definitely decided not to bind his powers. Hermione asked the question she had been pondering since meeting the young wizard. “Will he go to Hogwart’s? Or somewhere else for his magical education.”

They had spent many hours at the magic school but no one was certain. “We don’t really know. Dumbledore contacted us when he was first born, to extend the invitation but the other magic school we have been in contact with allows children much younger to attend. It’s just a question of how strong his powers are when he gets old enough and how much control he has.”

“Harry, if you don’t defeat Voldemort, maybe Wyatt will.” Draco said. Every set of eyes, including Wyatt’s were on him. He realized he said something wrong, but did not understand what it was.

“Draco, if Harry doesn’t defeat Voldemort, he dies.” Ginny said with an controlled voice. “Don’t count on Harry’s defeat just yet. Voldemort would know if there was another wizard who would be in line after Harry and he would have already made the effort to prevent him from growing up.” Draco uncharacteristically apologized for his lack of knowledge.

“Dumbledore believes that Voldemort is getting stronger. He is contact with some of the viler demon realms. The problem he will run into is loyalty; they will only assist him as long as it suits them. There is no telling what he has had to promise in order to get them involved with this ‘showdown’,” Snape added, “I… am here to solicit your support of Dumbledore and Potter. You have much to teach him and his… team… the subtle art of vanquishing a…. Bad guy.” He chose his words carefully. 

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked from one to another, having heard the edge to his voice. Paige spoke first, “Leo says that the Elders have talked of you often, but have never indicated that they are willing to assist or interfere.”

“The… Elders?” Harry asked.

“They are the ones in charge.” Leo said.

“Hate to break it to you Leo, but they aren’t doing a good job of it.” Harry snorted. Rowan wondered for a moment if they were actually God or just higher beings. She decided she would write a long letter later and ask her opinion. 

Ron hadn’t said anything throughout the exchange. He was watching the three witches, toddler, who was supposed to be stronger than anyone else, baby, and the White-Lighter sit around the table and talk about demons and elders and powers. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that he was sitting with the ‘Charmed Ones’. They were fables, legends, something that Luna’s dad would write about. He watched the continued exchange between his friends and the women throughout the hour of conversation, which was only interrupted by the buzzer for the potion to be checked. 

Once the restoration potion was secured in a small bottle, they had to go. The potion would help with any type of spell damage that could happen outside of the Avada Kedavra spell, to prevent the full extent of the hex to be felt. Thanks were said, potion recipes were tucked in backpacks, and hugs given. Just before they left, Piper approached Rowan.

“When the time comes for either education or battle, let us know. Call Leo or Paige. They will hear you and bring us to you. If things get too rough in England, you have a sanctuary here. Don’t hesitate to come back. We can also all meet you at the Magic School or Hogwart’s if needed. Just so you know, with or without the Elder’s approval, we will help you.” And with that promise, the port key activated and deposited them just outside of New York City, in a large estate.


	32. Covens and Discoveries

  
Author's notes: *COMPLETE Non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy, Read & Review  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

A/N -- There is one wonderful beta out there ElizaBlaine that continues to help and inspire me. I should have thanked her long before now, but here it is... THANK YOU!!!!! Eliza contacted me when I first published and has continued to correspond with me throughout my adventure... I don't think I could have had the cast iron ovaries to continue to publish without her encouragement!

 

**Covens and Discoveries**

 

The teens were bordering on exhaustion. Rowan knew she was asking a lot for them to keep an open mind and continue on to another place. She promised a full nights rest and a day of play when they finished with the second appointment. She distributed vials of potion which Snape left with her for the kids. It was meant to keep the user from sleep and still have a clear head. When they each finished, they were ready to greet the next group.

Rowan had timed their arrival for 8:00 PM. They were to meet with a large and ancient coven of vampires and seek their allegiance. Ron and Ginny were uncomfortable at the initial meeting, but had long since learned to cover their emotions well. Draco seemed to take to these people however, when they were shown into the main foyer to meet the leader of their coven. 

Draco knew his family’s history: His ancestor, Gilles de Rais was convicted and burned in 1440 for the murders of young boys by decapitation and other ways of intense murder. Gilles had been only nineteen when he was burned. Very few people realized that he had left a young wife and child from the house of Malfoi, before he was sired by Viktor. Draco looked forward to meeting with those people in the room, knowing that one would not only know his ancestor, but was his sire as well. Draco felt that if he could understand the thought process of this man, and although he was tired, hoped that he could learn much family history from him. 

Viktor would know much about his family. At the age of 1413, he had been sleeping for some time. He was only recently awakened, well early of his scheduled 200 year leap-frog through history. Selene, apparently wary of the current Coven leader Kraven, woke him in an effort to seek advice. Because Viktor was still not restored completely, they would only be granted one hour in which to present their situation and persuade the coven’s allegiance. If they could not, they would be given freedom to walk away. If they could, they would be given time at a later date to discuss their situation completely. 

Rowan knew it was a battle from the beginning. She did not realize how personal it was for her young charge, Draco. Her family was associated with both the Lycans and Vampires; however, Kraven refused to meet with Dumbledore. Rowan and Albus had to circumvent Kraven and approach Amelia; who had agreed to the meeting. However, she was relieved to find out she would be meeting with Viktor rather than Amelia or Kraven. Mason and Madison did not know about the history. They would just play along. 

Selene, when contacted originally, had said that another envoy had already approached Amelia and asked for allegiance. But in her infinite wisdom; she decided to wait until both sides had approached. They would weigh the outcome and make a decision based on what was best for the advancement of the coven. 

It was long known that the Vampires had no rights in the magical community. Even as they were told to wait for Viktor, Rowan knew they had nothing to offer. The parchment from the Minister of Magic only gave assurances of reentry into the European Magical Community as a whole for the coven, but with no real offer of rights. It was risky, but they were there and needed to know what else they expected from Voldemort. 

Viktor entered the room as Rowan was completing her thoughts on the rights of Vampires, when in 1749; they were stripped of their rights under the Wizarding Convention. He had been there; remembered being told that he had no right to be alive or vote in a magical community of which he had been a part of for over 1000 years. He was offended, and it was never a good idea to offend someone as powerful as Viktor. Viktor nodded his head in the direction of the lone adult which had joined them, the group of teenagers stood, something of an angle behind Draco. They bowed low as he went silently to his throne to await their presentation. Once they heard him sit, they all raised their bodies and looked to the powerful vampire.

As he sat, his eyes met with the thin blonde boy. The nose and angles of his face reminded him of a long ago friend. Searching his memory, he remembered… but quickly decided that this boy could not be a relation. That man, he had sired him when at the age of seventeen. Was it possible that he had a family of which Viktor had not known? He dismissed the entire thought process as he sat in his seat on the Dias. Selene and Kraven flanked their overlord and sat on lower seats to the right and left of Viktor. Harry and Ginny were in awe of the power that radiated in this room. Viktor spoke first, breaking the thick silence. “What brings you to our coven?”

Draco drew in a deep breath before speaking, “I am Draco Lucius Malfoy. My ancestor, Gilles de Rais, was sired by you. However, prior to his service to the darkness, he had a wife and son. That son grew to be my ancestor. I am proud of the bloodline that flows through my veins, and I seek counsel with the one that sired his greatness.” Draco finished with a dramatic bow that the others were smart enough to follow. When he rose, he continued. “My companions are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Mason and Madison Black, and Rowan Cowan. We have come to ask for your great Coven’s support during the upcoming Great War which approaches. There is a Dark Lord, Voldemort, which seeks to destroy everything we know. Knowing this, we seek your counsel, Sir Viktor, who has lived through many dark times in the Wizarding world…” he trailed off when he saw Viktor’s mouth open.

“You mean the same Wizarding community that stripped us of our rights and banished us from Europe?”

Draco had the sense to delay his answer for only a moment. “Yes sir, the same.” He did not continue; not have a wish to aggravate the situation further.

“What could you offer me to possibly want to get involved with your petty squabbles?”

Rowan stepped forward, “Sir, I am Rowan Black Cowan. Perhaps you know of me?” His eyes actually sparked recognition, but said nothing. Harry turned to her with his mouth opened, which matched the same look as the others at Viktor’s acknowledgement. “I bring you assurances from the new Minister of Magic that the Vampire Sanctions of 1749 would be reviewed. While he cannot promise to return all rights to you and your coven, he does send his assurances of bringing it before the Gamut for review.” 

She stepped forward and handed the parchment to Selene, bowed, and returned to her place. Selene opened the parchment, a smile flicked over her lips as she read the words. In essence, all Rowan had said was correct. However, without promises, she could not see Viktor being swayed. She handed the parchment to Viktor without comment.

Viktor took the parchment. He said nothing for a moment. When he spoke, he was speaking clearly. “Voldemort had the nerve to make promises. At least your Minister made no promises that he could not keep. For that honesty, I will not say with an absolute certainty ‘no’, but I will not give you a commitment either. I will consult with the other covens before I answer you. I assume you still correspond via Owl?”

Rowan nodded. “Yes sir, thank you for your time. We will take your leave now, and be of no further inconvenience to you.”

“Before you go, I would like to speak to young Master Malfoy alone, for he seems to have questions which only I can answer. While we speak; Selene will take our young warriors to see Kahn. Give them whatever weapons will best help them in this quest to defeat those that currently support Voldemort. Come Master Malfoy, Ms. Cowan, we will speak in my private chambers.”

Selene rose and took the other teens into the corridor and down the hallway to the Weapons master. Rowan and Draco followed Viktor into his private office. He turned as he sat at his desk and offered them a seat and a glass of wine which they both declined. With apologies to Draco, Rowan asked to speak to Viktor first; Draco nodded and sat where indicated. “Viktor, I have a few things that I wish to give you outside of the view of your underlings.” She removed three charms from her ever present bracelet, putting them in the middle of his large desk. She waved her hand over them. One was restored to reveal a flat box; the other two became an ancient roll of parchment and an equally ancient book. Draco sat up a bit straighter in an effort to watch her every movement. “Viktor, I offer you the old laws of the Wizarding Community; this box contains the older parchment covenants which have been broken by the Wizarding community. I have no control over those, as you know.” She pushed the box across the clean desk to the ancient vampire.

“However, as you have recognized my name, I want you to have this parchment. It is a copy of the covenants which have been kept since they were declared in 1284 AD. My ancestors and I have carried the originals at all times since its writing. I believe you and Mary Precious Cowan drew these covenants and my family has lived within their guidelines for centuries. While I cannot and do not expect you to assist in our quest to defeat the Dark Lord, I do wish to invoke these covenants which prevent you and your coven from entering as our enemies; just as we will not enter as your enemies. Do you agree to the binding covenant between the Clan of Cowan and the Coven?”

“My Coven has always kept the covenants. However, a question would be when you leave here and approach the Lycans; will they find the same covenant that you have with me?”

“At no point, since the covenants were secured, have they been betrayed. I will not begin now by giving details of either to the other. However, as you assumed the correct answer, you will not find me in disagreement. I will offer the leader of the Lycan Clan the same offer I have you. If you choose not to fight with us, we expect you to not allow your coven in to fight against us. Stay out of it. Do not force me or any of those which I represent to break the covenants with you. If you do enter into the upcoming war, I expect you to fight only against the enemies of me and my daughter, just as I will expect the Lycans to honor the agreements set down generations before.”

“Mary Precious was just that, a precious human being.”

“Mary Precious was a very strong seer. Her mother, Catrina, was more powerful than she. I have read her prophesies, and just as there is a prophesy for the upcoming human wizard war, there is one for the upcoming vampire Lycan war. The last item I wish to give you is that prophesy of Catrina regarding the upcoming Vampire-Lycan war; whether you read it is your decision.”

He nodded. “As I pledge my Coven to honor the covenant, I speak to the other covens about these ancient texts that you have brought. I thank you for bringing them back to my care. I will return them to you after I review them.”

“Of course; now, if you will allow me to leave your presence, I will join my young charges and leave you to talk to young Master Malfoy. I am sure you have a great deal to talk about.” Viktor’s eyes narrowed for a moment, before he tapped a small box on his desk. The door opened and Kraven entered. She rose without another word to either.

Kraven offered his arm as they walked down the long deserted corridor toward the Weapons Master domain. As they turned the first corner, she found herself pushed up against the wall. Kraven's hands held her arms tightly; his face, mere inches from her own, was twisted into a snarl. He could hear her heart beat, but was a bit surprised to find that it had not increased. His eyes met hers and she saw them narrow; secure in the knowledge that she could not move from his grasp. He knew she was a witch, but helpless without the wand which now was covered by her robe. She looked down from one hand then the other, assessing the grip of the vampire that held him. “Did you want something?” She asked coolly.

“I want to know why you have come here and asked for assistance. What would give reason for a coven of ancient vampires to assist seven idiot children and one lone witch in a fight of dark magic?” his words hissing as they left his mouth.

“That is between Viktor and me. It has nothing to do with you.”

“I have been in control of this coven for almost two hundred years. It very much so is my business.”

“However, dear Kraven, as you are no longer in charge of this Coven, it is no longer your concern. Unless you plan to bite me, I suggest you not break the ancient covenants between my house and the Coven which Viktor and Amelia lead. Should you choose to accost me, you will find that you have broken a long standing truce between my house and your Coven. I suggest you release me…. now.”

He looked down at his hands gripping the arms of this woman, feeling a small vibration of power radiating from her shoot up his arms. He knew of the legends of the covenants between the Clan of Cowan and his Coven, but they had never been enacted. He had no personal knowledge of the details. He was certain that she knew the exact text of these covenants but would not be forthcoming with the information. “And if I choose not to release you? Or I choose to throw you out a window? What then will you do?”

Her eyes, still narrowed in dislike, met his. “Why would you put the peace your coven has enjoyed for centuries at risk for the life of one single mother?” he had no answer, “I will only tell you once again: Let me go. Take me unmolested to the Weapon’s Master and I will overlook your inhospitality. The hour of our protection grows short and I must meet with my charges,” after a moment more, he released her, “I suggest you call one of your minions to take me the rest of the way. You should concern yourself to explaining your actions to Viktor.”

“And how will he know?”

“He knows everything, besides the small fact that are four of his assistants behind you. Two have already been dispatched to give Viktor the knowledge.” The look on his face was priceless. She would have laughed had it been a different situation, confident in Viktor’s protection, as well as that of the Coven. She had no doubts that he would be expelled from the Coven if he broke the old promises. He snapped his fingers and a small blonde woman appeared. She was instructed to take her directly to Kahn’s domain. As the women turned the corner, a messenger had summoned Kraven to speak to Viktor after his guests left. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she smirked at him.

The Weapon’s Master, Kahn, was giving the group a crash course on how to kill a Lycan, or werewolf. He had set out many different projectile type weapons. Each teenager was to be given a set of weapons and ammunition to assist with their fight. Harry was sickened with their accuracy, but said nothing. Hermione and Ginny were putting each weapon in their charm bags which could hold anything. Hermione took the weapons and Ginny the ammunition. They did not want to mix them. Once completed, Ron noted that they had about eight minutes before they were to activate the portkey to their next meeting. Selene led the group back to the main floor, stopping for a moment for Rowan to retrieve Draco. She sent him to wait on the front lawn, giving Rowan and Viktor a short moment to talk.

“Viktor, please be careful with Kraven. I don’t know what is going on with him, but he is deceitful. He has no respect for the old ways. His quest for power has made him ignore the ancient laws. Much like your Coven’s rights were taken away from them by the wizards, he is taking your personal power away from you without your knowledge. Also, as I have said, I respect your decision where you choose to fight. I beg you to remember that the Estate of my ancestors has always been a safe haven for you and your coven. It will continue to be so with or without your decision tonight.”

He nodded. She reached to hug him and found herself swept in his ancient bony arms. “Kraven has much to learn, I will watch him as you suggest.” She whispered her thanks and left his arms. With one final look, she left the office and went to the front lawn. She hugged Selene, thanking her for taking care of her young charges. She whispered her concern about Kraven. Selene already was aware of the Kraven situation, but assured her that she would be careful. 

When regrouped on the front lawn, they held the small gold chain as the port key activated.


	33. Lycans and respect

  
Author's notes: ...  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**Lycans and Respect**

They were deposited in front of an old building in New York City proper. She turned to the group as the second port key deposited Remus Lupin behind Harry. “Hello Remus. Now, everyone, listen closely. My family has covenants with the Vampires. We were very fortunate that Viktor was awakened early. However, with the Lycans, we have covenants that should be remembered without question. The man we will meet with is named Lucian. He is the oldest of the living Werewolves."

She paced a moment, took a deep breath and continued, "He has agreed to see us for the same reason the Vampires did. I must insist that a small memory charm be placed on each of you regarding what you have seen in the Coven home; the reason being that we will not discuss with the Lycans about what we met with the Vampires, nor will we be able to discuss the other side. You must trust me. When we leave here, we will have only one more stop. Then we will be going home. Dumbledore will be removing the memory charm when we arrive.” She waved her hand over them and muttered, “Obliatiuous,” which was a less intense form of memory charm. Remus used the scourigifying charm on the eight of them and then, in turn hugged each of them. It would assist if the smell of Vampires was not the first thing to assault the senses of the Lycans.

Remus was very excited. Although Rowan would be the liaison between the wizards and the Lycans, this would be the first available opportunity to actually meet the leader of the North American Werewolves. His European reign ended almost 600 years ago, and Remus would not be surprised to find that this was a descendant of the great Lucian. However, Rowan assured him that he would be meeting the legend himself.

There were differences between the Lycans they were to meet and the ones like Remus. He thought of it as a mutation of sorts. While he transformed only at the full moon, this group could transform by will, at any night by any amount of moonlight. Additionally, while he would always become the animal, these could retain their human intelligence. The prospect of meeting them and perhaps giving Remus more control over the transformations than Wolfsbane potion could give was intriguing.

After entering the building, they were immediately met by Raze, the enforcer of the Lycan group. He was an imposing figure, tall, black, sleek, and carried an air of defiance. Rowan met his eyes, introduced herself and her group, before making the handsome man aware of her appointment with Lucian. 

He eyed her carefully. She had said the name Lucian with a casual air. She was accompanied by a young, English werewolf and seven teenagers. He could smell no other werewolf among them, but he was unsure of the power of this woman as he offered his arm for the woman. He nodded to the confident woman and led them deep underground until at last they were met by no less than one hundred men and women. The group did not look as though they would allow Raze to bring the strangers into the deepest part of their lair. Raze introduced Rowan Black Cowan and Remus Lupin, as protectors of the young ones. When told they had business with Lucian, the group backed down at once.

They left the dank cavern and entered into a beautifully wood paneled office, much like that of Viktor. Fashioned in the ways of the old masters, Lucian’s desk was massive. The walls and decorations were that which would be found in the oldest of estates in Europe.

Lucian’s meeting with Remus was shorter than expected. Because Remus was considered a classic English Werewolf, who had been bitten as a child; Lucian assured him that he would be welcome to learn the ways of the old ones should he choose to join them at some point. Lucian spoke to Rowan as the meeting began, “Why are you here Rowan?”

“I am here to invoke the Covenants between the Lair of Lucian and the Clan of Cowan, set forth by your own hand and the hand of my ancestor, Mary Precious Cowan.”

“You realize, Rowan, from the Clan of Cowan, that this covenant only lasts as long as I have breath in my body.”

“And who will lead your lair once you cease breathing?”

“Raze, unless we can find the one for which we search.” 

She locked eyes with the second in command. “And will you continue to honor the covenants which Lucian set so many years ago?”

“I know of no covenants which should be upheld in Lucian’s absence.” He was almost smirking with contained irritation.

“Perhaps you have traveled in Europe?”

“Of course, Lucian has taken me many places.”

“And where did you find refuge during your time of need? Any need you had?”

He nodded, “Large grand estates.”

“No need to live in streets or pits as you do here?”

“No.”

“And where do you stay when you travel through the southern states of your homeland?”

“We stay in various Estates; we always know where to go for protection.”

“Exactly, it is because of Lucian’s covenant with my ancestors that you receive such protection during your travels. We will always protect the members of this lair. Just as the members of this lair are expected to stand by the covenants set forth so very long ago.”

“What covenants are these… exactly?”

“My family from the beginning has protected your secrets. We provide you with protection from the outside world in whatever form is needed. In return, my family is safe from the bite of the Lycan and in battle. Although you may choose not fight on our side; we will not come against you in declared battle.” Turning to Lucian, she added. “You may not join us. But my children, Mason and Madison have chosen to fight against the one known as Voldemort. Should you choose to fight on the side of the Dark Lord, you will choose to forgo the covenants of old.”

“What of your covenants with the Vampire Coven?” Lucian asked.

“They have chosen to honor the Covenants. When we left his counsel, Viktor will not fight for either side.”

“And you expect me to do the same thing that the great vampire Viktor does?”

“I expect you to honor the covenants which you chose many centuries ago. As long as there is a female witch of the Clan of Cowan, the covenants remain fulfilled.”

“But these are pure blood children which sit before me. Mason and Madison are completely magical.”

“Their blood lines are not for your concern. I am tired Lucian. I have come for your assurance that as the Vampires of the Coven of Viktor and Amelia will not be on the battlefield, that we will not be forced to fight the Lair of Lucien. For your assurance that you will instruct any stray Lycan within your realm to follow the covenants. Should you choose not to fight on the side of the Clan of Cowan, I respectfully request that you stay out of the battle completely.”

“He has sent an envoy; this Dark Lord Voldemort.”

“Yes, I assumed he had.”

“He says that he will reinstate the rights of the Lycan within the Wizarding World.”

“And if he succeeds, I cannot tell you that he will fulfill his promise. However, the more probable scenario is that he will turn on you and yours once the battle is complete. He is not known for keeping his promises.”

“Is it true, Rowan, that you have visited the Slayer?”

“Yes. We have secured her and her partners for some additional training in the spring.”

“And is it true that one of her partners is a Lycan?”

“Yes. His name is Daniel Osborne, considered a classic werewolf, bitten by his nephew a few years ago. He is also friends with my children.”

Turning to the silent teenagers, Lucian studied each one. “You like this werewolf?”

Harry answered, “Remus Lupin was my parent’s best friend, the classic English Werewolf, also serves as my Godfather. Oz is a friend beside whom I have fought. He saved my life. I now proudly owe him a life debt.” Harry had not stood nor in anyway attempted to be confrontational. Yet, Lucian listened to him, as did Raze.

“You owe a Lycan a life debt?”

“Yes. We hunted rogue vampires near the Hell mouth. He staked a vampire rather than let it bite me.”

“I am impressed. It is not often that you find a young wizard who is close to a Lycan in any form; let alone one who is prophesied to destroy evil, still allow a life debt to one.”

“They are people. I respect people for their actions, not for what they have no choice about. Oz is still close to the nephew who bit him. It is not the fault of either that they carry the blood of the werewolf. Just as Remus carries the blood, he was bitten as a young child. But my parents found him to be one of three people they would trust to rear me should something happen to them. Voldemort killed my parents to get to me. My mother sacrificed herself to save me. Her protection is carried through me. Even thought I was just over a year old, I respect their decisions. I would lay down my life to protect my Godfather, just as I would to protect any of the people in this room.”

Lucian was again impressed. He would have liked to have taken more time to get to know this band of youth. To talk to the adults that brought them, but their time was through. “I will not act against you. I will do research, however, before I pledge my Lair to fight with you. Is this sufficient?”

“Of course, Lucian; we are honored by your pledge.” Madison said.

“Please lead them out Raze.”

“Lucian? Is this area protected by Magic? Or would you allow us to use Magic to leave your presence?”

“It is not protected by Magic, yes, use yours to leave.”

“Take this portkey to the Miami, Florida Hotel, go to room 1343, and wait for me. The name is under yours Mason. I will meet you there.” The children left the office as the portkey glowed. Rowan and Remus stayed behind with the intention of speaking to Raze and Lucian. “Lucian, you seem to trust Raze in all correspondence.” He nodded. “I must tell you that there is a dark time coming for your lair. The battle you seek with the Vampires will not come without cost.”

“And did you tell this to Viktor?” Raze asked.

“Of course I did. I will not give him an upper hand against the Lycan, any more than I will give you one against them. I brought these for you.” She removed three charms from her bracelet and set them on his desk. She muttered the correct incantations, which returned the box and books to their correct size. 

“These are for you, Lucian, and apparently you too, Raze. These are copies of the texts of the Covenants with the Clan of Cowan. There are also ancient texts of the magic of your origins. The box contains prophesies which pertain to your part of the Great War which is coming, soon, between the Lycans and Vampires. I suggest you read them, carefully. The Vampires have prophesies that pertain to them, but have not chosen to read them. My ancestor, Mary Precious Cowan, and her mother Catrina, were the seers,” she explained to Raze, “they saw things that others did not. She predicted that I would have this meeting. She was specific of the role your Lair would have in the Lycan War with the Vampires. She refers to it as one of the Great Wars.” Raze nodded, but said nothing. Lucien was looking into the small box with interest.

“For what it’s worth Lucian, I do not wish you ill. I do not care which of the sides wins. I believe that the war you fight is old and tiresome. At least Voldemort has only been around fifty years. You have been fighting with the House for more than five hundred years. It’s a wonder neither side has been exterminated.”

“Then it is fortunate that you support neither side.” Raze said carefully. She met his eyes. She delved quickly into his memories, finding that he had found refuge within the covenants, and brought the memory to the surface. Her ancestors had protected him, personally, with their lives. “I did not realize.”

“No, you did not. My blood line kept the covenants then, as you are expected to keep them now. I walk a very tight rope. I expect loyalty within the confines of the Covenants; nothing more or less. I keep your secrets from the Vampires, as I keep theirs from you. I will not apologize for it nor will I, at any point, betray the trust bestowed upon me. But for now, I must leave. I have seven teenagers to get settled back at school. Should you wish to speak to me, touch this coin and say Rowan Black Cowan out loud; its sister will heat up wherever I am. I will return here to speak with you. Agreed?” Lucian nodded. “Good day then.” And leaving Remus to speak to Lucian for a few moments, she left.

****

~@~@~@~

And with a snap of her fingers she found herself at the Miami Hotel. Entering room 1343, she found all seven teenagers relaxing. “Hey guys.”

“Rest of your meeting went well?”

“Not bad. Look, we stay here one night, but we have two quick stops to make tomorrow. Well, at least I do. If you want to come, you can. I have a meeting Warren Zevon in London. I thought it would be nice for you to enjoy a day off and go to the beach.” They looked at her with questions. She waited for Mason to figure it out. 

“Hang on, the guy that sang ‘Werewolves in London’?” She nodded. “What do you have to meet with him for?”

“He’s one of the leading researchers on Werewolves and the Lunar cycles.”

“Mom, he’s a song writer. Have you spent too much time flooing again?” The group laughed out loud. She stuck her tongue out at her son.

“No, smart ass, the song was just to fund his first research project. He’s actually a wizard, one that rivals Flamel.” Hermione snapped her head up so fast, it startled Ron, “The same one Hermione. Anyway, I need sleep. If you want to go, you can, or you can stay here, relax, swim, whatever. The pool is indoors and heated.” The general consensus was that they would stay and play. After some pleading, even Hermione agreed to stay behind with Ron.

Remus joined her in her room about thirty seconds after the kids left to swim. She slept in his arms for a few hours before waking later to find three girls in bikinis lying on the deck of the pool being splashed by four boys in the pool. She laughed at them for a minute, waved, and went back to her room for more sleep. The next morning, they left Miami, the kids went to Hogwart’s and Rowan went to Mr. Zevon’s.


	34. Return

  
Author's notes: ...  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

A/N -- Please review... I sound so pathetic to ask, but I am curious to know what you think so far...

**The Return**

Mason, Madison, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all stood together, waiting for Rowan’s arrival. Remus had gone directly to Grimmauld Place, and Hagrid had met them at the gates. When she arrived, she told them that they did well and she was proud of them. She also suggested that they get some rest. They would all be meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow morning. The entered the Head’s quarters some ten minutes later and all seven teenagers fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

Early the next morning, the house elves woke the teens. Each showered and waited for Rowan at the Gargoyle leading to Dumbledore’s office. The door opened and Rowan beckoned them forward. 

They noted that Rowan was still in the clothes from the previous evening as she and the Headmaster had spent the night talking about the travels. Rowan noted, with dread, telling Molly where she had taken them.

The first thing Dumbledore did was to remove the memory charm from the group. As promised, all their memories were restored in completion. Hermione and Ginny removed the gifts and weapons from their bags. Albus seemed shocked at the amount of items given between the books from Giles, the parchment copies from the Charmed ones, weapons from the Vampires, and, although no one realized it, promises from the Lycans. Not quite tangible, but important none the less.

They talked for hours with the headmaster. The things learned were brought out, the promises made by the strong magical groups they had visited, were discussed. They talked through breakfast and lunch. When finally all the details were revealed, they stopped talking. Dumbledore addressed the group. “I am proud of you. I know that you were sent into the Hellmouth and forced to face fears. I also know that for the second time, you were forced to act as a single unit. The life debt, of which you speak Harry, is not something to be taken lightly. I am proud of you for acknowledging it. It is now the first of December. You must be ready to play for a few days since you have been working so assiduously toward securing liaisons and preventing Voldemort from using those liaisons against you.”

“Professor, do we have homework? I mean we were gone for a week.” Hermione asked.

“No, your missed work will not be expected. You have been given my permission to miss those classes. You will find you know the material without study. The classes were reviews of September’s classes.”

“Thank you Headmaster.”

“Now if there are no other questions, I suggest you schedule time for Quiddich as the game tomorrow is between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The pitch is yours for the evening for practice.” Ron grinned and rose to leave. The others followed with small words of goodbye. Dumbledore turned to Rowan. “And, my dear, how are you?”

“Exhausted; honestly. I just want sleep.”

“Might I suggest a dreamless sleep potion?”

“No thank you, I will consult Severus regarding a few options.” She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled an innocent smile.

With a twinkle behind his glasses, he agreed. She left his office. An hour later found her in the private quarters of the Potion Master, quite asleep and quite naked.


	35. Holiday In Hell

  
Author's notes: Author's Note: Because it is rainy and cold here in Texas, it is the perfect weather to read this type of chapter... and since Eliza gave her okay... anyway, there is a bit of a warning that goes with this chapter. It is the main reason that there is a NC-17 rating (but luckily, not the only reason!) 

However, **_This is a VERY DARK chapter. Vivid images and violence of a sexual nature. It is important to the story, but be wary of reading this if you are offended.  
_**

* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**The Holiday in Hell**

December 5th, the weekend before the school was to be let out, Molly took Rowan to Diagon Alleyy. They wanted to get the rest of the shopping done. Molly had invited them all to the Estate, including Draco, who would be staying at the castle otherwise.

Their shopping almost complete, only a few shops left to visit. The two women left Quality Quidditch Supplies when it happened. Sudden loud cracks of people apparating in to the street, a yelled “Stupefy” sent Molly crashing to the sidewalk. Another, more vicious spell was sent at Rowan. Raising her hands to defend herself, the spell angled up, and hit her in the face instead of the chest. She spiraled into darkness.

When she woke, she was in a cold, stone room. Her clothes were on, but torn. Her head hurt. Her hands and feet were cuffed. She tested their strength, but they burned as she pulled. Taking the familiar deep steadying breaths, she thought of Hogsmeade, and with a flash, she was… right back where she started. But her head hurt worse. Trying to think about where she was made it worse. It was dark; no light through the window nor moon to show her the way. She tried to change forms. The bonds that held her glowed to burning again. As long as she didn’t fight them, they were not too tight and they didn’t burn. She allowed herself to return to sleep.

The sun did, in fact, shine through the window when the time came. She squinted in the light as she opened her eyes. She needed to go to the bathroom. She couldn’t get off the bed without being burned again. She yelled “Hello????” A whispered word on the other side of the door and it opened. Looking into the face of someone she didn’t know, she tried to remain calm. “I need to go pee. Is that a possibility?” 

He held his wand and made additional links in the chains. He pointed to a corner. “I don’t care where you go, just remember that you sleep in your bed.” She waited to see if he would be watching or leaving. She knew immediately that she was not going to like it here. She calmly stood, willing her legs to work as the pressure in her bladder increased. She hobbled to the farthest corner the chains would allow, pulled her panties down, her skirt up, and relieved herself. If she had been a different person, this would have caused embarrassment, but as it was, she had camped out often as a child, so she just imagined this to be another camp out. Sneering, the man left the room, the door snapping shut behind him.

She tore her panties off her legs; the shackles not allowing her to remove them. She folded the scraps of material and set them away from the puddle of urine. Standing, she walked back to her bed. She again, tried to apparate out of the cell; and was burned until she stopped trying. She laid her head back and fell into a troubled sleep. 

Rowan was awakened by two large, but obviously stupid men, who were yelling at her to get out of bed. When she stood, a heavy lidded woman entered the cell. Her eyes were half-hidden as she observed Rowan. “I am so glad you could join us, bringing you here was something my sister would have loved to have lived to see. As it is, my Master wishes to see you… Oh dear, you smell.” A wave of her wand and Rowan felt clean. The nastiness of the “bathroom trip” removed. She stood resolutely as her stomach growled. Laughing, the woman led her out of the cell.

The shackles remained on her feet; the two men grabbed one arm and lifted her when she was taking too long. They arrived in a large hall of some kind. A table of food and fifty or sixty cloaked figures were there as well; all of whom, presumably, were waiting for her arrival. She was dropped on the cold stone floor as she heard the semi-familiar voice “So nice of you to join me.” 

She looked into the eyes of the snake-man himself: Voldemort. Closing her eyes, all she could think about _was ‘this is not going to be good…’  
_

**~@~@~@~**

At Diagon Alley, Molly had been transported to St. Mungo’s. When she woke several hours later, she told her husband what she had seen, which was not much. She asked about Rowan, but Arthur had no answer.

**~@~@~@~**

At Hogwart’s, the teens were joined by Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, who had gathered in her common room to wait for news. Their first impulse was to go, immediately, to try to find her. But Harry had learned his lesson from his trip into the Department Of Mysteries. He would wait until he was told to do something else, or as long as he could stand it.

Madison and Mason seemed lost. They knew their mom was alive; as both believed they would feel it if she weren’t, they only knew that she wasn’t safe wherever she was. Mason hugged his sister repeating the words he had all his life to her “It’ll be okay. I promise.” She nodded into his chest as the tears fell silently from both sets of eyes.

**~@~@~@~**

The beginning of the meeting with Voldemort was interesting. Rowan surveyed the room, hoping to see someone that would become an ally. For a fleeting moment, she thought she had seen Severus, but realized that was not possible.

The Dark Lord knew that it was the youngest child who was the power in the family. Voldemort, in no hurry to find Harry, apparently wanted a child with her, rather than to try to use Madison.

She _would_ agree and within a year, he would be a father. As soon as she opened her mouth and the laughter escaped, she immediately realized that was not the smart thing to do. In these shackles, she had no power. She was at his whim. 

The two that had brought her from the cell picked her up and lay her on a stone dias. She could smell something burning. Raising her head, she saw a small basin and a long handle, both of which glowed red hot. 

"My loyal Death Eaters, because of the nature of my Dark Mark, it became apparent that as long as you wear it, you will not bear children. Yet, I believe that the strength of this woman's untapped magic to be unimaginable. Therefore, she must be marked as _mine_. She will bear a mark of Lord Voldemort's!"

The tension in the room was bordering on glee as they watched their master walk around the stone dias to which she now lay. He touched her lightly. "Yes, my friends, she will be marked. Even now, it is being prepared to meet her skin..." A small puff of black smoke issued from the basin, "Ahhh, it is ready."

"Crabbe, Goyle, hold her legs apart. Knees up." The men did as they were told. Spreading her legs at an angle to reveal her most private areas. Voldemort walked to view her shining swollen lips, without panties and seemed pleased at the sight. He reached a long, icy white bony finger to the inside of her thigh before brushing the hairless lips and across to the other thigh. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what was about to happen.

Reaching to the handle sticking out of the smoldering basin, he raised the metal branding iron. The Dark Mark divided into two sections at an angle would allow it to only touch her once, but complete. He met her eyes for a moment. His smile extending to the red slits as he pushed the hot metal to the inside of her thighs. She screamed a gutteral scream. He did not stop smiling until she passed out and the sizzle of the metal and skin stopped.

Pulling the crude metal away from the now unconscience form, he looked at his work. The skin now branded. The red glowing burns extended to the outer reaches of the mark. "Perfection! MacNair! Bring your needles!!"

MacNair complied. Before the night was out, she had been pierced with four rings on each hairless labia, a ring through her clitoris, navel, both nipples, both corners of her mouth, and a special ring at the base of the back of her neck. Each piercing having a gold ring connected by a fine chain. Snape thanked the grace of Merlin that she was not awake for any of it.

Upon the completion of the piercings , she was revived. She hoped it was a dream. But as she looked into the faces of those that watched her, she knew it was a living nightmare. As her thoughts became clearer, she expected to be taken into the Dark Lord's private chamber, she was surprised when he directed Dolohov to return her to the cell and give her some lessons in cooperation.

**~@~@~@~**

Severus watched the scene unfold before him, despair and agony awaited his lover, and he had no way to help her…yet. When the rest were dismissed from the meeting, he returned to Hogwart’s to discuss options with Albus.

**~@~@~@~**

Grabbing her shackled hands, he half drug Rowan down the corridor to the cell she had been in before. Picking her up, he threw her on the bed, face down. She landed and the air was knocked out of her. She heard the door behind her shut. Thinking she was alone, she turned to see the man drop his cloak and begin to remove his boots. Knowing that this was not the best sign, she moved quickly to put the bed between the two of them.

Once he was down to nothing, he reached and brought his wand up to point at her. “My Master believes that I will be able to show you the error of your ways; to correct your beliefs, as it were, to elicit cooperation from you for his great plan. This may help you be persuaded a bit… Crucio!” She felt herself crumble under the spell.

He picked her up, and once again threw her on the bed. Her chains lengthening between her feet, Antonin Dolohov pushed inside of her. Laughing and making comments about how good she felt. his thighs resting on the tender area of the still red marks. His cock pulling at the rings in her labia. His hands grabbing her exposed breasts in his hands. 

He pulled and twisted the rings in her nipples as as she regained consciousness, she cried out in pain as his thrusts became harder and faster. Releasing his grip on the tender breasts, he roughly sucked one nipple, before moving to the other, until she heard a grunt from him. He lingered inside of her for a few moments. His breath ragged from the effort. He raised himself off of her, and grabbing her face, kissed her deeply. “You will do fine. I think, perhaps, that a few friends should try you out to see what they think.” As he pulled away, the sweat from his skin lingered at the open sores on the inside of her thighs, making her wince. Rowan turned away from him, praying that this was a dream. 

The days of hell passed for her. Series of men and “toys” pushed into her over and over again. No orifice was sacred. The dark passage was abused as bad as the one meant for such things. Her throat, now swollen from the harsh thrusts into her made it difficult to swallow on those occasions she was given food.

**~@~@~@~**

**  
December 12th, 2006**

Draco was called from the Head’s dorm to the Dungeons to meet with his godfather, Severus Snape. The meeting shouldn’t have taken long, but it ended, not with his returning to his friends and girlfriend, but to a meeting with the Dark Lord himself. Draco had put certain memories of Madison into a pensive before leaving with the professor, and hoped he had learned enough from his father to pull this off.

Voldemort wanted information from Draco. He had little to give, but let down the walls in his mind to allow full access to the Dark Lord. He made no attempts to hold back information regarding the one called Madison Black. He had seen no uses of magic from her, only her brother. And that magic was weak. When they had finished, the one called Voldemort released him back into Snape’s custody, but would not allow them to leave the house until Draco saw what happened to those who opposed him.

Severus and Draco walked the length of the corridor to the cell they were going to visit. They looked at one another and attempted to push their emotions down before entering. Mr. Goyle, Gregory’s dad, smiled and welcomed them in for the show. It seemed that Bellatrix and Rudolfus had just entered and were about to entertain themselves with the toy inside. With a last look, the two men entered the room to watch.

“Ahhh, Bella, it seems that Draco has decided to join us after all.” His hand was raised with a black braided riding crop. Smiling at his wife, he brought the crop back down across the back of the thing laying in the bed. Draco could hear a muffled scream and a high pitched laugh. Rudolfus was hard beneath his perfectly fitted pants as the screams were released again.

Draco took a deep breath, and fought his gag reflex from the stench of the room. He steeled himself to walk closer for observation of the Muggle that was being beaten by his uncle. The only reason Draco was sure it was Muggle, is the last time he saw this couple beating a human, it had been in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. Besides, no witch would allow herself to be hurt that way willingly. 

She was spread, face down, across the width of the bed. Bella straddling her shoulders. Aunt Bella delighted as she pulled long thin welts apart and laughing as the blood seaped from them. Her hips grinding on the skin of the thing below her. He walked closer and put his thigh against the side of the woman’s head. He reached down to hold her face in his hand, the long hair matted and bloody against his finger tips. He could feel her flinch at the gentle touch. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing it, he just needed her to know that someone wasn’t there to hurt her. He watched as the riding crop came down again. Felt her tense in his hand as he realized that his thigh was offering some sort of comfort for the woman. His other hand raked through his perfect hair as he took another breath, before falling to Bella’s shoulder. 

Bella shuddered for a moment, panting to draw breath into her body as her orgasm released on the woman below her. Bella looked at Draco's hand for just a moment before shrugging it off. “Hold her boy while I play…” she hissed at him. Draco could feel her shudder with relief as the woman crawled off of her.

 

When Bella craweled off the bed, Draco saw the gold ring at the base of the neck. he realized that Bella had gotten off using the ring as stimulation. The woman on the bed had juices glistening in the firelight from his aunt's orgasm. His stomach turned again and he prayed to all he knew that he would not vomit all over her.

Bella stood and watched as her husband released his throbbing organ from his pants, panting with the pleasure of seeing bloody cuts across her back. Rudolphus told Bella that he wanted her up a bit higher for entry. Draco had seen him enter a woman before; had seen the passage he preferred and knew that this woman’s nightmare had just begun. Draco felt the woman’s scream, muffled with the mattress, felt her mouth open wide against his thigh, his hand feeling the mouth as it opened wide, watched her back tense as his uncle entered her. Draco's mouth went dry as he heard his words, “Make her scream again for me Bella… you know how I like it…”

He watched as Bellatrix Black LeStrange raised her wand and scream “CRUCIO!” as her husband thrust into her over and over. Draco felt the woman’s head push higher from the bed and heard a familiar voice beg for the pain to stop. He saw the muscles in her back tense from the pain, her legs straight out, her buttocks tense and squeeze his uncle as Rudolphus' cock pounded into her. Draco's thoughts were interupted Rudolfus released himself into her. When he withdrew, Draco watched in morbid curiosity as Bella dropped to her knees and took his softening member in her mouth. 

Draco’s attention was pulled back to the woman as he felt his pant leg wet from the tears and slober falling against his thigh. Her hand touching his for a brief moment before his uncle and aunt, still laughing, exited the room. Only then did he see his godfather close the door behind them and vomit all over the floor. Draco continued to touch the woman until Severus finished. When he was upright again, he said, “Come Draco, you have seen what you needed to see. We should leave before the Dark Lord offers her to one of us. I must get you back to the school.” With a flick of his wand, the sick was removed from the floo and his robes before the door opened and they left the dungeons for the sunlight above.

They returned to the potions classrooms before another word was spoken. Draco watched as the Potion’s Master began methodically making potions, several at once. Draco watched in fascination as the man worked the rest of the afternoon, he muttered and planned. Draco, seeing that he could be of no help, left to go to the Second Floor Head’s Common room. He did not mention to his friends what he had seen or heard, instead, he found himself to feel dirty and gritty. He walked past the others and took a long hot shower, scrubbing until his skin was red and raw before he felt clean enough to be near Madison again.

**~@~@~@~**

Rowan swore that if she lived through this; she would personally kill Bellatrix LeStrange.

**~@~@~@~**


	36. Help for one lost...

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: Once again, Eliza gives up her time for your enjoyment... or disgust depending on whether you enjoyed the last chapter...

 

**Help for one lost...**

On December 13th, for the first time the entire student population, was sent home early for the holidays. No students, other than the seven were allowed to stay. Three students had no where to go, and the other four refused to leave. The remaining staff were on pins and needles waiting for some word of one of their own.

**~@~@~@~**

The Death Eaters did not allow her to sleep long, if at all. Each cloaked figure that entered the house was expected to have "quality" time with her. Those who did not want her were expected to watch. She had long since lost count of the number of entries in her body; retreating into her mind to find a place of calm and peace away from the pain and humiliation.

**~@~@~@~**

December 16th, 2006

It had been eleven days since Rowan was taken. It was on this day that Professor Snape entered the Head’s common room. “Mr. Black, I need a word.” he stated simply before leaving the room again.

Mason caught up with him a few seconds later. “Yes sir?”

“Tell Dumbledore to have everything ready. I need you and the _wonder team_ to concentrate on your mother. Send your energy to her. Contact her and tell her that help is coming.” He made to leave. Mason grabbed him.

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re lying.”

Snape snarled as he took a step toward him, his voice low and his teeth clenched, his words punctuated with anger and contempt for Sirius Black's son and the woman with whom he was falling in love with, “Boy, I have no reason to lie to you. But, I am telling you that if you want your mother alive, you need to send _her_ the strength you send out to your sister so regularly.”

This time, Snape left the teenager in the hallway and walked out the Great Front Doors. Mason sprinted to the headmaster’s office. He was granted entrance, raced up the spiral staircase and entered without knocking to the old man’s office, relating what Snape had told him. Waiting for a split second, he added the part of his belief that Snape was lying. 

The old man and the teenager’s eyes met. “Go to the common room and start concentrating on your mother." Mason turned to go as Dumbledore added, "Mason, it might be best if you can get the others to hold your hand in a circle; all concentrating on her safety and strength.” With that, Mason ran from the office.

He did as he was told; quickly explaining what had happened. The group quickly moved into the Professor’s common room. The round table was perfect for what they wanted to do. They got comfortable and held hands around the table. Thoughts of love and strength were sent out from the circle to the woman so far away.

**~@~@~@~**

Somewhere outside of her, the door opened. The whispers made her voyeurs leave the room. She heard the door shut as she could not see anything through her swollen eyes.

The sound of steps approached her. She lay in a haze almost waiting to be hurt again. The person roughly grabbed her arm, adding to the bruises and turned her on her back. He removed the bit attached to the rings. She shuddered.

Using his knees, he spread her legs with his knees to make her available to him. A small sob escaped her as she heard some incantation and felt pressure. The pain receded. The man on top of her grabbed her hair as he hissed in her ear “Drink this - quickly!” He forced a bottle of some kind between her lips and up-ended it. The taste was horrible, but better than what she had been forced to swallow the past few days. This was followed by two more bottles. Each forced between her lips while he muttered plans of escape in her ear. 

The door opened as she finished the third bottle; the pain in her lifting, her mind clearer. The hand in her hair gentler, the pressure from his thrusts almost pleasant, as she heard someone speak; “Ahh, Severus, I see you have found the Master’s newest play toy. Did you enjoy her?” 

He paused for a moment, opened his mouth to let out a deep, guttural, groan and empty himself into her. Pulling himself from her, he stood and faced the man. “She was better before. I expressly asked not to be disturbed.”

“The Dark Lord would like you to bring her to him - _personally._ ”

Snape tucked his blood stained cock inside his pants, adjusted himself before closing the placket of his pants. He then reached and threw her over his shoulder roughly; her head limp behind him, blood flowing slowly down her thighs as she was carried through the hall toward her destiny.

**~@~@~@~**

He dumped her on the floor much as Crabbe had done days before, her head slamming against the stone floor. When she at last opened her eyes again, she looked into the cold red eyes of a snake.

“Were you going to take a turn?” Her voice was raspy and thick. Gasps were heard around the room. Her mind was clear and her body without the distracting intense pain of the weeks which had passed. She was able to recall a lesson of her youth. The one which stuck out in her mind was to pretending to be fine always worked. Her best friend used to say _‘fake it till you make it.’_ Her voice rasped as she raised up on one elbow, completely naked, as she asked “Have you given any thought,” deep breath inhaled, “that if I were to get pregnant, you would not have a possibility of being the father if you don’t take me at some point?”

He circled her, looking at her bruised marked body, her eyes and face as bad as her arms. He visually examined the long dark marks made from the lashes that now covered her body. The long thin welts which oozed blood. One arm hung limply at her side, apparently, it had been dislocated but no one noticed. Even with the pain potions, she had still hurt too bad to be able to tell the difference between the pains of her shoulder against the bites on her breasts. 

Tom Riddle had not beheld a woman truly worthy of him since he had become immortal. He had not realized that seeing her like this, surviving her tormentors, would bring such a strong desire from him. He kicked her legs apart roughly, knelt between them, grabbing her knees and watched her wince in pain. Seeing the blood only made his desire stronger. His hands opened the placket of his pants, releasing his already hard cock, just before he thrust deeply into her. Voldemort had dwarfed the others by inches and had torn the already abused tissue with his agression and excitement.

He heard her laugh, slowly, methodically, as he took her. She looked at him “Is that all you’ve got? Dolohov is larger _and_ thicker than you and he knows what to do with it.” 

Enraged at being insulted in front of his followers, he commanded everyone to leave the room except Dolohov. Hearing this, Rowan added loudly “Snape is bigger than either of you.” She hoped this would get him to stay in the room with her. Her heart thumped loudly as she heard Voldemort command Snape to stay as well. 

Dolohov was not excited to be one of the ‘lucky two’ to stay in the room while his master had sex with a woman who was doing verbal comparisons. He liked the way his manhood was, and was certain by the time she was quieted, that it would not be the same as it is now. Snape seemed to be having the same inner struggle as Dolohov as they watched their ‘Master’ continue to push into her. Growling as he came closer to completion. 

Rowan began to make choking noises. Snape eyed her warily and took a step back just as she raised her head up and vomited all over herself, Dolohov’s feet, and lower part of his cloak. Tom Riddle withdrew in disgust, unable to complete with the foul woman below him. Rowan collapsed in relief. Voldemort stood beside her, looking down at the now unconscious form of a woman that was lying in her own filth and waste. Looking to Dolohov, he said, “Clean her and then return to me. Help him Snape.”

As Snape picked up the apparently unconscious woman, folding her arms in on the vomit, being sure it was smeared under the shackles. Snape met her eyes for a moment, nodded his approval and carried the limp form of his fellow teacher from the room with Dolohov just behind him. She opened her eyes as he laid her on the bed and winked. She could feel her children’s strength ebbing through her. When he laid her on the bed, Snape pressed a penny into her hand and said, “If you feel them, count to on hundred, then say 'Portus'. Do you understand?” She nodded. 

Dolohov, having cleaned his clothing, looked to the woman. Snape looked down his long crooked nose at her with disgust. “You do it. I carried her, and after all, it was your 'manhood' that started all of this.” Dolohov eyed him warily, but removed the shackles and began the series of spells to clean her. Snape walked around the room and vanished piles of excrement, puddles of urine and blood from the corners; his stomach turning with every breath.

“98…99…100…. Portus” she whispered as Dolohov turned his back. In a flash of blue light, she was gone. 

Snape rounded on Dolohov “What have you done?” The man’s eyes opened wide, as he looked at the shackles and empty bed. “I must inform the Master of this.” sweeping from the room before Dolohov could say anything to him. Snape entered into the hall again, and told the Dark Lord of the woman’s escape. His mind was probed and he was found innocent. 

As he left his master’s chamber, Dolohov was screaming in pain from the curse that was being sent his way.


	37. Severus' turn to heal

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: This chapter contains Slash, which, in this instance, is hard-core male/male sex. I personally love it, but if it offends you, don't bother to flame me... I don't care. You have a proper warning and if you can't figure out that they are lovers by now, you are skipping chapters somewhere...

 

**Severus' turn to heal**

 

Professor Severus Snape sat in his study of his quarters in the dungeon, breakfast long since ending. He thought, perhaps, that he would make a dreamless sleep potion in order to rest just a bit this evening. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. He was relieved to know that Rowan had been released from the daily care they had been giving her. He had brewed enough potions for her recovery. Although exhausted, he still needed to go to Diagon Alley to get a few token gifts for the staff. Christmas, he reflected in his glass of Firewhiskey, was a holiday for which he had no fond memories. Reflecting, he supposed at some point, that his parents must have enjoyed holidays, before they hated each other and in turn hated him. 

In the days following her rescue, it was the nightmares that kept him from finding peace; he would always see her lying there, bloodied, battered, and broken. Her long hair matted as the wounds on her back oozed blood and puss. He could see the swollen eyes that tried to look into his from beneath the bruising. He could feel her beneath him, as he forced himself into her. He never got past this point.

He always woke there: her body, limp under his, as he pushed into her. He woke without the usual physical reaction of an erotic dream; in the last few days he, more often than not, wretched when he woke from that nightmare.

He sat at his desk deep in contemplation; mulling it over, much as he had done since his return to the castle to find her in his quarters, having fallen from the release of the portkey. He could still feel her ragged breath as he arrived, scooped her in his arms and held her close as he willed her to stay with him. He reflected on the reducing charm he had used on himself so as not to injure her any more than she already was. He questioned if he could have done more. He decided that he could not have. It was a difficult conclusion though.

He stood, casting the glass into the fireplace. “DAMN THEM” he said savagely to the walls around him; the sound of his anger vibrating back at him. He paced around the classroom, finally grabbing his heavy cloak and walking to the main hall and out the great front doors. His anger took him down the sloping lawn towards the Forbidden Forest, lost in thoughts to what he had been reduced. 

He heard a dog bark in the distance. He turned to walk directly away from the gamekeeper’s hut. Hagrid threw open the door, large crossbow in hand. Snape stopped still in the snow. Peering out of the doorway, his booming voice said “Profess’r?”

Snape steadied himself, “Yes Hagrid, it is me. Please put away that contraption before you hurt someone!” His air of authority restored after moments of indecision and being lost.

Hagrid walked down the steps of his cabin, coming closer to the potion’s master. “’re ye’ a'right?”

Snape looked up and down the massive being before him. “Quite. Now if you will excuse me.” He turned to leave. 

Hagrid put a hand out and grabbed the back of the cloak. “Na’ ye’ arn’t, but if ya’ come inside I think I c’n help.” It wasn’t a request. He simply turned and half drug the man back into his cabin. When they entered, Hagrid made some tea. Snape looked around the tiny hut with wonder, not sure he had ever seen the inside of it before. He saw a toad sitting on an egg in a cage near the roaring fireplace. Fang, the great boarhound, was watching him. Removing his wet cloak, he hung it on a hook near the fire to dry out as his eyes met Hagrid who smiled down at him as he handed a cup of Tea and Ogden’s finest to him. 

Seating himself facing the Professor, Hagrid sipped his tea. “Uh, P’rfesser, what ‘xactly were ye’ doin; out in the weather at this time o’ night?”

“Apparently waiting for a game keeper to realize I was half frozen,” Hagrid smiled, but silently urged him on. Sighing, taking a sip from the large mug, he said, “I have been having, uhm… detailed dreams of a particular event with which I cannot seem to find resolution.” That should confuse the half-giant for a moment or two.

Hagrid smiled from beneath his shaggy beard. “I heard wha’ ye did and wha’ ye risked to save her. I know that has ta’ be par’ of the problem.” Snape eyed him warily. “Look, Sev’r’s, talk to me. Tell me wha’ hap’n’d there.”

Snape could not believe that he even considered telling this dunderhead a secret. Especially one in which he admitted the rape of a fellow teacher in the hideout of the Dark Lord. He considered Hagrid with caution; sizing him up and down, inside and out, seeking a weakness. But Hagrid was simply a good person and he had no weaknesses except he truly cared about the other teachers at Hogwarts. Standing abruptly, he reached for his cloak. “Thank you Hagrid for the offer, and the tea. I will take it under advisement.” And he swept from the room before another word was spoken. Hagrid watch the Potions Master cross the lawns to the gate and with a tiny echoed pop, knew he was gone again.

**~@~@~@~**

Snape arrived at #12 Grimmauld Place with a pop. He looked around the kitchen. He didn’t really have anywhere else to go and knew there was always someone there to be around that didn’t have a three headed dog named Fluffy.

He wandered up the stairs and into the livingroom. Remus had done so much to rid this house of the Black heritage it had for so long, it almost seemed… ‘Homey’. He entered and sat in a chair by the fire. 

Remus entered from the drawing room a few minutes later. Spying Snape, sitting alone in a chair, in the middle of the night was the oddest thing he had seen to date in his life. Cautiously, he approached; being sure to step on the board that creaked to let him know he was in the room. Snape turned to face him, “Hello Remus,” He said before stiffly turning back to the fire.

“Uhm, Severus? Are you okay? I mean, has something else happened?” He sat in a chair opposite the dark man.

“No, not really, well….” he made to stand.

Remus reached out to his arm. Remus had lost both his lovers during this time and wanted human contact, even if it was just this. “We don’t have to talk. I hadn’t planned to be here this evening, but I needed to finish wrapping gifts. If you could stay, I would appreciate the company. Tomorrow I will be going to the Estate for Christmas, but this house gets very lonely.” 

Snape nodded and relaxed a bit. After what seemed like hours, he asked if Severus would like to play a game of chess. When he saw an affirmative nod, Remus walked out to the drawing room and retrieved Harry’s new set of Chess. The first game was played without any words to the other, directions to the chess board were the only words said. Remus won within twenty moves. 

Before the second game began, a tray with sandwiches, tea, hot chocolate, mugs, and fruit appeared on the table beside the game. Both hungry, they ate while restarting another game. Snape won, and it appeared to be a tie-match. Not wanting to be outdone, Snape said “Would you like to play another?” Remus agreed quickly.

The third game took over an hour; finally ending in a draw. There were only four pieces left for each. A well played maneuver on both parts left the pieces fuming and yelling at the men. Snape looked down his nose at them and back up at Remus. “Nasty little things, aren’t they?” Remus laughed out loud. Snape grinned with less of a sneer than Remus had ever seen. 

As the game ended, they decided they either needed to eat or sleep. Remus offered a bedroom for the morning, stating that he needed to shop for a bit before going to the Estate. Snape, in a surprise, accepted. He needed to get some things later as well. They agreed that they would get up at noon, and shop until three.

**~@~@~@~**

As Remus showed the guest his room, he was surprised when he was told a weak, “Thank you,” from the man who had briefly been his lover this past fall. He stopped before turning away, and swept Remus up into a bear-like hug. Pulling him into his room, Remus eagerly followed.

They undressed in silence. Remus' boxer shorts tenting with desire for the other man. He bit his lower lip to stop himself acting on that desire. 

Severus was soft. He did not immediately notice his lover's aching member. He undressed in silence and crawled into the waiting warmth of the large bed. He turned his head and held his hand out to Remus.

It was then, in the soft light of the early morning, as Remus moved closer to his bed that he noticed the hard cock trying to push its way out of the silk which was covering it. As Remus drew closer, Severus also noticed the growing wet spot at the tip of the cock. 

Taking a deep breath, as Remus stood at the edge of the bed, Severus gently dropped his hand and pushed the pad of his hand against the hard length of his lover's aching cock. Looking up into the eyes of the werewolf standing before him, he saw a glaze of desire covering his eyes. Severus heard a hitch in the breath as he moved his hand the length of the hardness, using the silk cloth as a barrier.

Severus did not stop until he heard a low growl from Remus. That signal was what Severus needed. He needed Remus to be the agressor. The dominator. The one that made the decisions. When Severus dropped his hold on the hardness, Remus opened his eyes to reveal dialated pupils. 

Remus reached to the waist band, his vision still clouded with lust, and carefully pulled the shorts down. Stepping up as they hit the floor, Severus raised the covers to invite him in. 

"Severus... suck me." His voice a low growl as he continued to stand beside the bed, refusing his lover's invitation to join him in the warmth.

Severus responded to the command. He needed to escape the horrors of his nightmares. He needed this. Remus needed this. It was how it was supposed to be. The werewolf should be the Alpha Male. Tonight, he would not be disappointed.

Severus did not raise up on his haunches to take the thick member in his mouth, instead, in order to provoke Remus further, he rolled over and pretended to ignore the instruction. _'Let him make me...'_ he thought. 

Remus had not touched either lover in all the time Rowan was gone, save the night of her return and that had just been relief. There had been no sex then. Now he needed it. He was certain, within reason, that Severus was making the attempt to provoke him. He would not disappoint his lover. He would take what was to be freely given.

Remus reached and pulled Severus hair, forcing the man to turn on his back, which simultaneously straddling his head. His cock dripped to his lover's lips as he growled, "I said to suck me. Open your mouth and take me into it..."

Severus, pleased at the direction, opened his mouth willingly as Remus pushed the head of his cock into the warmth and wetness of his lover's mouth. Slowly, he moved his hips as Severus kept a death grip on the head. His tongue swirled around the thick base as his teeth lightly touched the base of the head.

Remus wanted more. Sensing this, Severus, after months of practice, relaxed his throat to allow entrance into the tighter portion. Remus growled as Severus' nose pushed against the hairless area of his pelvic region. 

Several thrusts later, Remus pulled out of Severus' tight throat with a growl. "I want your arse. Turn over and spread yourself for me." Remus moved to allow Severus to do as instructed. 

Once situated, Remus reached for his wand. "Spread your cheeks for me and show me how much you want this." His voice barely above a whisper as Severus, again, did as instructed. His hands on each cheek, pulling himself apart to reveal his dark desire. "Move your hips and show me..." Remus watched in fascination as his lover's long fingers reached to the tight pucker and began to pull each side as his hips rolled. 

Severus gasped as Remus' warm tongue entered the darkness. His breath on the fingertips holding his opening. Both men reveling in the forbidden pleasure of it all. Remus pulled away long enough to insert the tip of his wand into the target of his desire and muttered the lubrication charm. He thought briefly of the muscle relaxing charm as well, but decided he would rather watch Severus prepare himself for the upcoming entry. He moved his wand in and out of his loved for a moment before removing it to issue more instructions.

Severus, knowing that his lover had only given him the lubrication, began to push the first finger from each hand into his lubricated tightness. His shoulders at an odd angle as his legs were drawn up beneath him. He arched his back to put on the show Remus was silently demanding of him.

"More, Severus..." Remus commanded. Severus complied with the addition of two additional fingers, pulling his pucker apart while Remus watched. 

Remus pointed his wand at his own hard seeping cock and muttered another lubrication charm. Finally, it was enough, "Stop Severus, you are ready..."

Severus' breath took on a different sound as his fingers withdrew from the wetness that was his ass. Remus did not mutter the cleansing charm. Severus knew that there was a certain air of embarrassment without the charm, and difficulty the next day, but for now, he shut that part of his thoughts down to a whisper and waited until he felt the bed shift. Remus was going to fuck him.

And he did. With the first lubricated thrust, Remus buried himself balls deep into the man below him. Severus arms gave out and his head was against the bed. His breath caught in his throat as the sudden complete invasion.

When Remus pulled his cock as far out as the barbed flesh allowed, he push back as hard as possible, Severus' legs gave out. He slid forward under the weight of his lover. his own hard cock now bent painfully down instead of up. 

Two full thrusts later, Remus told him to close his legs and keep himself tight tight for him. Remus straddled the motionless man below him. His knees on either side of his hips, keeping his legs closed tight with the calves of his own legs and he began to fuck Severus in earnest.

Severus cried out as the true fuck began. His lover was relentless in the thrusts. Over and over his tight hole was speared by the throbbing member of his lover. Remus' hands were holding on to the hips, his fingers digging into the white flesh below him. The bruises forming from his grasp. 

As Remus felt his balls tighten, he stopped, buried deep in his lover. He rolled until he was on his back. Grasping Severus' hips, he whispered, "Ride my cock Severus..." 

The pain streaking from his own hard cock as it was allowed to be in a proper position rather than down. It sprang up and hit him in the belly before standing straight out from his person.

Severus began to buck against the hands holding him. The cock brushing against his prostate with every inward thrust, he panted. Then on a decision quite his own, he swiveled around on his lover's cock to face him. 

He stopped for a moment to get used to the depth that Remus was now reaching before he started to move. Remus watched his lover's eyes dialate when he took hold of the hard throbbing cock which had caused Severus so much pain and began to stroke it.

Severus moved his body to the rhythm set by Remus right hand. His lover's left hand was pinching the tender nipple on his own chest; pulling and twisting. Panting with the effort of riding the thick cock and still feel the heat of the hand wrapped around his own. He changed angles until Remus' cock hit his prostate with every push inside. He opened his mouth and let out a gutteral scream when Remus told him to cum.

The thick liquid left his body in white, almost translucent ropes across his lovers chest. He watched as Remus opened his mouth to take in what would come that far up. 

When turned away from him and began to ride Remus in ernest. Remus raised up on his elbows to see his hard cock sliding in and out of Severus' beautiful stretched ass. He lay down and reached to trace his spine. 

Knowing Remus was not far behind and increased the tempo of his body. Severus would not have to wait long. As he came closer, his balls so tight it was painful, fingernails digging into hips, Remus came. Releasing the seed that had been building for weeks, into the man above him. 

As Severus slowly straightened his legs out, being careful to keep Remus inside of him, he lay against the panting man. Feeling the strong arms wrap around him as the moved to the side and lay for a few hours. Remus still buried deep inside of him. His own seed sticky between his back and his lover's front.

Remus kissed him tenderly on the shoulder as he whispered "Sleep well, love," before they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~@~@~@~**

Remus woke first to find that he was now the one being held by Severus. His arm draped around his mid section. It took a moment to extricate his body without waking the sleeping man. When he slipped out of the bed, he looked down at the dark haired man and with a sigh, left the room. Seeing Dobby in the kitchen, he gently asked if the elf would talk to Harry about inviting Severus to the Estate. Dobby agreed and left to tend to the younger charges near Ottery St. Catchpaw. 


	38. Diagon Alley

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: This chapter is long, but chopped up enough for an easy read...  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: This chapter is long, but chopped up enough for an easy read...

 

**Diagon Alley**

Upon her arrival, Rowan was given a suite on the second floor. Harry and Mason escorted her up the stairs with Ron and Draco following behind, in case she fell in her weakened state. Her pride would not let anyone carry her up the stairs; although she vaguely recognized that if Remus was there, she would have allowed it. She spent most of the evening and night in the suite; everyone coming in at different times. Visits were short and calm. Madison had not left her mother’s side, however, preferring to stay in the room in case she needed anything. Draco and she played chess or talked quietly throughout most of the night. He transformed a table to a small bed, and fell asleep as the sun came up. Madison curled in his arms, but did not sleep for a very long time.

**~@~@~@~**

The following morning, Rowan left the sleeping teens to go to breakfast. Ron was coming out of a bedroom on the same floor and saw her take her first tentative step down the stairs. He walked quickly to hold her other arm to go downstairs safely. Every step, he was convinced, would have him watch her fall. After a quiet breakfast, she took her potions. Harry and Ron helped her back up the stairs to get ready for Dumbledore’s visit.

Draco and Mason helped her down the stairs near eleven. Professor Dumbledore met Rowan at noon at the estate. Harry had finally learned enough about the wards of the Estate to let them down so the educators could apparate or shimmer out and in. They left quietly together, arm in arm, and arrived in front of Gringott’s a few minutes later. 

She did not feel like going all the way down to her vault, so she entered, spoke to Gargarel and simply withdrew a small purse of coins without the harrowing ride. When she returned to Dumbledore, she held his arm as they made their way down through the shops offering ludicrous sale prices for one of a kind items. She was exhausted as they wandered into a curio shop, Rowan saw what she wanted quickly, and paid for her purchases. The man wrapped them while she waited.

She emerged into the winter wonderland of Diagon Alley, she shivered as she looked carefully up and down the street. Dumbledore walked to the next set of windows looking at a new broom. She looked behind her and saw him. The two of them, walking side-by-side: Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, who had bags in hand and were talking in low whispers. 

When she realized who it was, Rowan found she could not move. It was the first time she had seen Severus without a calming draught. So many questions ran through her mind, it became a jumble: _Why had he had not come sooner? Why had he had left her at their mercy?_ She could not explain her fear and anger as it balled into itself. 

Remus’ gaze following Snape’s as he stopped in the middle of the street. Their eyes had met. When Remus saw Rowan, he waved. 

She could not make her arm wave back. She stood very still, his dark eyes boring into her soul. As her thoughts searched his, she found guilt, dishonor, and disgust at what he was forced to do to her; but also found pride at the rescue. 

He found abject terror at the sight of him. 

Remus walked toward Dumbledore. “Professor? A little help here?” Dumbledore turned to see his two professors staring at each other. He knew they were both skilled legilmans and they were deep into one another’s minds at this point. 

“On the count of three, be ready to grab Rowan. I will get Severus. They will both black out for a moment.” Getting into position Dumbledore muttered something. Both fell into waiting arms. The people watched with interest as two Hogwart’s professors were caught by the headmaster and a werewolf. “Ennervate” Both Remus and the old man said quietly. Both came back to the light of the day blinking hard.

Being so deep in his mind when she was stunned, she was unable to understand what had happened. Too weak from her ordeal and semi-recovery, she took on the look of a beaten child who was about to be put into the cupboard once again; weakly scrambling from his hold toward the low brick wall of a shop. Her eyes wide with fear, as her tortured mind tried to make her eyes look for help. Tears obstructed her view as she mentally clawed her way into the dark place of calm her mind longed to find again. She ducked her head into her knees and pushed herself into as small an object as she could manage, as whimpering cries and begs came through the sobs. 

Severus recovered almost immediately. He walked carefully toward her, sweeping past his old friend and pushed Remus aside, he picked her up in his arms and turned to leave the area. He swept past the curious onlookers and into the WWW Joke Shop; looking to the twins that had made his life so much hell in the past. “Help me” he said simply. 

The twins, seeing who he was carrying, quickly led him to the back office. When they returned, they uncharacteristically made everyone leave the store, locked the doors, and drew the curtains closed. He sat her down in an armchair while the twins brought her water. Breathing hard, she drank it greedily. 

Fred handed her a mint from the store which contained a calming potion. She took it without question. After a moment, terror still filled her eyes, but she seemed to be coming out of it. Looking into the dark eyes watching her, she said “Thank you.” Her hands shook as she received the refilled glass of water from hands. “Can you please get me out of here?” Her shaking voice was barely above a whisper. He looked to the two faces peering at him. 

“You can use our fireplace.” They offered at the same time.

“Thank you.” Turning to the shaking woman, he asked where she wanted to go.

“Somewhere not here,” was her only reply.

He picked her up once again, entered the fireplace as Fred threw the floo powder. In barely a whisper, Snape said “The dungeons, Hogwarts castle.”

**~@~@~@~**

They arrived and stepped out of his quarter’s fireplace and gently lay her on his bed. The elves had made it earlier. She lay there without words, her breaths ragged and slow, barely above a whisper, and she begged him. “Please…don’t leave me. Not yet.”

He removed her wet cloak and his, hanging them up to dry by the now raging fire. He returned to sit on the edge of the bed watching as she could not seem to stop shaking. He watched for a moment until there was another green rush from the fireplace as Remus Lupin stepped out. Removing his cloak as though he were an invited guest, he hung it next to the others. Turning, he looked from one to the other. Seeing her breaking down, he walked to the other side of her and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

While Remus held her, Severus went to his potions storeroom for a longer lasting calming draught and a headache cure. When he returned, he found her hands at her temples rubbing at the intense headache. “It hurts… please…make it stop. Please… make it stop.” Her words, almost childlike with fear and pain, matched the water trickling down her cheeks. 

Snape, with his characteristic grace, pulled her face upwards and emptied both vials into her mouth, before pulling her out of Remus’ embrace. She buried her head in his shoulder, still trembling; not caring who held her as long as someone held her without hurting her. He moved, drawing her near. He could smell her shampoo; the scent of her neck as she nestled in as close as she could to the man. Soon, her breath slowed and she fell asleep, one hand clutching his arm, the other clutched Remus’, silently begging them to keep her safe. She lay between them, her last conscience thought was of being safe. They both whispered words of safety to her, reassuring words that no one would hurt her here. All three fell asleep when her sobs stopped. 

She woke screaming several hours later. Both men jumped at the sound. Fighting the hold they both had on her, both released her and backed away a bit. She fought the covers, Remus pulled them back. She pushed herself into the headboard, hands flat on the mattress, eyes wide with terror, looking around the room wildly. Remus and Severus approached her cautiously, sitting one each side of her, gently touching her arms, willing her to relax a bit. It took several moments to come out of the nightmare. “What? How?” her words just above a whisper. She wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned into them. When Remus put a hand on the back of her neck, she shuddered. She met his eyes. Coming to complete awake she made to stand, she said, “The children? Where are they?”

Snape was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Albus entered without invitation. “Hello my dear. Did you get a little rest?”

Coming to her senses, Rowan ducked her head, sucking in air as she answered, “Apparently,” as the headmaster delivered a note from Harry to Severus. 

He read it through, twice, and a small grin lit his face. Turning to Rowan as though they had been at a casual dinner, rather than her darkest nightmare, he said, “I have been invited to a Christmas Eve dinner, then to stay at the estate with my godson Draco, to have a Weasley Christmas.” He rolled his eyes at the last part of the sentence. Hesitating, he met her gaze, he said, “We should talk about what happened in Diagon Alley.”

Rowan smiled weakly. “Not now. We… we should all be…going. Can we use your fireplace again?” He watched as she breathed deeply, willing all traces of the terrified woman he had brought back just a few hours earlier to vanish. The forced calm was a physical transformation. She led the way to Harry’s for Christmas.

**~@~@~@~**

Remus and Severus stared at one another with the clear message "She's going to lose it completely soon and we both better be there when she does..."

 

****

Christmas at the Potter Estate

Lupin, Snape, and Rowan arrived near ten o'clock that evening, with arm loads of presents for the families and students. A few were forgotten, and Severus and Remus volunteered to return to the castle to get them.

 

At their second arrival, they watched as the same four boys escorted her up the stairs to her suite. She paused for a moment when she heard the floo and met eyes with him briefly before turning to Remus. 

When she was once again in her room, Harry and Draco returned and showed the two men their seperate suites for the night. Draco returned a few minutes later and led both men to Rowan's door. "This is her's. Madison will be sleeping in her own room tonight. I slipped her a sleeping draught about fifteen minutes before you got here. She is already asleep, I just need to move her. Rowan is bathing." And with that, Draco entered the door, picked up Madison and carried her down the hall.

Remus and Severus both entered the room and heard Rowan crying softly in the bath. Remus took a moment before shrugging off his traveling cloak and walking into the large bathroom. She was sitting in deep steamy water, her face in her hands, crying. He came closer, rolling up his sleeves in order to help her.

"Ro, what is it baby? Why are you crying in a perfectly wonderful bath?" He asked gently.

Through her sobs, she answered "The Scars...so many... they hurt. They all hurt. I hurt everywhere." As her tears renewed.

Severus had stayed by the door but had been close enough to hear her declaration. Turning he left and made his third trip back to Hogwarts for potions and salves that would deal with pains and infections. Upon his return, Draco was waiting for him to insure that he did not get lost on his way back to his girlfriend's mother.

Entering the suite, he saw Remus and Rowan sitting at a small table sipping steaming chocolate talking in low whipers. He walked, still unsure of himself, toward her. Their eyes met for a moment as he held a hand out for her to take or reject as she saw fit. She took his hand with hers and stood. Severus gave her the strongest pain potions he could make and moments later, she was breathing normally again, thanking him. The two men helped her back to the bed and began to gently apply the salves to the piercings and scars of her nightmares. 

The gentleness of their touches allowed her to find rest and safety. Before midnight, all three were sleeping soundly.

**~@~@~@~**

Rowan woke near six o'clock on Christmas morning. She slipped quietly from the warmth of the bed and her lovers, put on her bunny slippers and made her way cautiously down the stairs. Molly and Arthur were sitting in the dining room talking to Albus and Minerva when she walked in. An elf set her coffee in front of her as she sat at the table.

Molly reached out and took her hand for a moment before releasing and returning to their conversation about the upcoming day. Rowan was grateful that no one expected much conversation from her. But as the minutes ticked by, she did begin to talk about Christmas' in Texas with the kids and other assorted memories of this time of year. Molly warned them all about the twin's love of ripping wrapping paper with a laugh. This would be the first year Percy had been part of the festivities in many years and she was excited.

 

Near eight, the five adults moved into the sitting room where the enormous tree was almost hidden by gifts. Hagrid had joined them and they were all now waiting for the other occupants to wake and join them. Remus entered first and left for a moment to get an elf to bring coffee and tea in for everyone. 

A few moments later, Snape entered a few moments later, and locked eyes with Rowan, who met his gaze with her mind firmly blocked. She smiled and held her just refilled cup of coffee for him. He crossed the floor and joined her on the love-seat. Their heads drew near in whispered conversation which no one else could hear. Remus was about to move to sit next to her on the arm of the couch, but was swept up in conversation with Harry. Madison sat in the chair next to her mother.

**~@~@~@~**

Christmas at the Estate was full of people, food and best of all presents. The teenagers were almost as bad as the older Weasleys. The paper flew. Fred and George opened anything within reach and were finally tackled by Bill and Charlie when the twins had opened one of their gifts. The scuffle was filled with laughter. Molly finally pulled them apart once she stopped laughing herself.

Snape passed out his gifts to each. There were thoughtful gifts and he had obviously put a lot of thought into each one. When he handed Rowan’s to her, he gave the slightest shake of his head, an unspoken request to open it later. She nodded as she handed him his gift.

The best part of the morning was Snape opening his gift from Molly. A Green and Silver hand knitted sweater with an “S” on it. Most everyone else had already donned their sweaters, and in another uncharacteristic move, he walked to the hall, closed the door, and returned with the sweater firmly in place. He put both hands on his hips in very much the way a Muggle would have thought of Superman, and pushed out his chest; his smile infectious. Molly wanted to cry, and the rest of the people at the estate clapped and whistled wildly. 

Rowan rose and beckoned Severus to join her for a moment in the library. The others watched them closely as they left together.

**~@~@~@~**

Upon entering the Library, he sat next to her on the couch, she handed him the gift she had picked out for him. He took it with shaking hands. Carefully opening the paper, he revealed a small box with ancient writings. He looked to her with questioning eyes. She breathed deep as she met his thoughts with her own. “It is a bit like a pensive. Except when you extract the thought, once added to the box, it takes the emotions associated with that memory,” swallowing hard, she continued, “you saved my life. I am so very sorry for my reaction to your presence when I got back. I know now that you did what you had to do to save me. Even knowing that, you can’t get past the guilt of the act it took to put you in a position to save me. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you Severus, if not for you, I may not have ever escaped. Thank you.”

He looked from her to the box. “Please, take the memory of the act and put it aside until later. Let us enjoy the realization that you were the hero in this one, not the villain.” He silently nodded. 

“Thank you Rowan, for your generosity. Now, please open mine.” Rowan, putting all pretenses aside, tore into the paper. She laughed out loud when she saw a charm of a mother and two children’s faces. It was beautiful. She met his eyes. Was that a twinkle? Smirking, she said “Thanks…” Reaching over to hug him, she whispered that was going to go change and he should return to the party. He agreed on the condition that she wears her new sweater.

**~@~@~@~**

When he returned to the dining hall for breakfast without her, he was met with strange looks. Severus sat next to Remus and leaned in to tell him about the gift exchange. Mason leaned over and whispered to Madison, and she too looked at him before excusing herself and walking toward the room where her mother would be changing out of pajamas. She met her mom in the hall; her mother now fully dressed in a pair of jeans, bunny slippers, and her new sweater; smiled at her daughter and swept her up in a hug. Breakfast was no more subdued than the opening of presents. When at last all was eaten, Harry stood and attempted to get everyone’s attention. Turning to watch him as he spoke, all eyes were finally upon him.

“So this is what it is like to have a Family Christmas? I have to say that I am overwhelmed. Presents and Sweaters aside, I have never been in a home with so many people and still felt so much love. My friends, this is the only way to enjoy life. As you know, this house was that of my family, the Potter’s. Molly and Arthur have agreed to run this estate until either a decision is made to either rebuild the Burrow, or make this permanent. Personally, I sincerely hope Molly will see many generations of grandchildren run around here.” He looked to Ginny and raised his eyebrows. Everyone laughed. “So with that, I want you all to know that you will always have a home here, well, as long as I can call it home too.” Harry heard a ‘hear hear’ from the red-headed older brothers. “Anyway, the house will always be yours. We have set up apparition points in this room, so you can come and go when you please. Now, as for me, I am thinking Quiddich in the indoor arena… any takers?”

**~@~@~@~**

The afternoon was spent watching Quiddich games, the Weasley’s as well as Dumbledore were on brooms. It was a sight to see that much grey hair flying as he played seeker against Harry. Mason and Madison played as well after a few lessons. Draco flew close to Madison while teaching her. Remus and Severus were hitting bludgers at each other with enough force to take off someone’s head. The problem was that they only seemed to be aiming for each other.

Rowan watched only a few minutes of the game before she grew weary and quietly excused herself. Ignoring the fact that she had a room there, she didn’t want to try to go up the stairs again by herself. She flooed to her quarters instead. She would go back to the castle and lay down for awhile and return later that evening. Severus and Remus both left within the hour to go over homework papers.

**~@~@~@~**

Rowan was asleep in her quarters when the nightmare started again. The words and pain flashing all too clear, as the sights, sounds, and smells filled her senses. She relived moments when she began to beg for them to not hit her again. The screams filled her thoughts and mind. She could not escape.

Her screams echoed in the deserted castle halls. Professor Snape was met by Remus Lupin as they rushed to her quarters, wands drawn with the assumption that she was being attacked by some outside force. Severus flung the door of her common room open. Her screams reverberated off the walls. They reached her bedroom as she lay in her bed; her words muffled by the loud tear filled crying over and over, words begging her unseen attacker to stop. As Severus watched, guilt and anguish rushed over him, but he ignored it as he rushed to her bed. He reached to her. Lying next to her he shook her. “Rowan” he commanded “WAKE UP”

She woke with a jolt, pulling away from his arms. She sat up, scared and breathing hard; the images still too real to be a nightmare. Her breathing rapid and her sobs still on her tongue. She looked around the familiar room. Trying to figure out where she was. She looked to Severus and let out another loud scream. 

Severus stood quickly, putting distance between them. Remus held her close, trying to pull her out of the horror in her mind. She shuddered and cried. Pulling her knees up to her and rocking, tears flowed freely. “Please” was all he could hear from her. Severus only knew he would not leave her again to fight the dreams that haunted them both. He cautiously sat near her, pulling her to him slowly. She resisted at first. He moved closer again, until she pulled away from Remus and fell against him. He wrapped his arms around her as they both cried; once again falling asleep with her between them. No words spoken except and occasional “shhhhhhh” and “it’s okay” as he whispered into her hair. She slept the rest of the day and night in his arms. He was honestly afraid to leave her. 

Sometime later, Albus walked in. Once again, catching three of his professors in a compromising position, he walked quietly to the edge of the bed. Snape woke at the sound, caught his eye, and dropped the barrier he held in place so that his thoughts could be read. Dumbledore performed the familiar Legimens and saw the dreams that the woman had. He felt the despair and anguish that had brought this man to her. Breaking the meld, he nodded at the professor and whispered that he would contact the estate and let them know that Rowan was sleeping peacefully. The headmaster left the room, closing the door gently behind them.

**~@~@~@~**

Many thoughts went through the old man’s mind as he walked back to his office. Rowan, obviously, was a witch of immense power. Her daughter was stronger, but only in the presence of the son. She also loved her husband very much, even though he had fallen into the veil. Voldemort knew she was important, but how much did he actually know about the supposed “Muggle Professor.” Bellatrix had probably told him everything her sister had told her.

Then there was his old friend Severus. He obviously cared about the woman. He had helped her at least three times through horrific trials and memories. Would he be able to overcome the guilt for the deed he committed in order to save her life? And what of his life long hatred of Sirius Black? Severus did not forget a slight, yet, Sirius’ best friend was lying on the other side of his wife. Too many questions were asked without reconciliation. He sent a note to the estate with Fawkes, telling the inhabitants that Rowan was overly tired and was resting peacefully.

He also began drafting a notice that the Holiday’s would be extended a week and no one was to return to the castle until January 9th.


	39. New Years Eve and other Revelations

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**New Year’s Eve and other Revelations**

December 26th, brought a change in Rowan. She woke with the two friends, and at that moment decided that she would no longer live in fear. The change in her was complete and consuming. Although still phyisically weak, the change in her personality was overwhelming; almost as though a door slammed shut during the night in her brain. The three continued to stay at the castle throughout the following week. 

They would go to the estate for less than an hour a day for appearance sake; citing exhaustion as the main reason for the continued absence. However, as tired as she told her children, her exhaustion did not manifest in sleep, it became an obsession. 

Each day, upon her return to Hogwarts, she could be found in her quarters or the library outlining study schedules for the group for independent study, owling international contacts reminding them of their promises of help. Each had responded that they would, indeed, come and teach the students. Fighting techniques, weapons, sword fighting, knife throwing, large and small scale warfare strategies, spell research, wandless magic, flying, anger control, demonology, animagus techniques, if she could think of it, they would be learning it. 

Remus and Severus watched her as she refused to allow that "door" to be re-opened and give in to the memories of the horrific days spent in captivity; she used the anger to push herself harder than ever. She would use what he did to her to push the teenagers to work harder than ever before. She worked nineteen to twenty hours a day before falling into either Severus’ or Remus’ bed. 

The men discussed the situation with the headmaster and decided to assist her while all three waited for her to have a complete meltdown.

The three professors also worked closely with liaisons from the American Secret Service Division, a team of International Aurors, Research Teams, Mathematicians, Apparition specialists, and Muggle Agents representing military intelligence specializing in Tactical and Strategic Warfare. Rowan called in every favor her she or her parents ever had coming to him to get the assistance from the American Government. 

There had been a shift in power in the Coven and Lair recently which brought a young doctor to the power. His name was Michael Corvinus and seemed to be an amazingly intelligent man. He had agreed to continue the covenants of Cowan for both the Lair and the Covens. Relieved, she asked for his help as well; asking that he bring his second-in-command and weapons personnel with him when he came. She was disappointed when she was told that Kahn had been killed during the shift in power. 

She took no time to mourn Lucian and Viktor, however, assuming that they had both read prophesies and ignored them. Selene and Raze joined Michael when he came to the Cowan Estate for meetings.

On the 28th, Buffy, Angel, and Piper were also in meetings with them. The meetings were held in the late evenings daily as the time drew neared for the teenagers’ lives to be changed. Curriculum was pulled out of the drawer that she had developed during the first fiew months of her return. Re-reading each day's plan, Rowan pushed her memories aside; her obsession to bring about the downfall of Tom Riddle became forefront in her heart. 

By the end of December, Tonks and Buffy worked closely with an unlimited budget from the Cowan vaults to buy any equipment moved into the Cowan Estate and rooms were being revamped for training.

Each evening, after the meetings, she took her potions. The night of the 28th was her first night to have mixed them with Jack Daniels, however. And it was the first night she did not dream. Later she was glad of the added rest.

**~@~@~@~**

December 29th brought an invitation for a ball to be held at the Potter Estate. Apparently there was a large quantity of people who would be attending. When Dobby agreed to bring Katie on morning of the 31st; Rowan took the kids into Diagon Alley to buy new robes.

No one had seen Mason happier than when Katie walked into his arms before the big shopping trip. Her questions were not really answered. She was led to believe that this was more of a dream than reality.

Rowan froze for a moment upon entering Diagon Alley again. It was here that she had been taken only weeks before, and although the door was firmly shut, without Dumbledore to guide her, the memories seeped around the edges. 

Mason and Madison flanked their mother, each holding a hand, and encouraged her to face her fears. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione watched closely to be ready if there were reason to fight or fly. She knew that Order members were close by as well. Her fears abated quickly as she began walking with her kids.

The nine entered Madame Mulkin’s Robes shop and the boys and girls coupled off in search of the perfect ensemble for the evening. The Aurors and Order members waited outside for their return. Rowan simply walked to the counter and said, “What ever they want - make it expensive and special. And have it sent to the Potter Estate before the party tonight.” 

When the four couples were readying themselves to leave, the first signs of commotion began to fill the street. It was under attack again. Curses flew from the death eaters to the innocents screaming and running. 

Laughter and taunting filled the air as innocents fell in the street outside. Bellatrix’ voice came out loud and clear “Rooooooowaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn… come out… he is waiting for you… he wants you to come for a little visit… Come out and face me Rowan… let us do this without any more bloodshed… Rowan????” Her voice echoed in the cold winter air; filling Rowan with a sense of dread that she shifted to anger.

Rowan froze for a split second, her magic shattered the windows before coming to her decision, and she screamed out loud, “I WILL NOT LIVE IN FEAR!” 

With that statement, she turned to the startled teenagers; her voice strong and fearless; “Harry, you are in charge. Keep them here. When it is safe, go to the Cowan vault in Gringott’s. There is a one-way door at the back of the vault which leads to the Research Room. Wait for me in the Research Room. ONLY leave to call Dobby to tell Dumbledore and return to the room. It is the only place you will be safe.” She looked into Madison’s eyes, the teen took a step back as she looked into the orange eyes of her mother, “STAY WITH YOUR BROTHER - DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Madison nodded numbly at the direct and sharp words.

Rowan turned, walked out of the store, with her head held high, to the death eaters waiting her. The teenagers watched as she was struck with a red light and suddenly the assault was over. Rowan disappeared with the one Draco recognized as Dolohov.

**~@~@~@~**

Draco and Mason physically held Madison back when she tried to leave the building. Harry stood resolutely in front of her, squaring his shoulders and said, “You heard her, we have to go to Gringott’s.”

Draco asked them to wait before going to Madame Mulkin’s backroom. They heard some whispered conversations and scattered words such as “..My father…my mother’s temper… you know…. You did it... proof.” And finally “OBLIVIATE!” Draco had cast a memory charm on the shopkeeper.

He reentered the shop carrying eight bundles. Hermione, Harry and Ron gaped at him. He had eight invisibility cloaks. Draco smiled when asked how he had them. “She slept with my father and my mother doesn’t know. It would be best if Narcissa never knew about the affair. If you think Rowan’s temper is impressive, you should see my mother’s outbursts. She has quite the temper.” He passed them out. Taking their packages, as well as Rowan’s, the eight now invisible teenagers walked carefully to the bank.

Once inside, they removed the cloaks and put them in their bags. Addressing one of the goblins, Harry requested to see Griphook. The small goblin met with him and Harry leaned close to the small creature. “I need to go down to my vaults, please.” Griphook nodded and requested that they follow him. 

Upon arrival to the lowest levels, Katie wretched; Mason helped her as she wiped her mouth, muttering “Never again.” They all smiled, having felt that way at least once on the Knight Bus. Harry thanked him and asked to be left there. Without question, Griphook left the teens to return to the bank above.

Turning, Harry said, “Okay, she said that Madison was to lead us into the vault. Do you have the key?” Madison shook her head. 

Draco snorted, “The old vaults don’t actually need keys. Any you do have are just for show. Look there is 101 - POTTER, 102 - Weasley, 103-COWAN, 104 - BLACK, 105 - Malfoy, 106 - DUMBLEDORE, 108, Hmmmm, did you know that this one has no name?”

Dumbledore’s vault opened. The headmaster stepped out and faced them. “That would be because the one who owns that vault has yet to fulfill their destiny. As you know, you currently seek the COWAN vault.”

Madison looked like she wanted to faint. Mason took her hands. “Mom said for us to do this. Come on. Hold hands everyone.” Madison looked to the headmaster.

“What do I do?”

“Walk into the door. It will allow anything connected to you to enter as well.” Dumbledore answered, taking Hermione’s hand at the end of the group.

Madison took a deep breath and entered the COWAN vault. Once they were all inside, their hands dropped. Draco found Madison’s again, and the couples seemed to find their way back to the correct sides. There was a door at the far end. Hermione was enraptured with a large bookcase that covered the entire side of the room, which was just less than 100 yards deep by 50 yards wide. Dumbledore spoke, “Hermione and Ginny go to the bookshelves. Take what you wish and make your way to the back of the room. Harry and Mason go to that wall and choose swords and defensive pieces each. Draco, see the shelf with potions? Grab what you will. Madison, come with me.” 

Madison followed the old man, silently crying for her mother. He stopped in front of a large armoire and opened it. Turning to the teenager he said “Madison, pick seven boxes from here and come to the back.”

**~@~@~@~**

Once they had all joined, Madison opened the back door to the vault and they once again found themselves in the Research Room. Madison collapsed on Draco’s lap.

Mason, upon entering, looked into the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles before speaking “Tell me what the hell is going on. Tell me now.” His words showed no fear to one of the world’s greatest living wizards. They did not give any sign of weakness or concern regarding the fact that this man could strike him down or change him into a toad with a whisper. Mason took Katie’s hand and pulled her into his lap. When Dumbledore met his gaze, but said nothing, Dumbledore saw recognition in his face. “Now is a good time to start talking. Or it will be a good time to leave to find my mother.”

Madison stopped crying; feeding off of her brother’s strength, she found her own. She stood from Draco; he made no effort to stop her as the air around them crackled. “Children, sit down,” Dumbledore began; Mason looked to Madison who nodded and did as requested, “Rowan is with Tom Riddle. And in all probability is being tortured at this moment.” 

_‘He is way too calm to have just said that’_ the teenagers all thought before he continued.

“How do you know?” Ron asked.

”You know that we have spies in their midst. Severus was called to meet with the other death eaters and we will have news soon.” He finished without any emotion at all.

“Did Professor Snape know this was going to happen?” Mason asked with as much calm as he could find.

Harry did not wait for an answer; he looked to Ron, who in turn looked to Hermione. “Headmaster, what do they want her for?” He asked. He sighed before he answered.

**~@~@~@~**

*****Riddle Home, Little Hangleton*****

Rowan was dropped unceremoniously onto the stone floor of the dungeons beneath the Riddle House. Arms grabbed her before she could get her bearings and the shackles were reattached to her wrists and ankles. Once released, she steadied herself; feeling the red eyes watching her. She raised her gaze to meet his, summoning every moment of righteous anger she could muster she spat at him “Did ya’ miss me?” It was all she could ask before Bellatrix hit her with a curse.

Rowan curled up in a ball. _‘Damn, that hurts.’_ As the curse was lifted; she regained her footing and stood again, the physical healing of the past week showed. But she knew that she would have to retain her anger if she was going to survive this. Ignoring Bella’s taunting form, she looked into the snake-like thing she knew was Tom Riddle, “I” deep breath “asked” deep breath “if” deep breath “you” deep breath “missed” deep breath “me?” Exhaling on the last word she wobbled a bit, her magic unusable with the shackles in place. She heard his laugh before she saw his mouth open. _‘I have got to get out of here….’_ She thought savagely.

“Not really, but my faithful servants missed their play toy. Tell me, how are you?” He stayed out of arms length but was close to her, his snake slithering around the vast room. 

She looked around to see it slip between the legs of the people standing and watching; determined to kill that snake before she left there today. She was not sure any of them were breathing. “What about you? Did YOU miss me?” Voldemort hit her with a curse; slicing arm sliced from her shoulder to her elbow. The flesh torn apart to the bone, as blood trickled down to her fingertips she looked at it for only a moment. Blinking up at him, she said calmly but quietly “Oh man - that really hurts,” before pushing the pain away from her mind. 

He came closer to her. She flung her blood at him. It struck his face. He screamed at her “HOW DARE YOU?”

She looked to him, “I should have killed you in the Malfoy Manor when I took their memories.” That made the group gasp, she paused before adding, “Tell ya’ what Tom, you take these shackles off of me, and we can go for a little one on one. Just you and me; or me and who ever you choose. You win, I stay and we make a baby. I win; you regroup and figure out why you lost. But I warn you, I will defeat anyone you send to me. Of course, you could just leave these on and hurt me that way; because that’s the only way someone like you can do it: me with no defenses. A simple Muggle who knows a couple of magic tricks.” She turned to continue facing him; knowing if she was going to survive the loss of blood flowing out of her arm, she needed to leave soon. Her voice louder as she taunted him, “Is that what it takes? You have to bind someone before you can defeat them? I thought the all powerful dark lord could handle himself in a duel with someone like me.” She waited. She was not sure what he was going to do. He motioned to Bellatrix. “I don’t like her Tom, she is useless to you. You know that. You keep her around to fuck. Her husband isn’t too happy about that either - is he Bella?”

She hurled a curse at Rowan. But this time, Rowan ducked out of the line of fire and threw herself to the ground; blood smeared the floor as she rolled and dirt caked in the wound. The dirt stung, but actually slowed the flow. Someone in the crowd screamed as the missed hit. Rowan raised herself on the arm that wasn’t cut open, “Ya’ missed Bitch,” then rolled up into a standing position. “Wanna take me physical? Wanna show your friends just how tough you are?” Rowan’s southern accent rang through the room of refined, old family, English. Her fear was being pushed behind her anger and sense of survival as her adrenaline surged through what blood was left in her veins.

Voldemort was livid. No one embarrassed him; that was not allowed. He quickly calculated just killing her; but just as losing against Potter two years ago, his followers would see him as a coward. That would never do. He made his decision just as Rowan had hoped he would. “As we all know, you are no Muggle, Mrs. Black, Sirius would never have married anyone without power. Besides no Muggle would have survived your last stay with us. Dolohov, remove the shackles. Let’s see if she has remembered anything else since returning to our magical world.”

Dolohov approached her to remove her shackles; first the ankles, then the wrists. “I owe you, Andy,” she hissed to him before he moved away. He dropped the shackles as he left her field of vision. She stepped forward and picked the four up. Intertwining them with each other, she put them in the large pocket of her cloak before removing it and tossing it near the crowd. Remembering her dad preparing for a fight when she was much younger; she made a show of interlacing her fingers, reversing them, cracking her knuckles, and flexing her muscles. She was trying to show physical strength, but only succeeded in making Voldemort angrier. “Who’s first Tom? I would like my time with Andy over there since he seems so close to you.”

Voldemort summoned Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix LeStrange, “Take her,” he told them simply as he returned to his throne.

The fight did not last long. Rowan raised a magical shield “Protego!” The power of the curses thrown were rebounded and struck Bella who fell quite quickly. 

Antonin was a bit more cautious, circling her like a cat waiting to pounce. Rowan thought quickly about all that Sirius had taught her and what she had learned during the summers between classes… deciding on a curse quickly, she waited to see his wand move slightly. With the speed of desperation Rowan flicked her wrist and yelled “Reducto!” It was aimed low and hit on target, just below the navel. She watched as he fell holding what little was left of his manhood, screaming in pain. 

She rounded on Voldemort, “How about it old man? Think you can take me?”

Voldemort snapped his fingers and several cloaked figures ran forward to fight her. Once again, her personal shield protected her. Only one curse came through and that was the cutting curse that was used earlier. 

She tried to shimmer out, but the wards were still up. She began hurling hexes at the group, whether they were fighting or not. After three fell, she looked to him again; half expecting to have to fight them all. Turning to Voldemort, who was sitting on his throne, she asked again, “Now? Would you like to fight me now?” She taunted him.

He rose from the dais; determined to show her that no one could act as she did and escape alive. He stepped towards her. She reestablished her shield behind her to prevent a sneak attack as the fight with Tom Riddle, snake-like thing, began. 

She had no doubts of his incredible power. The hexes and curses she knew would not hurt him for long, if they even reached him. 

An idea was forming in her crazed, desperate mind… if she could make him shut down for a moment… he might drop the wards and she could leave. 

Her dad’s military voice shot through her semi-functioning brain… _**“fight that asshole… do not let him see you weak… you will survive this… stay calm and FIGHT him… end it fast Rowan… you know what to do…”**_

But she didn’t; instead, she calculated the risks: blood loss was becoming a major factor, the intensity of the duel was not going to go well toward her getting out alive. She knew she needed to leave immediately. Her shield would not last long against that type of magic. 

He was as powerful as she had feared, using curses that she had never seen before. Fighting the voice in her head to “FIGHT HIM!”, she racked her brain as her shield weakened, she could think of only one. She had seen Sirius use it on James once. 

Just as he raised his wand and began his final curse “Avada…” she raised her right hand and screamed “Vorimitus!” Praying she had remembered the words correctly. The light hit him just before he could complete his curse; he dropped to his knees and vomited all over the floor. When he fell, the wards which were associated with him personally dropped for a moment. 

Taking that as her queue, she snapped her fingers and left the dungeons, arriving in the safe point of the Potter estate. She was dirty, bloodied and bruised, not to mention exhausted; adrenaline pumping through her body. Molly screamed as Rowan ran past her and the other Weasleys who were eating dinner, only muttering a small apology and headed straight for the library.

**~@~@~@~**

She entered the Research Room with a bang of the door. Looking around, she found all eight teenagers and the headmaster around the table in deep conversation. Everyone stood, wands drawn, and realizing it was her, hurried to greet her. Rowan, taking the hands of her children, sat for a moment, before she passed out cold. The cut on her arm was gushing blood and the one across her thigh that she had gotten earlier was turning her jeans crimson.

Ron could hear shrieks from the Potter library. He pulled Harry away and they went up to calm Molly. “MUM! STOP YELLING” Ron said to his mother. Molly shut her mouth for a moment. “She’s okay. She’s with Dumbledore and will be fine.”

Harry gave a brief explanation of what had happened and looking into the eyes of the only mom he had ever known, reached out to her mind, trying to calm her mentally. “Trust us, Mrs. Weasley.”

The library door opened, Snape entered, looking around, he said “Where is she?” Both boys pointed to the open bookcase. He made no move to enter it. Harry pulled on the Professor's cloak, said “Follow me.”

They entered the Research Room, Molly being calmed somewhat, Ron left with them and was the last one to enter. Without speaking, Snape tossed her cloak on the table in the direction of the headmaster. He walked to Rowan, picked her up and carried her back to the library, where he stepped threw floo powder in. He said “Hogwart’s Potions Dungeon”, as the emerald flames engulfed them.

Everyone had followed them out of the Research Room, each quiet, expecting him to take her to the hospital wing. No one expected him to take her away. This was getting ridiculous. Why did he keep taking her away? A great uprising began as Dumbledore tried to keep this group of powerful witches and wizards from using their collective power to regain the unconscious woman. 

Molly got their attention, however, and when calm was restored, she suggested that they eat. “You have to trust Severus to take care of her.” She knew he would bring her back the following day. They nodded but were very angry about it, each determined to be with Rowan when she needed them.

**Return to School**

He entered his quarters and set her on his bed. Remus was waiting for them in an arm chair beside the fire. Rising, he helped Severus banished her clothes from her body. He gave her several healing potions, before pulling off his D.E cloak. Remus examined her arm. He cleaned the wound and once satisfied that it was clean, began closing layer after layer of tissue with his wand. There would be a scar, but she would live.

He then turned his attention to her thigh. He carefully tore the jean material away from the deep cut. It was as deep as her arm and oozed green gore as well. They considered taking her to St. Mungo’s for this one that seemed to go deep to the bone, but with a secondary hex associated with it. After a moment, Snape grabbed a vial of orange thick liquid and poured it into the wound. It fizzed and bubbled eliciting a scream of agony from the patient, but once it finished, the blood was a healthy red and there was no more green. From there, they treated it as they had treated the cut on her arm. 

Severus gave her a blood replenishing potion. Remus watched over her as Severus changed clothes, putting on a pair of matching pajamas and lay with her. He could feel her drawing her needed energy from him. They both slept the rest of the evening and part of the next day. Remus never left their side. She woke several times, screams that echoed off the walls of the Potion Master’s bedroom. Each time she was comforted by the sounds of the two men who pledged their time and energy to protect her. Each time, she returned to an uneasy but safe sleep.

**~@~@~@~**

The next afternoon, she woke with a stretch rather than a scream. Both men were tense as they felt her move between them. There was no sexual movement. They were both waiting for her shrill scream to take voice once again. She looked down to see him grimace at her fear.

Severus reached to her and drew her back to his embrace. He felt her relax a bit when she heard his words, “You’re safe. The children are safe; although I am sure they are VERY angry with me. Dumbledore has your cloak and the shackles. You’re safe with us. However, Poppy is on vacation, and you really do need to see a healer, if you are up for traveling.” She looked horrified at the thought of leaving, but Remus promised to stay with her. Remus joined their embrace, holding her hand and her breathing relaxed a bit. 

Rising and dressing, the three went to St. Mungo’s for a check-up. Severus did not enter with them as it would compromise his position in Voldemort's ranks. Remus was relieved to find out that they had done everything exactly as the healers would have. Healer Richardson was not there, but a member of his team that had worked on her at Hogwart’s was and she was thorough about her examination. She was also abrupt about not bringing her in immediately. She was released just hours after their arrival to return to Hogwarts. Once settled, they talked about what had happened with Tom. He reassured her that the kids were okay. They had done exactly what they were told to do and Dumbledore and the Weasley’s were with them.

The morning of New Year’s Day, they rose, dressed and with dread, returned to the Estate.

**~@~@~@~**

****New Year’s Day****

The party had lasted until dawn. The Weasley’s, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Mason, Katie, and Madison were joined by most of the DA, as well as anyone in sixth or seventh year that any of them trusted. They drank Butterbeer, danced and enjoyed being sixteen and above for the first time. 

Draco asked Katie to dance, leaving Mason and Madison to discuss the earlier events. “I don’t understand why he took her AND I don’t get why we aren’t with her instead of playing this charade to be good hosts at a party with people I don’t give a rat’s ass about.” Mason drawled.

Madison met his eyes before speaking. “Look, I don’t like it either. Hermione tells me that Dumbledore has his reasons, and we have to trust him.”

Harry and Ginny slid quietly next to them and entered their conversation. “You two okay?” Ginny asked them.

“Nope; and until I see my mom again, I am not going to GET any better either. How can that old man expect us to just stand here and pretend everything is OKAY?” Mason’s voice was getting dangerously loud again.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder, “I understand, believe me I do. He is THE most irritating man I have ever met - without exception. But he is always right - damn it.” Mason turned and walked to the dance floor, interrupting Draco and Katie. As they parted, he danced with Katie held very close in his arms. By the time Draco arrived back at the group, Ron and Hermione had joined them and were telling Madison about some of Dumbledore’s secrets that were revealed too late to be of any use. Draco laughed silently at Madison’s indignation. Before the conversation could continue, the great clock in the foyer began to strike the first of its twelve bells. “Three….Two….One…. HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!” The house rang with guest’s laughter and coupled off, first New Year’s kisses.

**~@~@~@~**

When breakfast was finally served, the bedrooms were once again filled with sleeping people. Harry and Ginny retreated to his room for some much needed rest. Ron and Hermione, too tired to do anything else, went to her room and slept in each other’s arms. Mason and Katie went to her room, and Draco and Madison went to his. Freeing four bedrooms, others crowded into them and slept.

Katie was hesitant to leave before she knew how Rowan was, but with Mason’s promise to write as soon as he knew anything, she said goodbye and was taken home by Dobby. The house elves woke each guest with coffee and/or tea before noon. Ordinarily, there would have been a continuation party from the night before, but Molly had asked the elves to escort each guest home as soon as possible. The house was empty except for the ones who lived there before noon.

**~@~@~@~**

Severus, Rowan, and Remus returned to the estate New Year’s Day around eleven o'clock in the morning. They were waiting for the children to wake up and tell all that had happened. The potion’s master would need to apologize for taking her so abruptly from the Research Room.

Hermione was the first of the teens to enter the dining room. Seeing Rowan, flanked by Lupin and Snape, were sitting at the now small table talking quietly with Molly and Arthur, she backed out of the room and ran as fast as she could to get the others.

When they were all seated in the dining room, Dumbledore entered. He sat near the opposite end of the table, away from Rowan’s children. They were still very angry with him and would occasionally send nasty looks his way. He understood, of course, but there was little to be done about it. He sat and politely ignored them. His attention was focused on the man who had been his friend for almost twenty-five years. The dark haired man rose to speak to the crowd. First he apologized to Madison and Mason for taking her without speaking to them. He explained that she was in no condition to talk and she needed to be healed before any one else spoke to her. 

Harry yelled at his professor first, “YOU had no right to take her away from here. There is a perfectly good hospital wing here. Who the hell do you think you are?”

Sneering at the boy, he replied “I am your teacher. I am her friend. I am the one who watched her take on Bellatrix LaStrange and Antonin Dolohov. I am the one who secured her cloak as she threw it away with the shackles she had talked her way out of, by _TAUNTING_ the Dark Lord. I am the one who saw what she was hit with. I am one who… cares… about her. I knew what I was doing was going to make all of you angry, but it had to be done.”

Ron waited for a moment before asking “And what exactly, Professor, needed to be done that couldn’t have been done here?”

Snape looked at the red-head, knowing his explanation would not be one that they would accept, but it was all he could give. “I have potions in my quarters for most of the curses that are hurled in the Dark Lord’s presence and by him. I needed to get her there in order to get the proper ones into her as soon as possible. She also was suffering from a severe loss of blood from two very deep cuts across her arm and thigh, where her shield failed.” 

His eyes met Rowan’s for a brief moment before continuing. “She was also exhausted before the fight. I am surprised that she lasted as long as she did. She used a curse I have only seen Sirius and James use, and she was lucky enough to hit the Dark Lord with it. When he fell vomiting, the wards were dropped for a few seconds, that’s when she left. It took several more moments before I could follow. Take that with repeated Cruciotis curses, and other various hexes that got through her shield, she needed immediate medical attention.”

He saw Madison rise from his seat and kneel before her mother. She reached to her, putting her hand on her arm. “How did you get out of there?” Madison asked calmly. Rowan’s eyes were filling with the quiet uncontrolled tears of a woman who needed to be alone again. She couldn’t answer the question asked by her daughter. The tears rolled down her bruised cheeks. She made no movement and seemed unable to answer her.

Remus answered for her. “Rowan is a proud woman. One who believes that she can handle anything. One who draws a silent strength from those around her. She is the one who stands up to help others, but asks nothing in return. Am I correct?” 

Mason nodded, still looking at his mom, “And?” he asked.

“And, anything else is not mine to tell!” He finished with a snap. 

Rowan was now sobbing into a napkin. “I’m so sorry guys.” she shuddered, trying to fight the tears. Finally, making that decision to put it all aside again, she said “Look, I’ll be okay, I promise. I always am, right? Just give me a little time.” She rose, heavily limping from the damaged muscle that had been repaired hours before, and with as much dignity as she could find, left the house to return to her private quarters in Hogwart’s.

The others did not follow. Dumbledore waited until the whispers ended before rising. “Thank you for the explanation Remus, Severus. Now, we must address a few things before my departure,” he surveyed the room, ignoring the indignation of the teenagers who had just seen their mother in a state of near collapse. “None of you will be returning to Hogwart’s for the term.” Hermione gasped. He ignored her. “You will be staying here. Rowan, before her latest adventure into… what does she call him again? ‘Oldy-fart,’” he laughed a bit before continuing, “Oldy-fart nightmare, put together an outline of what she felt you should be studying. Before you say a word, Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom will take over the Head’s duties in your absence.” 

He produced several copies of parchment and passed them out. He waited for the teen-agers to read over it before continuing. “As you can see, you will have first thing, an early morning run. This will help your endurance for the fights ahead. You will need to know more now than ever. Voldemort is getting stronger and more insane by the day. Neville will be joining you for several classes and your morning run. The run will be followed by breakfast. Classes will start at 7:00 AM, every morning. For now, there will be no weekends off. Rowan feels that you are all running out of time and will need to be prepared.”

Ron asked, “Six A.M.? Bloody hell professor, this schedule is worse than NEWT’s.” Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

“You will follow breakfast with research of old magic. Every other morning, there will be a research class will last approximately two hours. The next day, you will study charms and hexes and other defenses for the first hour with a practical the second hour. Saturday mornings will bring Buffy and her team will join you for more intense study. She will work with you on physical confrontations. Willow will then work with you on Wandless magic. 

“Sunday will bring the Charmed ones. I look forward to their visits. These classes will be on potions and other uses of Wandless Magic. In exchange you will teach them things such as how to ride a broom…” He raised a hand to stop her questions. “Ginny, I have no doubts as to your ability to fight but you are part of this and you have to be ready as well.” He met her eyes, no hint of a twinkle behind his glasses any more. 

She backed down at once, “Yes sir.”

“Now, after your first class, you will have a one hour work out time. This will be spent in the gymnasium, one day with an Auror who will be supervising you, other days you will meet with Michael, Selene, Raze, Angel, and others to learn. Once they decide you have mastered one, then you will study the text you learned the previous day. Following showers, you will have lunch. Potions will be from one until three every afternoon. These hours will be spent making potions that will help with the curses that you will likely be encountering. It will also be spent, later, brewing whatever you discover in the old text or what Piper feels you will need. After that class, you will spend thirty minutes in the chapel learning of the higher powers. 

“From 3:30 until dinner time, you will meet in the back yard for dueling. Each of you will learn to fight utilizing swords, knives, fists, karate, and other ‘handy’ items from a group of teachers that Rowan has secured in the past week. After your proficiency develops with your wandless magic, your wands will only be used in public for show.”

There were mutters of “COOL!” around the table.

“After dinner, you will return to the books you took from the vaults. You will each pick one randomly and write reports on each page you read. The book will attract the proper person based on his or her abilities. At 9:00 each night, you will return here to discuss what you have learned that day. It is a time to wind down from the day.” He looked to each person at the table.

“It is imperative that you follow this schedule. The aurors will join you each day for supervision and practice. I don’t hesitate to tell you that Rowan heard many things while she was being held. We must trust that she knows more than anyone else about what it happening.” The headmaster concluded.

“Professor,” Ginny asked, “what about our friends? What about our classes at the school? What about the DA? What about… Quiddich?”

He smiled. “As for your friends, no one will notice that you are all gone,” the twinkle returned to his blue eyes, “as for the DA, that class will continue as well. Many more students have joined the club and Neville will be overseeing it. He will consult with the staff supervisor if there is any problem he cannot handle. Neville will begin a less intensive routine with the students of Hogwart’s. The endurance and fitness areas of Hogwart’s students will become an absolute requirement. Do not worry; they will not have the same schedule you do. Your studies will be more intense than anything they will have. As for Quiddich, I believe that you can return to the castle for the games, if you choose, but take into account that you will be missing a training session in order to do so. That being taken into consideration, I believe that there will be a single weekend which will consist of a single Quiddich tournament later this spring.”

Harry stood and crossed his arms before speaking to the Professor, “Why should we do this?”

“There is a prophesy, and you all already know it. I will not waste anymore time with the details. It is this or be expelled. It is that simple.” 

Harry was not happy, but realized that he was not going to win this. Hermione would have a heart attack if she were expelled because of his actions, and he loved her too much to do that to her. Resigned, he walked out of the room for a moment. When he returned, he handed Dumbledore a piece of parchment. “This is the outline for the things I wanted them to learn this term. I have all the books in my trunk if he needs reference material on any of it.”

The parchment pocketed, he said a word of thanks before turning to the group once again, “You all know it is for the best?” They nodded their agreement. No one seemed able to argue with him. He turned and being followed by Professors Snape and Lupin, Molly and Arthur, left the room.

The teens talked for a few minutes about what the future held. It was all being thrown at them without reason. Mason talked about his mom’s neurotic past behavior, and belief that whatever happened to her when she was held captive has returned her to ‘survival mode’. It wasn’t the first time he and Madison had dealt with her when she was obsessed, but he hoped that the others would not hate them at the end of it.


	40. Beginning of Private Lessons

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

**Beginning of Private Lessons**

**The First Test**

The next morning, each teenager was awakened at 8:00 AM by a very determined house elf. The kids were told to get dressed and be ready to go shopping as soon as breakfast was ready. When they entered the dining hall, showered, and dressed, they were met by Rowan, Molly, Remus, and Tonks.

Mason and Madison ran to their mom. She hugged them gratefully and after pulling away she met their eyes. Looking deep, the kids saw the fierce determination in her eyes to be strong and get through this. For the first time, Mason understood that what Snape had said was true. Make-up hid her bruises from fight from just before New Year’s Eve, but the eyes said her wounds went much deeper. After breakfast, the group used a port key to go to Muggle London. Rowan would not willingly return to Diagon Alley.

They entered Harrods, knowing that everything they needed would be there. “Get whatever you will need for running and working out. Remember that you will be running in the snow and later in the heat. Get what you need, but don’t take too long please.” The children went to the sporting goods section and began trying on shoes. “Molly would you and Remus go get everything on this list? Tonks, would you please get this list? They are magical items we will need for the term.”

Everyone left Rowan to do as she asked. She walked slowly to the Women’s department and purchased clothes to fit her smaller frame. Shoes were next and she met the children there. “Madison? Don’t forget sports bras.” Madison rolled her eyes at the grin on Rowan’s face.

By the time everyone had gotten everything they could think of, Molly and Remus were making their way back over to the group. Purchases were paid and Rowan asked Molly and Remus to assist Tonks in Diagon Alley, assuring the other adults that they would be fine in returning to the Estate without escort. There were a lot of bags to carry, but only as far as the outside of the store, where they turned a corner into an alleyway. Hermione and Ginny once again put the purchases in the bags on their Charm Bracelets. Madison commented that she wanted one of those. They walked back into the morning sun and proceeded to shop all day. Groceries, exercise equipment, linens, were purchased. They were about to step onto a Double-Decker bus when they heard shouting up the street. Rowan nodded to the kids, who left her as they ran as fast as they could to the commotion.

Wands drawn, they came upon no less than ten dark cloaked figures in the street shouting hexes at the helpless people. Several trolleys lay on their side. Cars were upturned and the buildings closest were scorched. Harry flung his arms out as the others caught up to him and viewed the scene; turning to Ron he said, “We need to help those people.” Ron nodded. 

Draco asked “WHAT? How? Those are DEATH EATERS Harry. Have you lost your mind? We NEED to leave.”

Madison looked at him before coldly telling him to “Go then. We don’t need you.” He was hurt by the coldness in her eyes but chose to stay. Each of the teenagers took on one or two of the cloaked figures. The battle was in full swing when the Aurors arrived behind the Death Eaters. Each of them were stunned and taken into custody. Tonks waved at Harry. The kids retreated to let the Aurors do their jobs. 

Rowan waited for them up the street a little, motioning for them to come quickly to her. They each wrapped a hand around the long red ribbon offered them. “Portus” Rowan muttered as the familiar pulling began behind the navel of each of them.

Arriving at the Cowan Estate, the packages were removed from the charm bracelets and deposited in the middle of the floor of the living room. Once completed, Harry turned to Draco. “I am glad you stayed with us, but I want to know, right now, what your choice is. I will not be forced to work with you for another six months to find out that you are going to share our knowledge with people who will blow up innocent people.”

Draco met his eyes. “I have been a part of this little exclusive group for less than three months. You can’t expect the lessons of a lifetime to be wiped away in that time. Merlin, I was reared by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.”

Madison said nothing, but walked away. Ginny and Hermione followed her to leave the boys were left to their discussion. Ron walked and met Draco nose to nose. “I need to be able to depend on you Draco. I need to know that you understand that at some point, we will be the ones who put that bastard out of commission. If you aren’t part of us, then you should leave now.”

Ron was shoved out of the way by the large American. “You should understand this part: I will kick your ass if I ever have to question where your loyalties lie again. I will never be put in that situation. I won’t have Madison hurt by your indecision. Either you are in or you are damned well OUT.”

Harry reached between the blonde’s shoulder and the red-head’s shoulders, separating the two. “Make a choice Draco - what will you do?”

Draco met their eyes, one set at a time. He sneered as he spoke. “I am sorry I think of my own skin first. I can’t help it. But look, I didn’t abandon you. I didn’t turn my back on any of you,” looking to Mason he added, “I didn’t leave Madison. I just thought it best to not get involved. The Aurors always show up at those types of incidents. It was a ploy to get to us. To make us play the hero, as Hermione puts it. I will not apologize for not wanting to present easy targets for them. I don’t want to meet the Dark Lord without my father being present. I cannot imagine what he would do to me without Lucius there to slow him down a bit. Does that make any sense to you?”

Rowan laughed out loud at this statement. The boys’ heads turned toward her. “Girls? Come back in please!” Standing, she slowly walked over and asked the boys to sit for a minute. Once the girls entered the room, they joined the boys sitting next to or on the laps of their counterparts. “Before this goes any farther, the question has been put to Draco as to where his loyalties lie. I believe that he has made it very clear that he can no longer support the evil that has plagued your world for so long.” Draco nodded. “I also believe that he did, as he always has done, look out for his own hide. This does not mean anything. He stayed and fought shoulder to shoulder with you all. He threw some amazing hexes at those cloaked figures. True?” They all nodded. “The fact is when he had to make a choice; he chose to stay with you. Fight with and for you. His hesitation did not extend to the battle. The matter should be dropped now.” Rowan looked to her daughter. 

Madison rose and walked across the room to Draco. He stood, and with real tears, apologized for her doubt of him. She wrapped her arms around him and after a few moments, they sat together. They looked back up to the woman as her face broke into a broad smile. “It was a test, ladies and gentlemen. There were no death eaters in Muggle London. There was a movie set and everyone suddenly got hungry at the same time. The Aurors came dressed in dark cloaks. The muggles you saw were stunned actresses and actors from the movie.” she looked around the room to slowly explain it again, “It was a test to see if you could or would stay together to fight for something you believe in.”

The stunned faces gaped at her. No one believed her at first. Ron said loudly “BLOODY HELL Rowan!”

Rowan smiled back at him. “You had to know, NOW, if everyone was willing to die beside you. You also needed to see what you could expect from the rest of the group. Weaknesses and strengths, but also you needed to know that everyone was on board. Draco did not leave; choosing to fight with you. Madison, as angry as you were with him, you still put your shield around him. Mason, you still allowed Madison to draw your strength to shield Draco, because he chose to stay.

“It’s been a very long day. Starting tomorrow, your days will seem even worse until you are used to it. Think about what happened today. Think about how a simple suggestion was not followed through. Think about the fight you were in today. What did you learn? I want a twelve inch piece of parchment completed on the fight today; thoughts and feelings only. Hermione, do not go over 30 centimeters, or about a foot, and do not write so small that I have to have a magnifying glass to read it. I just want to know what you saw and what you felt. No research. No books. No Reference Material.

“The reason I am telling you this now is so you will understand. There is a prophesy that was not given by Sybil Trelawney, but by my ancestor, Catrina Cowan,” she told her children the entire prophesy, “You, Draco, are the son of the enemy who chooses to fight on the side of light. You two are the brother and sister of old blood; the fourty nineth line, children. You are the ones that will be the catalyst for the defeat of darkness. Harry is the chosen one, Ron and Ginny are brother and sister. Hermione is the first one in her family.

“The reason I was taken, twice, is because Bellatrix LeStrange told Voldemort who I am and what my family secrets were. She, luckily enough, did not know the prophesy. However, Voldemort wanted me to have another baby. He felt that if I did, then your powers, Madison, would be taken from you; and he would have been right. The youngest child of the youngest child is where the source of the Cowan power lies. I was the first witch to marry a pure blood wizard in over 700 years, which is where you get your powers from Mason. But Madison, yours come straight from the Cowan line. As for the baby, well, very few Wizards recognize a witch who has had a Muggle surgery to prevent pregnancy. I was smart enough to realize that two children were more than enough for me to handle. Against my parent’s wishes, I had the surgery performed immediately after arrival in Texas.

 

“I will be back at five o’clock in the morning to collect your parchments and run with you. Plan to get some rest tonight. Same rules as usual apply. Are there any questions?”

Draco drawled, “How are you going to run? You can barely walk from the cut on your thigh.”

“I do what I have to do. It’s healed, just sore, nothing more or less.”

Ginny stood and met her gaze, “I do not appreciate the way you tested us today. I think it was a foul thing to do. Should you feel the need after this to test us again; I suggest you not be in the room when we find out.” Her words carried every promise of a threat. Rowan grinned at her.

“I’ll take that under advisement.” Rowan left the room to the friends for discussion of what they felt.

Draco followed her out of the room, “Rowan? I need to talk to you for a moment,” she looked at him, “My mother is Narcissa Black, she is the sister of Sirius’ mother, that makes Madison my cousin, or niece, I am not sure which. I need to know…”

She leaned in and whispered, “Trust me Draco, do not stop falling in love with my daughter. It will all work out in the end. Trust me?” He nodded and watched her leave.

**~@~@~@~**

**First Day of Private Lessons at the Estate**

5:00 AM came very early. As expected, the teenagers were not pleased to being awake at that time of day. The house elves were going to get them up, however. Rena was assigned to Ron. She could not wake him. Finally, she magicked his clothes, socks and running shoes on him and lifted him from the bed. He was still asleep as he hovered down the stairs. Everyone who was waiting for him saw what the poor elf had to go through to get him to the front door on time laughed out loud. Rowan walked over to the standing, but sleeping lad and slapped him in the face; yelling at him in a way that would have made Molly proud. He woke with a start and looked around the room. Snape and Lupin were laughing at his face, as were his friends.

The run was horrible. The pre-dawn, January weather was very cold and the sun was not due up for several hours. They jogged,walked, and complained for fifty minutes. Rowan told them that every day, their distance would increase; but no one believed her. When they returned home, each was greeted with a warm blanket and breakfast. Remus and Severus both had to leave as they had Hogwart’s breakfast to attend and classes, but would return later to check on the team.

Breakfast was followed by showers. They went into the Research Room. Rowan picked up a book at random and turned to the group. “When my grand-mother, many times over, helped design this room, there was one feature that she added for the books that could only be used in this room. I found it in her diary. A simple spell is what was needed.” Rowan put the book on the table, opening it casually. It was ancient text, Latin she assumed. She placed her hand on the page saying “Revealious” her hand glowed for a moment and the words on the page turned into English.

Hermione gasped. “Now if the words don’t change with this spell, it is because the words are used in a spell and have to be said correctly. For those words, do this. “She placed her index finger on the words and said “Audius” A voice flowed from the book with the proper pronunciation. “Pretty cool huh?” She asked the teenagers.

“Rowan, will this work for EVERY book brought into this room?” 

Rowan nodded while she explained, “It has to do with the nature of the room. You probably could not translate enough of this text to be of use in the amount of time we have, so I hope it helps. Quills and Parchment are going to be a pain for this project, so I have supplied ball-point pens and spiral notebooks for each of you. I will leave you to it then. Pick the books at random. Good luck.” And she swept from the room leaving seven very excited teenagers behind.

At 10:00, the house elves summoned the teenagers from the research room for Morning work out. When they arrived, they were surprised that Charlie Weasley was in charge of this training and Neville Longbottom was joining them as well. Charlie had taken a leave of absence for six months for this adventure. He directed small weights with upper body training first. Each day they would switch upper and lower body work outs, and then work with someone else on physical combat. On Fridays they would learn hand-to-hand combat from Tonks.

Eleven o'clock could not have come soon enough for the tired and sore teenagers. Neville flooed back to Hogwart’s for his regular classes. Ron’s brain hurt from the research that morning. When added to the fact that his brother would be teaching them for an hour did not help matters. For the break, Harry headed outside with his Firebolt. Flying always helped him refocus. Ron waited a few moments and joined him. The rest soon followed for what was an impromptu flying lesson. Dives, swerves, and dips were some of the moves that were second nature to the seeker. Even Hermione joined in, although slower. When they returned to the ground at noon, they were all ready for the large lunch prepared by the elves.

Professor Snape had taken over one of the large rooms on the ground floor for his Potions classrooms. He had prepared a group of simple Strength and Healing potions that the group would need. The first potion would be the one used for sore muscles. He had no doubt that the seven teenagers before him would need it early. He made a special cauldron for Rowan, assuming that she would hurt more than the rest. There was very little talking in the classroom. Eight cauldrons, including his, produced perfect potions. He walked among the students, giving small pieces of advice. No criticism, no snide comments, but no pats on the back either. At the end of the class, he merely said “Don’t forget the charms on the bottles of solutions. Each of you should label your own potions.” The class did as they were told and left the room after cleaning up.

Chapel was a new experience for four of the seven. It was set up in a small outer building. The first week brought a Christian Protestant Pastor. He taught of love, forgiveness, and goodwill. His God was one of all of the above. They learned about the new testament of the Bible, and of a man called Jesus. The message was powerful in the short time they spent with him. He would be staying at the Estate for the duration of his time there and would be available during breaks for anyone who wanted to talk. Ginny wondered briefly if Leo’s Elders were the same as God, but did not think that this chaplain would have the answer to the question.

At half past three, they were released from Chapel and headed as quickly as possible to the Gym for Dueling classes where Remus and Neville joined them. These were set up for reflexes and to increase time and accuracy of hexes and charms thrown. They were paired and the Gryffindors were reminded of DA, but Harry was not in charge, Rowan was. She moved from pair to pair commenting on technique of both offensive and defensive moves. Two hours later, she opened the floor to any of the seven who wanted to take her. Ginny stood up, approaching her. 

Rowan smiled graciously, cracked her knuckles and bowed at her opponent. Ginny returned the gesture. Before Ginny could raise her wand for the first time, Rowan slid under her wand’s aim, and tripped her. Ginny hit the floor with a thud. Rowan grabbed her wand. Ginny gaped at her with eyes wide. The woman offered her a hand up before returning her wand and watched as an embarrassed Ginny returned to her seat. “I’ll tell you a story when we get to the dinner table.” She turned and slowly made her way out the door, while Neville flooed back to Hogwarts.

At six o'clock, they ate dinner to the story of the time Rowan’s older brother, Robert, had called their dad, J.G. ‘out’. Dad told Robert that he should go outside and practice falling down and he would be there in a few minutes. J.G. went outside, to the sounds of Rowan, at six years old, crying for him to not hurt her _'bwodda.'_ (Rowan could not say her L’s or R’s). Rowan recalled watching out the back door and the son faced the ‘old man’, and thinking that his many years of sports had prepared him for the battle ahead. J.G. had waited for him to throw the first punch, slid under him; much like Rowan had done Ginny, and put him on the ground. The hand gestures and outbursts caused all of them to laugh out loud. 

After dinner, it was independent study. Rowan approached Harry. “I believe you have a charm bracelet with books?” he nodded. “They were in your room at Lily’s correct?” He nodded again. “It’s time to use them. You need to restore them to their proper size and place them on the table.”

He did as he was asked, the others watching him closely. They relaxed a bit before walking to the round table in the center of the library and choosing one of seemingly identical books. No text was on the covers. Choosing randomly, they took their own book and began the personal research. Rowan gathered the remaining books and took them to the research room for later use.

By seven o'clock, they were each in an armchair around the fire in the Library, intent on discovery of their own book’s content and how it related to them. Harry’s book was on leadership. Ron’s was strategy, Hermione: Intelligence, Ginny: Passion, Madison: Conviction, Mason: Strength, Draco: Survival. Each was absorbed in reading when Rowan told them it was quarter past eight and they needed to wrap it up and prepare for diary time.

Harry’s diary was beside his bed when he entered.   
_  
Dear Diary,_

_Today was the most exhausting and interesting day I have ever experienced. I really felt like I was learning something. Given that Rowan is as nuts as Hermione when it comes to research, and that’s saying something. The run first thing this morning opened my body to begin the rest of the day. Going from the bitter, pre-dawn cold, to a warm blanket and breakfast was a great way to wake up. The first “class” of the day was researching books in the Research Room. These books are absolutely amazing. After we were shown how to change the text to a readable form, the ease of the lessons was immediate. Hermione said something about wanting to spend more time in there. Ron was even impressed. I felt like a sponge absorbing the knowledge that the old witches and wizards left in those books._  
I was also impressed with Snape’s attitude in Potions. He didn’t make one rude comment to any of us. He didn’t give us praise either, but without him glaring at me, I found his lesson to be almost enjoyable. We will see him for two hours a day - every day. I was really worried about it at first, but now I think that maybe it will be okay.  
I was in my first ever Chapel today too. My Aunt and Uncle never allowed me to go to any services with them when I was growing up. Not that I minded exactly, I got to spend time alone at my house and wasn't worried about doing something wrong that the Dursleys would be upset about...but I kind of wondered what I was missing. He talked of Love and Forgiveness. I don’t know how to forgive exactly. When Ron was mad at me before the first task three years ago, it was easy to forgive him once he realized he was wrong about how I got entered. That wasn’t hard at all. But, I mean, I think the pastor wants me to forgive Tom Riddle for the pain he has caused me in my life, but I don’t know that I could ever forgive him for taking my parents and Sirius.  
Dueling was okay. It made me miss the DA. Rowan and Remus walked around and gave us all pointers. It is funny to think she could duel with any of us, because she doesn’t have a wand, and two, she didn’t even remember she was a witch until a couple of months ago. Ginny challenged her, and she didn’t win with magic. She won because her dad tripped her older brother when she was six, and she never forgot the lesson. I think maybe she was trying to tell us to expect things that are not normal. Of course, she is as mysterious as Dumbledore, so who really, knows what she wants us to learn.  
We are using my mum and dad’s books that I got last summer from the house in Godric’s Hollow. Weird how things work out - huh? I need to close this. I guess that’s all I need you to know about my first day. 

_\---H_

It was nine o'clock, when he emerged from his room to meet his house-mates in the Library once again for ‘Discussion’. He thought about what he had written in his diary, but decided that he didn’t want to talk about his lessons. When everyone joined him, he started the conversation with Ron about the Flying they had done. Mason asked if maybe they could do it regularly. It was always good to learn something else. 

Hermione, as much as she loved flying with Ron, talked about learning how to Apparate. Ginny was looking forward to the fighting techniques. Madison, who was sitting close to Draco, caught his eye, and reached to hold his hand. Draco was impressed by the flying of the day and he agreed that they should continue it as well, but apparition would be something that could come in handier than anything else.

Walking hand in hand up the stairs, three couples paused before the various girls’ rooms and said their good nights. Mason took an opportunity to write Katie. He would ask to borrow Hedwig in the morning for delivery. By the time they had taken their evening showers, they were quite exhausted but ready to start another day.

**~@~@~@~**

**Training the odd day….**

Tuesday they met at the bottom of the stairs for their run, which included Neville , Severus, Remus, and Rowan again, and was followed by breakfast and showers. Once clean, they met at the bottom of the stairs with their spiral notebook in hand. They followed Mad-Eye Moody and Remus into the gymnasium for dueling and the more physical part of their learning experience. Neville, Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick joined the team for this exercise. The first hour was book lessons and practice on dummies and proper wand movements.

The second hour, when they were joined by Tonks, Kingsley, and a team of ten Aurors and several American military special forces, who would be fighting without magic. This was considered the practical portion. During that second hour, the goal for the teenagers was to learn to fight as a single unit, learning how to sense where the other ones were at any given moment. All of the preparation Harry, Ron and Hermione had from the previous year was put to the test. For as many of the opposition was taken out; the teenagers fought gallantly until Tonks was finally able to stun Madison out of commission, but each fell quickly without her shield. 

Once they were revived, they discussed indiviual strength and how it could be utilized in the group. Madison’s weakness was that she depended on the others too much for her magic to work, but in turn, her magic was where they were their strongest. Madison resolved to work harder to catch up to the level she needed to be and not to depend on them so much.

Hermione and Madison seemed to be attacking the weights with a vengeance as of the second day. Even though they were sore, Tuesday’s lessons had shown Hermione to be the weak physical link, while Madison felt that in order to do her best, she had to be in top physical form. Neither wanted to be weak and be the reason for the failure of the mission. The girls would have worked through the break, but decided that they would go with the group for a flying lesson with the others. 

Lunch was a silent affair, each eating quickly to take showers after their workouts. They all arrived at Potions to find him waiting. “Welcome.” he said sharply. “Today, we will be brewing a new potion discovered before Christmas break by one, Neville Longbottom. This particular potion was approved yesterday by the Department of Potions in the Ministry. We will be the first group to make this. It will be only the second time I have made it. The properties of this potion will allow the user to withstand great amounts of magically induced pain for approximately thirty minutes. We will be spending the rest of this week in an attempt to increase different key ingredients in order to make the effect last longer. I believe this potion will provide added power in your quest to rid the world of the Dark Lord. Because Longbottom has not deemed it necessary to name his creation, I have nick-named it ‘The Preserver Potion.’ I have no doubt he will use it once he hears it.” He smirked.

He gave out the manuals on this potion. The ingredients were in the large cabinet along the wall. Each student carefully and meticulously added the ingredients. At the end of the lesson, the cauldrons were left simmering for twenty two hours; meaning they could not be late the next day. 

Before they left, Snape said something that shocked them all, even Draco: “If someone such as Neville can come up with this type of discovery, on his own; please imagine what the seven of you can do by the end of this type of study opportunity.” The door opened and he bid them farewell.

Chapel was taught on the art of forgiveness once again. The pastor was surprised when Harry asked how he was supposed to forgive someone like Tom Riddle who had taken so much from him personally. His life amounted to the people in the room with him: The love of his life and his two best friends. Although he found a kinship with the other three, the history he shared with Ron and Hermione was one he felt he could have had with his own siblings had his parents lived. Ron, touched by his friend’s words, bowed his head and asked the pastor’s God to help Harry accomplish what he needed to and for a year of peace.

Dueling was, again, taught by Rowan, but Rupert Giles was her assistant that day. Ginny was not obnoxious enough to believe that she could take the older woman one on one. It was Madison at the end of the day, who challenged her mother. Rupert walked out the door and closed it behind him. Today’s victory was not by physical fighting or magic. When she bowed to her daughter, she reached in her sleeve and took out a small metal canister, threw it across the room toward the group who watched in stunned silence as Tear Gas flooded the room. Rowan quickly left while the others watched the canister role toward them. Consequently, when they ran from the room, they were crying all the way to dinner. Rowan would not allow them to use any type of healing charms to stop the tears. “They will stop when the toxin leaves your body.” she stated simply. Then related how her mother had used that little trick when she was younger to stop a fight between the four brothers. Until that moment, she did not think to ask her mother how she got tear gas in the first place…

Ron’s personal research book was on strategy. The first part of the book was on small contingents. He thought of skipping this section and go to the larger group strategies, thinking of the students of Hogwart’s and the fact that Neville was in charge of Harry’s class. He and Neville would be figuring out the strategies that will be used. They would be meeting with the American Military Strategists’ on Saturday, but he hated going into any meeting flat-footed. He vaguely wanted to thank Hermione for teaching him how to prepare. He especially wanted to learn anything that might help them defeat the single dark entity known as “Oldy-fart.”

Ron’s diary entry that night was: __

_Dear Diary_

_Today was the second today of training. I am doing this personal research thing that is supposedly attuned to my personal talents. I know I am good at Chess and Quiddich, but this is so much more about learning how to think on my feet for all of us. It will be interesting to see if I can incorporate it into our training times. The odd days that put us all in the situations of depending on each other, should be attuned to our individual abilities._

_Hermione flew for the second time today. She will get the confidence she needs, but blimey, I am scared she is going to fall off and hurt herself. Just to think that she might hurt herself is enough to make her ride on my broom just to protect her. I mean, I love her. I want this big fight to end so we can get married and start a family._

_I wonder what it will be like to go to bed with her every night. It’s not about sex (although I imagine that will be fantastic!) Its just sharing my heart with her. She’s so smart, I am always amazed to realize that she loves me.  
I need sleep, but we have discussion in a few minutes. It’s so hard to see Hermione and not be able to hold her. I just want to escape this. I know its part of our destiny, I just wish we knew if after we defeat this guy, if our destiny will keep us together. I cannot imagine life without her. She makes me want to beat him, just to find out. Maybe tonight, I will pull her onto my lap and just wrap her in my arms. I see Madison and Draco holding hands all the time. Thank Merlin Harry and Ginny don’t hang on to each other like that._

_Oh, I prayed for the first time today. I am not sure about this pastor’s God, Jesus, but if he is the son of the creator of everything, I figure He has connections, ya’ know? I just want to succeed and have a year of peace in my life. If He was listening, I am really hoping that He will grant the request. The pastor tells us that we have to believe. I believe that if we kick Tom Riddle’s ass that I can have some peace and quiet and make Hermione want to spend the rest of her life with me._

_\---Ron  
_

The discussion that evening began with flying lessons but quickly mutated into Hermione's determination to apparate. It was decided that they would alternate days from that point on: The days with Research would be breaks devoted to Apparition practice and the days with defense would be devoted to flying. When the teenagers were asleep once again, Rowan left the estate to speak to the headmaster.

**~@~@~@~**

The next day, Madame Hooch showed up with a team of International Apparition instructors at the Estate as the teens were leaving the research room to begin Apparition lessons. Neville was invited to join this study session as well. The eight instructors took the hour and gave individual instruction. At the end of the lesson, the instructors were impressed with the rapidity of the knowledge exchanged.

Saturday had Buffy, Xander, and Willow port-keyed to the estate. It was the first break from the routine and it was welcomed until Ron was thrown across the room for the third time, landing hard on the mat. With the wind knocked out of him again, he lay there and watched as she proceeded to kick the ass of each of his friends. He decided that as long as they studied with her, they would not be cocky. Willow watched, amused, as her best friend fought the witches and wizards. She made a mental note to meet with them first for research next weekend, and then turn them over to Buffy.

Sunday brought Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, and Leo to the estate. Molly was thrilled to play with Wyatt and Chris while the witches worked with Snape and the teens on potions and vanquishing techniques. Leo met with Dumbledore to discuss the future of the Wizarding World and the impact the upcoming battle would have on his and any other children which were born to the sisters.

The pace continued for the month of January. Five weeks of hell, is what was promised and delivered by the obsessed professor. By January 21st, individual lessons were focused solely on how to apparate with another human being. By the 25th, each could apparate with both inanimate and animate companions. Rowan contacted Arthur to set up the tests. January 31st, all eight teen-agers took their apparition tests at the estate. The wizened wizard giving the test was an uncle to the deputy headmistress by the name of Ulrich McGonagall. He came to the estate to give the tests and passed all of the teens to apparate within two miles. Rowan narrowed her eyes at the old man. She approached him when she saw the small green cards. “Why did you limit them to two miles?”

Handing her a beautiful bouquet of fresh-cut iris’, which she accepted without word. He grinned at her through old broken teeth. “I told them two miles and officially recorded it, which is the shortest distance for them to apparate and still get their license. You must not have noticed that recorded distance has nothing to do with actual abilities. All of them returned with an iris from your back yard in Texas.” His eyes positively danced with glee at the slight shock on her face. She nodded and her face broke into a genuine smile.

**~@~@~@~**

As February began, Rowan was able to shut out her dreams, pushing them to the background when she finally allowed herself to fall asleep. She did not speak to Professors Snape or Lupin, unless it was study related; barely spoke to Giles when he brought the teens. She pulled further and further into herself, keeping everyone at arms length. It was not uncommon for the times of her lessons with the children to be marked with yelling about focus or inattentiveness. Any attempt at excuses by the teenagers was met with stone silence and when she did speak it was at a raised voice. Perpetually in a bad mood, Rowan accepted nothing less than perfection. She rivaled Snape in her attitude of all of her students. Even Madison and Mason began to avoid her when ever possible. 


	41. February Musings

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

 

**February Musings**

Harry woke early on February 2nd before the house elf could wake him. He realized that Valentine’s Day was coming up, and he needed to go shopping. He dressed quietly and went to the front hall to meet with Rowan. Rowan, in turn, looked at her watch and smiled broadly to see him so excited for an early run. It was the first time he had seen her smile in weeks.

“Err... Rowan?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Uhm, it’s February Second,” She nodded and resisted the urge to add the word ‘and’ to the conversation, “I wanted to know if you realized that Valentine’s Day was coming up.”

Rowan smiled at him again. “Yes, that usually happens in February. I am old, but not that old.” She smirked, expecting the next sentence from Harry.

“So, are you going to let us have a break for the holiday? Maybe a couple of hours off to go shopping in London?” He asked hopefully.

“And what classes would you throw off to accomplish this?”

He looked at her deep in thought. “Apparition lessons are over, so that might be an option. Or maybe the evening group from the end of Dueling until midnight?”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “We’ll talk about it over breakfast.”

“What will we talk about over breakfast?” asked Ron as he joined them, followed by the others. Severus, Remus and Neville had followed them in as well.

“At breakfast…” Rowan repeated, opening the door into the darkness to run as far as they could for twenty five minutes. Each day, she had marked the turning point for the morning runs. Each day, the group got farther. She estimated that they ran just over ten kilometers a morning now. Although very tired when they returned home for breakfast, when they passed the mark of the previous morning, they seemed determined to pass the next one as well.

Because it was a Saturday morning, others had joined them for breakfast. Buffy and her crowd were not due to arrive for an hour, so there was time to relax and enjoy one another’s company. Over breakfast, Rowan asked Harry to repeat his request for the rest of the group. Dumbledore, Tonks, Severus, Moody, Remus, Shacklebolt, Molly, Arthur, the twins, and Charlie were all at breakfast with them. 

Harry put down his fork, not sure which adult to ask for permission. Finally, he decided on Ginny. “I would like to know if you would throw off flying lessons around the Thirteenth and apparate to London with me to shop for Valentine’s Day?”

She giggled. “Why, Mr. Potter, are you asking me out on a date to choose my own gift?”

“No, I am asking you, because I have absolutely no clue which adult is actually in charge.” He raised his eyebrows and threw his head toward the group of teachers seated around the table, he smiled at her, his words loud enough to be heard throughout the dining room. The adults in the room broke into loud laughter. Remus snorted and blew tea out of his nose. Apparently none of them knew who was in charge either. 

“The answer to your question, Harry, is ‘no’, you cannot throw off flying lessons to go shopping,” Dumbledore said finally, “However, if you can convince the other six plus Rowan to go to Texas for two days, I believe I have enough influence on the multiple personalities of the adult who are in charge to convince them that the trip is important.”

Ron whooped loudly, rising from his seat as he did so, grabbed Hermione and lifted her from her chair to spin her around the room. She held on and her smile flashed the room. Madison and Draco held hands and watched. Mason thought he should send Katie another owl. The only drawback to this break was that Rowan would be taking them. Each was confident that she would have to relax at some point.

**~@~@~@~**

February 13th

Dinner on the twelfth, found the group at the table. The original plans had them leaving as soon as their run was completed in the morning. But as always, someone had a different plan. Hermione spoke up. “Does anyone realize that Texas is six hours behind us?” They nodded. “So… do you realize that if we left before ten tonight that it would only be four there. Mason, you could have an extra day with Katie….”

The kids ran upstairs and got their bags together. In less than fifteen minutes, they were at the front doors ready to be free for the first time in just over six weeks; each apparating to Texas without incident.

Home was as they had remembered it. Katie was waiting on the big rocker on the front porch when they arrived. She could not help herself as she squeaked her excitement over seeing Mason again. She ran to his arms, as he scooped her up and spun around. The others were too excited for him to do much, other than watch the passionate embrace of their friends.

Rowan entered her home and greeted her brothers. They were all waiting for her return, sitting as she remembered many days, at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. The correspondence from the kids to their uncles had made each man a bit nervous about approaching their sister. They felt they needed to talk about what had happened and they way that she was treating the children. Robert noticed how tired she looked and the dramatic weight loss of his younger sister. In the end, Robert, Tony, John, and Jeff did not ask her anything, instead offering to take the kids shopping if she would like to take a nap or anything. Once the children were settled, the came into the large kitchen, which was the heart of her parent’s home. “My brothers would like to take ya’ll shopping; girls with one, boys with the other. I recommend Robert and Tony taking the girls, because Robert’ daughter Bianca will be going too.”

They agreed and split into groups with the same credit cards and identification they had been given in California. Rowan made her way to her bedroom, wanting nothing more than to sleep in her own bed for the rest of the afternoon.

**~@~@~@~**

When she entered her room, any residual irritation dissipated when the pleasure of seeing Remus Lupin and Severus Snape lying on her bed, both clad only in silk pajama bottoms smirking, overtook her.

Much tension was released that afternoon by the three professors. They were tender with her, and while she was nervous about the actual feel of either of them inside of her, she trusted them. It was a healing time for her and them and for several hours, the enjoyment combined with the physical healing and trust of these two men, made their day complete. 

The teens were scheduled to return soon though, and the three showered and dressed. Severus always enjoyed his time with this beautiful American, but today was… simply amazing. He tenderly held her jaw line in his hands, raising her face to his, kissed her, before telling her that he had to be back for classes at Hogwarts, but would return at the end of each day. 

She wondered how she could get rid of the house full of people to spend another afternoon in his arms ‘releasing tension’. Remus watched him release Rowan; stepping closer to her, “I don’t have classes for a few days, I could stay.” He kissed her passionately. 

“I would like that, but no. I can’t have you sleeping in my bed with the kids here. If I show them that I am sleeping with you and/or Severus, they will think it is okay too. I mean, just because I am an adult doesn’t make me right; just promise to come back soon though…both of you. I am sure I could use another pick-me-up tomorrow afternoon.” She grinned at him. They kissed once more and apparated away.

Everyone returned within a few minutes of Remus and Severus’ leaving. She was in the process of making coffee when they arrived. Robert and Bianca left with a quick hug. She heard him muttering something about “never again…” and Bianca laughing. Everyone enjoyed dinner but Rowan played mom and made everyone go to bed early. They would not try to adjust to the time difference.

5:00 AM English time, was 11:00 AM Texas time; which found the group of teenagers getting up and dressed for their morning run. Rowan had explained the night before that they had to do a couple of things with this freedom: 1. Run and 2. Keep up with the diaries. Texas was warm in February and they were able to run that morning in shorts and tank tops. This suited the boys well as they ran side by side. 

Hermione first noticed Ron’s inability to watch where he was going when he tripped and fell face first into a tree. He was embarrassed, but less so than Harry and Draco, who tripped over Ron, not having seen him fall in the first place. Mason hurdled over the group, seeing the girls as sisters and not wanting to think about breasts moving with each step. The run was finished, as usual in fifty minutes, but no one was ready to stop, they added twenty minutes at a slower pace. Later that day, Rowan drove the route the kids had taken and was pleased to realize that they had run just under seventeen miles in seventy minutes - that included the mishap.

After showers and breakfast, each teen left the kitchen to wrap their gifts. Valentine’s Day was the next day and they each wanted it to be special. Mason was going to go to the high school for lunch and when he had mentioned this, everyone wanted to go with him. He readily agreed, but warned Draco to be prepared for the attention that Madison would have from his friends there. Draco smirked, feeling that no one could compete with him and his feelings for her. Oh, how wrong he was.

February 13th, local high school, lunch room

They entered the public American high school with Rowan and signed in. Each carried a dozen roses for Katie from Mason. He found her when he saw the crowd part and the beautiful brunette ran to his arms. He lifted her to applause from the crowd. Mason’s friends came to see him as well. He introduced new friends to old, noticing the old friends looking at the female teenagers he had brought along.

Mason, sensing a potential problem, began with “This is Harry Potter, and his long-time girlfriend Ginny Weasley.” Harry slipped his arm protectively around Ginny’s shoulders. “This is Ron Weasley, Ginny’s brother, and the love of his life, Hermione Granger.” Hermione beamed at the introduction. Ron gave her hand a squeeze. “This is Draco Malfoy, boyfriend of my sister. You all do…remember Madison.” A collective gasp went around the male population as they looked at Madison. Mason rolled his eyes and squeezed Katie’s hand. Draco’s eyes were almost slits as he observed the way these high school boys were eying Madison. _‘Not pleased’_ was an understatement he mused silently. 

Madison, however, seemed to be in her element with this group. The local boys were some of the ones who had made her early childhood through Junior High almost unbearable. The girls in the group were jealous of her and the guys were looking close. Clearly, Draco was jealous. She turned to her boyfriend when she noticed the girls looking, not at her, but at him. She raised an eyebrow at him and laughed loudly; secure in the knowledge that he was the only one she wanted. But she could definitely enjoy being watched by so many others.

Madison had changed in appearance. Although she had been growing nicely before, she was stunning now. A month and a half of intense training, physically and mentally, gave her amazing curves. Of course, the jeans and form fitting t-shirt did not hide her chest. Her face had lost all remnants of a child’s and the confidence she held in the way she carried herself was rivaled only by that of Mason. They had both changed dramatically in the short time they had been gone. Once the magic had been unbound in them, their physical appearances followed the power of the magic. An ease and grace radiated from the group as they sat in the common’s area to have lunch.

About ten minutes into their lunch, Mason rose and left the area for a moment. Katie talked with the others casually waiting for his return. When he did, he was holding a snare drum he had ‘borrowed’ from the band hall, and sticks were in his back pocket. Harry thought fleetingly about ‘wand safety... as Professor Moody told him “…not to put it in your pocket…because he could lose a buttock!” Harry laughed out loud, watching Mason closely as he started tapping on the drum. 

The others in the lunch line stopped talking as the tempo increased. A few minutes later, more of the old drum line had returned to the common area with their own instruments to join the impromptu session. Harry was amazed at the speed and accuracy of Mason and his friends. Someone started blowing a clarinet, someone else a trumpet. Within a few minutes, an entire Jazz band was playing. Draco looked at Madison and motioned for her to join him. They started dancing, joined by the other two couples. Flips, turns, spins, and smiles were theirs to have as they danced to the music the teenagers created. The Office area emptied, the principals and office aides were watching them as they danced. No one paid any attention as the bell rang for start of classes. It was almost an hour before order was restored and classes resumed and instruments were returned to the band hall. They left shortly thereafter smiles not leaving their faces.

Remus and Severus joined them for dinner that evening and the men laughed at the stories of the day. Snape leaned in close to Draco and asked him if he understood what love was yet. Draco met his eyes and a broad grin covered his face. After dinner, the teens went to the movies that evening, and Jeff was still out; giving Remus, Severus, and Rowan a chance for more relaxation therapy. Before the men left, she reminded them both that the kids would be going out the following evening… and please not to be late.

February 14th

Mason drove out to pick up Katie at five o'clock the next afternoon. He wore a tailored black suit, which he had purchased when he went shopping the first day. She opened the door and Mason found himself staring open-mouthed at a woman in red stiletto heels, a low cut dress and hair swept up in the most amazing design he had every imagined. She was smiling when she reached up to his mouth and closed it for him.

They returned to Carleton Drive to meet the other couples, all now ready and looking equally as amazing. The limousine arrived to take them to Fort Worth. Jeff had a date as well, but would be dining at the same restaurant as the teens, _‘just in case they needed him.’_

As the Limo drove away with the eight teenagers, Remus and Severus appeared. She turned and hugged them both, but released them quickly though, and turned to walk away. When she took the pen out of her hair and they watched spellbound as it fell to below her waist, they took a moment to look at each other and smile, before following her to her bedroom. The physical scars of her kidnappings aside, they were helping to heal the broken spirit that had happened. They made her feel beautiful and loved for the first time since she lost Sirius.

**~@~@~@~**

After dinner, the couples were driven to the Botanical Gardens in Fort Worth. This gave each couple an opportunity to look at the clear sky with the person they cared for most. Mason walked with Katie only a little way before stopping at a bench. He knelt in front of her and removed her shoes. When she looked at him, with a puzzled look on her face, he grinned. “Your feet have to hurt with these things on… don’t they?” She agreed.

He reached in his pocked after taking the seat next to her and produced a small blue velvet box tied with a gold ribbon. She was shocked at the gesture. He handed it to her with a quiet, “I love you.” 

Trembling, she opened the box. Inside were two of the most perfect diamond earrings she had ever seen. Her body, so tense for those few moments relaxed until she realized it was not a ring. She hugged him crying and said, “Thank you. They are perfect!”

**~@~@~@~**

Harry and Ginny had gone farther away from the entrance than the rest of them. Not only to get a little privacy, but also to just not be in a crowd. She sighed as she held his hand walking on the cobblestone pathway. “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“Yes. I was just being very content that you are the one walking with me, alone, under the stars.”

“Oh. Well, er, I, uh… I want to give you your gift if you are ready.” She smiled broadly. “I will take that as a yes?”

She laughed and reached up to bring his face down to kiss her. “Yes, my love, I am ready for your gift. But I warn you now, it better be special…” She was smiling a most devious smile.

He reached in his pocket and brought out a long red velvet box, tied with a gold ribbon, and handed it to her. She trembled as she took it; a cold Texas wind blowing at that precise moment. Opening it, she gasped out loud at the necklace inside: A platinum choker with rubies, diamonds, and emeralds. She looked from the necklace to him. “Wow” she whispered.

“You looked amazing at the Bronze last fall. I wanted you to have the real things next time I get you to wear a green mini dress to a party.” He smiled at her, “The Rubies are for your hair. The Emeralds are for my eyes. The diamonds are for the children and grandchildren we will rear in or around the Estate. There are 17 stones total, one for each year I have survived so far. There are two clasps, if you look close, one has an “H” on it and the other has a ‘G’. When they are closed, it changes to POTTER.”

She bit back her tears. “I love you Harry James Potter. I would always be honored to wear this.” And with that, he demonstrated how the clasp changed when it came together. He opened the clasp and helped her put it on her neck. It magically adjusted to fit at the proper height on her neck. He kissed the clasp after closing it; whispering that it did not compare with her beauty.

**~@~@~@~**

Hermione and Ron found a greenhouse and were looking at the roses. She bent to sniff one, but when she looked up, her eyes met Ron’s. He stared at her, surrounded by but outshining the beauty of the roses. He was open-mouthed as he found himself staring at the wonderful sight before him. He really did love this woman. _‘How could I have waited so long to be with her? Why would she want me?’_

As if she had read his mind, she answered all of the above for him: “Because I love you Ron. I don’t care how long it took us to be together. I love you. We are together now.”

He walked closer to her. Kissing her deeply, when he released her, he kept his forehead to hers and whispered, “I am the luckiest man in the world.” He, like the others, produced a box from his pocket. The green velvet box was square and tied with a silver ribbon. He kneeled before her, looking up into her eyes, he felt his own tears come to the surface. “‘Mione, I love you. I just can’t imagine life without you in it. I wasted so many years before I noticed you were a ‘girl’. The only part of that is that I got to know you as my best friend. So maybe it wasn’t what I could call a complete waste. There will be a time, in our future, that we can have peace. I look forward to that time so much; to be able to hold you at nigh with no nightmares. Look into the eyes of our children. You give me the desire to live past this great battle that we are part of. When it’s all over, when Voldemort is defeated, when we get our chance at peace… Will you be my wife? Will you let me love you for ever? Will you…” he opened the box to reveal a beautiful Ruby and Diamond platinum ring. With shaking hands, he reached for her left, praying for the second time in his life, that she would say yes.

She willingly gave him her hand. She stretched her left ring finger to him. She nodded yes, unable to wrap her mouth around all the things he had just said to her. Finally, after slipping the ring on her finger, he stood and held her close to him. His tears fell untroubled as, for the first time in his life, he was truly happy.

**~@~@~@~**

Draco and Madison were walking. Talking about what had happened the day before at the high school. She loved dancing with him. Loved the way she felt in his arms. Loved the fact that the relationship was so new that it was still fun. They were still learning about each other. He stopped walking and looked at her. “Yes Draco?”

“The others have all gotten their girlfriends very expensive and exquisite pieces of jewelry. I… I wasn’t ready to get you something like that.” She nodded. “But I wanted to get you something that would show you that you have made a difference in my life. I see myself with you for years to come. But, I was really at a loss as to what to do about Valentine’s Day.” She breathed deeply, not having a clue as to what he was talking about. He continued “I did find this and when I saw it, I thought of you.” He handed her a small box. When he placed it in her hand, he muttered “Finite” and the box magically expanded to cover both arms and overlap. “Go ahead, open it.”

She did, smiling when she saw the thin leather and silver belt with a belt buckle, roughly the size of a hubcap. There was a long box in the center as well. It held a charm bracelet with only a few charms, one being the bag which held everything. She squealed her delight and threw herself into his arms. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you” she said between kisses. “I love it!!!!!!!”

**~@~@~@~**

The group met at the limousine an hour later; each young woman sporting a different piece of jewelry. Madison, for her part, resisted the urge to wear her new belt around her velvet dress. The ride home was enjoyable. The happy couples chatted all the way home.

Severus and Remus apparated naked out of the bedroom when the door to the limo closed and they heard footsteps. Rowan stretched and slept without nightmares.

February 15th

It’s always fun to be out late, until you have to get up early the next morning. When no one came to their rooms to wake them, however, the teenagers were fine with it. After six weeks of intensive training, a bit of a lie in was okay by all the teenagers.

They woke late to the smells of breakfast being cooked and coffee being brewed. Rowan was up most of the night, but she didn’t mention the reasons. While they were eating breakfast, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter for her. Reading over it, she was instructed to meet with Dumbledore and Arthur about stepping up the training in wandless magic. It also noted that, Willow would now be staying at Hogwart’s and joining them daily as it was agreed that she would begin her own classes with them.

After breakfast and goodbyes, one by one, the teenagers left Texas, arriving at the Dining Hall at the Estate. Rowan was the last to join them. Hermione rushed to Molly and show her the ring and talk about the proposal. Ron moved to his dad and received the biggest hug he could have imagined. “I’m proud of you son,” he said.

Rowan took a few moments then got everyone’s attention. “Today is your only day off. Use the time wisely. Enjoy it, but be ready to go tomorrow morning at five.” She left the estate to apparate to discuss what was happening in the outside world while they had been away. She was horrified at Dumbledore’s answers. When she left, she was determined to double her efforts to make the teenagers ready for the upcoming fight.

February 16th

Five AM was early in the US, but even earlier after so much fun away from home for a few days. The house elf, however, was no longer in charge of waking Ron up. Hermione, who found that exhaustion kept away her nightmares and was able to sleep alone for the first time in almost a year; went to his door and leaned in to whisper “It’s time, Love.” And turned to leave Ron standing straight up looking around the room; he saw her looking over her shoulder at him, urging him to follow her. He dressed quickly and she screamed as she ran from his grasp. He caught her just before she reached the front door. Picking her up from behind, he spun her around as she yelled. Anyone not awake was by the time he put her on the floor.

The run was increased from fifty minutes to seventy-five minutes. The trail they took was no longer the same one. There was snow on the ground and each of them was wearing a sweat suit. The new trail took them down to the lake, around it, up the mountain towards the Burrow. When they reached the top, she turned resolutely south and ran across the ridge, then made her way down a few steep points until the ground leveled again. Rowan was pleased when they returned to the Estate and everyone was just a few steps behind her. She put her hands on her knees and drew in great cleansing breaths.

“Bloody Hell Rowan!” Ginny screamed. “Are you trying to kill us?”

Rowan turned to the petite red head, her maniacal obsessed look on her face once again. “No, I am NOT trying to kill you. I am trying to get you ready for the fight of your life. You had your time off. You got a break. You had fun, but it is time to work now.” She turned and left those looking at her to the warmth of the Estate and the blankets the house-elves provided.

At breakfast, she was pleased to see them in the light. They all had torn places in their suits and there were a few bumps and bruises from falls either up or down the mountain. “If you need to go to the hospital wing, be sure you are not late for class.” She rose and left them to their breakfast.

No one went to the hospital, no one took a shower. They did, however, take their breakfasts and went into the Research Room. This would give them an extra hour or so of study. What ever had happened while they were gone had gotten to Rowan; Mason warned the others, his mom was scared again; she would be pushing them harder than ever.

Hermione ate while she read. It was customary for the group to see her absorbed in a book while multi-tasking through her breakfast. They looked up when she dropped her tea cup, shattering it on the stone floor. “‘Mione?” Ron asked, repairing the cup.

“This is it. This is what we have been searching for. It has to be…” she broke off intelligent communication muttering under her breath. Finally, she looked up to see the faces of those around her. “Listen to this:

“When the darkness falls around the world and the light cannot be found. It must be found within. The charm of protection come when there are seven united to a common goal: Light and Peace. The seven must be united and share a love of others. 

In order to use this spell properly, the group must be united in all things. Friendships and family must come second to the ones who wish to cast this spell.

It has only been said that it was used once in ancient times. No one living today has ever seen the correct use of the spell.” She looked around the room. “It all fits. I feel like I did the day I realized that it was a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.” She looked smug but excited. 

Harry’s grin was the largest she had seen in months. “It sounds like it. What else does it say?”

“The spell should be used only in great times of darkness, to defeat the dark ones. If used properly, the casters send their hearts into the darkness and protect the one chosen. Each must be strong and without doubts. Two must share blood in order for the spell to succeed.

Standing in a circle, shoulder to shoulder, hands should be raised above their heads. The chant “abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo” should be repeated aloud until the shield covers six of the seven. The seventh will use the power generated by the six to defeat the darkness.”

“Ohh, there is even a diagram! Should we tell Rowan?”

Mason answered her, “NO! Mom doesn’t need to know. Something must have happened while were home. She’s flaky again. God above, Hermione, didn’t you hear me warn you? You have to be really careful what you tell her. Do yourselves a favor and don’t challenge her. She is going to try to kill us when she thinks we don’t have the answer. I think we should just practice it and keep studying. Oh and great job Hermione!” They all agreed to keep this from the semi-insane woman they would be meeting with in the next few hours. 

Work-outs were intense, but rather than continue flying lessons, they were now using the time they used for Animagus studies. They found that the study of turning oneself into an animal was harder than Potions. The following day, the only registered Animagus’ appeared for training. As there were only seven registered, Rowan trained Neville on the side. She was an unregistered Animagus, but promised to register when the others did.

Potions, ever a difficult class, seemed to be easier to them, but the potions were more difficult. They were getting used to Snape’s teaching methods in this class and were aware that he could and would teach them everything he knew. They also knew that if there was a potion that could help them, he would have them brew it. It was easier to brew something that might save your life than it was to brew something someone might need someday. Their classes with the Charmed ones on Sundays had taught Professor Snape about a class of vanquishing potions which he had not been able to research before and enjoyed learning and teaching at the same time.

Chapel continued with Chaplin McHargue. They were due to have a Jesuit Priest come in the following week, but as the time with the Christian Chaplin continued, they could find excuses to believe in a higher power. It was, again, easier than thinking it was all on them. Harry and Ron, in particular, had taken to praying each evening. 

Dueling was now exclusively without wands. Willow arrived at the beginning of class to show them what she knew, as she could not use a wand with any consistency. Because she was self taught on the Hellmouth, her powers were stronger than she realized. Rowan made them leave the wands out of the room when they entered. It was difficult to funnel their individual magic through their hands without the sticks. 

After a few days of only Harry making progress with wandless magic, Rowan left the room and returned with their wands. Handing them back, she said, “There is one spell that I think will help you understand wandless magic better than others. You have spent so much time training with wands, that you don’t know how to function without them. Try this without the wands, then with the wands.”

She turned to a line of bottles set on a shelf, she raised her left arm and said quietly “rapideous bulitus” Small gold lights shot out from her wrist, reminding Mason of Spiderman’s Web. She only said it once, but as long as her arm was raised, the lights shot out rapid fire, hitting each of the bottles. She lowered her arm, and turned to the teenagers. “That is an American spell, roughly translated to…”

“RAPID BULLETS” Madison shouted, interrupting her mother.

Rowan nodded her head. She half wanted to give the girl house points. “Yes. The magic is so condensed as it leaves your body; it actually acts as a projectile to what it is aimed at. It will stop a Bull Moose. Sorry, for those of you who don’t know what I am talking about, how about a Rampaging Hippogriff?” The group nodded their understanding. “However, the wands actually decrease the use of this spell. Who’s first?”

Draco stood. Waving his want muttering “repairo!” the bottles repaired and was ready for him to blow them apart again. He raised his wand, muttered the incantation, and missed every bottle. He lowered his wand, embarrassed. 

“Try your hand without the wand.” Rowan instructed. He raised his right hand and muttered the spell again, the first bit of light shot from his wrist as he bent his hand back to the floor. The bottle shattered. He dropped his hand. 

“Incredible!” he repeated the procedure with his wand and again without it. He could hit his targets every time with his arm, but not with his wand.

Rowan answered the question before he could answer it. “Your aim with a part of your body is more accurate than the wood in your hand. Your body my shake when you are scared, causing your wand to move. Your arm, even when shaking is connected to your body, and will continue to shoot accurately. There is no buffer between you and the target.” It made sense. Everyone attempted the spell, but Harry did not even bother to try a wand. He was advanced with the wandless magic; since his kidnapping last summer, he knew he was stronger and better than ever. His strength had grown since admitting his feelings for Ginny. His magic was unbelievable on his worst days; even Willow learned that day. At the end of the class, Rowan instructed them all to begin to search for those spells best suited for wandless magic.

The physical combat studies were now being taught by different people with different strengths. Swords, small knives, weapons training, if Rowan could think of it, they were learning it. 

The strategy specialists were concentrating on Hogwart’s defense, working closely with Ron and Neville. There was a lot of property and woods which would probably be the center of the battle. Analyzing the strengths and weaknesses were imperative. 

Dumbledore and Rowan spoke about the numbers of those committed to the fight. They were overwhelmed as to the thought that almost fourty percent of all known wizards were to be involved with the war itself, on both sides.


	42. Incantations & Explanations

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

**Incantations & Explanations**

At the beginning of April, Rowan had to go to the vault in Gringott’s, before leaving, she asked Dumbledore to join her. The ride was slowed considerably by the two strong wizards riding. When they came to the vaults on the lowest level, they stopped. Dumbledore got out first and helped Rowan out next. Putting her hand up, she told the Goblin that he was not needed and could return to the bank. He did so without protest. 

“Somewhere in this vault is a box of seven rings. We need to find them.” He agreed silently. He watched as she placed her hands on the vault marked “COWAN.” The door opened for admittance. She navigated through the piles of money and trinkets to the farthest reaches of the vault, dug for a moment and produced the silver and gold box she sought. She turned to look for Dumbledore. Not taking the opportunity earlier, he was engrossed in a bookshelf. She said, “Take what you want, but we need to go soon.”

She beckoned Dumbledore to her. The wall shimmered near her, and they walked through the seemingly solid wall into the room of study that linked the homes of Potter and Weasley. She left the box and books on the table for a later time and walked with Dumbledore up the passage way to the Estate and the many people’s laughter.

**~@~@~@~**

The end of April brought the completion of the Animagus studies. Harry could change into a Lion while Ginny turned into a Black Panther. Hermione turn into a beautiful white long-haired Persian Cat with Orange tips; Ron turned into a great Collie. While Draco was very upset about his being able to turn into a small white ferret. Madison turned into a small grey ferret; which suddenly made Draco happier than his own successful transformation had. Mason turned into a sleek black raven.

Rowan showed them that she turned into a rather large slate grey Irish Wolf Hound. When she returned to her human form, she smirked at Harry, “Yea, Sirius loved that too…” Harry blushed scarlet red. Neville, who was just not quite up to speed, declined to register his form at that point, but the others registered with the proper department before the first of May. The next step for them was to learn other animals.

**June**

By the end of May, the students were in the best physical forms of their young lives. The muscles toned by running some twenty five kilometers a day over different terrain, their minds honed to a single desire: to finish this fight. Their hearts, each feeling love for the others, were more full than they could imagine.

Rowan, Remus, and Severus were also in top form. Neither of the men had considered that being assistants to a crazy, obsessed witch could help their physical person so much.

Although Willow had been there for a couple of months, it was May 30th, when Buffy, Spike, Oz, Xander, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Selene, Erika, and the new crossbreed of Vampire and Lycan by the name of Michael joined them at the Estate. His rise to power had taken Lucian and Viktor to their respective graves. He had only met with Rowan briefly to assure her that he would keep the covenants between the Lair, Coven and the Clan of Cowan. He also pledged to support Madison’s choice of sides, meaning that the Lycans and Vampires would fight on the side of Harry Potter against Voldemort. Rowan and Madison gave the Lycans refuge in the dungeons of the Cowan Estate, while Draco opened the Malfoy Manor for the Coven members to remain safely hidden.

They would be training with the others. Buffy was not sure about this liaison, but pledged to help her friends and as long as they were properly marked, she would not _poof_ any of them. Michael had commanded his followers from the Lair and the Coven to go to the appropriate houses and prepare for battle. Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred and a new demon named Lorne joined them a few minutes later. Angel was intent on getting to know Michael. Buffy raised her eyebrow at the green demon, but said nothing. Molly coordinated the uniforms of the new comers and was sure the ones fighting on the light side were outfitted properly.

**~@~@~@~**

Every day for the next two weeks, the seven youths were led out onto the front lawn and blindfolded, where they were assaulted from all sides by magic and non-magic alike. The seven impressed those watching with their uncanny ability to know where the others were, protect them, and still manage to hex their opponents with rapid and almost deadly accuracy. At times, each would change into their animagus form and attack as an animal when the Lycan’s changed forms. It was only through sheer will that no one was seriously injured.

**~@~@~@~**

On June 15th, the students were summoned to the Dining room. Dumbledore entered with the professors from Hogwarts. The large table held the staff and guests. Everyone took their usual seats to see what was going to be dropped on them now. Dumbledore spoke “I want to congratulate you on your persistence and perseverance with the tasks you have been required to fulfill. However, you may be glad to know that, for the most part, it is now over. You will be at the castle tomorrow morning after your run. You will be dressed in your school uniforms and eat breakfast in the Great Hall. No one there will notice that you have not been in attendance the entire term. No one will ask you where you have been. Once they see you, the memory charms will break and be replaced by a charm that appears that you were all there the whole time. No specific memories, but they will not feel as though they have missed anything.

“There is one more thing. Over the Easter Holiday, Rowan and I went to the vaults in Gringott’s and pulled out something that will be necessary for the completion of the spell you found many months ago.” 

The teenagers looked at one another. “But…we never mentioned that spell Professor. I mean we practiced it, but did not accomplish much.” Hermione said, almost flustered.

“Because you need these, please stand in the circle as the spell indicated.” he said. The students rose from the table, turning to stand shoulder to shoulder. Harry stood in the center, looking over Ginny’s shoulder at the Headmaster. “Each of you must summon your own ring. 

“ACCIO RING” rang the chorus of voices. No wands were raised. The teachers gasped at the casual use of wandless magic. The boxes left the table to their individual perspective owners. The staff was impressed.

“Please place the rings on your last finger of your right hands.” Each opened his or her own box and did as requested.

“Stand in the correct formation,” they did, “and repeat the spell you found…”

“Abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo” The students knew the chant by heart after months of practicing it. Each raised his or her hand above their heads, except Harry. He was hit with six bolts of magic, infusing him, lifting him, giving him their strength. He was lifted from the floor of the dining room above the heads of the six friends. The chanting ceased after only a few moments, and he was gently placed back on the ground as the lights were removed to the one from which it had originated.

“WOW!” Was all Harry could say, until he realized he was the only one standing; the six in the circle had all fallen to the floor unconscious. 

He panicked, as he looked almost helplessly to the adults. Rowan said “You must do it Harry, we are only observers. Give them back what you took from them.”

Harry nodded held both hands out straight, palms up, turning slowly; he muttered the incantation “abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo”. Tendrils of light shot from his hands to the teenagers on the floor; he continued this until they were all fully awake. Six times he repeated the chant. Six turns of his body. When he looked down at his friends who were now fully awake and revitalized, he knelt beside Ginny “You okay?”

“I feel amazing!”

This was repeated twice more before Dumbledore called a halt. They all agreed and rose carefully to return to the table. “Very well done children,” Dumbledore said smiling, “The professors were available in case it was necessary for you to need an outlet for the extra magic. As I was saying, tomorrow morning, with your spirals in hand, you will go to breakfast in the great hall. Do not be late.” With that final statement, he left the group to eat dinner and discuss what had happened.

**Return to Hogwarts**

After showers the next morning, dressed in their school cloaks, with apprehension, the seven students and one professor apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and walked into the school. Ginny held Harry’s hand tightly as they made their way into the great hall for the first time in over six months. Draco and Madison sat with the Slytherins and the others sat at the Gryffindor table.

Rowan left her students and went to her place at the head table between Professors Snape and Lupin. The men had only seen Rowan for their morning run and lessons since their return from Texas. And on those occasions, she had avoided all physical contact with them. She had been so absorbed in the battle, securing the assistance of the others to help, and getting the students ready, that she had put both men on a back-burner. She had refused to be distracted by anyone or anything. 

It had paid off, both knew, because as her obsession increased, the students’ work improved. They were all tired, but in top form. Severus’ thoughts were interrupted as his eyes met hers, and she gave him a sly smile. Sitting between the two men, she put one hand on Severus’ leg and the other hand on Remus’ leg. Both men joined his hand with hers as the Headmaster called the students to order.

“Good morning students! Today is the day to which no seventh year looks forward. NEWT’s will begin promptly after breakfast. As you know, there are changes from prior years. There are no written tests in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, Ancient Ruins, Charms, or Transfiguration. The written exams in Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Survival without Magic, also known as Muggle Studies, will begin tomorrow morning.

“There are parchments on each table as to the order and approximate times for each students expected test. Please follow this schedule and do your best to keep to it! Good Luck!” He resumed his seat and leaned in to speak to Professor McGonagall.

Ron turned to Hermione and bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look on her face. “How could he spring this on us?” she hissed to him. He knew that she would be angry at the lack of revising specifics, but he also knew that they had learned more in the past six months than every other Seventh year put together.

He put his arm around her and kissed her temple. “It’ll be okay, I promise. He always knows what he’s doing.” She nodded silently.

Harry scanned the parchment for the name order for the tests. It was not in alphabetical order this year. Harry Potter was up first in Defense against the Dark Arts. He was followed by the Gryffindor Seventh year boys, then the girls; immediately the Gryffindor girls, Mason and Madison were to take the tests. Draco was the first Slytherin, followed by the others in his house, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw.

**~@~@~@~**

The practical DADA was amazingly easy for the students. Each of them had been practicing intensely for almost six full months. The elderly wizard looked at Madison appraisingly. “Were you here for the OWL’s?” He wheezed.

“No Sir, I only found out I was a witch in November.”

“And Dumbledore thinks you can take this level test?”

“Apparently, _Sir_. Are we going to have a test now, or shall we continue the interview?”

“Hrmf! Yes, Miss Madison Black Cowan, by all means, let us start your highest level Wizard test in Defense Against the Dark Arts.” He turned to his clipboard and quill in hand, asked her to produce a patronus.

She thought of Valentine’s Day and the belt Draco gave her. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” A fully corporeal horse shot out of the end of her wand and galloped around looking for something to scare away. When it found nothing, it returned to Madison, bowed low and disappeared. “What else sir?”

“Galloping Gargoyles!” Wheezed the old man, “that was the first time I have ever seen a patronus bow to its maker before disappearing.” He stared at her appraisingly. “Next I would like you to banish a Boggart.”

Grinning broadly, she said “Bring it on!” And so the test went. Madison’s test lasted longer than the others did. Draco came and went before the old man was satisfied with her knowledge. He congratulated her upon completion and assured her that she had received top marks.

They met on the front lawn and made their way down to the lake to sit under a tree. Draco told the others of Madison’s patronus bowing and the reaction of the wizard who was testing her. Her eyes twinkled as he bragged on her. Neville had joined them and told the group that he thought he would be receiving top marks on that test. There was that confident grace about him, which had only started last summer.

**~@~@~@~**

The next practical was Potions. They were set up to take this test all at once. The witches and wizards over the tests set them to make the Preserver Potion base, one that the seven had made several times. At the end of the test, they bottled their attempts and turned them in to the tester.

**~@~@~@~**

One hour later, found them again, before elderly wizards who had single boxes for each of the students. “At the bell, you have twenty minutes to decipher the runes on the box in front of you. If you can open your box, and remove the item inside at the end of the test, you will pass. If you can open the box, but not remove the item inside, you will receive partial credit. Assuming all of you can open the box, you can scrape some passing grade. They were split to the farthest corners of the room. There were many students between them. Hermione was first to open the box and remove a purple iris. Ron was second, followed by Ginny, Draco, Harry, Mason, and Madison. The rest of the students who could do it were finished by the time the bell rang. The old witch stood at the front of the students. “Who has the Iris’?

Each student raised their hands. “Please bring them to the front.” The seven made their way to the front, followed by Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Knott, and Blaise Zabini. They were dismissed from the classroom.

**~@~@~@~**

The Charms practical was again, a one-at-a-time test, the same order as the DADA test. Professor Flitwik looked on anxiously as Mason was tested. He got the same wizard who had quizzed his sister that morning. He wanted everything to be smooth, however, so he kept his mouth shut unless asked a question. He was sent on his way after thirty minutes of testing.

They met, once again, after Draco finished his test and were sitting by the lake when Hagrid strolled up. “Harry? Good y’re here. Hedwig just dropped me this letter f’r ya’.” He handed over the letter then retreated.

Dear Harry,

Surely, by now, you realize that I know everything you do. Your training will not assist you in any fight with me or those who have wisely aligned themselves with me. You already know, as does Mrs. Black, that I am going to win. You cannot study or learn enough to defeat me. Your allies have picked the wrong side. I will deal with them directly however. Your mind cannot close enough doors to escape me as you sleep. I know your secrets. I know your strengths. And yes, Harry, I know your weaknesses. 

We shall see one another soon. At that time, I will reclaim who is mine. You had no right to take her from me then and I will remind you why it is not nice to play with other’s possessions.

Lord Voldemort

Harry reread the letter several times. He passed it around before standing up and suggesting that they take it to the Headmaster’s Office. After entering the office, Harry casually laid the letter on the desk and began to laugh. He found it amusing that the 'great Oldy-Fart' was reduced to hand written threats, because he could not get them to Harry any other way. Dumbledore shook his head as he read the letter. They exited the office without a conversation of any kind.

**~@~@~@~**

Lunch was a pleasant affair. Draco and Madison sat with their friends. They talked of Quiddich and tests. Ron, who was holding Hermione’s hand under the table, leaned into her and asked how she was with the tests. She was surprised but answered that it seemed amazing that she was doing as well as she was. Maybe she did study too much.

**~@~@~@~**

Transfiguration was after Lunch. Individual tests once again. Ron’s teacup to a ferret transfiguration seemed to amuse him much more than necessary when he saw Draco walk into the room. When Draco saw the perfect white ferret, he met Ron’s eyes, but shook his head with a smile before approaching his own tester. Ron’s test was simplistic to him. He didn’t even remember learning all of this in his time at Hogwarts.

**~@~@~@~**

After the completion of the tests, the Great Hall was returned to normal. They made their way to the Gryffindor common rooms to play chess. Draco followed Madison, but hesitated to follow her into the opening behind the portrait. Ron, who was behind them, simply picked Draco up, as he had Hermione so many times and carried him into the room.

There was a full scale party inside. Loud music, dancing, food and laughter rang through the large room. Draco looked to see Madison talking to Seamus. She motioned for him to come over. “Seamus wants to learn to dance. Think I should teach him?”

“No, I do not think you should teach him,” he scowled but could only hold it a moment as his face broke into a smile, he added, “but we can show him!” Grabbing her hand, he led her to the area of the room and whispered something under his breath. The music was changed from Brittany Spears to a 40’s Jazz number. Once again, as she did at the start of every opportunity to dance with her boyfriend, Madison shrieked and ran into his arms. He caught her and lifted her to the music. He set her down for a moment and both removed their school robes. Madison turned away from him and simply fell back, expecting him to catch her. Luckily he did. 

Everyone had stopped trying to dance near them. They took over the make-shift dance floor until the last beat of the music. The crowd clapped wildly when they finished. Even Hermione, who still had a couple of tests the next day, was relaxed. Madison and Draco rejoined Seamus who was amazed at their ability. “I saw ya’ dance at the Halloween Feast; but where’d ya’ learn to do that?” He quizzed.

Madison told him “Mom had this friend in Texas who was a Ballroom dance instructor; he taught us all how to do it. It’s not hard once you learn the basic steps.” She spent the next fifteen minutes teaching Seamus how not to step on someone’s toes.

That night, the seven left the castle and returned to the estate. Collapsing into their favorite chairs, they began to talk about the tests. “They were easy.” Ron said.

“Almost too easy,” Hermione added twisting the ring on her index finger, “it was like I knew all of the information. Even though some of it I never studied.”

Draco agreed, then pulled Madison into his lap and kissed her. Mason rolled his eyes and thought he should send another note to Katie. Standing, Madison told them that she was tired and was going to bed. 

Draco walked her to her room and kissed her passionately as he pinned her against the door frame. He stopped when he felt the passion building in his groin could be felt between the two. “Someday, Miss Madison, I will not be a gentleman with you. I will take you in your room and make love to you. But tonight, is not the night.” She panted with the fire in his kiss and the abrupt way he pulled away. Grateful, yet angry that he never took it to the next level. She watched him go to his room and close the door.

**~@~@~@~**

The next day, they woke early and ran for almost ninety minutes before returning to the Estate and getting ready for another day of tests. Dumbledore had left a note on the door for their return and asked them to all take each written exam, regardless of the results, as it put them all in the same room. Harry groaned almost as loud as Ron and Mason did.

The breakfast was followed by three hours of History of Magic, a twenty minute break, Survival without Magic, a revised test, for two hours, followed by lunch. Arithmancy was a four hour test set between lunch and dinner. All of them took the tests and surprisingly, felt that they had done well. 

At dinner, Dumbledore congratulated the Seventh years on two days of hard tests complete. He reminded them to look for their results at the end of July. He caught Ginny’s eye and motioned for her to join him for a moment. When she returned, she told them that he wanted to see them in his office before they left the castle.

**The world beyond studies**

They entered the headmaster’s office and were surprised to see members of the order, and several staff members, as well as Neville Longbottom deep in conversation with Mad-Eye.

Dumbledore conjured more chairs for them to sit. As they made their way to the chairs, the headmaster began to speak. “Thank you for joining us. I trust you realize that you have all done very well on your NEWT’s? Good, good, I hoped you would. This meeting is being called because while you have all been secluded and in training, the world has continued around the rest of us. You may have noticed that Professor Black has been a bit… obsessed… since returning from your overseas adventure in February? The reasons are this…” with a wave of his wand, stacks and stacks of magazines and newspapers appeared along the upper portion of his office, “world wide attacks of muggles, Muggle born, squibs, and anyone not to Voldemort’s liking have been attacked. There have been more attacks in the past six months than there was in the first war total; untold lives have been lost.

“Additionally, the wards at Hogwart’s have been breached. Hagrid reports that there are giants in the forest, as well as a group of Acromantula that he has never seen before. The French Goblin Horde arrived sometime last week to meet with Voldemort, and sources close to the situation say that they have chosen to join him. Dementors have been sighted over nearby towns. There are other dark creatures as well; we believe them to be demons, but none as organized as the ones I have mentioned.

“I believe that the meetings around the school are because this is the last true strong hold of the Wizarding world. The Ministry has been breached and invaded several times, Diagon Alley, Salem, Beaubatoux, Durmstrang, several smaller schools, and even orphanages have been attacked and destroyed or nearly destroyed during the course of the battle.

“Mr. Longbottom has done an incredible job, with the assistance of Mr. Weasley’s strategies. He believes that the DA will be able to defend the castle while you dispatch the one who started all of this. They have done well to this point with the castle defense.

“When the time comes, and I believe it to be very soon, they will not find a school of children running in fear, but powerful witches and wizards who are trained to fight. Neville seems to have the rest of the school in order. 

“The Ministry has readied its forces as well. The dragon keepers have been recalled from around the world, the Aurors are ready at a moments notice. The English Unspeakables have united with other people in the same positions around the world. There are also contingents of other non-ministry or Order related individuals who have pledged to assist us during the upcoming battle. 

“As you know, Rowan spent many hours securing support from around the world. If it helps at all, she has been as pushy with the governments of the world as she has been with you.” His eyes twinkled in amusement as he told them about some of her meetings. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Looking each of the seven directly in the eyes, before moving to the next, he studied their reaction to the declaration of the Wizard community to assist them. “That being said, I must insist that you not be far from one another. From this point forward, you will sleep in a shared bedroom and be close. I need to be sure of is that you are ready for the fight.”

They stood as a unit, quietly, confidently; an eerie glow surrounded them as they did so. The rings on their fingers vibrated as if to remind the wearers that the choices had already been made. A beautiful hum to fill the room as Harry took one step in front of the others. Breathing deeply, the seventeen year old spoke with the confident voice of a man with honor and conviction, “We will do what we have to do. You take care of the rest. Leave Tom Riddle to us. You should have no doubts as to our abilities or convictions. When the time comes, we will deal with the situation as it happens. If you can keep as many people safe as possible, it will lesson our burden, but make no mistake about this: It is our burden. The seven of us are going to finish this one way or another.”

He turned from the Headmaster, nodded once to Neville and left the room, the others in his wake. Rowan shot Dumbledore a sly smile. “They are so very dramatic at this age - don’t you think?” Laughing, she stood and followed the young warriors out of the room.


	43. Fun with Professors...NC-17

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: This chapter is rated ADULT for a reason. If you are under the age of 18, you have no business reading this... For the ADULTS, the reasons are good ones...

* * *

** Fun with Professors... **

The 38th birthday of their teacher approached with rapidity. She did not seem to care whether she was nearer to her 40th than her 35th birthday. Rowan Cowan Black simply cared more about what she felt was coming on the day than if it celebrated some event in her past. Just after breakfast, June 20th, Hermione summoned Dobby and requested a birthday cake for Rowan. It was to be small, but with exactly thirty eight candles. Severus agreed to bring her to the Estate at 9:00. Studies were finished as well as renewed discussion time. They would celebrate quietly. Molly suggested that each of them rest for a few hours before dinner. The teens did so, going to the now shared bedroom with seven beds.

Rowan retreated to her quarters at Hogwarts for a supposed few hours of sleep as well. A few minutes later, her door opened to allow Remus and Severus entrance. When the door opened, they found their lover naked and already laying on the silk coverlet. Her glamour to hide the scars firmly in place giving her the confidence needed to entertain. She looked at them, relieved that they were there and let her enjoy them again now that it was all almost over.

Remus moved closer. Neither of the men had seen her naked or shared her bed since the visit in Texas in February. She had, at some point in the past few months put her gold hoops into the various piercings on her body. Severus' breath hitched in his throat as he looked at her. Sitting on the bed, she slowly lay back and raised her knees. Ever so slowly, she spread her legs apart, her lips shiny with desire and the gold piercings shimmered in the light.

Her fingertips touched and pulled the nipple rings before sliding down her slightly bulging tummy. She moaned with pleasure as her finger pulled gently on her navel ring. She continued to move her hands down to her thighs, pulling her knees up, her feet off the bed for a moment.

The men watched, almost spellbound, as she ran her fingertips from the bend of her knees across the inside of her thighs, meeting at the tip of her clit to her glistening opening, pushing one finger inside of the tight passage. Each began to undress as she brought the wetness from inside of her to her clit and began rubbing circles around the small hoop that was firmly attached to it's hood. Her left hand holding the lips apart so they could get a perfect view of her.

Remus moved to her first, taking her hands and burying his face between her thighs. She moaned as he tasted her desire. His tongue lapping at the moisture over and over. Thanking Merlin that his tongue was longer at this time of the month, just before the transformation, as was his throbbing cock.

Severus lay beside her, his hand squeezing her pierced breast. The grip of his perfect hands were hard and her nipples white as his mouth found the one closest to him and began suckling the tender nub.

Her senses were alive and on fire. Her orgasm close as her lovers played her body with a sense of exactly what she needed. As her breaths became gasps and pants, her back arched, her mouth opened in a scream of unintelligible words.

As the scream in her throat died away, she heard other noises. Severus was kissing Remus full on the mouth, tasting the desire he had caused in her. She moaned at the sight. Two men, who once hated one another were putting on a show for her. And she loved every second of it.

She rose on her elbows to watch closer. They turned as they felt her move beneath them. She raised further to meet them, kissing each in turn, tasting herself on their lips. "Remus, I want you inside of me..." Remus looked shocked for a moment as he looked at Severus. "Severus I want you inside of me at the same time..." Her eyes were dialated with the thought of both her lovers penetrating her at the same time.

Grinning, the men agreed. She straddled Remus' lap. His thick hard cock standing straight up between them. She began kissing him, forcing him to lay under her. The bed moved as Severus was walking away for a moment. His lovers continued to kiss passionately until they felt the bed dip again when he returned.

She moved up Remus until his hardness was behind her. His wetness sliding in the crack between the two globes. Slicking her entrance for her other lover. Severus held the thick length erect for her to slide herself down. She raised and felt the head breach her. Slowly, inch by amazing inch, she impaled herself on him. Once he was fully inside of her, she sat straight up and ground her hips against him.

Remus watched, holding his breath, as her hips ground against him. His hands, once on her thighs, were held by hers for a moments until she was used to the stretching of her pussy walls, she began to move, coating his hard cock with her own wetness. She felt an invasion at he dark puckered entrance. Severus' finger was inching inside of her.

One finger at a time, coated with lubricant entered her. Each time she slid Remus' hardness inside of her, she was also impaled by three, then four fingers. She stay still as Severus stretched her entrance, preparing her for the double entry she had requested.

When she was ready, he withdrew his fingers; confident that she was stretched enough for him. He coated his dripping cock with the lubricant as he gently pushed her forward. Remus lips found a nipple, his tongue playing with the hoop as he sucked and chewed on the hard nub.

Severus heard her sigh as he moved into position. Grasping the tip of his cock, he lined it up perfectly with the unmoving form of his lover's dark entrance, pushing slowly forward, his cock slipped between his fingers until the head was seated inside of her. He listened to her gasp as she began to push back. With a deep breath, he asked, "Do you want more Rowan?"

"Please... fill me..." she replied in a throaty voice. He pushed against her. Driving himself deeper inside of her until his balls touched Remus'. The thin wall seperating the two stiff cocks now deep inside of her. She groaned as she felt the tips gently moving inside of her. "Sev...Please...fuck me..."

He pulled his cock almost all the way out and slammed back into her. Grabbing her hips as Remus moved in short jerky thrusts under her. Severus held Remus' hands as he began to fuck his lovers in earnest. He could hear Remus kissing her, he imagined his tongue intertwined with one of theirs as they kissed. He moaned as he licked his lips, giving them both pleasure.

Putting her hands firmly on Remus' chest, she pushed herself up, her back against Severus. Remus watched as Severus hands held onto the moving woman's swollen red tits. He licked his lips as he thrust up beneath her, filling her over and over. Her hands raised above her head to touch Severus' hair. He watched as Severus bit and sucked her shoulder. He felt the large cock matching the rhythm set between them.

Severus found her hands and brought them back down to her waist. Remus reached up to join them. It was then, just as the tempo was increasing that they both had a hand on the bulging abdomen. She moaned that she was close.

He felt his balls tighten as he touched her swollen clit. His thumb rolling the hard ball helping draw her orgasm closer... felt her pace increase as she fucked them both... felt her muscles, honed by months of intense activity close around his cock.

Her breathing increased as she came closer to completion. Severus breath on her smin quickened as he joined the frenzy. Remus' hands squeezed her hips tighter as he groaned, "I'm cumming... Oh God... Ro... Sev... I can't hold back..."

Through heavy lidded eyes, they heard her say, "Now... cum now for me... " as her juices exploded onto his cock. Her tighter passage's resistence increasing as Severus gave his last thrust and screamed his completion, emptying himself into her. Remus came last, but as he came, she felt the seed hit the inside walls deep inside of her.

As the lovers lay entertwined, Severus leaned up on one elbow and pulled her shoulder until she was flat on her back. He reached for her belly again. His touch gentle as he looked into her eyes. Remus mirrored Severus actions so that both men looked down at her. Remus removed her glamour.

She blushed as they touched the scarred skin. Severus' touch when it was joined by Remus. Finally, unable to bear the question any longer, Severus asked, "Are you pregnant?" Remus whimpered.

She nodded. "How far along?" Fear edging into Severus' voice as he asked. Almost afraid that it would be from December.

"Poppy said four months, but no longer. It had to be from Valentine's Day."

"But how? I thought you couldn't have any more children..." Remus rubbed her belly gently in small circles, speaking in a low soothing tone, while silently wondering if possibly it could be his. Severus traced the long scar on her arm with a casual grace.

"It is from the reconstruction and healing potions, we think. Look, honestly I don't know or care. And before you ask, I don't know which of you is his father. I only know that I couldn't be happier that it is one of you. Maybe when this mess is over, we can hide away for a few months and have this baby in peace... all three of us."

"His?" Remus asked hopefully.

"It's a boy." She replied.

"Have you given any thoughts to names?" Severus asked just above a whisper.

"I like Michael. Or possibly David. But definitely not Sirius." She said with a smile.

"Thank Merlin..." Severus said with a grin. They all joined him in a small laugh. "I like Michael... Michael Snape Lupin."

Remus was overwhelmed. "I... like that too Severus. Thank you Rowan. I...love you."

"As do I." Severus declared, his hand over Remus' on her belly. Remus' eyes filled with tears as he thought of a future with this woman. Severus' was flabbergasted at the thought that anyone could want to spend the rest of her life with him. She was releived to know that they were both happy.

The three sweaty adults who knew the next day that their lives could be changed forever lay holding on to one another and fell into a deep sleep without words.


	44. The day of destiny

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: I have sent this to Eliza for her okay, but she hasn't given it yet. Any mistakes are mine alone (damnit). This is my version of the final battle...  


* * *

** June 21st, Summer Solstice, The day of destiny **

At 8:45, the group met for dinner. When they entered the Dining room, they were met by just fewer than fifty people. Students, Ministry Officials, Goblins (who were served a different course), Hogwarts staff, honored guests, as well as a couple of ghosts all showed up for the party. Harry presented her with the real gift, a charm bracelet with ten charms. Each charm had the birthstone of the seven, plus hers and Sirius’, the tenth was a yen/yang which signified her insanity. She put it on the same wrist her grandmother’s bracelet was. It glowed for a moment before becoming invisible.

Ron told her that they wanted her to know that they appreciated all the help she had been, insane at times, but help none the less. The crowd laughed. Each one added a small story to ensure that the group believed that she had been a bit maniacal at times. But the result was the same, they were ready for the upcoming conflict. They thanked her and the others involved with their training.

It was just after midnight when Fawkes swooped into the room with a flash of bright light. Gravely, the entire party quietly watched as the red feather as is floated into Dumbledore’s hand. “It is time,” the old man said. He turned and directed everyone in the room to go to Hogwarts, or to their assigned posts and wait for the appropriate signal. With a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Michael, Erika, and Selene left to contact the members of the Lair and Coven which were currently housed in the lowest recesses of the Malfoy Manor and the Cowan Estate. They would arrive momentarily, directly onto the Hogwart’s grounds via port-keys. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles, left to gather their weapons and be sure of proper clothing; flooing to Dumbledore’s office. They would meet the others on the front lawn in ten minutes. Angel and his group left to dress appropriately. They watched a small look between Angel and Buffy before they left the room, confident of the outcome of this war and almost pleased that the other would be there as well.

Many successive cracks later, there were twelve people left in the dining hall of the estate. Rowan, finding her voice, looked to the adult Weasley’s, “Go, you both know what you need to do.” They hugged the teenagers and left with resounding cracks that echoed off the now silent walls. “Go put on the magical chain mail you were given; get your swords, knives, and strap your wands on the inside of your arms, just in case. Put on jeans and long sleeve shirts and make sure you wear your boots.” A moment of hesitation on the part of the teenagers earned their ears ringing with “NOW”

It was the three lovers left in the dining room. "Look, it's time, all will be okay in a few hours. Go do what you need to do. I will find you on the battlefield. When it's over, we hide away... agreed?" she said with resignation. They both nodded before quickly kissing her and leaving.

The teens had left and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Several minutes later, they had all returned. Madison laughed out loud when she saw her mother. Her bracelet shining, makeup, her hair up in the now familiar bun, with a short thin wand holding it in place, jeans, long sleeve t-shirt with a picture of Texas on it, and boots.Her 9mm pistol in its holster on her right thigh, matched by her sword scabbard across her back, and knives strapped to her left thigh. She was admiring the effect in a long mirror when they returned. She was a bit bulky, but told them it was due to the Kevlar vest under her shirt.

She met their eyes and addressed the group of teenagers; “The only thing you need to know is that by the end of this day, the fight will be over one way or another, remember to do what you have practiced and you will be able to defeat him. Do not allow anyone or anything to sway you from your task. Let’s do this… Let’s go kick some English Snake Ass!”

They surrounded themselves with their invisibility cloaks, laughed, held hands and shimmered to the gates of Hogwarts.

The scene at Hogwart’s was what Ron had expected: Great torches were lit from the top of the castles, and across the top of the gates, casting an eerie glow as the flames flickered. The shadows of the Death Eaters enlarged as they came out of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid’s Hut was burning and the Dark Mark hung above the grounds observing the battlefield strangely like a blimp above an American football stadium.

The battle had already begun as the group appeared at the gates. With a final nod to the teens she loved, Rowan left them immediately to help. Dragons on the ground were snapping at anything, friend or foe, that came within reach while other dragons were flying with their keepers overhead.

The strategies that Neville and Ron had worked on consistently for the past five months had instituted groups of eight, first through seventh year plus one adult per group. The younger students sent out anything they knew ranging from the jelly legs curse to cheering charms. Those distractions allowed the older students and adults to perform stunning spells, hexes, jinxes and binding spells on intruders.

And how many intruders were there? Harry’s jaw dropped as he realized there were literally thousands of cloaked figures already on the grounds, with more coming out of the forest. The difference in the two sides was immediate and impressive, as expected; those fighting for Voldemort wore classic dark cloaks and wizarding wear. Those fighting on Harry’s, or the ‘light’ side, were dressed in Muggle clothing; jeans, long sleeved shirts that glowed bright orange when a wand was pointed at them, and lace up boots. This was Ron’s suggestion so everyone could tell what side you were on at a glance. While they had been shopping in Texas in February, the idea had popped into his mind and purchased hundreds of pairs of jeans and boots which had been magicked to the school for use. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Mason, Madison watched, Ron calculating the precise moment of their entry into the melee.

Magical Creatures at their worst...

Voldemort’s army included Giants and Acromantula which were already attacking the walls of the school. The Goblins had moved unseen into the heart of the school and attacked the house elves, without making much headway. With Dobby in the lead, Goblins soon found out that the house elves, while defending their home, had amazing abilities. Small figures were flying across the rooms and halls. They were joined by the Gringott’s Goblin Horde for the fight. Once the French Goblin Horde was dispatched, Dobby left twenty or so of the elves to bind the goblins and led the rest out the secret doors to circle around to help the students.

There seemed to be dozens of giants’ leading part of the assault. Their magic prevented injuries from most hexes and curses. The spells just rebounded off the bodies. Some of the giants worked in unison with the Aracumantula, the large spiders. The team of giants and spiders worked when the large hands swiped at the children and adults alike, causing the injured to fly like flies. As the humans hit the ground, they were pounced on by Acromantula. However, these magical creatures were not immune to hexes thrown and many were blown to bits by perfectly aimed hexes. Other spiders were prevented their attack by the arrival of Aragog’s family. Ron blanched as he saw the large spiders fighting and rolling away from the fallen students.

Centaurs shot arrows with accuracy that comes from their magic. Giants were hit many times over, but it only seemed to make them angry. A couple of the larger giants turned away from the group and forced their way back to the edge of the forest where the Centaurs stood with arrows drawn. Hundreds upon hundreds of arrows flew from the contingent of the centaur. The giants were hit over and over, finally falling from lack of blood. Bane and Firenze, for the first time united, motioned for the others to follow them to glory and battle. As they passed the fallen giants, a special effort was made to walk on the fallen, rather than around them.

The Dementors swarmed the turrets of the castle, where specific groups of specially trained older students were set to defend the castle from air invasion. With each swish of their ragged cloaks, students fell as the group got into position. The older students and adults began casting Patroni. Each individual patronus united with the others to create a unique variation, which Hermione had found during her research on the old texts. The spell “Expecto Patronum Uniteus” echoed from the highest points of the castle. The many patronus joined to bind the Dementors as they plummeted to the ground. Each time one hit the semi-soft earth, Mad-eye Moody and Kingsley Shackelbolt made their way to them, and using a violent hex of “Tearium”; literally tore the Dementors to pieces. It was a bloody job, but Mad-Eye knew he could do it easier than the children. Soon, the attacking Dementors were either blown to bits or had left the fray.

Entering the Battle…

After surveying the battle grounds for a few moments, Ron gave the signal. Raising his sword high and scream a primal yell of courage, Harry threw off his invisibility cloak; running as fast as possible into the mass of fighting bodies; the others following close on his heels. No one who saw the teenager realized that he was not alone as he began hurling wandless curses and wielding the sword. Madison’s shield radiated around the group, protecting each from retaliation. Harry’s intense training of the past six months had increased his speed exponentially. His abilities, coupled with the shield made him seem like an individual force with which to be reckoned; spell after spell left his hand; his wand, strapped securely to the inside of his forearm, forgotten. If he got too close and could not use magic, his sword met the opponent with the swiftness and accuracy born of the warrior. Spells flew from unseen students which made anyone watching Harry see not only his but the spells of six others. The theory being that anyone who saw him alone would be intimidated by his show of force.

The theory did not work for long as just over one hundred meters into the fight, Ron signaled that they should lose the cloaks for better maneuverability. Following his lead, the others threw off their invisibility cloaks. Their aim and fighting techniques were put to the challenge as their months of training taught how to fight in any situation. Often, one of them would have to use a fist, knife, or sword to fight to maintain their position. More than a few death eaters met their fate that night to one of the seven wielded swords. Others were knocked physically to unconsciousness by a well placed kick or punch.

A short, squat, death eater with a silver hand raised his wand as Mason ran near him. Mason, although a wizard with strength, did not think twice as he raised his sword to chest level and plowed through him, lifting the entire body off the ground and swinging it around to set the sword firmly. When the body hit the ground, Mason had left his sword in the man’s chest and continued to run, not bothering to look back.

 

Buffy was fighting back to back with Michael. A strange feeling of familiarity rose as they fought demons and humans alike. She made no move to hurt Michael, as he made no move to hurt her. As long as it was night, he was a fierce fighter, transformed into the strange blue skinned creature with the strength of both Vampire and Lycan. They worked out a bit of a strategy between them, an enemy would come close enough to Buffy, who would come up and under the opponent, flipping or knocking them back into Michael’s reach. He would bite and tear the death eater and leave them for dead. Before they broke, both were covered in blood and dust from humans and demons defeated.

 

Giles fought with the Arthur and Molly Weasley. His old friendship with the red headed couple erased time as they anticipated each other’s movements and curses. One would defend while the other two were on the offensive. When they were first brought into this fight, Arthur and Molly had decided that they would not be split up regardless knowing that each of the children they had brought into this world had a place in this war, and would be involved in the final downfall of Voldemort. Believing this, they had chosen to stand and die together if necessary, but at the end of this fight, they would be together one way or another. With that decision, they both fought valiantly.

 

Rowan found Spike and Angel and fought with them by her side. Angel dispatched humans and creatures alike with his battle axe; while Spike enjoyed tasting a few of the humans as he ripped their throats apart. When Rowan began using magic rather than hand-to-hand combat, the Vampires with souls fell away from her.

The Rapid Bullets curse somehow helped her find a peace as her magic ripped open wounds in those she hit. She actually dispatched two giants with the curse, who, like in the centaurs’ victory, bled to death from their wounds.

Snape threw off his dark cloak to reveal the proper attire to ensure he would survive the encounter. His eyes met briefly with Rowan’s and she smiled at him. It was like an energy bolt entered him. He felt revitalized with the mere presence of her and their child. They fought to get to one another’s side where they fought, back to back against the death eaters.

Rowan heard a shriek of high pitch shrill laughter. Her first inclination was that it was Voldemort, but when she met eyes with the woman more insane than she, she knew it was the LeStranges. Snape and Rowan headed off to fight the couple with a bit more intensity than should have come from the thought of an upcoming fight.

Unseen by anyone, Neville had circled the couple and was now on the opposite side of where the Professors stood facing the couple. Snape cast his shield around Rowan, who enjoyed using her long sword to remove Bellatrix LeStrange’s head. Rudolfus, seeing his wife, turned to run but was met by Neville who, after a well placed kick to the head. When the Death Eater fell, Neville secured his defeat with a precisely placed knife thrown to the middle of the chest. With a gurgled cry, he looked into the once round face, once intimidated boy smiling at him. When he was dead, Neville made a mock salute to his professors and reentered the battle. Severus nodded once to him as he turned to rejoin the battle on the grounds, knowing that when it had mattered, he could and did kill the ones he had set out to.

 

They looked for other key members of the Death Eaters. Snape watched as the blood on her clothing grew, realizing that she was already injured and did not have the sanity to realize it. Turning to meet his eyes for a moment, she was pushed against a group of students. As she extricated herself, she heard a shouted “Avada Kedavra”. Grimmacing with fear, she saw the body of the man she had called friend and lover hit her as he fell. She knew the voice of Antonin Dolohov from her weeks of torture. Turning, she raised her shield as he threw yet another killing curse at her and the group of children. It bounced off and killed someone to the side. Rowan did not know or care whose side the person had been on. She was intent on killing her tormentor. Pushing them away from her, she concentrated all of her hatred on the man and relished in the thought of killing him.

The two enemies circled once again watching carefully until she was tired of the play. She rushed at him with all the hatred she could muster and tackled him. He was not expecting a physical attack. They hit the ground, already soft with blood, with her facing down on him. By the time he tried to get his balance and flip her, she had already slit his throat from ear to ear. Smiling she saw him gurgle the blood realizing he was a dead man. She left the body to ooze until it was dry. Turning she entered the fray with a bit of a maniacal laugh. ‘Three down, about 10,000 to go…’ she thought.

 

Because they had not set the magic tether yet, Madison and Draco became separated from the others. Realizing this, they immediately attempted to back track, but entered into a group of demons and dark wizards blocking their patch. Without a choice or conscience thought they fought. Madison forgot her role as protector when she felt a power surge from her ring, sending her first hex at the advancing group. Draco felt the same surge of power when he thought for the briefest of moments that he would not live through the battle. The rings were reenergizing the magic reserves for their wearer. The doubt washed from his person as he fought to get back to Harry and the others. Draco’s spells hit the dark wizards as Madison’s sword dispatched several demons. They pushed their way forward as the fight intensified for them.

An invisible tether had finally been cast between the two teens as they fought. It ended with no less than twenty bodies on the ground and small piles of ash from the vampires and demons that had not been smart enough to stay out of the fight. The injured and battle worn couple ran from the area to the main fight.

Draco looked up and saw the fight between his mentor and a death eater. Getting Madison’s attention, she saw what he did. They fought their way to get close enough to help her mother. Madison looked to Draco, summoned all of her training, and like her mother, threw a well placed knife into the back of her latest opponent. When he fell, Rowan and Madison made brief eye contact. Rowan nodded her thanks, removed her sword from its scabbard, and swiftly removed a head from a set shoulders.

The three watched as it rolled away from the body. Draco watched as she ran from him, not stopping to look, knowing he was dead. When she did turn, she began fired her magic with her left hand and maintained her shield with her right towards the group that had killed him. None of them would live to see Voldemort fall to her children. He felt Madison’s pull on his sleeve and felt the tether begin as they found Harry and the others in the conflict.

 

Lorne, Wesley, and Gunn fought side by side with Selene and Erika; each with their special talents for bringing death to the enemy. The bloodbath that ensued was as gory as any that day.

As day began to break, the vampires were forced to leave the fight. Unable to assist any longer, they sought refuge in the castle, where they would protect any that were there. Many of the demons were unable to fight in the light of day, left the fight as well. They were not greeted well by the inhabitants of the castle; however, they were vanquished before they realized what had happened. Buffy’s team entered the building to find those demons and stray vampires who were not part of Michael’s team.

 

Willow joined Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were just inside the great hall, chanting the protection charms which added to the wards which were falling at an alarming rate. Wyatt and Chris were in the center of the three witches adding unknown power to their magic. Xander joined Leo as he circled the edge with a sword and pistol protecting them from any which might attack.

Tom Riddle Lives

Lord Voldemort entered the fight just after daybreak. He walked casually walked through the clusters of exhausted wizards and students, cursing or killing the ones he chose, leaving the one next to him or her standing and alive. It was an old battle trick of guilt that he would use to keep the young ones off balance. Any attempts to curse him were met with his shield and vengeance. The battle parted as he swept through them.

Nagini was not to be seen as he made the journey, he walked alone to meet his destiny, but Harry did not. Remus caught sight of the snake a few moments later as it slithered around to try to attack Harry. The group of trained teenagers was ready as Harry locked eyes with the snake-man hybrid, before asking “ARE YOU READY?”

Tom laughed a high pitch laugh, which made the ones standing closest to him stop fighting to turn to see the actual Dark Lord as many students and adults on the ‘light’ side had never actually seen him. The death eaters took advantage of their lapse of concentration and the light side suffered it worse immediate losses of the day.

Harry, now flanked by Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Madison, Mason, and Draco walked toward the man. “ENOUGH!” shouted Harry. “IT IS TIME TO END THIS NOW TOM!” Riddle laughed again, and knowing his love for Ginny, shot a cutting curse at her, cutting her face from the top of the ear to the corner of her mouth. Before Harry could see it, she did a glamour charm and it appeared as though Tom had missed her completely. She smiled at him sweetly.

Glancing at her for a split-second, he saw nothing but her beautiful face. Harry, confident that she was not harmed, returned his attention to the evil that was now staring at him. Feeling that it was now or never, he broke from the group and walked to within twenty feet of the thing that had killed his parents; who ordered the death of countless people; that had instilled fear of a name. Harry felt cocky as he remembered Ron’s strategy to bait the dark wizard. “So, you can’t even hit a teenage girl? Not up to your standards by any means Tom. I would have thought you more powerful than that.” Riddle stared unblinking at him.

“I did hit her; do not concern yourself. She will bleed to death before she lets you see it however.” he taunted him. While the two powerful wizards bantered back and forth, Madison and Mason touched Ginny’s face. A short glow from the tip of Draco's fingers closed the wound. Ginny reached in her pocket as did the others and drank the Preserver Potions as they took up their positions.

 

Remus realized that, intent on Voldemort, none of the teens had seen the snake. Running from the fight at hand, he entered Voldemort’s line of vision for a split second. Grabbing Harry’s sword from its scabbard, he turned for a moment and came around, cutting the great slithering snake in half. With a second swing, he cut its head in two, pinning the remains to the ground with the sword. Somewhere behind him, he heard a cry rise from two men. He had not given thought that they were both parsel mouths and could understand the snake’s dying words. Turning he saw Voldemort cast a hex at him, but Harry blocked it, giving him time to run away from the immediate area. He had nothing to do with this part of the fight and knew he needed to be elsewhere.

 

The fight continued on the outskirts of the area. Those representing both sides that were too far out to realize what was happening continued to lay down their lives for what they believed. Remus found Rowan and tethered himself to her. The fighting was intense at this stage. Bodies were lying everywhere. Rather than go around, Remus and Rowan would stand on the fallen cloaked figures to fight any that still stood. They would be some of the last ones to shed the blood that they lawn could no longer absorb, as it now lay in ruins.

There were hundreds of people that would not realize that Harry and Voldemort were facing off at that point, and should retreat. Rowan had fought her way steadily away from the castle. Having now lost her knives and sword, she was now fighting hand to hand and magically. The light side was attempting to keep the outer edges of the fighters away from the teens and Voldemort. Remus was torn between doing what they had agreed to do in strategy plans and attempting to get back to the kids to help them. Praying all the while that they would be able to dispatch their enemy and the fighting would end soon.

 

Harry was to distract Voldemort long enough to let any remaining light side members who noticed the true fight begin to grab the injured or dead, clearing the grounds, either to apparate to St. Mungo’s, or inside the Castle’s make-shift hospital. There were red and gold sparks sent out over the grounds to alert any one left to leave immediately. It took time before the grounds held little save the bodies of the dead, a bleeding and bruised woman, a werewolf, an old man with half-moon spectacles, and seven teenagers, to complete the battle against hundreds upon hundreds of cloaked figures.

As the interior of the masses left, the outer edges of the battleground began to thin as well; either falling to death or having run for cover. When people left the fight, only then did most realize that Harry had engaged his prime target. Rowan watched, almost spellbound as the dream of so many months before unfolded before her.

The teens were slowly chanting “abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo”, building in tempo and speed. Harry and the Dark Lord dueled. Harry, knowing his wand would be useless, only pulled it out momentarily to show his opponent just how strong he was without it. As they had practiced, Harry threw his wand behind him, easily caught by Ron and pocketed, and used only wandless magic against the man he wanted to hate. Harry’s wandless magic was more controlled than that of his opponent and Riddle seemed momentarily impressed with the lack of need of a wand by his young adversary.

They hurled curses after hexes after charms at one another other, peppered by taunts. The battle went on for what seemed like hours, while the sun took a firm hold of the sky above them. The shield around the teens grew stronger as each round of the spell completed and began again. Voldemort screamed at his followers “KILL THEM!” before throwing another cutting curse at Harry. He dodged the curse and, as so many others had done, it hit the shield and rebounded to someone in the crowd. Harry did not spare a moment to see who had been hit.

Rowan, being so absorbed in the events playing out in front of her, did not see it until it was too late, feeling the curse rip apart her forearm. Remus wrapped it in a conjured bandage and continued to watch the determined teenager he loved so very much.

 

Spells rained down on the remaining Death Eaters from the turrets of the castle and every window as students and adults, who had sought refuge inside continued to fight from a distance, hoping to thin the opposing group somewhat without losing anymore on their side. It was working; Rowan and Remus were now fighting back to back against any they could manage to get close enough to. Remus worried for a moment that the students would hit one of them instead of the cloaked humans. They continued to fight but stayed just close enough to hear Harry yell at Lord Voldemort.

“TOM!” Harry screamed, “I FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME AND MY FAMILY. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE JUST A SICK AND TWISTED PERSON WHO WASN’T TAUGHT ANY BETTER.” He yelled between his defensive moves. The curses from the Dark Lord rarely connected with Harry’s constantly moving form. More often than not, they were sent at the group of witches and wizards in the circle, rebounded and ended up hitting the outer circle of faithful followers. Person after person fell as they were hit either by a curse hurled by their master or someone else as it bounced off of the shield, several grazing Remus and Rowan.

“I don’t want your forgiveness. You should hate me for what I have done to you for so long!” Tom said to the moving target. “I want you to hate me.”

The exhausted teens had been fighting for just over nine hours found their rings secure as Harry moved to stand directly in front of his circle of friends, feeling the edge of the protective circle, he said loudly, but calm and clear so the death eaters could hear him too. “But I don’t. I don’t hate you. I forgive you for being a sadistic, vicious, half-blood, bringer of evil. I forgive you…”

Voldemort was incensed. He would tolerate this no longer; he raised his wand and in a final attempt to bring this boy to his destiny shouted “AVARDA KADAVERA!” The green bolt of death shot out of his wand hit Harry squarely in the chest. The protective mail covering him opened and charred as the force of the curse hurtled the dark haired wizard up and into the light of the circle of friends.

The light enveloped him. Raising him, giving him life, protecting him from death with the love of his friends, the light intensified as it infused his body. Voldemort stared as did what was left of his followers at the boy and the other children. It was over, he had won. His laughter filled the morning air. Declaring his victory to the assembled crowd, he called for them to storm the castle.

 

No one moved on the front lawn that moment. Rowan did not take her eyes from the sight as the light set Harry down on his feet fully alert in the center of the protection. He closed his eyes, raising his hand high above him to gather the light into a ball. A light of love, trust, and friendship, swirled in his hand, condensing the power to an incredible orb. Harry, eyes still closed, threw the orb as hard as he could.

Silver agony and purple smoke overtook the scene as it hit Tom Riddle in the chest, as surely as his curse had hit Harry moments before, and entered his heart. The light fought the darkness within. The light, overpowering the dark, ripped through his pores, blinding those around him. The group of teenagers still chanting, urging their feelings into the force of the light, with eyes closed, did not see what the charm did.

They did not see the intense light exploding from within the body before them.

They did not hear the gunshot as Rowan took careful aim to put the man out of his misery, missing him and hitting someone across the way.

They did not see the final great burst of love as the light enveloped the Dark Lord, burning him from within.

They did not watch, as the Death Eaters, Remus, Rowan, Dumbledore, and those watching in the castle did. A single ash floated to the ground in the still of the morning. But they each sensed it was over as Harry collapsed first, and like dominoes falling, the circle fell upon itself.


	45. Questions answered

  
Author's notes: ..  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying this...

** Questions answered... **

The great front doors opened and a rush of adults and older DA members returned to the field of battle. As planned, when Harry defeated Voldemort, they would reenter whatever battle was necessary. The Death Eaters who had survived the assault and the ensuing rebounded curses did not defend themselves as they were taken custody. Each of the DA and Aurors bound each cloaked body on the blood soaked field, not checking to see if they were alive or dead.

Pulling away from Remus, Rowan stumbled numbly toward the children she had brought to this point with the obsession that was now gone. Dumbledore met her as she looked into the eyes of the exhausted, half-dead woman. 

The DA returned to the circle several minutes later, after being sure all the bodies were bound. Neville took Luna’s hand, who took Willow’s, who joined with Seamus’, then Xander, then Michael’s, who took Remus’, who took Rowan’s, who took Hagrid’s, who took Dobby’s, who took Griphook’s, who took Dumbledore’s, who took Molly’s then Arthur’s and the other Weasley brothers, and so it went. A great chain of hands and hearts until it made a complete circle around the fallen friends.

Rowan started the charm “abundantia adfero abeo dedoceo cesso adamo,” the ones closest to her repeating the words and passing it to the next. In rounds of more than 500, hearts were raised and magic directed at the seven fallen friends. As the chant became unified words, the lights from the joined hands formed an arc of light arching high into the sky to meet over the one in the center of the inner ring. The light exploded into hundreds of tentacles, reaching to the fallen group and lifting them barely an inch off the ground, before disappearing back into the joined hands.

Everyone seemed to know to stop at that moment the fallen group stirred. Only then did Rowan allow the darkness of the day envelope her. She fell against Hagrid, who carefully picked her up and turned toward the castle. Others carefully levitated the teens and Remus into the castle to make their way to the hospital wing. Already overwhelmed, Madame Pomfrey directed Dumbledore to take them to the Estate hospital wing. With a flash of light, the unconscious people arrived to let the Medi-Elf take care of her charges.

As the day wore on, the elf in the personal hospital wing of the Potter Estate called upon her 200 years of talents to heal her younger charges. She was assisted by Michael Corvina, who before fulfilling his destiny to unite the Lycans and Vampires, was completing his residency in Emergency Medicine in New York. He only checked briefly on Rowan, but she had left explicit instructions that the teenagers were more important than any other person in the hospital wing. They were to be treated first. It took the better part of two days for them to all wake up, and another twelve hours for them to really begin to realize it was over.

Rowan, her months of potions and her edge of insanity had helped her to wake long before the others. Her mind having long since stopped working like that of a normal person. She lay there for only a moment before she swung her legs off the bed and attempted to stand. Looking around, she realized that there were many people in this wing, her honored guests, as well as the teenagers, were being taken care of here. She was met by a tiny version of Poppy who refused to allow her to leave until Dumbledore came back. Casually, pushing her aside, Rowan walked with her head high out the door and to her room; not bothering to change her clothes before returning to Hogwart’s. She did reach under her untucked shirt and remove her Kevlar vest, dropping the torn and tattered remnant by the door.

** ~@~@~@~ **

The wards were back in place, and as such, she could only appear at the gates. The dragons, recognizing her as a teacher, allowed her entrance. She walked over the blood soaked front lawn to the magnificent front doors. There was a great puddle near the steps and it took her a moment to realize that it was black blood. With a wave of her hand, it dried immediately; feeling at that moment like something out of Star Wars, she actually allowed herself a laugh as she thought about being a Jedi. Recovering quickly, however, she walked into the castle.

She attempted to enter the great hall just as dinner was letting out but stepped quickly to the side to let the stream of students leave. No one noticed her while she waited. Finally, when she was able to enter the great hall, she made her way towards the head table. Anyone left in the hall was shocked at her appearance. Buffy, Faith, and Giles flanked the professors. She stopped as she met their eyes. She asked loudly “How many?”

Seamus walked between his professor and his headmaster. “We don’t know how many more have been lost since the end from injuries or whatever. There are hundreds, maybe thousands, being cared for all over the world.”

Neville picked up the story line, “You know that when the battle began between Harry and Voldemort, the remaining light side took the wounded and left the battlefield. Either by entering the castle or taking them somewhere they could receive medical care. We estimate a couple of thousand Witches and Wizards turned out to fight for the side we were on. From all over the world, they came when called.”

“When they left, we followed the plan and watched the battle from the windows on the upper floors. From there, we continued to hex and curse those on the grounds, watching closely. That’s how we knew when to come out.” Lavender added.

“We don’t know how many we lost because we aren’t sure how many we started with,” Pavarti said clearly, “of the student population of Hogwarts, we lost fifty or so as of this morning. Some are still critical and receiving medical care from Medi-Wizards world wide. Of the Staff, we lost one.”

Rowan dropped her hand and said quietly “Professor Snape.” It was not a question, it was a statement. “He died to save me - again.” Her hands touched her belly.

Minerva rose from the table and made her way to the woman who was now surrounded by students with their wands drawn in defense of the headmaster. The teens parted to allow her entry, “My dear, Rowan, it was not your fault.”

"It was my fault. I have lost him and everything that could have allowed him to survive..." she backed up until she found a table behind her; leaning back she fought tears. Regaining her composure, she looked to the woman who had known him longer than she had and nodded the maniacal glint in her eyes once again. “I have things to do. They will be awake soon. The Medi-Elf is good, but they will want information. They will want to know what is happening. Someone who knows them and knows the answers should go to the estate as soon as possible.”

Minerva, concerned about the woman, asked, “Shouldn’t you be in a hospital bed?”

“I said I have things to do. Promise you will take care of the children.”

Minerva assured her that she would send Molly and Arthur, and assuming that the elf would let them in, the rest of the staff. Rowan wavered for a moment, then stood without support and walked to the doors which, with a wave of her hand, opened. The students who were waiting to find out what had happened parted to let her pass in silence. Buffy watched her leave; then connected eyes with Piper for only a moment before looking away.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the doors closed again. He looked to the ten or so students before him, grinned, and said “Fifty points each for coming to the defense of the helpless headmaster.” His eyes twinkled.

“Looks like that put us in the lead,” Dean said laughing; then a sudden reversal of attitude, he became solemn again, “not that it really matters anymore.” He turned and made his way back to his seat and began eating again.

** ~@~@~@~ **

Seven days had passed since the defeat of Voldemort. The heads of the Wizarding world demanded a meeting with the seven teenagers. The teens had agreed reluctantly, as long as it would be held at the Potter Estate. The Minister of Magic, Professor Dumbledore, Giles, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Michael, Erika, Selene, Neville Longbottom, several other members of the DA, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Grimeld from the Gringott’s Goblin Horde, Bane of the Centaurs, Aragog the Acromantula, and the heads of the other ministries from around the world assembled in the large sitting room of the Estate. With the innate magic of the home, it had expanded to fit the crowd

For their part, when Dumbledore had approached them to suggest the meeting, they had all still been in the Hospital Wing. After listening to the request, they had initially refused. The teenagers had not wanted to meet with them; it had taken a bit of persuasion before they agreed to come to the meeting to find out the final details of the war itself. 

They would not agree to do anything other than listen to what the adults had to say. Draco reminded the Headmaster that five of the seven ere legal adults and would, if necessary, do what needed to be done to protect the two that were not adults yet. Albus had assured him that it was not an issue and no one would be expected to say or do anything other than listen.

Madison made eye contact with Mason when they realized that their mom was not there. The seven looked no worse for wear other than exhaustion from their battle. Other than the cut across Ginny’s face, which had resulted in a thin scar, none had been seriously injured, just a depletion of magic which had taken time to recover.

The meeting took several hours to complete. Hermione, ever diligent, kept notes:

A rough estimate of 100,000 witches and wizards from around the world joined the fight

\-- The total body, as of today, count for the light was 15,087, of that,  
\-- 104 Hogwart’s students had been killed  
\-- 1 Staff Member  
\-- 793 Lycans, from the Lair of Lucian and Vampires of the Covens of Amelia and Viktor, were  
present for the battle, there were currently 236 Lycans accounted for and 344 Vampires. The  
rest are assumed lost.  
\-- Against no less than 9,000, possibly as high as 9,500 death eaters were involved in the battle.  
\-- The death eaters suffered 34,659 known human deaths including Tom Riddle, anyone who  
survived and caught was in Azkaban  
\-- The Dementor population went from approximately 350 to two.  
\-- Aragog’s children, who number in the millions lost 190  
\-- The opposing spiders were obliterated.  
\-- Of the French Goblin Horde, there were forty three killed and three alive  
\-- The Hogwart’s House Elves lost only one member, Winky, to a swat by a giant  
\-- The giants who attacked the castle numbered only thirty, of those, twenty-nine were killed either by arrows or by a projectile weapon no one could identify  
\-- The Demon involvement could not be measured  
\-- The injuries were innumerable.

Harry and the others listened silently to the reports. Arthur assured them that all was being dealt with. Hermione recapped the information she had taken notes on throughout the meeting. When she confirmed the contents of them with the adults, the group rose to leave the meeting.

It was then that Madame Bones informed them that they were expected to appear before the International Wizarding Gamut to give testimony and explanations of their training.

Ginny met her eyes with this information and said quietly “No.” When Madame Bones pursued the necessity of the interview, Ginny said louder “No!”

Her eyes met Harry’s, a flash of understanding between them. “She said no. If one of us won’t go, none of us will.” He said turning away from the witch.

“But it is required! You will do as you are asked!”

Ron and Hermione stood and walked in front of Harry and Ginny, who were still seated. Ron spoke first “Do as asked? Who the bloody hell do you think you’re talking to?”

Before anyone could answer him, Hermione, clearly having spent too much time with the Americans, stated, “We just saved your ass lady. Where were you when the battle started? Were you even there? I don’t remember seeing you anywhere on that Battlefield. Where were your strategies? Where were your requirements then?” She shouted.

Mason stood and flanked Ron, his southern American drawl punctuated with anger, “I don’t understand what this gammitthing is. But apparently my friends here are not real impressed. So, let me tell you, just like I told another person a few months ago ‘don’t make them angry, you won’t like it when they are angry.’ ”

Draco walked to stand beside Hermione, leaving Madison in the seat. “You all know who I am, the son of two of the most viscous people known to our world. I am in love with a woman who is quite possibly stronger than all of you combined. Let me assure you that I would face my parents’ wrath any day rather than making her angry. You really don’t want her to feel the need to defend her friends, because as her brother just told you ‘you won’t like it.’"

Arthur, in an attempt to stop Ms. Bones from saying anything else, stepped between the red-faced woman and the teenagers, asking for calm to be restored. His older sons had been an integral part of this group’s training. He had heard their nightly reports to the other instructors about their progress and abilities. Of course, he had also seen this group fight, and between the wandless magic and the hand-to-hand skills, they were truly a force with which to be reckoned.

The other Ministers stood and the adults began to yell at one another. Complete chaos broke out over whether they would be required to be interviewed or if it was permissible to put it off for awhile.

Michael stood flanked by Buffy and Faith, having retreated to his half Lycan/ half Vampire form, the blue tint of his skin frightening, made an effort to explain to the crowd of people, “I am Michael Corvina. I am still in this horrid country because I have sworn an oath of protection for the children of the Clan of Cowan. In the interest of you safely leaving this home, I suggest everyone settle...” 

But he was not allowed to complete his thoughts, as a crackle of electricity flew through the air, hitting a large mirror over the fireplace.

He could feel her presence without turning to know Madison had decided to enter the conversation. Harry and Ginny now walked forward, now making a solid line with the others; standing between Mason and Hermione. Shoulder to shoulder they stood, arms crossed, watching as the younger witch walked in front of them.

Michael returned to his seat and his handsome human appearance. Faith and Buffy followed suit. Mason could not resist saying, with a very sarcastic voice, “At least you were warned.” Draco smiled.

“Who are you to tell us what to do?” Madison’s southern accent shot through the room asked in a lowered voice. Her eyes were narrowed at the audacity of the adults in the room. “We are the ones who did the research, gave up our seventh year here to learn what we now know, we are…”

But no one knew what else they were as the double doors opened.


	46. Entering the final Battle

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: I have sent this to Eliza for her okay, but she hasn't given it yet. Any mistakes are mine alone (damnit).   


* * *

**Entering the Final Battle…**

A still bloody, filthy, bruised woman entered the room following that crash. Rowan stood and with her one non-swollen eye, surveyed the scene before her. She could feel her daughter’s anger and fed off the emotions in the room, drawing in the youth’s indignation and wrapping her magic in it like a cloak. She eyed the adults before looking to the group of teenagers who had to defend themselves, yet again, from the idiots of the world. The teenagers felt an immediate reduction in their tension, while the adults’ exasperation rose exponentially. As she neared the two groups, the stench from her wounds and filth made many want to wretch. “What do you want with my children?” She asked. 

Draco looked in surprise as his parents followed her into the room; meeting their eyes for the briefest of moments, and seeing pure fury stared back at him. Rowan’s mouth moved very little as she spoke to the crowd, her voice only giving the barest hint of the indignation she felt, but her words were filled with bitterness and hatred. The anger poured from her person as she looked to him. “How dare you allow this Albus. An interview? What do these people need with an interview? Do they want to know the secrets of old used to restore balance to the wizarding world? Let them do their own research and find it. Let them seek their own liaisons with the Lycans, Vampires, Slayers, and Researchers. It is of no concern to them where we found the information.”

The line of teenagers took a step back from the woman; as she passed, each gagged slightly at the smell of her. Rowan did not notice, “Do these idiot adults want to show the world at large that they are more powerful than the group before them? Good Luck,” she answered her own question before continuing, “I will not allow these children to be sucked into any more power games. Their lives have been manipulated for the good of this world. The weight of which becomes quite heavy when children are the only ones to bear it.”

Lucius moved beside Rowan; Draco did a double take when he realized that his father was actually addressing the crowd, “You all know me?” Most of the adults nodded without words, “I have been gone for a while…regaining myself, in an attempt to understand why I could have ever gone so far to the other side. My wife and I are in agreement that part of the problem is that there are people in the world that believe that they are better than others either because of breeding or because of position or age.”

“None of these beliefs are acceptable any more.” Narcissa added savagely. “I almost killed my only son because he fell in love with a Muggle. Little did I know she would end up saving him and our world many times over.” Her eyes met her son’s. He was in shock at her words as he reached for Madison’s hand. “You will not continue to speak to my son or the others as though they were incapable of making the right decisions. They have done what none of you were willing to do. They have brought balance back to our world.”

The three adults continued advancing on the group of adult witches and wizards, come to rest as they situated themselves between them and their children. Rowan spoke again, the voice of forced calm that did not extend to her body language, “It is over. Right now, you have told them what they needed to know. Whether you like it or not, after this meeting, I am taking them away for no less than a year. There will be no interviews until _they_ are ready. You will not interfere with their recovery in any way. They deserve time to deal with all they have learned and been forced to do.

"They will be the ones to decide when that time is,” Lucius nodded his agreement, as did Minerva and Hagrid, “you all have given whatever information they needed and now you will leave this place. You can tell your ‘subjects’ whatever you choose;” adding through clenched teeth, “but you will be kind or I will personally seek you out when we return. I will be sure you personally face whatever negative light you allow to be shown on these children.”

She turned to the line of teenagers. With a nod of her head, she motioned for the teenagers to leave the room; having let them hear her ultimatums to the adults in the room. They did so without question or a backwards glance at the woman who was obviously too fed up to deal with any more bureaucracy. The members of the DA followed, removing all teenagers from the room.

The American Minister took a tentative step forward to the three late comers. “Hello, I am Jeb Bush, the American Minister of Magic,” her eyes narrowed dangerously as he took another step towards her. She didn’t flinch, but Michael saw her stance change from one of offense to one of defense. He pulled the others a step or two away from her as the other American spoke, “I would like to know where they learned the magic that they used. Is that something you helped them with?” Rowan nodded her head, “Will you tell us who else helped them?” Rowan shook her head no.

The French minister stepped forward “Madame? Could perhaps you tell us what we need to know rather than the children being forced to journey from country to country to give witness?”

“Be careful. Do not misunderstand my words. You will have to deal with me personally before you will be allowed to force any of them to do anything,” she replied carefully.

After they had asked several more dangerous questions, the air began to crackle around her. Buffy, Faith, Michael, Angel, Erika, and Selene were joined by Lucius and Narcissa when they walked resolutely out of the room. 

Dumbledore stood and walked nearer the woman. “Rowan, please calm yourself.”

She had the look of a crazed wounded animal as she looked toward the man whom she respected before walking in on this meeting. “Calm? How dare you. You allowed these… these… so called people to come to this estate and upset **my** children. You did nothing to prevent their questions or control the situation. My daughter was already angry when I walked in. Calm? I am calm Albus. But I will not remain so for long, I assure you.” 

The African Minister sent a stunning spell at her. With a casual flick of her wrist, it changed course and hit the Australian Minister. Her eyes narrowed at the dark man before her. He moved out of her line of vision. “Do not do that again.” 

Taking a deep, painful breath, her personality flipped again, as she said almost politely, “If you could give me a moment, perhaps everyone sit and allow me to compose myself.” Her personality returned to the insanity of moments prior when she added, “While I am gone, do not approach my children. Do we understand?” She walked into the dining hall. Dobby stood, holding a large mug of coffee. After she took it from him, she thanked him. She had not slept much or eaten well since she left the hospital wing; how ever long ago that was now. The coffee was good. 

She heard mutterings of ‘lunatic’ and ‘mad woman’ and ‘tigress’, followed by ‘you can’t allow them to go anywhere with her!’ from the other room. Using every ounce of effort she possessed, she calmed herself. Giles walked in a moment later and asked if he could do anything. A look from her told him no, and he left to find the smarter group who had left earlier.

When she returned to the sitting room with her second cup of coffee, she had not changed in appearance, except that her eyes were no longer glowing orange. Sitting in the seat which Harry had occupied earlier, and looked to the crowd, her words were gave the hint of a forced, albeit exhausted, calm, “Honestly, I am not a lunatic all the time. I am not a mad woman in the sense that I am always insane. I am a tigress when it comes to my children. Two of whom I gave birth to, one to whom I am Godmother and the other four I consider mine. I will not allow you to badger them for answers that are none of your business. They sought answers to questions that they asked themselves. Once they answered the questions, they had the powers to complete the task set before them.” 

She sipped her coffee, “You should all go home now. Give whatever interviews you choose, be careful, my threat earlier was not made in passing. As for you Jeb, I voted for your brother in the last election. I can only hope your magic population follows you with as much confidence as the muggles follow George. Reaching to her back pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper and read to the group, most of whom were still standing, and read:

“The official statement from the youths is this:   
_  
‘Our world has been wrought with darkness. In order to preserve any light remaining, we found a kinship of family, united to save what was left of our magic brethren. We would have gladly sacrificed ourselves to make it all go away for a while. However, that was not needed, and the evil that covered our world has now been extinguished. Because of the intensity of our training for the Great Battle, we ask that or the next year or so, we will not be in touch with anyone but each other._

_We need this time to deal with all we have learned, seen and been forced to do. We need time to be kids at last, instead of saviors. Please allow us this time. If you see us, do not approach us. Let us enjoy being out of the spotlight for the first time. Upon our return to the Ministry of Magic in London in approximately one year’s time, we will hold a press conference for any who wish to ask us questions. Until that time, please heal your families and friendships. Rebuild your personal lives as we are.’_  
  
“Did everyone get that?” she asked the crowd while waving her right hand casually. “If you look in your pockets, you each have a parchment message repeating what I have said. Remember ladies and gentlemen, one year of peace for these kids. They deserve it. But I will be watching. Tell your papers and reporters not to portray these kids in any negative light, or you will find out what kind of a tigress I can be. Good Evening.”

With that dismissal, the assembled guests quickly left the room. There was still some question about if they should be allowed to go with a woman who was so obviously insane, but nothing came of it. Remus fought the urge to sweep her into his arms, while Hagrid, Albus, Mad-Eye, and Minerva remained. Sighing Rowan took another drink of her coffee.

**Peace...finally…**

In a seemingly rare moment of clarity, she tried to explain that the Malfoys’ had their memories restored in small increments over the past few days. Her theory being that if given the opportunity to figure out where they had gone so wrong; then at that epiphany, she could restore the remaining memories and be able to sort through the rest. She had restored the remainder of their memories and they had talked for the past few days, one on one, trying to deal with the guilt that they both carried around with them like cloaks in winter. She felt that she owed Draco this and was sure that the kids would need someone around that the world could be afraid of to take care of them. Most of that decision coming from the belief that she would not survive injuries she had sustained and needed to have someone she trusted to deal with the outside world. Who better than someone the world already feared? Lucius and Narcissa entered a few minutes after the explanation to odd looks from the crowd.

She rose and turned to leave the room; wanting to just see her children. Before she could carry herself any farther, she felt herself falling backwards into two arms. Remus caught her and swept her out of the room and into the Hospital Wing. The Medi-elf pointed to a bed and asked the giant to leave so she could tend to the wounds of her charge properly this time. Dumbledore gave his thanks to the ‘honored guests,’ assured them that they would know all as he did and suggested that they allow him to return them to their proper homes. They agreed and within the hour, everyone was gone from the castle that should have been.

It was only then that Dumbledore admitted that Dobby had put a potent calming draught in her coffee and he was surprised she had lasted as long as she had. This information was met with smirks from the remaining adults.


	47. Discussions, visits, and first times

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: I have sent this to Eliza for her okay, but she hasn't given it yet. Any mistakes are mine alone (damnit).

This chapter is rated ADULT for a reason. But oh my... the reasons are good ones...  


* * *

Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: I have sent this to Eliza for her okay, but she hasn't given it yet. Any mistakes are mine alone (damnit).

This chapter is rated ADULT for a reason. But oh my... the reasons are good ones...

** Discussions, visits, and first times… **

The teenagers had left the dining hall and regrouped in Harry’s room. The members of the DA had flooed back to Hogwart’s to wait for the Headmaster to return. Draco paced trying to understand why his parents were there. 

Madison was trying to come down from her anger. Ron and Hermione sat quietly watching the scene unfold around them. Harry joined Ginny in a corner to talk quietly.

Mason, being Mason, began to gently tap a fast tempo on the edge of the bed frame with his ever present drumsticks. The constant tapping allowed Madison to come back ‘down’ from her anger and indignation. His music was not just good, it was magical. He loved what he could do with his sticks; the tempo, which had started out in a fast pace, slowly reduced in speed and intensity, taking the room’s occupant’s attitudes with it. When he stopped, the group was almost whole again.

Draco wanted to leave and see his parents. Madison and Mason wanted to see their mother. Ron and Hermione wanted sleep. Harry and Ginny just wanted each other.

Dobby opened the door to Harry’s room and asked Draco to join his parents. With a quick kiss, he left Madison standing alone. Another elf entered a few moments later and asked Madison and Mason to join their mother in the Hospital Wing.

 

**~@~@~@~**

Ron took that as his cue, picked up a sleepy Hermione, and took her back to his room; loving the feel of her in his arms. Once there, he laid her sleepy form on the bed, her eyes fluttered for a moment to look at him. He returned to the door to place a silencing charm on the room, and finished with sealing the doors and windows for the rest of the night. He then used the loo and put on his pajamas. When he joined her in bed, he found she had completely removed her outer clothing, left only with her undergarments on; she rolled to her back and looked up into the brown eyes of the man she loved. “Ron?” he gulped, “join me.”

He removed his recently donned pajamas, leaving only his dark boxers on and joined the love of his life in a bed for the first time to discover her body completely. “Are you sure?” he asked tentatively after touching her bra for the first time.

“Yes. I want you. I want you to make love to me.” It wasn’t a request, it was a heart felt plea wish for Ron to be inside of her. As adults, with the prophecy fulfilled, they both wanted what they had denied themselves for so long.

He kissed her gently on the forehead, making his way down her face, whispering ‘I love you’ after each kiss. Across the still covered breasts, down her flat stomach to the top of her silk panties, he kissed her.

Pulling slightly to reveal a small patch of chestnut brown hair, he looked into her eyes once again. She nodded. Pulling the small strips of elastic down her hips, he kissed everywhere his hands touched her skin. He felt her shiver and saw the raised goose-bumps from his breath as he whispered how beautiful she was. He pulled the panties down further kissing around the neatly trimmed hair until they were around her thighs. He pulled a bit more and felt the elastic give way to reveal the perfectly swollen object of his desire.

He looked up into her eyes one final time before he drew her scent into him. His tongue knew what to do even if the rest of him questioned it. He fell in love with her again and again as the sweetness of her desire flooded his senses. With a small scream of his name, she climaxed and pulled his hair to bring him back to her.

He held her for a moment before realizing that she was pushing the elastic band of his boxers down his hips. He groaned and rose on his knees to give her more room. When she released his ever growing hardness, she gasp at his size, thanked Merlin and sat up enough to finish removing the shorts.

When she felt his hardness enter her for the first time, she was exactly where she should be. In the aftermath, she lay in his arms and allowed herself to feel a more secure net of safety than all the nights before combined; safe from the horrors of the past, safe in the knowledge that they were going to grow old together and have many children. He silently thanked God for the war ending. As he looked as the sleeping woman next to him, he added his gratitude for making it out alive to begin a life with her. He allowed himself one last gentle kiss on the top of her head before falling into a deep, restful sleep.

**~@~@~@~**

Ginny watched as his room cleared of friends and family. She followed Ron to the door and quietly closed it behind him; muttering a silencing charm, followed in quick succession with a charm to seal the door until morning. Sliding first out of her shoes and socks, leaving them by the door; she turned to Harry and walked slowly back to the bed. With the first few steps, she unbuttoned her shirt. Dropping it on the floor in her wake, she unbuttoned her jeans. With another step, she unzipped them. Then turned away from the gawking love of her life, and wiggled out of her jeans, sliding them down to reveal the red silk lace of her panties.

Harry watched as this goddess, that was his own, undressed before him. The candlelight flickered as she slowly removed the clothing that covered her perfect body. He became aware of the increased tightness of his own pants as he watched every detail of her movements. As she stepped back out of her jeans, she turned to look at Harry over her shoulder. He was speechless. He had never seen that much of her at one time. Her flat stomach, shaped by months of intense activity, moved as she did, drawing her closer to him.

He visibly shuddered when she reached up and removed the bun that her hair stayed in so often, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. He thought he would explode when she threw her head around letting the tight bun fall. Her hair was so long it reached to the top of her low silk panties. She moved like a cat as she approached him. The closer she came, the harder it was to find enough air in the room to breathe.

Like a slow motion Muggle movie, it seemed to take hours before she stood before him. His eyes at breast level, he stared unblinking at her red lace bra and could not force himself to move. Gently she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him on his back on the bed covers. Crawling up to straddle him, their eyes never moving from each other’s gaze, she slowly and methodically unbuttoned his shirt.

He heard a small gasp as she saw his chest for the first time since the fight, the dark tendrils of the curse that hit him scaring his otherwise perfect chest. There was no hair to cover his dark erect nipples. She pushed the shirt to his shoulders and he raised just enough to let her pull it all the way up his long arms; his breaths increasing in tempo in an effort to maintain the dream that they were sharing.

She lightly kissed his mouth, moving slowly down his throat to his now bare chest. The gentleness of her kiss did not deny her need. Her tongue touching his body before each kiss and whisper of her sweet voice and breath, sending chills which went from the top of his head to his toes as she moved her way down his chest. He rose on his elbows to continue watching as he felt her unbuckle his belt and pants. When she began unzipping his jeans, he turned crimson and the erection she had caused now painfully wanting to be freed from the tightness of his pants. She slowly backed off of him, removing his pants until she was again standing by the bed.

When she dropped them to the floor, Ginny looked at the man before her. His green silk boxers that matched the color of his eyes were tented with his desire for her. She looked into his eyes as he reached one hand in invitation to rejoin him. She straddled his lap. He felt the wetness seeping through her panties onto his lap. Rising to hold her, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He stopped when he knew that if they continued that he could not turn back. As he reached to touch the long thin scar across her jaw line from the curse Voldemort had thrown at her days before, he took a deep breath.

Pulling away from her, looking deep in her eyes, he asked “Are you sure Gin?”

In response, she kissed him. Once again, he willed himself to stop and ask her, “Please tell me you’re ready. I swear I’d wait forever. We don’t have to do this. We can stop right now. But in a few more minutes, I…won’t be able to.”

Her eyes met his, her voice almost pleading “Harry, I love you. I want you. Please make love with me.” Nodding, he leaned to meet her lips with his, crushing her with the intensity of his kiss. Groaning with pleasure, he kissed down her neck to her still covered breasts. Reaching behind her to open her bra, she laughed when he could not find the clasp. “It’s in front,” she whispered in his ear. 

He looked closer and saw the clasp. When he couldn’t open it immediately, he held the clasp between his finger and thumb and whispered “alohamora”. The bra clasp released to reveal the beautifully sculpted orbs. He kissed each, feeling the reaction of her body to his touches, hearing her moans as his mouth wrapped around one while his hand explored the other.

He kissed down her perfect abdomen, stopping to place attention at her navel. She wriggled under the ministrations of his tongue. His hands grasp the thin material of her panties and his tongue crept slowly and gently to the top of the material. He pulled and was pleased when the material gave way without effort to reveal the hairless wetness of the love they felt. He pulled the last of the barrier away from her and brought it to his nose. She watched as he drew in the scent of her desire.

He dropped the panties and placed his hand on the inside of her thigh, opening her legs to his sight. The revelations of the sight before him made it impossible to move for a moment. Perfection was the only word that could describe what Ginny was to him.

She moaned loudly when he kissed the inside of her right knee and up her thigh. She shuddered when he pulled to kiss her left knee and gently kissed the inside of her left one… then closing in, he began to taste her private desire. He relished in the sweetness that was Ginny. The aroma filled the room as his pace increased. His hands raised her perfect buttocks to bring his tongue into her deeper. Her breathing matching his gently licks and kisses, until she screamed in completion of his desire for the first time.

She pulled away from his hold, rolling in an attempt to regain her proper breathing pattern. He watched the reaction of his love as she pulled from him. He couldn’t help but grinning at the taste on his lips and her reaction to it.

When the room was almost silent from her internal explosion, she met his gaze. Reaching her hand for him to join her, he crawled to her. He kissed her solidly as her hands found the waist band of his boxers and pushed them from the hardness of his body. He completed the removal of his shorts as she pushed him on his back. She straddled his thighs, pushing him flat between them. He groaned when he felt her wetness surrounding him.

She moved gently on him, causing him to groan again. She pulled away for a moment to look at his eyes, reasuring her in her actions. She becan to once again kiss down his neck and gently suck his nipples while rolling the other between her fingers. She heard him groan and felt the hardness touch her navel as it stood erect from his body. She kissed down his flat stomach, pausing as the hardness found the crevice between her breasts. She moved her whole body as his cock ached between her perfect globes. After a few moments, she could wait no longer. The wetness seeping from the head of his perfect erection was too tempting, once again, she moved bodily and grasp the hard base, bringing the head of his weeping cock to her lips.

He watched as her lips surrounded the cock head, felt her tongue as it push between it and the foreskin. He growled as she sucked the head deeper into her mouth. He felt the hand move slowly up and down as she sucked. His moans almost made her smile but when her other hand began to gently cup his tight ballsack, he knew he would not last long. With a Herculean effort, he pulled her back to his face. "I want to be inside of you when I cum the first time."

She nodded her agreement. He sat up and as their lips met once again, he flipped her so he was lying on top of her. Her thighs opened to allow entrance. He looked one last time with the silent question, she nodded. Their bodies merged, slowly, painfully, almost sinfully, and completely into one.

When their first time was complete, the air around them heavy with the scent of their bodies and desire, he held her close and gasped when she sucked his still hard nipple. Sleep came easy as they held one another.


	48. HOSPITAL WING...FINALLY -- or Understanding the Insanity

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: This chapter is set to help understand why Sirius' wife is certifiably insane. I hope as you read this, you understand that she has just survived without really living during their time apart. If you want to skip to the end, and not read it, the last Author's note will sum it up nicely for you...  


* * *

** HOSPITAL WING...FINALLY -- or Understanding the Insanity… **

 

It was coming from the Hospital Wing. Madison had returned, along with Rowan’s older brothers, John, Tony, Robert, and Jeff; and a large silver and black box that emitted music. The songs were sad, and getting sadder. Draco looked at her questioningly as he sat in one of the conjured winged chairs. The brothers sat, staring at their younger sister whom they had each tried to protect and love. During the pause, Madison looked at the assembled friends and family, and then explained:

“Uncles, do you remember our letters to you about mom’s behavior over the first few months of the year?” They nodded. “Well, just so you know, we have decided that mom was always insane and no one else noticed. We’ve talked about it over the past few months. Wondering how she got to this point. I think it is important that you realize what we have figured out. Some of what I am going to tell you, only Uncle Jeff will already know. 

"But I brought you here, because you need to see her. You need to understand what brought her to this point and help bring her back. You helped create the woman that is lying in that bed. You need to think about how to help us save her now, because you haven’t helped her much before.” The men were offended, but remained silent.

“When she was just fourteen, her magic unbound itself. She attended Hogwart’s for four years, met Sirius Black, married him, had us, watched him lose his mind when his best friends were killed, gave up rights to her Godson, volunteered to have her memory wiped and her powers bound. She then returned to Texas at the age of twenty one with us in tow. 

"She walked away from her friends, and the only magical home she had known to live a life of regret, but without real memories. She believed that her husband had been killed in the north.

“She had no job skills, no practical education, and two children to rear. She worked ten hours a day, went to college five nights a week, studied, played with us, and was able to work in one of the most difficult field in the world: International Law Enforcement. Just when the world was getting better, Granddad had that heart attack.

“Then he died and mom was really - REALLY - upset. At the funeral, she cried until she collapsed. The whole sight was ugly. We couldn’t get near enough to help her while she was lost in her own grief. None of you helped her either. Her two best friends carried her to the place we buried him. Only when she got there, did any of you take her. 

"Then you forced her to say goodbye. Do you remember that? When it was over, her friends took us for a couple of days. We worried about mom. Did you worry about her at all? She had been the strong one for so long, that when she finally broke, she really broke.”

Mason picked up the story. “Grandmother was mom’s best friend. They spent a lot of time together, talking and laughing. It had been that way since mom was a little girl. Grandmother was an amazing woman. About three or four months after granddad died, we were all in the kitchen eating dinner. Grandmother turned to mom out of the blue and said ‘Promise me that you won’t cry at my funeral the way you did at your dads.’

"I remember mom nodded, but that wasn’t enough for grandmother. ‘Promise me you will not cry at my funeral.’ Finally, mom promised her what she wanted.” Uncle Jeff nodded in agreement at her assessment of her mother. Looking at her other uncles, they had a strange look on their face. “You all had your own lives, and as such, were not prepared when Grandmother died in November the following year.

“You didn’t realize that she had made a promise. You see, not only did mom not cry when we found her, she did not cry when we went shopping for funeral clothes, or while making arrangements, or even while the service was going on. She seemed lost but determined to keep her promise.

"Her honor made her guilty if she did not do as she promised. That's why she did not make many promises to people. If she failed to complete it, she simply could not function."

Madison stepped back into the conversation. “After that, she was determined to stay close to her brothers and make her parents proud of the woman she had become. You, Uncle Robert, told her that she would not be the new matriarch of the family. All she wanted was to be close to you, but you turned her away. At thirty one years old, mom really wasn’t as strong as she pretended to be.

“That December, less than a month after grandmother died, you, Uncle John, filed for custody of the two of us. You thought, correctly, that mom was losing her mind because she quit her job and took a year to herself. You dropped the suit, God knows why, but she knew that you three supported him. Do you know she saw a psychiatrist who told her she was going through normal grieving process?"

“She made us go to school everyday. Mom said we would have to get an education if we didn’t want to grow up and rear children the way she had had to. Mom was determined to work through it alone somehow. The May after grandmother died, we walked in from school and found mom listening to a CD. The song played over and over for her. It was called “Comfortably Numb” by Pink Floyd…Wait this is it.” 

They listened as the melody filled the room. Each person looked from the box to the still unconscious form; her lips moved to the words; her body became quite still once again as the melody ended.

Returning to the story, Mason continued, “Mom listened to that song over and over. The words were her escape. It drove us both mad with it playing all the time. That was the spring you and she weren’t speaking, Uncle Jeff. You left us to deal with her madness alone.” he finished as he hung his head.

“We finally learned, over the years, depending on what was going on; another song would play repeatedly in our home. We always knew that the lyrics were the key to her feelings. She never had a problem saying that she loved us. She made sure our part of the family was strong. But when it came to expressing her own fears or lack or confidence, she hid them, escaping behind a wall of music to help her heal.”

“When she came here, her powers were unbound, her memories restored of the time away. Her grief of Sirius’ love and betrayal threatened to overtake her. She was kidnapped TWICE by a dark wizard who wanted to have a baby with her. She was raped and sodomized for weeks before she was rescued, by a man that was killed saving her just last week.

“Her desire for us to learn what we needed to know to survive, gave her the project to pretend she was okay. She’s not okay. She never dealt with everything that happened to her, because she couldn’t take time to. I hope, as she hears the path of her hidden feelings via the music on which we were reared, that she can find a way back to us.” Madison finished.

The next songs were Big ‘N Rich’s Holy Water, followed by Barry Manilow’s ‘I Made it Through the Rain’ and ‘Mandy.’ Joshua Kadisen was on the list with ‘Desert Serenade’ and ‘Jessie’. Sarah Evan’s song “Rocking Horse” came ringing through followed by all genres of music. Rock, Country, Jazz, Classic Rock, the list went on and on. They watched as each song played. Rowan grew tense through some, cried through some.

There had been hours of music on the CD. They talked through most of it, only pausing to drink or look at her reaction to a song. But when the last song on the CD was Big ‘N Rich’s ‘Live this Life’, a strange thing happened through the lyrics. As though they were waiting for a last song to begin, Dumbledore entered the room; on his heels were Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, the Malfoys, and Weasleys. When the lyrics started, the slow melodious words filtered through the room as strange things began appearing around her, flashes of memories playing out like a pensive.

__  
Met a man on the street last night  
Said his name was Jesus  
Met a man on the street last night  
Thought he was crazy till I watched him heal a blind man  
Watched him heal a blind man now I see 

Rowan’s brothers and children stood as their dad/granddad, dead these past seven years, appeared next to her bed holding hands with their mom/grandmother. Her young nephew, Michael Alexander, who was almost ten when he was killed, just one year after his grandmother, appeared, holding hands with them both. Robert broke down and cried as he saw his son with his parents. He raised a hand to reach for the child he could never hold again; but could not make his feet move any closer.  
 _  
I live this life until this life won't let me live here anymore  
Then I will walk yes I will walk  
With patience through that open door  
I have no fears, angels follow me wherever I may go  
I live this life until this life won't let me live here anymore_

With another flash of light; Harry gasped as his parents appeared, James Potter held the grandmother’s hand with one, and Lily’s with the other. He waited to see Sirius; but was disappointed by his absence.  
 _  
Met a girl in a chair with wheels  
But no one else would see her  
Met a girl in a chair with wheels  
Everyone was so afraid  
To even look down on her  
And she just spread her little wings and flew away yeah_

Another flash of light, Rowan’s grandpapa flashed beside their granddad, flanked by her grandmamma, uncle, and aunt.  
 _  
I live this life until this life won't let me live here anymore  
Then I will walk yes I will walk  
With patience through that open door  
I have no fears, angels follow me wherever I may go  
I live this life until this life won't let me live here anymore_

Another flash, the ghostly figures held hands with Winky, Healer Richardson, a woman no one knew, and Cedric Diggory.  
 __  
Met a kid on a bridge last night  
Contemplating freedom  
Met a kid on a bridge last night  
And he said  
I'm tired of this maddening life  
And I'm ready to go meet Jesus  
And I said he's a friend of mine  
Met him just last night  
And it's alright  
Yeah it's all right  
Yeah

Another flash, Professor Snape appeared. He was holding a perfect baby in his arms. They watched as he passed the ghostly infant to Rowan's mother before floating to the head of the bed, bent and kissed her forehead. Inaudible words left his thoughts to give her comfort; his translucent arms solid enough to gather her close to him. His ghostly tears falling to her face as he whispered of his love and forgiveness as he laid her gently back to the bed and returned to take the sleeping infant from the grandmother.

__  
I live this life until this life won't let me live here anymore  
Then I will walk yes I will walk  
With patience through that open door  
I have no fears, angels follow me wherever I may go  
I live this life until this life won't let me live here anymore  
Live here anymore  
Met a man on the street last night  
Said his name was Jesus  
Met a man on the street last night 

The room began to glow from the light of the guardian angels around the bed. The living group watched as the angels connected with her; no living creature could not hear what was being said. They could not see all the expression on the faces of those who were bringing her back. As the last note of the music faded; Rowan’s grandparents, aunt, and uncle faded quickly. Cedric and Winky left after a few seconds of looking at the living people.

The parents looked at their sons with love and pride. Dropping his grandparents’ hands, Michael Alexander floated towards his dad, connecting for the briefest of moments. Only long enough for Robert to be sure it was real; he could feel his son’s love for him once again. He nodded once and waited for Alexander to return to them. 

The three held hands and faded out of sight. Robert held his head in his hands and cried the tears for the son who would have been seventeen in just a few weeks. The other brothers gathered around him and cried silent tears of pain as their parents left them again.

Lily and James Potter left after making eye contact with Harry, and Remus but neither cried, only feeling a peace wash over them as they left.

Severus looked from the baby's sleeping form to Remus Lupin, gliding toward him, gently cupping the living face with one hand while holding the child with the other, as he brushed his lips against Remus', before leaning to whisper something in Remus ear. Remus looked into the eyes of his dead lover, reaching for the baby between them as he felt the tear of good-bye roll down his cheek as Severus and their child dissolved from the room.

 

Rowan sat straight up in bed with wide-eyes looking around the room to see those who were already gone. Shaking her head, she fell back against the pillows, curling herself into a ball, tears flowing freely from her closed eyes.

Professor Dumbledore asked them all to leave the room. As they left, Poppy told them that they needed to be ready for graduation the next afternoon. Remus waited until they had all left before crawling in her bed and sharing her tears.

 

They ate breakfast at Hogwart’s. Although Mason and Madison had not actually attended very many classes at Hogwart’s they were to graduate as part of their class as well. Once Remus had left, no one was allowed back into the Hospital wing after the ghostly visitors. The older Malfoy’s returned their uncles to Texas; each with a new desire to get to know the woman lying in bed.

Remus was allowed to help Rowan bathe when she woke a few hours later. She took a very long hot soothing medicinal bath, washed and stood on shaky feet as Dobby brought her clothes and a warm chicken broth. She had made it back from the brink; fighting curses, physical torture, pain, and guilt. She had been pushed back by those she missed most, into the harsh reality after escaping for so long with Remus right beside her.

 

Author's Note: For those who did not want to read the chapter, the gist is simple: Rowan is, in fact, insane. She never forgave Sirius for leaving her with two children, nor her brothers for the way they dealt with her after their parents died, nor Remus for allowing her to leave in the first place. Yea, that about covers it.


	49. Graduations and Decisions

  
Author's notes: **Complete** Reworking with a beta... if you missed it the first time, give it a try!  
It's a non-HBP compliant HP era story. With explanations of Mauraders, Coming of Age, Understanding & perhaps learning how to join forces to win the fight of their lives Any warnings are in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. Sequel is "The Return" - Now published as well!!!  


* * *

** Graduations and Decisions **

The teenagers, saviors of the wizarding world at large, assembled with the rest of the graduating class and made their way to the ceremony. For the first time, it was to be held on the front lawn. Hundreds of chairs sat in lines in front of the large tent with the raised podium. The professors sat behind the podium. In a long procession, the headmaster led the staff, followed by the graduates out of the great front doors into the afternoon sunlight. The sprawling lawn, so recently covered in blood and gore, had been transformed into the perfect green of summer grass. The white chairs a stark contrast.

The staff took their places on the sides of the Headmaster. Two chairs stood empty. One with a single black sash covering the back, one with a red rose in the seat. As Professor Dumbledore stood to give his speech, the crowd quieted. The flashbulbs continued for some time, however, as there were representatives from every magical written press in the world in attendance. “My fellow staff members, students, parents and guests, we once again must say goodbye to a group of students who have completed their magical education with us here at Hogwarts.

“This, however, is not the usual graduation, as these are not the usual students. In the years these students have attended Hogwart’s, we have seen the Magical Community’s greatest fears realized and conquered. I have watched these students teach and learn more magic in a shorter amount of time that any other group to attend this school in memory.”

With a slight pause and grin, “We have also witnessed more rule-breaking, children out of bounds, deceit, fights, and love from this group. We have had more staff change-over and losses throughout the years of these students attendance than any other set of years. And last, we have had more publicity about this group than any other. Yes, over all, I would say that the class of 2007 has made more impact than the last fifty years’ graduates combined.” Laughter rang through the attendees.

When silence was restored, there was a crack at the back of the ceremony. The seventy-nine remaining graduates rose as one and pointed their wands at the intruding noise, ready for another attack. However, it was Dobby, who had transported Rowan, using his own brand of magic; releasing her cautiously, he waited to see if she was going to be able to stand on her own.

She was dressed in her best Hogwart’s robes, her hair, which was usually in a tight bun, hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back. The various injuries she hid by walking with a cane and a smile toward the standing students. “My apologies for my absence Headmaster, and my rude entrance, but it could not be helped.” 

Most of the students gaped openly at her, having been part of her interrogation of Dumbledore some days before. But there were seven students who smiled proudly at her. Her children cried through their laughter at her entrance. She made her way up to the head table, paused to hug Remus, before picking up her rose and taking a deep smell of it, to sit next to the chair with the black sash. Mason watched as she reached over and put her hand on Hagrid’s. He patted it with his massive mitt and looked back at the headmaster.

“As you can see, we are always on edge. We have been training for a war that was only a short few days ago. Without further adieu, I give you the class of 2007:

“Miss Hannah Abbott, Miss Susan Bones…” and the list went on until finally, “Mr. Blaise Zabini” was called forward to collect his diploma.

The supposed saviors sat with mouths opened. None of them had been called; had they failed and not graduate? How was this possible? Hermione’s tears were falling down her burning face. Ron’s ears were almost as red as Ginny’s. Draco hung his head in shame. Harry looked incredulously at the headmaster, anger radiating from every pore of his body. Mason and Madison just wanted the ceremony to end so they could see their mom.

Finally, Zabini returned to his seat. The Headmaster, now accompanied by Arthur Weasley, approached the podium. Arthur began, “There are some in our midst’s who were singled out for additional studies this year. Their in-depth research was on the most advanced levels known to the Wizarding community world-wide. Their absence from the school for the special studies did not keep them from being active participants in most of the adventures.

“In their absence, Neville Longbottom assumed Head Boy duties with Hannah Abbot acting as Head Girl. Neville split his time between his classes here, his research into new potions and Herbology, and independent classes with the group.

“Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Mason Cowan Black and Madison Black Cowan in order to learn advance potions with the very talented and missed, Professor Snape.” Tears fell steadily down Rowan’s cheeks; she leaned into the massive arm for comfort. Arthur continued, “They studied with Professor Rowan Black, hand-to-hand combat with the most advanced Aurors world wide who apparated in three times a week in order to teach them.

“Their training was accelerated and had healers came in from every major magical hospital once a week in order to teach healing charms and diagnosis’ with them; Draco and Madison took more hours than the others in order for completion of future plans. Their classes also included Defense against the Dark Arts, theory and practical; and advanced Ruins and Ancient texts. Advanced Apparition and Transfiguration resulted in all seven quietly being registered as animagus.

“Their studies continued with every major military strategist’s world-side, Aurors, Clergy, Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, and Demon Hunters. The term that these students spent in seclusion and study, resulted in a unified, fully qualified, committed and complete team. The list of their accomplishments goes on. When the time came to fight for the school and the ‘Light’ side, these students were instrumental in bringing together magical creatures and wizards from around the world. The defeat of Voldemort and his followers is one about which legends will be written. Their loyalty to the students, adults, and creatures is second only to the loyalty they showed to each other.”

“I am please to present, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Madison Cowan, and Mason Black their advanced diplomas as graduates of Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Additionally,” the headmaster added, “these students will receive Special Service Awards and their names added to a plaque to be put on the rear wall of the dining hall of Hogwarts.” As he finished these statements, he beckoned them forward. The group rose as one and walked forward. Turning to face the crowds of people, the flashbulbs flashed until none of them could see properly.

“Their NEWT results were sent to me just this morning. These students set records in each test. Draco Malfoy was the top scorer in NEWT’s, beating Hermione Granger’s overall score by one point.” The crowd applauded loudly and wildly.

“I must stress that seven of these students will be taking a year off of their studies. I ask that as the media reports of today’s announcements are printed, that we each remember that although they were instrumental in the defeat of Tom Riddle, it is only because we all worked together that success was complete.” They returned to their chairs. Hermione leaned over and gave Draco a hug.

Arthur took the podium once again. “Witches, wizards, media and guests, I present to you the Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’s graduating class of 2007!” The students rose and threw their hats in the air with a scream.

Sometime later, they could be found by the lake sitting quietly as Madison called to the squid. She held the great tentacle and played with the ends, tickling and teasing it for a few minutes. Draco’s voice carried to her “So what are we going to do this summer?”

Dropping the tentacle, she walked back to the group and sat next to the handsome blonde. He wrapped his arms around her to draw her in closer. “I dunno, I was thinking I would like to be a regular student for a year. Maybe go back to Texas and finish my high school in a normal fashion. What about you?”

He thought for a moment, as did the others, “I’m in. If that’s what you want to do, I’ll go with you. But we could go ahead and start Medical School, whichever way you want to do it. This diploma transfers to any Wizard or Muggle college in the world you know.”

Hermione answered, “Yes, it magically shows requirements completed for entry into any post-high school system world wide.”

“It’s the only school in the world that can hold that rank.” Ron nodded.

“I did not know that,” Mason said, “I just want to be with Katie. I may go to college with her for a year then.”

“I just want to relax and go through my parents’ home in Godric’s Hollow. Your parents said they would help me when I was ready. After Tom Riddle, I figure it can’t be as scary as it was last summer.” Harry said to Ginny and Ron.

Laughing, Ginny said “To quote a certain blonde, ‘I’m in!” He gave her a quick hug of thanks.

With their future more clear than their past, they set off towards the great castle to collect their belongings and begin their next great journey of peace for a year that for which Ron had prayed so hard.


	50. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money is being made or received for this work in her playground of characters.

Author's Note: I don't know how many of you actually went on this journey with me but I thank you. For anyone who read this and did not review, I hope you are just the lurking type and still enjoyed it  


* * *

**Epilogue:**

Neville Longbottom stayed at Hogwart’s that summer and continued to develop potions using his Herbology knowledge and new found Potion skills. His research moved to the Ministry’s Department of Potions by August, where he had secured an internship. He met his girlfriend, Luna, every day for lunch.

Draco, Madison, Remus, Rowan, and Mason returned to Texas for the summer. Lucius and Narcissa went with them, and purchased a ranch near Rowan’s best friends. Madison and Draco rode horses and relaxed the remainder of the summer. Mason and Katie spent every possible moment together before she left for College Station to attend Texas A&M.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione used magic to rebuild the ruined roof at Godric’s Hollow, sealed the home with magic again, then joined the others as “exchange students” for their senior year, spending it at the local public high school, without the use of magic (or very little anyway).

Ron and Draco became the 'big men' on campus; Draco learned to kick an American Football through the tall upright goals on each end of the field. Madison watched with pride and the blonde exchange student kicked an average of ninety-nine percent, during game play for the season.

Ron, with the keeper skills of Quiddich, caught the strange shaped “football” very well, and ended up being one of the top receivers in the state. It was the first time in recent memory that Little Town, Texas was to be the Texas 4A state champions in Football. They also learned American Basketball and Baseball, each sport earning a state level championship.

Lucius and Narcissa were joined every Friday afternoon by Molly and Arthur and, as such, did not miss a game or competition. They sat with Remus and Rowan and reveled in hearing the names of their sons over the loudspeakers. Occasionally, other Weasley’s would come with their parents and each finally understood why their dad loved muggles: COKES!

Madison was named captain of the Flag and Rifle Color Guard her senior year. She, Hermione, and Ginny worked flawlessly with seventeen other girls, and when “Winter Guard” was completed in the spring, they had won National Competition Levels. Madison was also Homecoming Queen, with Draco on her arm as the King. He laughingly said he could get used to that part.

During football season, with their parents watching, anytime the band was on the field, Ron and Draco walked from the field house, ignoring the coach’s yells to come back, they never missed a performance; smiling with pride for their friends’ performances, only when the half-time shows were completed, would they return to their football team.

Mason taught Harry to play the snare drum, joined forces to become part of the best high school drum line in the country. As such, the Marching season was completed with a state title for the third year in a row; competing at the state and national levels for Percussion Ensemble, Snare Dueling, and individual percussion titles. The first and second places went to Mason Black and Harry Potter.

When track season came around, Draco and Ron were joined by Mason and Harry, and were unstoppable in the marathon runs for the track team; on relay races, the four worked seamlessly as a unit that won every event they entered, never dropping a pole during handoff.

Katie went to Texas A&M for exactly two weeks before returning to Little Town. She said she spent the last year without Mason and could not bear to be without him any longer. She attended a local college until he graduated.

In May, all four couples went to the Prom and danced until they were forced out of the building. Ron and Hermione were named Prom King and Queen. Ron finally understood why Draco said he could get used to it.

In June of 2008, seven students graduated from Little Town High School. The same students who saved the world one year ago, waited for their names to be called in alphabetical order. But at this graduation, there was no world wide media to cover it, just the small local paper.

Remus not only went to Texas with the group, he stayed with them, only leaving on the nights of the full moon, then going to New York to work with the Lycans during the transformation.

Although neither forget Severus or their child, he and Rowan worked together to form a strong relationship. One which shared a bedroom in her home. The "kids" were now semi-adults and they understood her need for Remus. Working with several counselors, her mental state healed dramatically. Neither were ever embarrassed or ashamed of their feelings for him, or the way for which she felt responsible for his death, but she only shared it with Remus, keeping the secrets of her heart that only he knew. They also now proudly displayed Sirius’ photos for the world to see. The kids could tell the change in each adult as she drifted further from the need for the dark place. Each one of them joined the counseling in order to insure their ability to cope with all they had seen and been forced to do to win the Great Battle.

Ron reflected on his prayers he had prayed in England during that year. When the party ended after graduation and they prepared to return home, Hermione found him on his knees beside their bed that morning, she listened as Ron prayed out loud:

"God? 

I know you’re there. I used to doubt it. I used to think maybe you weren’t real. I didn’t understand what your pastors kept telling us. I didn’t know any different.

I… really just wanted to thank you for letting us have a year of peace. For letting us just be kids for the first time since we started school.

Thank you for answering my prayers. Hermione is amazing. I can’t imagine my life without her. Thank you for letting us all live through the black time…. Thank you for all the gifts we received from You. 

I wanted you to know that we were all okay. The nightmares have all subsided for us except for Rowan, but she’ll heal too. Maybe you could help her with that? I believe we were destined to be friends. I cannot imagine what my life would be like without what she pushed us to learn that year. I suppose I should thank her?

Thank you for Draco’s parents. They have really been amazing this year. Draco finally knows the love I have felt all my life from my folks. I think it has made him love Madison more too. Glad you let them come back.

Thank you for letting Harry and Ginny connect. They are both finally able to work out the past horrors they have shared that the rest of us just didn’t understand. I don’t want them to know this, but I think they are almost as perfect for each other as Hermione and I are.

Thank you for letting Katie accept Mason’s wizarding world. He loves her and would give it up if she asked him to. But I want him in our world. I don’t think that friendship is over just yet.

Oh, if, in the future, I forget to tell you this, thank you for Voldemort. If it hadn’t been for him, I would not have met the best friends in the world and Hermione would never have had a reason to love me. 

I have to go now. I need to get ready to go back home. We have some plans for a future that won’t allow another situation like Tom Riddle to surface. If you see your way fit, bless that adventure.

Thanks… Amen

As he rose, he turned to see the room filled with his friends and family. Ron looked into the eyes of Hermione, Rowan, Remus, Ginny, Katie, Madison, Draco, Mason and Harry; knowing they had heard his prayer. And he knew they were ready to go home to their anything but normal lives, quietly thinking ‘I should have asked for two years instead of one.’

****

_Fin_

Author's Note: I hope you have enjoyed this. If the final chapter generates reviews and I know that people are interested, I will be glad to post "The Return". The kids are grown, important relationships are formed... and the smut just keeps getting better! 


End file.
